Danganronpa Arc 1: Trigger Havoc
by Dalonijack
Summary: Yoen Harada, le lycéen d'élite Cambrioleur arrive à l'Académie Kibougamine en tant que membre de la classe 78. Seulement, son premier jour sera rempli de désespoirs car un ours monochrome les obligent à s'entretuer pour sortir. Suivez Yoen, pour decouvrir tout les secrets de l'Académie. Surmontera-t-il la perte de ces amis en cours de routes ou plongera-t-il dans le désespoirs ?
1. Prologue du Désespoir

**Bonjour comment va ? Bienvenu pour le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction sur Danganronpa. Quand j'ai regarder l'anime, je l'ai rajouté directe dans mes animes favoris. Et franchement je trouve que c'est une œuvre divertissante avec beaucoup de personnage attachant et en plus j'adore énormément l'histoire. C'est un anime où son histoire et les personnages ont une place dans mon cœur.**

 **Cette fanfiction contiendra de nouveau personnage, ainsi que de nouveau point dans l'intrigue original et certaines personnes ne mourront pas parce que franchement j'aurai du mal à faire mourir ses personnages que j'aime bien car j'adore tous les personnages dans cette série, mais il y en aura quand même et il y aura des couples OC avec des personnages que j'aime personnellement.**

 **Avertissement, dans cette histoire Chihiro sera officiellement une fille. Comme beaucoup de personnes je fais parti de ceux qui ont été choqué de découvrir que Chihiro était un garçon, mais c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup et que je trouvais adorable en tant que fille alors au lieu de le considérer comme un garçon je préfère la mettre en temps que fille dans cette histoire. J'espère que sa vous dérange point du tout.**

 **Cette histoire sera l'arc du premier jeu Danganronpa ensuite quand se sera la fin je passerai aux arcs suivant. Ce qui veut dire que j'écrirai une histoire avec l'arc Despair Girls pour vous faire voir comment les membres de l'espoir vont traquer les membres du désespoirs, ensuite l'arc Mirai-hen et un autre arc finalisant toutes la saga et je sais pas encore si entre l'arc Despair Girls et Mirai-hen je ferai un arc pour le deuxième jeu Danganronpa incluant tous les élèves de la classe 77 c'est à voir. En dehors je publierai également l'arc Zetsubou-hen quand on sera assez bien avancé dans ce premier arc pour vous faire découvrir de ce qui c'est passer avant que le désespoirs contamine le monde entier.**

 **Je sais que sa fais un temps que j'avais promis de le publier mais, j'ai franchement été occupé pour réussir mon premier trimestre pour ma seconde année de seconde et résultat j'ai grave assuré et faut que je fasse pareil pour le second trimestre. Et en plus récemment j'ai déménagé donc pendant deux semaine je n'avais pas d'internet et après sa a été difficile pour moi de continuer à écrire donc j'ai du stopper pendant un moment l'écriture du chapitre 3 et bien sur pendant ces temps là j'ai reçu d'autre idée pour d'autres fanfiction donc je savais pas par quoi commencer. Parce que je tiens à avouer que c'est difficile d'écrire plusieurs histoire à la fois et franchement des fois quand t'es pas motiver à écrire d'autre chapitre pour tes autres histoire en dehors de celle que tu veux vraiment continuer c'est vraiment difficile et je voudrai vraiment au moins finir une de mes histoires.**

 **Ce chapitre est le prologue j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Chapitre Prologue:

L'académie de Kibougamine se tenait au centre de la ville dans une aura calme et rayonnait comme un symbole d'espoir et de prospérité. Chaque étudiant qui franchit ces portes se voit accordé une vie remplit d'espoir et de prospérité. Il était un établissement parmi les meilleurs des meilleurs lycée au monde, quelque chose qui pourrait surprendre beaucoup de gens ou même jusqu'à en effrayé certains.

Tel était le dilemme d'un étudiant, qui se tenait en face de l'académie, vêtue de son uniforme.

Il était âgé de dix-sept ans et avait des cheveux courts blanc, qui atteignait au niveau de la nuque sur son cou. Il les avait laissé lisse mais très peu de mèches était rebiqué à peine. Il avait des sourcils blanc et la couleur de ses yeux atteignait d'une couleur ambre. Il était vêtue d'une chemise bleu turquoise avec un tee-shirt noir en dessous qui a été rentrée dans son pantalon noir. Sa chemise était sans bouton et son col était plié sur les côtés. Il avait aussi un pendentif avec une tête de mort en argent attaché à un cordon en caoutchouc noir attaché autour de son cou. En chaussure, il portait des baskets avec l'empeigne bleu azur, la semelle, le remplissage et les lacets, de couleur blanche. Sur sa main gauche il portait un gant noir avec les poignets de couleur blanc. Sur son dos il y avait un port d'arme attaché par dessus son épaule et il contenait une serpe avec le bâton mesurant cinquante centimètres de long. Et il tenait une valise noir avec ses vêtements dedans.

Son nom était Yoen Harada et il a reçu le titre de lycéen d'élite Cambrioleurs. Il avait été repéré par l'académie pour avoir aidé à plusieurs reprise les forces de l'ordre pour retrouver des choses volées. Il a apprit à savoir voler les voleurs en s'infiltrant parmi eux et grâce à ses actions nobles et courageuse, il fut considérer comme un justicier chez les plus pauvres, mais certaine personne notamment les riches qu'il a volé le considérait comme un sale voleur alors qu'il faisait seulement des dons aux pauvres en volant les personnes qui les persécutaient. Et bien sur pour les coincés il devait toujours apporté des preuves à la police afin que ces personnes soient mis hors d'état de nuire, alors Yoen put ainsi participer à certaines enquêtes que la police résolvaient et il fut aussi engager dans une association pour venir en aide aux personnes sans foyer et vivant dans la pauvreté. Sa se voyait pas mais lui même était un enfant sans foyer.

Il prit une profonde inspiration en regardant l'académie. Le symbole de l'espoir, l'une des écoles les plus prestigieuses du monde entier, et il avait eu la chance d'y assister.

'' Eh bien m'y voilà..Même si je suis venu ici la semaine dernière , je ne suis pas aider, mais plus intimidé quand je la vois'' dit-il comme si le bâtiment allait lui répondre. Le bâtiment disposait de cinq étages et avait toute sortes d'installation y compris un grand laboratoire de chimie, un laboratoire de physique et même une maison verte. Il a su également qu'il y avait une piscine olympique que les lycéen d'élite nageur et sauveteurs pouvaient apprécié. Pendant les portes ouvertes de l'académie, il avait été en mesure de faire le tour du campus, mais il ne se souvenait pas forcément où se trouvait quoi que ce soit.

Avec un sourire, il prit sa valise et fit ces premiers pas dans l'académie. Tout en marchant correctement, il eut soudain des nausées. Il regarda les portes du hall en ayant une vue faible

et marcha vers elles rapidement. Mais tous devenait tourbillonnant dans sa vision et une seconde plus tard tout était devenu noir.

Un gémissement échappa de ces lèvres, tandis que ces yeux étaient enfin ouvertes. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormis, mais quand il se réveilla, il se rendit compte qu'il a dormis sur un bureau d'école. Comme sa vision fut effacé, il regarda autour de lui apercevant plusieurs autres bureaux. Ensuite il vit un tableau noir avec quelque inscriptions écrit dessus.

 _'' Ne soyez pas en retards pour la cérémonie d'ouverture ! Rappelez-vous, votre nouveau semestre à l'académie Kibougamine commence à huit heures''_

'' Cérémonie d'ouverture ? C'est vrai je suis venu ici pour la cérémonie d'ouverture'' dit-il soudain. Il tourna la tête vers sa gauche et aperçu trois fenêtre bizarrement bloquer par des plaques en acier étant maintenu ensemble par des grandes vis. Il écarquilla les yeux en s'approchant vers eux

'' Mais c'est quoi çà ? Pourquoi ces plaques sont posée ici ? '' se demanda-t-il en reculant des fenêtre et en se retournant il aperçu une caméra de surveillance dans un coin de la salle de classe, une classe dans laquelle il n'y avait personne sauf lui et en mettant une main sur son dos, il remarqua que toutes ces affaires avaient disparu ainsi que sa serpe qu'il avait dans le dos. Il ressentait un sentiment d'effroi et décida de sortir de la classe afin de se présenter à la cérémonie d'ouverture et nota que la classe où il était, était la classe 1-C.

En entrant dans l'académie, il savait que sa classe était la classe 78 mais il ne savait pas quelle genre d'individu pouvait constitué sa classe. Maintenant qu'il réfléchissait plus à lui même, il ne pouvait plus se souvenir des choses qui le concernait.

Il déglutit, venant à un petite arrêt devant le bureau des infirmières et infirmiers. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de parcourir sa mémoire pour avoir une réponse à son angoisse.

Son nom était Yoen Harada, il était âgé de seize ans et étudiant de première année en classe 78 de l'académie Kibougamine et ces amis. Voilà que c'est là qu'il a eu un vide dans sa mémoire, il ne se souvenait plus du tout de ces amis. Il était surprenant de penser que les personnes à qui il se confiait le plus ont disparu de la surface de son monde, sa le rendait malade à son estomac. Il ferma les yeux essayant de penser.

'' Allez il doit bien y avoir quelque chose dont je me souviens. Bon sang !'' s'exclama-t-il en tapant le sommet de son crâne avec ces poings.

Il a réalisé à l'instant qu'il venait de poser cette question à haute voix quand il entendit sa voix résonner dans le couloir vide. Une voix qui était remplit d'inquiétude et de crainte.

En voulant frapper un poteau à proximité, il entendit un petit rire derrière lui. Il se retourna en voyant un jeune homme étant autour du même âge que lui. Il portait un chandail à capuche vert armée qui a été zippé sur toute la hauteur. Il y avait quelque dessins rouge sur eux. Il portait un blazer noir au-dessus avec des boutons d'or. Il était vêtue d'un pantalon noir avec une ceinture noir autour de sa taille. Il a également enfilée une paire de basket rouge usée. Il avait les cheveu bruns hérissé avec un ridicule ahoge sur la tête. Il avait lui même un regard remplit d'inquiétude.

'' Est ce que tu vas bien ?'' demanda Yoen après avoir fait un arrêt vers l'adolescent surpris. Il a donné un signe de tête lasse, se concentrant sur l'adolescent court à côté de lui.

'' Très bien je vous est entendu marmonner quelque chose et je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien. T'es tu réveillé toi aussi dans une salle de classe ?'' il a demandé

'' Euh...oui est ce la même chose pour toi ?'' il a demandé avec curiosité

'' Ouais...je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me suis réveillé là-bas et la seule chose dont je me souviens est que j'étais venu à l'école ce matin même'' dit le jeune homme la voix lacées remplie d'inquiétude.

'' Moi aussi. OH mec nous sommes vraiment en retard'' dit Yoen en tournant les talons vers le gymnase suivi par l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns

'' Hey, mon nom est Makoto Naegi''

'' Yoen Harada. Ravi de te rencontrer Makoto'' l'adolescent aux cheveux blanc répondit. Ils ont finalement atteint la salle de gym , arrêtant devant les portes en bois. Ils ont entendu plusieurs voix derrière eux, certains galonné d'inquiétude et d'autre avec colère. Les deux garçon échangèrent un regard avant que Yoen haleta d'ouvrir les poignées de porte. Ils les tirèrent vers le bas en poussant les portes ouvertes. Ils ont été aveuglés par les lumières pendant quelque seconde, avant de se dissiper.

'' Hey deux autres arrivent'' dit une voix

'' Vous deux avez mis un putain de temps à arriver ? Avez-vous apprécier votre sieste, vous deux ?'' une voix plus forte cria. Yoen essaya de trouver la source de la voix, avant que sa vision soit rempli de blanc. Il était en effet un uniforme blanc, appartenant à un jeune homme aux cheveux noir. Il se tenait à quelque pouce de plus que Yoen et Makoto, et avait des sourcils pointu , ainsi que des yeux rouges luminescents. Sa chemise était fermer et plusieurs bouton et médaille étaient accrochées dessus. Il portait un pantalon blanc correspondant, ainsi que des bottes en cuir noir Son visage semblait être rempli de gêne.

'' Vous deux savez quelle heure il est ?''

'' Euh...huit heures'' répondit Makoto

'' Faux..il est en fait 08h12. Vous deux avez douze minutes de retard. Qu'avez vous à dire pour votre défense ?'' il demanda sèchement. Ce fut Kiyotaka Ishimaru le lycéen d'élite Préfets.

'' Ah ouais et vous, étiez vous à l'heure ?'' demanda Yoen essayant de faire taire le préfet.

'' Bien sûr, un lycéen comme moi doit toujours être à l'heure sinon je serai la honte par rapport à mon talent.'' répondit Taka en se redressant

'' Bravo alors mais c'est pas comme nous que nous nous sommes réveillé dans une salle de classe sans savoir où nous étions, alors qu'est ce que vous vouliez que nous fassions merde ! Alors donne nous une pose ?'' cria Yoen très en colère avec le jeune homme devant lui.

'' Ce n'est pas une raison d'être en retard. Je dois dire le principe de votre retard et rappelle-toi que le langage grossier et interdit dans un environnement scolaire.'' dit-il marchant au large. Yoen serra les dents et jeta un coup d'œil vers les gradins.

'' Super, je me réveille dans une classe vide me souvenant de rien et maintenant je suis rédigé ! Bordel de merde !'' dit-il en marchant au large. Makoto le regarda partir plutôt inquiet.

'' Alors avec vous deux, sa fait vingt et une personnes ce qui fait un nombre impair pour une cérémonie de bienvenu'' fut la réponse d'une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs. Elle était vêtue d'une robe lolita gothique, et avait ces cheveux en deux paire de forage identique. Elle avait les yeux rouge lumineux, et portait des boucles d'oreilles en cloches d'or. Elle avait aussi une griffe en argent autour de l'un de ses doigts. C'était Celestia Ludenberg, la lycéenne d'élite Parieuse.

'' C'est bizarre ? Vous êtes tous les deux des étudiants de première année c'est bien ça comme chacun d'entre nous ici ?'' demanda cette fois un jeune homme aux cheveux oranges. Il était vêtue d'une longue veste blanche, avec un tee-shirt de zombie sous sa chemise. Il avait un jeans noir avec une ceinture cloutée et pour finir une paire de baskets noirs. C'était le lycée d'élite Joueurs de Base-ball, Leon Kuwata.

'' Bien sûr que je le suis. Sommes nous pas tous étudiant de première année après tout ?'' Makoto demanda curieusement. Comme il regarda autour de lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si ces étudiants étaient l'élite légendaire que l'académie révéré tant. Il a repérer quelques visages familier qu'il avait vu la veille sur le forum.

Yoen d'autre part avait décidé de se poser sur les gradins à essayer de se rafraîchir la mémoire plutôt que de se soucier des autres étudiants. Après avoir renoncé à trouver quelque chose qui le concernait, il décida de regarder autour de la salle. Mis à part les balles qui traînaient dans la salle, il remarqua un moniteur de l'autre côté de la scène. Le podium sur la scène tenait le symbole de l'académie en gras. Il l'a trouvait plutôt intimidant. Était-ce vraiment l'académie qu'il admirait depuis si longtemps ?. En y repensant maintenant, il avait totalement oublier les raisons pour lesquelles il voulait tant faire partit de cette académie. Il soupira en se pinçant les lèvres.

'' Hé pourquoi si déprimé ?''

Yoen leva les yeux et croisa le regard d'une brune. Ses yeux bleues étaient remplis d'excitation et d'enthousiasme. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient attaché en une queue de cheval vers le haut, soutenu par plusieurs pince à cheveux blanc. Elle portait une veste universitaire rouge avec un débardeur blanc en dessous. Elle portait un short de course bleu avec des chaussettes blanches dans des baskets bleues. Il remarqua qu'elle avait également un pansement sur son genou. C'était la lycéenne d'élite Nageuse, Aoi Asahina.

Réalisant qu'elle lui avait posé une question, il secoua rapidement sa tête en lui offrant un sourire.

'' Je ne suis pas déprimé, il est juste..tout cela est vraiment bizarre, cette académie ne devrait pas faire des trucs comme çà j'ai l'impression d'être dans une prison'' dit-il en regardant la salle de fond en comble avec frissons . Et remarqua également que les portes vitré de l'extérieur du gymnase étaient fermé avec les rideaux en acier baisser.

'' Dîtes à ce sujet, moi et Sakura avons essayer tous se qu'on pouvait pour les ouvrir, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire. C'est dommage car nous voulions voir la piste de course.'' dit-elle

'' Sakura ?'' demanda-t-il avec curiosité

'' Ce serait moi'' répondit une voix sévère. Yoen regarda derrière lui, voyant une grande femme musclée derrière lui. Elle avait de long cheveux blancs, atteignant jusqu'à sa taille. Elle était vêtue d'une chemise à bouton, bien que les manches ont été arraché soigneusement. Elle portait une jupes bleue, avec des chaussettes blanches et des chaussures de tennis. Il l'a reconnu comme Sakura Oogami, la lycéenne d'élite Combattante. Il avala un peu en voyant les cicatrices sur ses bras et sur le visage. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire, en croisant les bras.

'' Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal. Bien que je ne me dérangerait pas d'avoir un longeron'' dit-elle

'' Non merci...je ne veux pas avoir le dos cassé'' répondit-il en faisant rire Aoi

'' Dîtes c'est quoi votre nom ? J'ai déjà rencontrer tout le monde ici mais toi qui es-tu ?''

'' Ah oui...mon nom est Yoen Harada, le lycéen d'élite Cambrioleur'' il a dit. Aoi se contenta de lancer un hoquet de surprise et recula d'un pas alors que Sakura se contenta de serrer ses poings '' Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, je suis un cambrioleur qui vole les voleurs, je rends service à la police et je fais partit d'une association pour aider les pauvres'' continua-t-il en essayant de les calmer en secouant les mains.

'' Ouf c'est un soulagement, enchanté de te connaître Yoen et je suis sur que tu le sais déjà mais je suis la lycéenne d'élite Nageuse'' répondit Aoi en lui serrant la main.

'' Oui j'ai entendu parler d'une étudiante qui a prouvé ses compétence en natation lui permettant même de participer aux Jeux olympiques.'' répondit Yoen en hochant la tête

'' Oui c'est çà mais quand il me l'on proposer j'ai refusé.'' dit-elle

'' Je comprends, en ce qui me concerne j'ai de grande compétence en escalade et quand je le pouvais, je partais faire de l'escalade en montagne et j'ai même une fois battu un record, mais je suis reconnu surtout par ce que je fais de bien.'' expliqua-t-il en regardant le sol

'' _Franchement c'est l'une des seules choses que je puisse me rappeler ?_ ''

'' Je crois que nous avons des questions plus urgentes à régler concernant cette cérémonie d'ouverture, en particuliers le fait qu'il y a que vingt-et une personnes ici. La classe 76 et 77 devraient être ici pour nous accueillir n'est ce pas ?'' demanda Sakura, gagnant un signe de tête de Yoen.

'' Je ne sais pas, ils vont peut-être jamais ce montrer, quelque soit le cas, il est préférable si nous nous familiarisons avec nos camarades de classes non ? Ils peuvent peut être répondre à quelque questions que nous pouvons nous poser'' il a dit

'' Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Tu viens Sakura, on se revoit plus tard Yoen'' Aoi dit, en marchant au loin vers un petit groupe de personnes. Et une fois de plus, Yoen a décidé de suivre ses propres conseils, la première personne qu'il a vu était à côté des gradins.

Il était un jeune homme, un peu plus grand que lui avec une grande veste noir clouté avec un tee-shirt de musculation blanc en dessous. Il avait un pantalon volumineux noire et portait des mocassins blancs. Il avait un air féroce avec ses cheveux qui était en forme de banane de couleur brun pâle par contre à l'arrière ces cheveux étaient bruns mi-long et raides. Ces yeux avaient des iris de couleur violet. Il lança un regard noir à Yoen une fois qu'il était assez proche de lui.

'' Putain ! Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?'' il a demandé

'' Euh..je viens me présenter, Yoen Harada, lycéen d'élite Cambrioleur''

'' D-désolé . Toute cette situation me tape sur les bords, Mondo Oowada, lycéen d'élite Chef de Gang'' il a dit en serrant la main de l'adolescent

'' Alors, as-tu trouvé quoi que ce soit d'intéressant à noter ?'' il a demandé. L'homme secoua la tête, donnant à sa banane une légère secousse.

'' Pas vraiment...Se réveillé dans une salle de stockage avec rien à part les vêtements sur le dos. Il est bizarre parce que je me souviens seulement d'être venu ce matin à l'école, même si je voulais laisser tomber pour l'arcade.'' il a dit

'' Ah euh, quoi d'autres ? Sa peut être bénéfique pour nous en quelque sorte.''

'' Je t'ai déjà dit que c'est la seule chose dont je me souviens. Maintenant du ballet, je veux être seule'' il a dit. Yoen leva les mains en défense et s'éloigna du motards énervé.

Il eut également une conversation avec Kiyotaka, il a découvert que l'adolescent s'était réveillé dans le couloir ouest près d'un endroit appelé l'Hôtel du Désespoir. C'était un coin bizarre par rapport à la salle de classe où Yoen c'est réveillé mais elle se trouvait juste à côté de celle-ci, mais il avait pas pris la peine de vérifier.

Il a eu également une conservation à sens unique avec Byakuya Togami le lycéen d'élite Héritier. Il était de la même taille que lui, il avait les cheveux blonds courts et portait une fine paire de lunettes. Il était vêtue d'un costume noir fortement pressé, avec un maillot blanc. Il portait un pantalon noir assortit avec des chaussures en cuir. Yoen a tout de suite sut que c'était le genre de mec qui se la pétait à max et qui se croit supérieur aux autres. Il se jura à se moment qu'il ne devrait plus l'approcher pendant un bon bout de temps. Le jeune héritier était persuadé que cette affaire était s'en doute pour permettre à l'académie de gagner de l'argent en faisant de la publicité pour une certaine raison en quelque sorte.

Dans un coin de la salle, il remarqua également un jeune homme au court cheveux noir très lisse dresser vers le bas. Il avait des yeux dorée et était vêtue d'une chemise noir sans poches accompagné d'un col blanc et rouge avec une cravate rouge. Il était vêtue d'un jeans noir avec des chaussure en cuir blanches. Il avait également un pansement sur son nez ainsi qu'un bout de sparadrap de soins blanc sur sa joue gauche. Il était tous seul dans son coin, très stressé et timide. Yoen se demanda si dans sa vie quotidienne c'est quelqu'un qui est facilement soumis à tout se qui l'entoure. Yoen s'approcha de lui et essaya de l'amadouer en s'approchant très doucement et calmement.

'' Sa va ? Mon vieux ?'' demanda-t-il que le jeune homme sursauta et se mit à trembler en regardant Yoen droit dans les yeux.

''S-S-S'il te plaît...Ne me fais pas de mal...j'ai rien fait moi'' il supplia

'' T'inquiète c'est pas mon intention, je viens juste me présenter. Yoen Harada, lycéen d'élite Cambrioleur'' dit-il en tendant sa main au jeune homme. Mais se dernier recula avec un teint pâle.

'' C-C-C-Cambrioleur ?''

'' Non non attends, tu te fais des idées trompeuses. Je vole les voleurs, j'aide les pauvres et j'aide la police c'est tout ce que je fais'' dit-il en essayant de rassurer le jeune adolescents. Heureusement son comportement changea et se rapprocha de lui en lui tendant la main.

'' Moi..c'est Fuyuki Utsugi, lycéen d'élite Chef d'orchestre.'' dit-il avec Yoen acceptant avec volontiers la poignée de main quand soudain il se souvenu de quelque chose.

'' Attends une minute tu as dit Utsugi ?''

'' Oui pourquoi ça ?''

'' N'as tu pas une petite sœur actrice ?''

'' Oui bien sur, elle s'appelle Kotoko Utsugi et elle est entrer l'année dernière à l'école primaire de cette académie en tant que élève d'élite d'art.''

'' J'en était sur, j'en avais entendu parler mais je m'attendais pas à savoir quelle avait un grand frère aussi peureux'' dit-il en se frottant le sommet de son crâne gagnant un regard confus de Fuyuki

'' Ben, ce n'est pas ma faute, je suis comme çà depuis ma naissance. Moi je suis le grand frère timide de nature et elle, la petite sœur prétentieuse et cruelles, mais au fond elle a bon cœur. Ma timidité, me donne du fil à retordre dans mon travail de chef d'orchestre amateur''

'' Mais sa se voit que tu tiens vraiment à ton talent car quelqu'un d'autres aurait pu prendre ta place mais même en publique tu dois assurer, sa justement cela prouves que tu combats férocement ta timidité.''

'' Je suppose'' dit-il avec un petit rire

'' Un conseil, au lieu de te morfondre va faire connaissance avec les autres, t'es le seul à ne pas avoir bouger de ton coin''

'' Oui mais franchement j'hésite'' dit-il en se tortillant les pouces

'' Oh allez, allons-y'' dit-il en poussant Fuyuki par derrière en le forçant à venir avec lui se présenter à ses camarades de classes.

'' _Franchement, si ce mec à le traque devant une tonne de gens surtout si il dirige un groupe, alors comment a-t-il fait pour arriver ici ? Car je sais une chose c'est que la timidité est difficile à effacé de notre esprit._ '' pensa Yoen en traînant Fuyuki avec un air de bizarrerie.

Les deux se dirigèrent vers un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns noisette et des yeux de même couleur. Il portait une chemise jaune à poche sur le torse et avait une veste de travail verte sans manches. Sur sa tête, il portait des lunettes de travail de couleur noir. Il avait aussi un pantalon vert usée avec des tâches de poussières dessus. Il tourna la tête vers leurs direction de façon ferme

'' Salut'' dit-il simplement en accueillant ces deux camarades

'' Bonjour, je me présente, Yoen Harada, lycéen d'élite Cambrioleur''

'' Et..moi..c'est Fuyuki Utsugi, lycéen d'élite Chef d'orchestre''

'' Cambrioleur ? Mais c'est trop cool d'avoir un tel talent'' dit le jeune homme au cheveux noisettes de façon enthousiaste

'' Comment ça ?'' demanda Yoen avec un sourcils levé

'' Certains titre sont pas impressionnant du tout, comme par exemple boulanger, nageur et chanteur. Mais ici j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu des lycéens qui sont entrer ici avec des titres du genres, explorateur, archéologue, survivaliste du jugement dernier ou encore inventeurs'' cita le jeune homme

'' Ah oui, c'est vrai que d'avoir le titre d'inventeur ou explorateur peut vraiment être considérer comme des talents élevées par rapport aux autres.'' répondit Yoen avec une main posé sur son menton

'' Mais où sont passé mes bonnes manières, moi je suis Paul Qwalich, lycéen d'élite Électricien ''

'' Électricien ?'' demanda Fuyuki un peu surpris

'' Exact, mais malheureusement je n'ai aucune idée de comment on peut sortir d'ici'' dit Paul avec un sourire en haussant ses épaules.

'' On t'a même pas posés la question, comment ta devinez qu'on te poserait cette question ?'' demanda Yoen en écarquillant vaguement les yeux

'' Beaucoup de personnes avant vous m'ont posez la question, et je leurs est répondu ça. Non il y a rien car ici aucun fil électrique de cette établissement n'est relié depuis l'extérieur alors il y a aucun endroit où on peut passer pour sortir et il n'y a aucun moyen d'avoir contact avec l'extérieur puisque le câble internet est casser et j'ai pas trouver la moindre trace de téléphone. Je pourrai bien le réparer, mais malheureusement je n'ai pas mes outils alors aucun contact n'est possible. Mais encore une chose, je n'ai plus qu'à trouver le tableau électrique comme ça je pourrais enfin comprendre comment l'électricité à été installé dans cette fichue académie. Ah et au faîtes..'' Il n'a pas eu le temps de finir que Yoen et Fuyuki n'étaient plus là.

'' Impoli'' murmura-t-il extrêmement vexé

Yoen et Fuyuki ont cette fois aborder un jeune homme potelé aux cheveux noirs avec une ahoge pointue. Il portait aussi des lunettes. Il était vêtue d'une chemise blanche et une cravate orange avec une flèche bleue qui pointe vers le haut sur celle-ci. Il portait également un gilet gris déboutonné ainsi qu'un sac à dos orange. Il portait également un pantalon noir avec une paire de baskets blanches. C'était Hifumi Yamada, le lycéen d'élite Créateur de magazines Doujins. Faut reconnaître qu'avec lui, les deux adolescents ont un peu été dégoûté des goûts de l'Otaku. Yoen n'avait presque jamais vu d'animé dans sa vie, ni de lire des mangas, alors le style de lecture de Hifumi lui faisait donner un peu la gerbe. Quand Yoen lui demanda combien de magazine il avait publié, il lui répondit qu'il en avait publier des tas. Et quand il expliqua le contenu, Fuyuki était pâle en ayant des nausées alors que Yoen avait les yeux écarquillés. Finalement, les deux mirent fins à la discussion et s'éloignèrent de l'Otaku obsédé.

Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent vers une jeune fille mince qui avait des cheveux blonds en deux grandes couettes maintenu par deux pinces à cheveux en forme de tête de lapin de couleur rouge et noir. Elle portait une chemise à bouton de couleur violet clair ainsi qu'un débardeur rouge en dessous. Elle portait une jupe courte ainsi que des bottines à semelles en cuir qui correspondait avec sa tenue. Elle portait aussi une cravate autour de son cou, mais qui pendait mollement et pas entièrement fixé à son cou. C'était Junko Enoshima, la lycéen d'élite Fashioniste.

Quand elle sentit les deux adolescents l'approcher, elle leva les yeux vers eux en fermant son miroir de poche et en le mettant ensuite dans sa poche. Fuyuki fut très impressionné de voir quelqu'un de célèbres comme Junko d'être à l'académie Kibougamine pou certains ce serait un rêve mais Fuyuki n'en revenait pas. Pendant la discussion, elle approcha Fuyuki d'un air examinateur et essaya tout de suite de deviner quelle type de vêtements lui irait parfaitement. Elle choisie le style de porter une chemise blanche ainsi qu'une cravate blanche avec un jean noir avec une ceinture clouté autour de sa taille ainsi qu'une veste noir en cuir. Fuyuki rougit furtivement à cause de sentir la Fashioniste tourner autour de lui en examinant chaque détail de sa tenu vestimentaire. Yoen remarqua également qu'elle avait des tâches de rousseurs sur son visage mais Junko lui répondit que c'est normale que sa le choc puisque que toutes les photos d'elles sont retouchées par logiciel de retouche. Elle leur donna un clin d'œil en leur disant de sortir avec elle plus tard pour voir comment elle pouvait les habiller.

Après leurs séparations. Ils ont rencontrer Celestia Ludenberg, la lycéenne d'élite Parieuse. Ils ont eu plutôt une conversation intéressante avec elle au sujet de sa profession et aussi tournant autour de leur dilemme actuel. Bizarrement c'était le genre de personne que Yoen aimerait affronter dans un pari entre les deux pour savoir qui gagnerait car Yoen était quand même assez joueurs et quand on lui donne un pari, il est du genre à accepter. Lorsqu'ils lui demandèrent qu'elle était son vrai nom, ils reçurent un arrimage verbal de la jeune fille caché sous des mots doux. Yoen savait qu'elle voulait les étrangler, mais après avoir dit qu'il était pas son affaire, dans une tentative désespérer de la calmer, elle laissa échapper un soupir et lui dit qu'elle préférerait être appelée Celeste et s'éloignèrent d'elle avec sourire en lui faisant de grands signes.

Pendant qu'ils essayaient de voir à qui parler ensuite, ils furent arrêter par une jolie fille aux cheveux bleu ciel attaché en deux paire de queue de cheval. Elle avait des yeux de même couleur et portait une chemise fermée noir avec un tee-shirt en laine bleu ciel sans manches par dessus. En accompagnement elle portait une cravate de couleur bleu ciel et portait un jogging noir avec des baskets blanches. Pour finaliser sa tenue, elle avait un ruban bleu ciel et blanc attaché en nœud papillon dans ces cheveux.

Elle avait un microphone en main et le tendit devant le visage de Yoen après l'avoir mis en route

'' Es-tu le célèbre Cambrioleur qui avait voler la maison d'un PDG d'une entreprise de vêtement pour donner tous ces biens aux pauvres qu'il persécutait avant de ce faire arrêter par la police'' demanda-t-elle. Yoen était un peu stresser parce que la fille devant lui, le regardait avec un visage sans émotion. Ce qui au fonds l'effraya un peu.

'' Oui, c'est moi, je vois que t'es bien renseigner'' répondit Yoen essayant de garder son calme

'' Bien sûr, après tout c'est mon métier de ce renseigner'' répondit-elle en arrêtant son microphone en posant ses mains sur ces hanches.

'' Attends, tu veux dire que t'es ?'' demanda Yoen en écarquillant les yeux

'' Eh oui, je m'appelle Zeroyo Conner et je suis la lycéenne d'élite Journaliste, je vois qu'on est dans la même classe Yoen Harada le lycéen d'élite Cambrioleur'' dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

'' _Eh bien je n'ai même pas eu besoin de me présenter.''_ pensa-t-il en serrant la main de la petite journaliste.

'' Et toi là t'es Fuyuki Utsugi, le lycéen d'élite Chef d'orchestre et grand frère de Kotoko Utsugi'' dit-elle en se penchant vers l'arrière de Yoen pour regarder Fuyuki

'' Oui'' dit-il simplement

'' J'ai déjà interviewer ta sœur et je peux te dire que j'ai reçu des tas de jurons à la figure'' dit-elle en croisant les bras. A sa déclaration, Fuyuki devient très pâle et se hâta pour se mettre entre elle et Yoen

'' PARDON PARDON PARDON'' dit-il en s'inclinant plusieurs fois devant elle. Une fois finis, Zeroyo le regarda avec confusion alors que Yoen lâcha juste un petit rire idiot.

'' Pas besoin de t'excuser pour sa, j'ai l'habitude'' dit-elle en tendant les mains en l'air le rassurant.

'' Piouf..tu me rassure'' dit-il en tremblant.

'' Être journaliste c'est aussi ce faire insulter quelque fois alors avec le temps je m'y habitus'' dit-elle avec un clin d'œil

'' Oui moi même j'ai été embêter par des paparazzi une fois et bien à un moment ils m'ont tellement énervé que je les avait menacer de les cambrioler à leurs tours et je peux vous dire que sa leurs avait pas du tout plût'' dit Yoen en lançant un petit rire gênée

'' Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois aussi violent envers les journalistes'' dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils

'' Attends ! Attends c'est arriver qu'une fois et j'ai rien envers eux c'est juste que cette fois là j'étais pas habituer.'' dit-il en secouant les mains

'' C'est bon je comprends de ce que les gens peuvent penser, je suis pas bête. Et quand on pourras sortir d'ici, sa serai un honneur pour moi de t'interviewer'' dit-elle en contournant Fuyuki afin d'approcher Yoen et se penchant devant son visage le faisant rougir

'' Oui pourquoi pas, une petite interview entre camarade de classe, bon moyen pour apprendre plus à ce connaître'' dit-il avec enthousiasme

'' Super, alors je vous dit à plus tard, je dois encore interroger certaines personnes'' dit-elle en marchant au loin

'' Très sympa la petite journaliste'' dit Fuyuki avec un sourire

'' Oui c'est quelqu'un d'intéressant et de joyeuse'' répondit-il en souriant quand soudain il pâlit. '' _Mais qu'est ce que je raconte, bon je suis heureux qu'on soit ami, mais tout les jours je l'aurai sur le dos mais bientôt se sera un troupeau qui iront à ma charge, une paparazzi dans ma vie sa suffit pour moi. Hors de question d'avoir un troupeau dans le dos_ ''

Cette fois ils décidèrent d'aborder un groupe constitué de deux personnes seulement. Parmi eux, il y avait une fille aux cheveux roux et avait des yeux vert kaki très sombre avec du noir autour des yeux accompagné de rouge à lèvres autour de sa bouche. Elle portait une robe à bretelles rose exposant son dos nus et avait des gants en latex rouge. Aux jambes sous sa robe, elle portait des collants gris et avait des talons de couleur violet. Elle avait également des boucles d'oreilles en forme de boule bleu

L'autre personne était une fille aux cheveux marron qui les avait coiffées pour qu'une partie de sa tête est plus de cheveux d'un côté que de l'autre descendant jusqu'au menton. Elle avait de beaux yeux bruns. Elle portait un chemisier noir accompagné d'un tablier blanc attaché autour d'elle. Elle avait des collants noirs ainsi qu'une paire de sandales fermés blanches. Elle avait également un nœud papillon rouge autour de son cou et portait un diadème de serveuse blanc sur sa tête avec comme accompagnement un ruban à cheveux noir avec deux nœuds papillon attaché près de ses oreilles. Elles se retournèrent toutes les deux en regardant les deux adolescents les approcher

'' Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?'' demanda la fille aux cheveux roux avec agacement.

'' Juste ce présenter'' répondit Yoen mal à l'aise avec la fille aux cheveux roux

'' Oh j'ai pas le temps moi, je te laisse t'en charger Yukishiro'' dit-elle en s'éloignant d'eux quand soudain la jeune fille aux cheveux marron l'attrapa par le bras, la forçant à rester

'' Excusez là, elle est pas très amicale avec les autres'' dit-elle en s'inclinant

'' Non y a pas de souci, je m'appelle Yoen Harada et je suis le lycéen d'élite Cambrioleur.'' dit-il

'' Eh moi c'est Fuyuki Utsugi, le lycéen d'élite Chef d'orchestre'' répondit Fuyuki en se tortillant les doigts

'' Enchantée moi c'est Yukishiro Kronk et je suis la lycéenne d'élite Serviteur. Mais appeler moi Shiro, si il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous n'hésitez pas à me le demander.'' dit-elle avec un sourire large

'' Serviteur, ce qui veut dire ?'' demanda Yoen confus

'' Sa veut dire que je peux tout faire'' répondit-elle

'' Euh j'ai pas compris'' répondit Yoen s'en voulant de ne pas comprendre

'' En gros, elle est capable de tous, en faîtes chaque demande qu'on lui fait, elle l'exécute. Genre si on lui dit de coucher avec l'ennemi de la personne qui lui à donné l'ordre, elle le fera sans poser de question'' expliqua la fille aux cheveux roux en roulant ses yeux.

A se moment Yoen et Fuyuki étaient bouche bée et ce sentaient désolé pour la jeune fille d'être dans l'académie uniquement pour un talent aussi malpropre que d'obéir à n'importe quelle ordre.

'' Et sa te fait quoi d'obéir aux ordres ?'' demanda Yoen un peu plus sérieux

'' C'est un talent chez moi qui m'a valut d'être admit dans cette établissement mais autrement sa me fais hyper plaisir d'aider les autres et pour te dire je m'en plains pas'' dit-elle tirant toujours un beau sourire

'' Très bien, mais ta des limites quand même dans ta liste de chose que tu faire ?'' demanda Yoen pour être sur qu'elle ne faisait pas des choses insensés.

'' Oui à vrai dire j'ai trois ordres que je suis obliger de refuser. La première, de tuer quelqu'un, la deuxième, coucher avec quelqu'un et enfin la dernière, que je prête quelque chose à quelqu'un par peur qu'il se blesse'' dit-elle en comptant avec ces doigts

'' _Ouf je suis rassurer, au moins elle ne fait pas de choses insensés et mal_ '' pensa Yoen en lâchant un petit soupir de soulagement

'' Au faîte toi tu ne t'es pas présenter'' dit-il en regardant la fille aux cheveux roux

'' Aileen Toppan, lycéenne d'élite Couturière'' dit-elle en tournant la tête afin de regarder ailleurs

'' _Pas très bavarde_ '' chuchota Yoen à l'oreille de Yukishiro

'' _Oui elle fut l'une des premières à être arriver dans ce gymnase, alors je suis allez sympathiser avec elle et après que je lui est dit mon titre elle a tout de suite déclaré que je serai sa servante personnelle, je pense qu'au fond c'est quelqu'un qui ne sourit jamais_ '' expliqua-t-elle en chuchotant.

'' _Fais attention quand même avec elle, tu la connais à peine et elle t'engage déjà donc je te conseille d'être prudente pour que sa ne t'attire pas des problèmes_ '' dit-il avec fermeté

'' Promis'' répondit-elle en faisant le salut militaire comme si Yoen venait de lui donner un ordre

'' C'était pas un ordre'' murmura-t-il. Soudain Yukishiro s'approche plus prêts de son visage et l'examina attentivement avec un sourire

'' On s'est déjà vu non?'' demanda-t-elle quand soudain Yoen rougit rien qu'en voyant son visage trop prêt de lui.

'' Non non je crois pas'' répondit-il en reculant d'un pas

'' On a fait de la lutte à l'école ?'' demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux

''Oh non je m'en serai souvenu''

'' Non ? Travaux pratiques ?''

'' Non plus''

'' Oh je sais, les cours de danses contemporaines, j'ai fait deux trimestres. Je restais souvent aux fonds à cause de mes chevilles trop faibles. Allez mon gars faut m'aidez à m'y retrouver'' dit-elle en prenant son bras

'' Non écoute je crois pas qu'on se soit déjà vu, mais excuse nous faut qu'on y aille'' dit-il en s'éloignant d'elles avec Fuyuki à ses trousses

'' T'inquiète pas j'y réfléchis'' dit-elle en haussant la voix en disant au revoir à son nouvelle amis

Yoen s'assura d'être assez loin et se retourna à plusieurs reprises et Fuyuki le rattrapa et inspira afin de reprendre son souffle

'' Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire ?'' demanda-t-il à son amis

'' J'en sais rien, elle doit confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre parce que je n'ai presque jamais été à l'école et en plus j'ai jamais eu les moyens alors c'est impossible qu'on se soit déjà vu'' répondit-il

'' Par contre ta vu la deuxième fille ?'' demanda Fuyuki en tremblant

'' Ouais, une malpoli comme pas deux, et ta vu comme elle était moche, malgré qu'elle est mis du maquillage, je voyais pleins de ride sur son visage, beurk'' dit-il de façon écœurer

'' Ah ouais Beurk'' dit-il en tirant la langue de façon hésiter

Après cette petite amuserie avec les deux filles, ils eurent ensuite une conversion avec Leon Kuwata, le lycéen d'élite Joueur de Base-ball. Ils s'attendaient à en savoir plus sur certains de ses matchs, mais il préférait parler de musique. Apparemment il a utilisé son titre de lycéen d'élite Joueur de Base-ball pour entrer dans l'académie, pour qu'il puisse plus tard changer son titre pour celui de lycéen d'élite Musicien. Yoen était déçu d'entendre cela, mais quand Leon à exprimé le fait qu'il n'a jamais vraiment aimé le sport et a voulu jouer de la musique parce qu'il l'aimait, il a changé son regard sur lui.

Le dernier groupe qu'ils devaient encore parler se tenait prêt de l'autre côté du gymnase prêt des portes. Parmi eux, Yoen a reconnu Makoto et la dernière personne à côté de lui était une belle fille aux cheveux bleues foncés, avec plusieurs barrettes. Elle avait de beaux yeux bleu, elle était vêtue d'un uniforme marin d'écolière qui consistait d'une blouse blanche et bleue avec un nœud rose à l'avant. Elle porte également une jupe bleue à carreaux et des chaussettes noires montant jusqu'aux cuisses ainsi que des chaussures marrons. Pour Fuyuki c'était quelqu'un de vraiment magnifique. Ils se retournèrent accueillant les deux adolescents

'' Tiens Yoen, sa fait du bien de se parler à nouveau. Alors, tu te souviens de quelque chose sur toi-même ?'' demanda Makoto. Yoen écarquilla les yeux et rapidement rétrécis.

'' Comment tu sais ça ?'' demanda-t-il fermement

'' Je t'avais entendu dans le couloir. Je pensais qu'il était du à l'amnésie ou quelque chose'' répondit-il.

'' De quoi il parle ?'' demanda Fuyuki en se tournant vers Yoen. Il se contenta seulement de lancer un petit soupir en secouant la tête

'' Eh bien je ne peux pas le cacher pour toujours. Il est vrai je me souviens pas beaucoup sur moi même. Autre de ce que je faisais ce matin devant les portes de l'académie, mes capacités, mes exploits c'est tous. Mais il y a un truc qui ma chipoter, c'est de ce que ma dit Yukishiro, mais je crois que c'est hors sujet'' dit-il en secouant la tête pour la dernière partie de son récit

'' Yukishiro ?'' demanda Makoto confus

'' Ah oui, c'est la fille habillé en soubrette, là-bas tu la vois ? Elle m'avait confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre, genre qu'on a fait de la lutte à l'école ou du travaux pratiques, mais le pire c'est qu'elle ma même sortie qu'on était ensemble à des cours de danses'' expliqua Yoen se sentant vexée. Makoto et la fille aux cheveux bleue se contentèrent seulement de lâcher un gros fous rire

'' C'est pas drôle'' se plaignit Yoen

'' Désolé je suis vraiment confus. Sa doit être dur pour toi ?''

'' Un peu. Au faite je t'ai toujours pas dit mon titre ?'' il a demandé

'' Maintenant que tu le dis, non tu me l'a pas encore dit''

'' Alors s'il vous plaît ne vous enfuyez pas en courant OK. J'aide la police, je vole les voleurs et je viens en aide aux pauvres sans foyer. Je suis le lycéen d'élite Cambrioleur'' dit-il impatient de voir si l'annonce ne va pas les faire détaller comme des lapins

'' Cambrioleur. Franchement je m'y attendais pas, je trouve sa super. Pourquoi ta dit qu'on allait s'enfuir ?'' demanda Makoto confus

'' Ben c'est simple, à chaque fois que je dis mon titre tout le monde essaye de m'éviter comme de la peste'' dit-il en regardant le plancher

'' Faut dire que le mot Cambrioleur désigne surtout quelqu'un de mauvais alors c'est normal'' dit-il avec un petit rire à la fin

'' Oui j'en doute pas, faudra juste que je m'y habitue à partir de maintenant. Si j'aurai pas reçu se titre intimidant je serai peut être pas dans ce pétrin'' dit-il en regardant loin de l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns. Il attrapa le regards sévère d'un étudiant.

Elle semblait être autour de son âge. Elle avait les cheveux longs de couleur lavandes, elle portait un blazer violet avec une chemise à bouton blanche en dessous. Elle portait une jupe plissé violette, avec appariement des bottes en cuir. Elle avait une cravate fixé autour de son cou, avec quelque dessins dessus, l'un d'entre eux était un aigle en vol, légèrement au-dessus du symbole de l'académie. Elle avait un petit brin de tresse près de son oreille oreille gauche tenue par un mince ruban noir. La petite cravate de cheveux à l'extrémité du brin avait un petit papillon scintillant sur elle. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne s'éloigna, probablement pour regarder un peu plus autour d'elle. Il sentit une main sur épaule, le tirant de ses pensées

'' Quelque chose ne va pas ?'' demanda Makoto. Yoen secoua la tête

'' Cette fille...Non rien'' répondit Yoen en secouant la tête

'' Eh bien puisque tu m'a révélé ton titre, je peux aussi partager le mien. Je suis le lycéen d'élite Chanceux'' dit-il

'' Lycéen d'élite Chanceux ? L'académie laisse entrer des gens sous prétexte de la chance ?'' il a demandé

'' Apparemment il est un vrai talent. Pas pour moi bien sûr, il semble que moi j'ai toujours la malchance. Je veux dire regarde mon dilemme actuel'' il avoua. Yoen plaça une main sous son menton en plissant les yeux

'' _Le fait que cette académie de l'espoir laisserait quelqu'un entrer sous prétexte de chance est quelque chose contrairement à eux. Ont-ils perdu leurs bords ou ? Non il doit y avoir quelque chose d'autre. Mais sérieusement, quelque chose d'aussi superstitieux que la chance ?_ ''

Il sentit quelqu'un qui le regardait et leva la tête pour croiser le regard de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleues. Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand soudain elle fut plus rapide que lui pour ouvrir la bouche

'' Je pense que le chance est une chose ridicule. Moi qui n'est jamais eu de chance mais beaucoup de malchance. Une fois j'avais trouver une pièce en or dans les montagnes dans un vieux site historique, mais une putain de pie me la chourer alors que j'allais la ramasser.'' dit-elle en regardant le plafond

'' Comment as-tu ?'' demanda-t-il d'un tain pâle et sans voix

'' Parce que je suis télépathe''

'' QUOI ?''

'' (rire), je plaisante'' dit-elle, tirant la langue à lui. Il secoua la tête en laissant échapper un souffle.

'' Piouf, je pensais que t'était sérieuse pendant une seconde. Je pensais que tous mes plus sombres secrets allait être exposé aux grands jours''

'' Hehe, il est une blague entre amis. Mon nom est Sayaka Maizono, je suis la lycéenne d'élite Idole'' dit-elle

'' Elle est une grande idole en ce moment. Le plus drôle c'est que nous étions aux collège ensemble pendant trois ans. Quelles étaient les chances pour que l'on se revoit ici ?'' demanda Makoto

'' C'est sûrement grâce à votre titre de lycéen d'élite Chanceux ?'' dit Yoen en lui donnant un clin d'œil ludique. Il laissa échapper un rire

'' Si seulement c'était çà. As-tu déjà écouter sa musique ?'' demanda Makoto

'' Non je n'en sais rien , je me souviens pas l'avoir déjà écouter. Ne le prends pas mal, je suis sur que ta musique est belle'' dit-il essayant de ne pas offenser la petite idole. Elle secoua la tête agitant ses mains devant elle.

'' Non, non ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu as dit que tu souffrais d'amnésie, alors je ne te blâme pas. Sa doit être extrêmement dur ?'' demanda-t-elle

'' Oui, mais sa me dérange pas, après tout peut être que sa va me revenir aux fur et à mesure, pour l'instant je ne me souviens que de choses sans importances, mais la mémoire est comme un muscle, sa se travaille, alors plus j'essaierai de me souvenir plus mes souvenirs perdu reviendront.'' dit-il avec confiance quand il se retourna vers Fuyuki qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début.

'' Et ça va ? Ta pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure ?''

'' Je voulais pas déranger votre conversation importante'' répondit-il en tremblant toujours

'' Qui es-tu, t'es là depuis tout à l'heure et tu ne t'es toujours pas présenter à nous deux'' dit Makoto avec Sayaka qui hocha la tête

'' Je m'appelle Fuyuki Utsugi, je suis le lycéen d'élite Chef d'orchestre.'' dit-il quand soudain Yoen l'attrape par le coup avec son bras le rapprochant plus d'eux

'' Sayaka, je crois que je t'ai trouver un autre amis musicien pour partager vos goût pour la musique'' dit-il

'' Euh je suis pas vraiment musicien, je dirige juste les groupes de musiciens c'est tout. En faîtes moi je me positionne juste devant les musiciens et je coordonne leurs jeux c'est tout'' répondit Fuyuki après avoir pousser Yoen afin qu'il puisse respirer.

'' Mais voyons c'est déjà grand de pouvoir faire ça, et surtout sa ta permis d'arriver ici quand même'' signala Yoen avec de grand geste

'' J'ai pas dit le contraire, c'est juste pour dire que je ne suis pas musicien''

'' Et t'exerce principalement où ton travail de chef d'orchestre ?'' demanda Sayaka

'' Pour l'instant j'ai seulement été exercé pour diriger les musiciens pendant des concerts ou des opéras, mais une fois c'était la chance de ma vie, je suis aller aux États-Unis à Los Angeles'' répondit-il un peu plus confiant

'' A Los Angeles ? Dingue ! Comment tu t'es retrouver là-bas ?'' demanda Makoto très intéressé par la déclaration de Fuyuki

'' Ben, j'ai diriger les musiciens d'un opéra non loin d'ici et au moment ou j'exerçais, sans le savoir parmi les spectateurs il y avait un compositeur qui travaillait pour un studio de développement de jeux vidéo à Los Angeles qui était en vacances aux Japon et quand j'ai briller sous les projecteurs, il m'a demander de participer à un de leurs projets et qu'il avait besoin de moi pour diriger le groupe de musicien pour faire la bande son de leurs projets. Et je peux vous dire que sa ne ma pas déçu du tout''

'' Quelle studio et surtout quelle projet ?'' demanda Yoen avec les yeux écarquillés

'' C'était le studio DICE Los Angeles anciennement nommé EA Los Angeles. Et le projet, c'était un jeu de guerre ce passant durant la deuxième guerre mondiale, je crois que sa s'appelait Medal of Honor en première ligne, mais les musiques que le compositeur à composé étaient toutes belles et tristes à la fois.'' dit-il avec sourire. Sayaka semblait être émerveillé par la chance qu'avait eu Fuyuki d'aller aux États-Unis.

'' C'est incroyable, j'en reviens pas de la chance que t'as ? Franchement tu ma bluffer là'' dit Yoen avec enthousiasme

'' Il y a pas de quoi, si on sort de là vous pourrez m'accompagner à l'un de mes rendez-vous'' répondit Fuyuki avec un petit rire

'' Ce serait avec plaisir'' répondit Sayaka avec un beaux sourire

Yoen regarda un coup autour de lui, quand il remarqua une jeune fille assise toute seule dans son coin en train de regarder autour d'elle comme si elle paniquait. Elle avait des cheveux bruns court coupé en dégradé et avait des yeux bruns. Elle était vêtue d'un chandail vert à manche longues, avec un maillot blanc et une jupe armée. Elle avait également de grandes chaussettes noires montant jusqu'aux cuisse ainsi que des petites chaussures blanches. Yoen n'avait pas encore fait connaissance avec elle et voulait à tous pris allez vers elle pour ce présenter.

'' Euh attendez moi je reviens''

'' D'accord Yoen à plus tard'' dit Makoto avec un signe de tête que Yoen se dirigea vers la jeune fille laissant Fuyuki discuter avec Makoto et Sayaka.

La jeune fille se retourna timidement avec un sourire vers Yoen. Il l'approcha tranquillement essayant de ne pas l'effrayer. Il se sentait gênée en se tortillant les pouces, car il devait admettre que son regards était assez adorable.

'' S...Sa..Salut'' dit-elle doucement

'' Bonjour, euh je t'ai vu seul dans ton coin et t'es pour l'instant la seule personne avec lequel je n'ai pas encore fait connaissance alors je voulais savoir si tout allait bien pour toi'' dit-il en se grattant l'oreille

'' Hein ? Euh merci, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien c'est juste que toute cette situation m'effraie un peu, mais j'essaie comme je peux de rester forte'' dit-elle timidement

'' Heureux de l'entendre, je suis rassurer. Je m'appelle Yoen Harada et je suis le lycéen d'élite Cambrioleur'' dit-il avec un sourire

'' Hein ?'' demanda-t-elle en écarquillant vaguement les yeux en reculant d'un pas

'' S'il te plaît ne t'enfuis pas, j'aide juste la police, je vole les voleurs, et j'aide les pauvres. Je comprends que mon titre t'effraie mais je t'assure que je te veux aucun mal'' dit-il en baissant les yeux vers le plancher

'' Oh, j'en doute pas, j'ai juste été surprise. Moi je suis Chihiro Fujisaki, la lycéenne d'élite Programmeuse. Désolé je ne suis pas bonne pour les présentations, mais ravi de te rencontrer''

'' De même, mais pourquoi t'était toute seule ?''

'' Eh bien je suis une personne extrêmement réserver alors c'est difficile pour moi de sympathiser avec les autres, tu dois penser que c'est bizarre'' dit-elle en fermant les yeux

'' Pas du tout, et je peux t'assurer t'es pas la seul ici. Tu vois le garçon là-bas, il était encore bien plus réservé que toi et regarde-le maintenant'' dit-il en pointant du doigts Fuyuki, essayant de la rassurer

'' Je suis rassuré, merci'' dit-elle en lui tirant un sourire

'' Alors t'es une génie informatique ?'' demanda-t-il avec un sourire

'' Oui, grâce à mon talent à savoir utiliser un ordinateur j'ai crée plusieurs programme innovants. Que je fus nommer la super Hacker au collège, et j'ai énormément de fans'' dit-elle

'' Je comprends que ta énormément de fans, après tout c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit une fille être une professionnelle en informatique'' dit-il quand soudain il lâcha un hoquet de surprise en se couvrant la bouche

'' Tu trouve que je suis bizarre ?'' demanda Chihiro presque à pleurer

'' Non, excuse-moi c'est pas ce que je voulais dire et je n'aurai pas dû dire ça. C'est pas à moi de juger le goût des gens, si t'adore énormément l'informatique alors je respecte tes goûts. C'était juste une remarque impardonnable de ma part'' dit-il en s'inclinant devant elle et en agitant ses mains devant elle

'' Mais non, ça va, je comprends le sens de ta remarque. J'accepte tes excuses avec volontiers'' dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Yoen se contenta de lâcher un petit soupir de soulagement. Chihiro lâcha ensuite un petit rire

'' Euh j'ai une question a te poser sa ne te dérange pas ?'' demanda-t-elle de façon hésitante

'' Oui bien sûr, demande moi ce que tu veux'' répondit Yoen avec un sourire

'' Eh bien, j'ai entendu dire que tu t'es réveiller dans une salle de classe toi aussi ?''

'' Oui, quand je me suis réveiller je n'avais pas mes affaires avec moi et comme si sa m'arrangeait pas, j'ai perdu en plus la mémoire'' dit-il en secouant la tête

'' Tu souffres d'amnésie ?'' demanda-t-elle très choqué

'' Malheureusement ouais, je n'ai aucun souvenir de qui je suis réellement, je me souviens seulement de choses insignifiantes comme mes nombreuses vadrouille avec la police ou encore chacune de mes opérations pour aider les pauvres, c'est tout, rien en se qui me concerne'' répondit-il

'' Je suis désolé pour ce qui t'es arriver'' dit-elle en baissant la tête de chagrin

'' Non t'as pas à t'excuser, tu n'as rien avoir avec ça. Mais t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis sur que mes souvenirs vont revenir tôt ou tard'' dit-il avec confiance. Chihiro releva la tête avec un sourire de joie

'' J'espère'' dit-elle

'' Eh bien je préfère voir un sourire sur ton visage plutôt qu'un visage de chagrin'' dit-il avec un sourire sournois en fronçant les sourcils

'' S'il te plaît ne te moque pas de moi, sa me rends nerveuse et triste'' dit-elle en mettant ses mains prêt de son cœurs. Yoen se mit à paniquer voulant ne pas la faire pleurer à nouveau

'' Non, non ne pleure pas c'est pas ce que tu crois'' dit-il en panique

'' Je plaisante'' dit-elle en tirant un beaux sourire

'' Piouf...tu vas me faire peur combien de temps comme ça, mais au moins sa prouve que tu peux avoir de l'humour'' dit-il.

'' (rire), euh j'espère que nous pourrons devenir de grands amis nous deux pas vrai ?'' dit-elle vivement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais Yoen se mit à tirer un sourire bien plus grand quand il entendu cela

'' Oui bien sûr ce serait avec joie'' les deux se mirent à rire ensemble avec joie.

'' Vous comptez flirter toute la journée'' dit soudain une voix masculine. Ils tournèrent la tête en voyant Byakuya se tenant en face d'eux

'' Nous devons tout de suite nous mettre au travail'' dit-il

'' Au travail ?'' demanda Yoen

'' Pourquoi tous cela à t-il eu lieu ? Nous devons trouver qui est responsable de ça'' dit-il en tournant la tête vers le fond du gymnase avec une main sous son menton

'' GRH Nous sommes prisonniers ici'' dit une voix féminine. Yoen essaya de remarquer d'où provenait la voix et il aperçu la fille qu'il était aller voir plus tôt avec Fuyuki. Elle était vêtue d'une chemise de couleur violette et une très longue jupe qui atteignait ses chevilles. Elle portait des chaussures noires correspondantes. Ses longs cheveux violets étaient tressés en deux longues tresses. Elle avait des lunettes rondes et tremblait de façon incontrôlables. Yoen l'a reconnu comme Toko Fukawa , la lycéenne d'élite Rat de bibliothèque. La jeune fille les avait éviter plus tôt, lui et Fuyuki, mais maintenant elle ne pouvait plus éviter la conversation.

'' Vous savez se qui est plus important. Savoir où sont passer toutes nos affaires, je ne retrouve plus mon téléphone portables'' dit cette fois Junko

A sa déclaration Yoen ainsi que beaucoup d'autre fouillaient leurs poches pour vérifier si leur téléphone y était mais tout le monde ne l'avait plus.

'' Moi non plus ! Quelqu'un à du nous les prendre'' dit Sakura

'' De toute façon même si on les aurait, aucun n'aurait marcher ici, le câble réseaux est casser, je l'ai vu en me dirigeant dans le gymnase'' dit Paul en fermant les yeux de manière mécontent

'' Vous pensez que c'est peut être un jeu d'orientation prévu par l'école ?'' demanda Aoi un peu inquiète

'' Ne dîtes pas de telle sottise, une école qui font évanouir ces nouveaux arrivants et de confisquer exprès leurs affaires pour un jeu d'orientation ? c'est franchement ridicule'' dit une voix masculine. Yoen remarqua que c'était un garçon qui les avait éviter un peu plus tôt. Il était vêtu d'un gilet noir et par dessus il avait une chemise rouge avec les poches sur le torse. Il avait un jeans noir et avait des bottes en cuir correspondant. Sur sa tête il avait une toque blanche. Il avait des cheveux blonde de couleur vanille. Il avait des yeux rouges perçant avec des traces d'ombres noirs autour d'eux. Il avait une petite cicatrice sur sa joue gauche. Sous son gilet noir, il portait autour du coup un pendentif avec une dent de requin attaché à une corde en caoutchouc et juste au dessus de sa chemise rouge c'était un pendentif ressemblant à une pierre précieuse attaché sur une chaîne fait en petite bille d'acier. C'était Bryce Krieger, le lycéen d'élite Boucher. Il avait même pas adresser un mot à Yoen et Fuyuki quand ils se présentèrent à lui. C'était en gros quelqu'un de mal élevée.

'' C'est quoi ton problème à toi ?'' demanda Leon extrêmement vexée

'' Moi ? Rien du tout, je dis juste quelque chose que même un imbécile aurait pu dire dans un moment pareil'' dit-il d'une manière sarcastique bien que cela semblait voler au-dessus de la tête du Joueur de Base-ball.

Alors que c'était le silence, tous le monde sentit des vibrations fortes venant de l'enceinte qui était présente sur la scène leurs taper dans les oreilles.

'' _Test du micro, test du micro. C'est bon vous m'entendez sûrement tous. Bonjour à tous les nouveaux. La cérémonie d'ouverture peut enfin commencer.''_ dit soudain une voix à travers les hauts-parleurs

'' Vous voyez c'est comme ça que l'académie Kibougamine déroule le tapis rouges'' annonça Shiro avec un sourire.

'' Non ce n'est pas cela'' dit cette fois la fille aux cheveux lavandes avec un visage impassible attirant la curiosité de Yoen.

Comme la voix résonnait en pleine essor dans les hauts-parleurs. Chaque attention on été tourné vers le podium dans le centre de la scène. Ils s'attendaient à voir un homme, dans un costume fortement pressé, avec un assistant à coté de lui ou quelque chose. Mais à la place, ce qu'ils ont vu était quelque chose de bien différent. Apparaissant de nulle part, était un petit ours noir et blanc. Il a sauté sur le podium, surprenant tous le monde dans la salle. Il était couper en deux par ces deux couleurs, sa partie gauche était blanche alors que la droite était noir. Sur sa partie droite, il avait un sourire à plein dents. Sur la même partie, il avait un œil rouge vibrant qui ressemblait à une lentille de caméra. Il se leva avec les bras en l'air, un sourire sur son visage.

'' Une peluche ?'' demanda Makoto surpris

'' Je ne suis pas une peluche, je suis Monokuma ! Je suis le principal de cette académie. Ravi de vous rencontrer'' dit-il

'' AH La peluche à bouger !'' cria Hifumi effrayé par le comportement de l'ours

'' Je ne suis pas une peluche, je suis Monokuma et je suis votre principal'' se répéta-t-il

'' Le principal ?'' demanda Yoen en fronçant les sourcils

'' Bien, maintenant que c'est réglé commençons la cérémonie. Inclinez-vous ! Bonjour à tous.'' dit Monokuma en s'inclinant à la fin

'' Bonjour !'' souhaitèrent Taka et Shiro en s'inclinant. Bien sûr pour Shiro c'était juste un ordre, c'est pas comme Taka qu'était à cheval pour respecter les règles et être le modèle de la classe. Yoen se contenta seulement de lancer un regard bizarre à leurs geste alors que les autres avait des visage impassible.

'' Hé ne l'écoutez pas !'' dit Toko qui se tenait juste à côté d'eux

'' Vous êtes des lycéens jeunes et prometteurs qui portent les espoirs du monde sur leurs épaules. Et c'est afin de protéger ces superbes symboles que j'ai décidé que vous alliez tous vivre ici ensemble au sein de cette école'' dit-il fièrement

'' Hein ?'' dirent tous le monde avec des expression incompréhensible

'' Mais qu'est ce que ?'' allait dire Yoen avant de ce faire rattraper par Junko

'' Qu'est ce que sa veut dire ?''

'' Euh..eh bien puisque que vous allez tous vivre ensemble dans cette école. Il n'y a pas de limite de temps'' répondit-il

'' Hein ?'' crièrent-ils tous avec choc

'' En gros, vous allez rester pendant le reste de vos vies ici'' dit-il en s'agitant dans tous les sens

'' Gh..C'est quoi ce délire ?'' demanda Paul avec les yeux écarquillés

'' Le reste de nos vies..ici ?''demanda Chihiro effrayé

'' Oh, ne vous en faîte, nous avons un énorme budget alors vous ne manquerez de rien'' dit Monokuma les pattes dans le dos

'' Attendez, ce n'est pas ça le problème !'' dit Shiro

'' Franchement, c'est une blague ?'' demanda Junko avec un regard ferme

'' Donc, toutes ces plaques de métal dans les salles de classes et dans les allées, sont tous là pour nous garder enfermées ici ?'' demanda Yoen en fronçant les sourcils

'' Oui, donc vous pouvez crier autant que vous le voulez, personne ne vous entendra'' répondit Monokuma

'' C'est problématique si ce que vous dîtes est vrai. Nous ne pourrons pas éternellement rester ici ?'' dit Aileen. Monokuma se racla la gorge pour répondre

'' Et enfin quiconque voudra sortir de l'académie devra suivre une certaine règle''

'' Une règle ?'' demanda Byakuya

'' Faites ce que vous voulez, c'est à vous de voir. Mais seule les étudiants ayant tuer quelqu'un pourront sortir de l'école et être diplômé'' dit-il en sautant du podium dans une pirouette '' C'est tout ! C'est une règle simple. Vous pouvez, poignarder, égorger, empaler, carboniser, battre à mort, assommer, crucifier ou même vous tirer dessus. Uppupupu ! Oh quelle superbe sentiment euphorie, que je ne peux pas avoir en attaquant des saumons ou des être humains'' dit-il en sortant de nulle part un saumon frais et en terminant sa phrase, il le balança au loin. '' C'est une situation de détresse totale où l'espoir vous pousse à vous entre-tuer. Ça m'excite vraiment !'' continua-t-il en se retournant vers les étudiants avec son côté blanc qui transpirait de sueur avec un regard pervers avec le sommet du crâne qu'était rouge.

'' C'est quoi ce délire ?'' demanda Leon en serrant les dents

'' C'est absurde ! Pourquoi devrions-nous nous entre-tuer ?'' demanda Sayaka

'' Elle a raison, alors arrête ces bêtises et laisse nous sortir d'ici'' cria Hifumi de frustration

'' Des bêtises ?'' demanda Monokuma ayant cette voix un air un peu plus sinistre. '' Comment ça, des bêtises ? Écoutez, à partir de maintenant cette académie est votre maison, c'est votre société, votre monde, vous pouvez y faire ce que vous voulez, n'hésitez pas laisser vous allez'' dit-il en marchant vers eux qui s'écartèrent le laissant passer en le regardant avec crainte. Mondo frustré ce mit en travers le chemin de Monokuma.

'' S'entre-tuer ? Cette blague va un peu trop loin, idiot !'' dit-il en se mettant aux niveau de l'ours

'' Une blague ? Tu veux sans doute parler de ta coupe de cheveux ?'' se moqua Monokuma, provoquant que Mondo deviennent rouge de colère en serrant les dents. Il attrapa fortement bien Monokuma par le cou. Il le souleva sans effort. Monokuma tortillait dans son étreinte

'' Répète ça ! Je m'en fiche que tu ne sois qu'une peluche télécommandé, je vais te réduire en bouilli''

'' Ah. Les actes de violences envers le principal sont contre le règlement dans un environnement scolaire'' cria Monokuma en agitant les bras quand soudain, il devient mou. Et son œil rouge commença à clignoter avec un faible signale sonore émanent de ces entrailles.

'' C'est quoi ce bruit ?'' demanda Mondo avec férocité

'' Oh ? Attention, jette-le !'' cria la fille aux cheveux lavandes

'' Hein ?''

'' Fais ce que je dis !''

Mondo balança Monokuma aussi fort qui le pouvais et quand le signal commençait à aller de plus en plus vite, il explosa libérant un petit panache de fumée et de souffre remplissant l'air

'' C'était quoi ça ?'' demanda Makoto les yeux écarquillés

'' Une putain d'explosion ?'' marmonna Mondo choqué en se rendant compte que si sa avait explosé dans ces mains, il serait mort, ainsi que le reste des personnes à côté de lui.

'' Est ce que la peluche est morte ?'' demanda Fuyuki

'' Je ne suis pas une peluche ! Je suis Monokuma'' dit soudain sa voix à travers les hauts-parleurs quand il réapparu soudain sur le podium. Tout le monde se retournèrent vers lui avec un hoquet de surprise en étant bouche bée

'' Tss...Enfoirés !'' insulta Mondo assez fort

'' Je te laisse t'en tirer avec un simple avertissement, mais la prochaines fois que je vois quelqu'un enfreindre les règles'' dit-il quand soudain il leva sa patte droite en sortant des griffes, rouge de colère '' J'activerai sans hésiter ma super fonction de punition corporelle comme je l'ai fait à l'instant. Très bien, cela conclut la cérémonie d'entrée de la classe 78 alors j'espère que vous apprécierez tous cette trépidante et sombre vie au lycée'' dit-il en prenant congé.

Les vingt-et un étudiants ont été laissé là sans voix, en essayant de comprendre de ce qui c'était passer devant eux. La tension était si épais qu'on pourrait la couper avec un couteau. Yoen déglutit, soulevant sa main gantée tremblante pour essuyer la sueur sur son front. Il regarda à côté de lui, pour voir Chihiro en larme lâchant de petit cris étouffés freinés par ses mains.

'' Ce n'est pas vrai...Cela ne peut pas se produire'' marmonna Zeroyo assez fort pour que quelque personnes entendent.

'' Eh bien si, idiote ! Nous sommes tous coincé ici sans nulle part où aller et il y a rien à faire, alors faudra s'y habituer'' dit Bryce

'' Eh ta pas besoin d'agir comme un trou du cul'' suggéra Mondo. Gagnant une moquerie de la part du boucher.

Kiyotaka grinça des dents avec de la sueur coulant sur son visage

'' C'est complètement absurde !'' marmonna-t-il

'' Dîtes c'est une blague hein ?'' demanda Shiro presque en larmes

'' Hum, le problème ce n'est pas de savoir si c'est une blague ou non, il s'agit de savoir si l'un d'entre nous est assez stupides pour prendre cela aux sérieux'' dit Byakuya avec son air supérieur

Tout le monde se regardait avec crainte alors que dans l'esprit de Yoen tout était flou et il tremblait avec les yeux grands ouvert.

'' _L'académie que je désirais tant rejoindre était tous comme je l'avais espérer mais pas à se point loin. Maintenant que je suis dedans, je ne peux plus la quitter. Je suis coincée dans cette école représentant le symbole de l'espoir. Mais vu notre dilemme actuel, je dirai plutôt que je suis à l'académie du désespoirs.'_ '

A cette instant le grand dilemme avait commencer et le sort s'abattra aux hasard sur ses vingt-et-un étudiants prometteurs et regorgeant d'espoirs. Bientôt ces noms allaient être reconnu pour avoir participer à se dilemme où leurs vies étaient mis en jeux.

 _Yoen Harada_

 _Makoto Naegi_

 _Fuyuki Utsugi_

 _Sayaka Maizono_

 _Yukishiro Kronk_

 _Chihiro Fujisaki_

 _Byakuya Togami_

 _Kiyotaka Ishimaru_

 _Leon Kuwata_

 _Celestia Ludenberg_

 _Kyoko Kirigiri_

 _Aoi Asahina_

 _Mondo Oowada_

 _Junko Enoshima_

 _Zeroyo Conner_

 _Toko Fukawa_

 _Sakura Oogami_

 _Hifumi Yamada_

 _Paul Qwalich_

 _Bryce Krieger_

 _Aileen Toppan_

Vont-ils sortir de l'académie tous ensemble ou vont-ils en perdre quelques-uns au cours de leurs sombres vie dans cette prison désespérer?

 **Fin du Prologue**

 **À suivre...**

 **Les étudiants survivant: 21**


	2. Chapitre I: L'Espoir Perdu: Acte 1

**Bienvenu pour le premier acte du chapitre 1 de ma fanfiction sur Danganronpa.**

 **J'espère que le prologue a plût à tous le monde, sa m'a fallut un certains temps pour l'écrire mais j'avais enfin réussi à le finir. C'était la première fois que j'écrivais un tout premier chapitre avec vingt-huit pages à écrire.**

 **Une petite chose à propos de mon choix des personnages. Vous avez remarquer que j'ai mis Hifumi alors qu'il est le personnage le plus inutile, mais c'est un personnage que je n'aime pas tous comme j'aime bien. Alors j'ai décidé de le mettre. Mais vous me demanderez pourquoi j'ai pas mis Yasuhiro alors que c'est un personnage largement bien meilleur que Hifumi. Oui pas faux, mais il y a un hic. Si j'aurai mis Yasuhiro dans cette fanfiction j'aurai un peu été obliger de le garder en vie parce que c'est quelqu'un de comique et l'un des survivants dans l'œuvre originale (désolée pour le spoil, principalement pour ceux qui commencent à peine le jeu ou l'anime et qui ne l'ont pas fini) alors à la fin de ma fanfiction je trouvai que sa allait peut être faire trop de survivant alors j'ai décidé de ne pas le faire apparaître dans cette histoire et que c'est le seul membres de la classe 78 qui manque à l'appelle et est le seul à être à l'extérieur de l'académie pendant que les autres sont forcer de s'entre tuer.**

 **En se qui concerne le déroulement des chapitres. Au lieu de fonctionner par chapitre réguliers, je partagerai chaque chapitre en actes puisque je me suis dit que sa ferait durer plus longtemps l'histoire et je veux tester un nouveaux format juste pour être fidèle aux jeux. Bien sûr le nombre peut varier dans chaque chapitre mais je me pencherai pour un nombre de quatre actes par chapitre mais le nombre n'est pas solide alors sa peut changer en beaucoup plus.**

 **Dans un chapitre, la première partie se penchera sur la vie quotidienne ce qui veut dire qu'on verra Yoen interagir avec les autres étudiants de l'académie, y compris l'exploration et les événements se produisant durant le temps libres.**

 **La deuxième partie se penchera sur les enquêtes et les procès de classes. A la fin de chaque procès, il y aura une exécution et après chaque procès je ferai un épilogue pour dire de ce que font les autres après le procès.**

 **Quoiqu'il en soit profiter pleinement de cette acte 1 du chapitre 1 de ma fanfiction Danganronpa.**

* * *

Chapitre 1

 _L'Espoir perdu_

Acte 1

 _La motivation_

 _ **(Vie quotidienne)**_

Tous le monde se tenait dans le gymnase tous sans voix après avoir entendu les explications de Monokuma. Ils étaient tous piéger dans cette académie avec qu'un seul moyen de sortir, tuer quelqu'un. Certain décidèrent de regarder si il y avait pas une sortie dans le gymnase. Sakura essaya de casser les rideaux en aciers des portes extérieur du gymnase avec sa force colossale, mais sans aucun résultat, pendant que Leon et Mondo vérifiaient si il y a avait pas une trappe qui avait permis à Monokuma d'arriver sur la scène mais pareil, sa ne donna rien du tout.

Yoen était figé totalement sans voix quand soudain Zeroyo prit la parole.

'' Ne vous inquiétez pas les gars, nous devons espérer. Quelqu'un va sûrement remarquer que nous sommes manquant. Cela fait seulement une heure que nous sommes piégés ici bien sûr, mais il y a des personnes qui conduisent par ici, alors quelqu'un va sûrement remarquer ces plaques de métal sur les fenêtres'' dit-elle optimiste

'' Nous ne savons même pas si cela est vraiment l'académie Kibougamine. On pourrait très bien être ailleurs'' appela Junko

'' Comme si quelqu'un avait perdu son temps à peindre l'emblème de l'académie sur le plancher du gymnase. Ceci est bien l'académie, sans aucun doute à se sujet...la mise en page est le même que celui que j'ai vu sur les plans officiels de l'école. Et chacun d'entre vous est venu aux portes ouvertes n'est ce pas ? Alors on se trouve bien à l'académie Kibougamine. Ça il y a pas de doutes.'' répondit Paul en tapant du pieds

'' Ah et j'allais oublier de vous donner ça...vos dispositif d'identification des élèves. Vos manuel électronique pour faire cour. Vous en aurez besoin pendant votre temps ici. Ces chose sont quasiment indestructibles, vous pouvez les déposer dans les toilettes, essayer de casser l'écran ou même tirer dessus, rien ne les casseras. Je vous conseille de regarder à travers les applications Upupupupupu !'' dit Monokuma apparaissant sur le bord du podium en déposant un panier avec plusieurs petite boîtes dedans avant de disparaître à nouveau.

'' Super, maintenant je me crois être à la primaire en train d'attendre le panier goûter'' dit Yoen en regardant l'endroit où l'ours était apparut à l'instant. Il a vu tout le monde se déplacer soigneusement vers le panier. Soupirant à-lui même, il a décidé de faire la même chose, et rechercha celui ayant son nom. Enfin trouver, il a saisi sa boîte, en le tirant à part. A l'intérieur était un petit appareil rectangulaire, ressemblant presque à un téléphone de haute technologies. En appuyant sur le bouton latéral, il était capable de se déplacer dedans. Son nom a clairement été affiché sur l'écran, avant que l'écran d'accueil apparaissent avec l'affichage de l'heure mais pas la date. Quand il est allé à l'écran d'accueil principal, il a remarqué qu'il n'y avait que quelque application dessus.

Le premier était le profil de l'élève, donc comme il a supposé, sa devait être son profil ainsi que ceux des autres étudiants. Pour une raison quelconque, leur données était complètement vide en dehors de leurs nom et de leurs images de profil. La prochaine application était une carte qui affichait uniquement le premier étage de l'académie, il semblaient que les cartes des autres étages étaient verrouiller, sûrement parce qu'ils étaient pour l'instant inaccessible.

La troisième application était un Animal Virtuel, que l'utilisateur devait prendre soins et pour qu'il grandisse fallait se déplacer un peu partout. Il supposa que si il n'en prenait pas soin, il allait mourir. L'application final était les Balles de Vérité, quelque soi sa fonction, Yoen n'en savait absolument rien à faire. Il regarda de nouveau dans la petite boîte voyant qu'il y avait un chargeur mural assez long. Il le saisit de la boîte et le mit dans sa poche. La dernière chose qu'il a tiré de la boîte était un porte-clés à la forme rectangulaire attaché à une seule clé seulement. Quand il regarda, il vit Y. Harada écrit dessus ainsi qu'un numéro de chambre.

'' Sa doit être, la clé de ma chambre.'' il murmura doucement. Il a remarqué que la peinture était un peu écaillée, comme si elle avait été faite à la hâte, mais il ne s'occupa pas de rayer tous cela. Au lieux de cela, il a juste posé la clé dans sa poche pensant à aller regarder ça un peu plus tard. Il remarqua que Chihiro n'avait toujours pas prit le sien. En pensant à lui faire une faveur, il saisit la boite avec son nom dessus et se dirigea vers l'endroit où elle était encore debout. Elle semblait aller un petit peu mieux, même si les traces de larmes étaient toujours présente sur son visage.

''Um..tiens'' dit-il calmement. Elle regarda la boîte stupéfaite pendant quelque seconde avant de le prendre dans ces mains, en poussant le plus petit des remerciements.

'' Alors qu'allons-nous faire ?'' la fille aux cheveux lavande demanda en regardant tous le monde dans la salle

'' Que veux-tu dire par ce qu'on va faire ?'' demanda Leon. Elle le regarda, son visage calme le surprenant un peu

'' De la façon dont je le vois nous avons deux option. Premièrement, soit nous vivons ici en toute communauté ou deuxièmement..s'entre tuer pour obtenir notre diplôme.'' dit-elle

'' Vivre ici pendant le reste de ma vie, c'est n'est pas...possible pour moi'' dit Celeste d'un air inquiet

'' Eh bien qu'est ce que nous sommes censés faire ? Vous avez attendu cette saleté d'ours, si vous voulez sortir, il faut supprimer quelqu'un'' dit Bryce avec un sourire carnassier.

'' Excuse-moi, quand est ce que je t'ai permis de me parler comme si j'étais une ordure'' contrecarra la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.

'' Eh bien, t'agissait comme une conne, il y a quelque instants'' répondit le boucher.

'' Eh arrête de te comporter comme un salaud et respecte là'' cria Yoen attirant l'attention de tous le monde. Makoto fit un signe ferme, regardant tout le monde aussi.

'' Il a raison, il est pas le temps pour les arguments, nous devons travailler ensemble et trouver un moyen de sortir de cette endroit''

'' Eh bien, nous ne pouvons pas simplement se promener de tout bon gré, malgré tout, nous devons d'abord vérifier le règlement de cette académie'' Celeste à dit prenant l'attention de tous le monde.

'' Oui passons en revue la réglementation de cette environnement scolaire'' cria Taka en se tournant vers son manuel électronique

'' Je jure que si j'entends quelque chose au sujet d'un environnement scolaire, je vais faire quelque chose qui n'est pas la bienvenu dans tous les environnements scolaires'' murmura sèchement Yoen , gagnant un gloussement de Chihiro qui se tenait à côté de lui. Il ouvrit la page d'accueil de son manuel électronique et se dirigea vers les réglementations

'' Règle numéro une : Les élèves vont vivre une vie paisible et commune dans l'enceinte dans cette académie. Quitter le campus est strictement interdit.

Règle numéro deux : La nuit se déroule durant la période de 22 heures à 7 heures. Pendant ce temps, certains endroit seront hors limite et l'eau sera également coupée durant cette période.

Règle numéro trois : Dormir autre part au lieu de dormir dans son dortoir attribué sera considérer comme dormir en classes, alors des sanctions seront prises.

Règle numéro quatre : Par exceptions à certains endroits, vous êtes autoriser à explorer librement cette académie.

Règle numéro cinq : Toute violation envers le principal Monokuma est strictement interdite ainsi que la destruction des caméras de surveillance

Règle numéro six : Si un étudiant commet un meurtre et devient coupables alors il ou elle ne doit pas être découvert par les autres étudiants

Règle numéro sept : Des règles supplémentaires peuvent être ajouter par le directeur.'' lit Fuyuki à haute voix. Quand il retira ses yeux de l'écran de son manuel électronique, il remarqua que tout le monde le regardait. Il se sentit gênée avec les joues rouges

'' Je les est lu à haute voix c'est ça hein ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Oui'' répondit Yoen avec un sourire stupide

'' C'est quoi ces règles à la noix ?'' demanda Mondo en serrant les dents

'' On a pas le choix, il faut respecter ces règles sinon on risque de se faire tuer'' dit Aoi inquiète avec de la sueur au fronts

'' Bon et maintenant, on fait quoi ?'' demanda sèchement Aileen

'' Eh bien pour l'instant, nous devons trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici pas vrai ? Alors allons explorer cette école'' proposa Leon en se grattant l'arrière de sa tête

'' Je vais de mon côté'' annonça soudain Byakuya. Tout le monde se tournèrent vers lui en haletant

'' Pourquoi ?'' demanda fermement Junko

'' Parce qu'il est possible que quelqu'un est déjà eu l'idée de commettre un meurtre'' dit-il en marchant vers la porte du gymnase

'' Mais ce n'est..'' allait dire Zeroyo avant de se faire interrompre

'' Pas possible ? On en sait rien'' dit-il en les ignorants

'' Attends un peu ! Tu n'iras nulle part en étant aussi égoïste !'' dit Mondo se tenant devant le jeune héritier.

'' Hmm..Hors de mon chemin, microbe''

'' Hein ? On dirait que tu veux une correction'' dit Mondo dans une colère noir en faisant craquer ces poings.

'' Attendez, à quoi cela servirait-il de vous battre ?'' demanda Makoto en se mettant entre les deux

'' Hein, quels jolis mots. Tu essaie de me contrôler ? Tu crois pouvoir me donner des ordres ?'' dit-il en haussant de plus en plus fort la voix en serrant fermement l'un de ses poings.

'' Ce n'est pas ce que je..'' dit Makoto en s'éloignant du motard énervé

'' Prends ça !'' cria le motard déchaîné en frappant Makoto avec un fort coup de poing. Plusieurs personne lancèrent un cri d'inquiétude.

Alors que Makoto ferma les yeux s'attendant à recevoir le coup de poing, il reçu rien du tout. En ouvrant les yeux, il les écarquilla soudain en voyant Yoen entre lui et le motard avec son poing sur son front.

Yoen serra les dents de douleur alors que Mondo était choqué.

'' Eh, si tu dois t'en prendre à quelqu'un, choisis plutôt quelqu'un à la hauteur de se coup. Parce que mon vieux, tu viens d'entrer dans une phase meurtrière et les gars comme toi me font pas peur, alors essayais-tu vraiment de tuer là hein ?'' demanda-t-il en jetant un regard intimidant et sombre aux motards qui grinçait des dents à la vue de son regards. Quand soudain il attrapa son bras et serrait son poignée de plus en plus le faisant gémir de douleur

'' Tu voulait commettre un meurtre, hein c'est ça ?'' demanda-t-il de plus en plus sinistre en enfonçant le poing de Mondo dans son crâne en essayant de faire peur aux motards. Mondo déglutit et grinça des dents quand il vit une goûte de sang tomber du front de Yoen dégoulinant sur son poing. Par peur, il enleva vite son poing et la vision de Yoen devenu flou et tomba au sol inconscient. Avant de perdre, connaissance il entendit des pas courir vers lui.

 ** _xxxxxxx_**

Un peu plus tard, il ouvrit lentement les yeux en regardant le plafond, il remarqua qu'il avait également quelque chose sur son front.

'' Où suis-je ?'' Il regarda au bout de la pièce voyant qu'il était sur un lit et lança un regard à coté de lui pour voir Makoto, Sayaka, Fuyuki et plus surprenant encore, la petite Chihiro à son chevet. Les deux filles étaient assis sur deux chaises alors que Makoto et Fuyuki sont rester debout.

'' Content que t'aille mieux'' dit Makoto avec enthousiasme

'' C'est quoi cette pièce ?'' demanda Yoen en regardant autour de lui

'' C'est ta chambre ?'' répondit Sayaka

'' Hein ?'' Il se contenta de regarder tout autour de lui. C'était une chambre assez grande, il était assis sur un grand lit double avec des draps bleues et un bureau était posé juste derrière. Il avait aussi une commode de l'autre côté de la pièce. Les fenêtres ont été boulonnées tous comme le reste du bâtiment. L'éclairage dans la chambre était différente par rapport à celle des couloirs qui au lieu d'être violet, bleu ou vert, il était un blanc fluorescent. Les carreaux du sol étaient d'une couleur bleu néon. Et enfin à travers le lit, il y avait la porte de la salle de bain. Il se redressa et sentit une serviette mouillé sur son front. Il le prit et le posa à côté de lui

'' Nous t'avons transporter jusqu'ici après que tu t'es évanoui à cause du coup que ta mis Mondo'' dit Fuyuki

'' Et tu m'as protéger, je te remercie'' dit Makoto en s'inclinant

'' Mais non ce n'est rien, des gars comme Mondo je m'en fais un tous les jours, mais en bien plus âgée et cruel'' dit-il en se levant de son lit.

'' Plus âgée et cruel ?'' demanda Chihiro en se levant de sa chaise

'' Quand je participe à une enquête de police, parfois je suis obliger de m'incruster dans des réseaux mafieux parmi les plus dangereuses et j'ai pas le choix de faire ce qu'ils font et une fois la journée fini, je défile au commissariat et je leur donne toutes les preuves et immédiatement l'intervention est mis en route et mon rôle à se moment là et d'empêcher quiconque de s'échapper et bien souvent je dois affronter des types bien plus grand et bien plus dangereux, à côté d'eux, Mondo n'est rien, même si c'est un chef de gang il ne fait pas le poids face à eux.''

'' C'est à quel genre d'enquête que tu participais ?'' demanda Fuyuki

'' Bien souvent c'était pour une affaire de vol ou de cambriolage, et bien sur grâce à mon talent de cambrioleur, je peux connaître le mode opérateur de tout type de voleur et sa me permet de repérer facilement qui c'est qu'à provoquer le vol. Et personne peut m'échapper puisque je connais tous les coins de la ville où des bandits peuvent se cacher. Mais mon talent d'escaladeur et mon agilité me permet de m'infiltrer n'importe où, genre je pourrai facilement entrer dans la Zone 51 si je le pourrai'' dit-il en gloussant

'' Avec quoi ?'' demanda Makoto

'' J'espère qu'ils sont là'' dit-il à lui même en se dirigeant vers la commode et il sourit trouvant ce qu'il cherchait à l'intérieur. Il sortit sa serpe, un lance grappins et des chaussures de ventouse.

'' Voilà c'est le matériel dont je me sers pour mes infiltrations, ma serpe porte-bonheur, un lance grappins au cas où et mes chaussures pour m'accrocher aux vitres, je les ai moi-même conçu'' dit-il en prenant ces chaussures. Fuyuki se dirigea vers lui et lui empreinte une des chaussures pour l'examiner

'' Ingénieux ! Comment c'est devenu un talent chez toi ?'' demanda-t-il en lui repassant la chaussures

'' Eh bien c'est arriver il y a peine six ans, j'ai vu sous mes yeux une famille de sans abris se faire tuer par des bandits sans cœur et leurs ont voler tous leurs biens. A se moment je m'étais juré de les retrouver. Quand je les retrouvèrent, je pris avec moi tous leurs biens volé et je disparus pendant quelque temps afin de retrouver le nom de la famille des sans abris qui venaient de ce faire tuer et quand je connaissais enfin leurs nom, j'ai donné aux reste de la famille encore vivante tous leurs biens. Franchement c'était une des plus durs expériences de ma vie et franchement j'adore rendre service aux pauvres. A part tous sa le reste je me souviens de rien'' dit-il en baissant la tête

'' Eh c'est quoi se mot ?'' demanda Sayaka en pointant du doigts le tiroir de la commode de Yoen. Il se retourna surpris de voir un papier dépassant du tiroir qu'il a ouvert en prenant sa serpe et le reste de son équipement. Il ouvrit le tiroir et saisit le mot dans ces mains.

'' _Chers Yoen Harada, je suis assez sympa alors j'accepte que tu garde ton équipement avec toi. Parce qu'après tout, cela pourras te servir pour tuer l'un de tes camarades de classe. Upupupupupu_ ''

Yoen serra les dents et écrasa le morceaux de papier dans ces mains en le jetant d'une de ses forces dans la petite poubelle qui se trouvait à côté de son bureau faisant sursauter les autres.

'' Il se paye nos tronches'' dit-il en serrant les poings

'' Il va trop loin'' dit Fuyuki dans le même état

'' Ah encore une chose c'est à propos de mes souvenirs perdus, seulement vous quatre sont aux courants à se sujet, je prévoyais de le dire aux autres afin qu'ils soient aux courants mais depuis que cette ours extrêmement sadique c'est montré, je crains que cela n'attire que des soupçons contre moi'' dit-il

'' Comment peux-tu en être sûr, ?'' demanda Sayaka

'' Réfléchissez, quelqu'un avec une amnésie totale est un peu trop commode. Il lui manque des souvenirs non seulement de quelque jours en arrière, mais aussi de la plupart de sa famille et d'autres événement important. Il est sûr de dire que quelqu'un aurait des raisons de douter de lui ou même de lui reprocher notre situation'' dit Makoto

'' S-Sa a un sens'' dit Chihiro calmement. Yoen lui a donné un signe de tête

'' En tant que tel, j'aimerai garder ce secret entre nous. Je ne peux pas faire autant confiance aux autres qu'à vous mais j'ai passé près de cinq minutes avec chacun d'entre vous. Je peux clairement dire qu'aucun d'entre vous oserait tuer quelqu'un...alors si c'est possible j'aimerai traîner un peu plus avec chacun d'entre vous. Au moins pour surveillez nos arrières'' dit-il

'' Sa me dérange en aucun cas de traîner un peu plus avec toi. Je veux apprendre à mieux te connaître'' dit Makoto avec Sayaka qui hocha la tête

'' J'ai jamais eu d'amis avant, et j'aimerai beaucoup te connaître un peu plus'' dit Chihiro

'' Même ici, si nous travaillons tous ensemble, nous pourrons sortir d'ici'' dit Fuyuki. Makoto fit un signe ferme

'' Bien maintenant que Yoen est réveiller, et si nous allions explorer cette école, qui c'est, on trouvera peut être quelque chose.'' il a dit

'' Cela n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Oh je peux peut être devenir ton assistante Makoto ce serait cool'' dit Sayaka

'' Bien sûr, pourquoi pas'' l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns répondit

'' Bien et vous deux, vous voulez devenir mes assistants ?'' demanda Yoen en regardant Fuyuki et Chihiro qui secouèrent la tête en réponse

'' Non c'est sympa, mais on préfère chercher de notre côté'' répondit Fuyuki

'' OK, aucun problème''

Ils sortirent tous de la chambre de Yoen et avant de partir, il voulait prendre sa serpe avec lui au cas où, mais il savait que si il la montrait aux autres sa allait être la panique générale alors il sortit de sa chambre sans prendre sa serpe.

En sortant, il remarqua également que sa chambre se trouvait juste entre celle de Toko et de Chihiro. Et juste à côté de celle de Toko était la chambre de Fuyuki qui se trouvait juste à côté de celle de Sayaka. Juste en face de sa chambre était celle de Paul situé entre celle de Junko et de Shiro. Il ferma la porte de sa chambre en s'assurant de l'avoir bien fermer à clé et commença sans plus tarder ses recherches.

Tout d'abord, il est aller voir la salle de l'incinérateur qui était une grande pièce verrouillé par une grille et qu'on pouvait y ouvrir qu'avec une clé qui mettait en route l'interrupteur d'ouverture juste à l'entrée de la pièce. Mais il se doutait que quelqu'un parmi les autres étudiants a pris soin de garder la clé avec lui. En sortant, il a remarqué qu'il y avait également des toilettes collectif juste à côté. En s'éloignant des dortoirs, il trouva la salle de stockage qui était rempli sur tous les étagères, de stocke de matériaux utiles.

Après en être sortit, il remarqua qu'en face du couloir où il était, il y avait la salle de lavage qui était vide mise à part les grandes machines à laver qui étaient en assez grandes nombres pour satisfaire le besoin de tous le monde. Juste à côté il y avait une salle de bain collectif qu'était malheureusement inaccessible pour une raison inconnue. En se dirigeant vers l'autre partie du première étage, il trouva à sa gauche la cafétéria. En y entrant il remarqua qu'elle était spacieuse et disposait d'un bon nombre de petite table et parmi eux, il y avait une table pour dix-sept personne. Il y avait aussi un espace vert juste derrière les vitres du fond de la salle qui était seulement éclairée par des lampes puisque les fenêtres du fonds étaient elles aussi recouvertes de plaque de fer empêchant la lumière du jour d'entrer. Juste à l'entrée à sa gauche, il remarqua la présence de doubles-portes menant sûrement vers la cuisine.

Par surprise, tous le monde étaient déjà réuni sur la grande table. Les seuls qui se sont écarter du reste du groupe étaient d'abord Byakuya qui était assis sur une petite table. À proximité se trouvait Toko qui avait décider de rester debout et qui tremblait toujours. Sur une autre table se trouvait Aileen qui se tenait assis avec les bras croisés tirant un regard impassible et pour finir, Bryce était sur une chaise en train de se pencher contre le mur. Sa faisait plusieurs minutes que les recherches de Yoen avait commencer et bien sûr, il se doutait que certain avait déjà fini d'explorer le première étage de l'école puisque que lui à été inconscient pendant un certain temps laissant le temps aux autres de faire le tour. Lui pour l'instant n'avait qu'explorer qu'une seule partie de ce niveau. Makoto, Sayaka, Fuyuki et Chihiro avait sûrement du arrêter leurs recherches parce qu'on leurs avaient sûrement donné rendez-vous à la cafétéria.

'' Oh tu vas bien Yoen ?'' demanda Aoi surprise en voyant Yoen entrer dans la cafétéria

'' Oui merci'' dit-il en allant s'asseoir prêt des autres

'' Yo, désolé Yoen'' dit simplement Mondo les jambes sur la tables et ses mains derrière la tête. Yoen décida de s'asseoir au bout de la table entre Kiyotaka et la fille aux cheveux lavande.

'' Non ce n'est rien Mondo, je te pardonne, vu la situation c'est normal d'être tendu''

'' Tout le monde est maintenant là. Il est évident que quelqu'un n'oserait pas tuer devant tout le monde'' dit Celeste en jouant avec une mèche de ces cheveux

'' Commençons alors ! Je déclare ouverte la première réunion de l'académie Kibougamine ! Mettons en commun les résultat de nos recherches !'' dit Taka en se levant de sa chaise

'' J'ai essayé de détruire la porte avec toute ma forces, mais sa n'a rien donner, cette porte est aussi dur que de l'acier.'' déclara Mondo

'' C'est normal, elle est faîte en acier'' corrigea Celeste

'' On a trouver un accès menant à l'étage du dessus dans une des allées'' dit Sakura

'' Mais une grille nous en bloque l'accès'' continua Aoi déçu

'' Donc pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons inspecter que le premier étage du bâtiment'' en déduit la fille aux cheveux lavandes

'' Les chambres du dortoir sont plutôt confortable, enfin tant que l'on arrive à ignorer les caméras et les plaques de métal'' dit Hifumi

'' Le réfrigérateur est rempli de nourritures, nous n'avons pas à nous en faire pour ça'' dit Shiro

'' Mais combien de temps est ce que ça tiendra puisque nous sommes vingt-et-un ?'' demanda Zeroyo

'' Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, Monokuma m'a expliquer que le réfrigérateur était chaque jours remplit'' dit Shiro avec un sourire. Tous le monde se contenta de haleter en la regardant.

'' Tu l'as croisée ?'' demanda Junko. Elle hocha la tête

'' Il est apparu pendant que je fouillais et a disparut juste après'' répondit-elle. Taka se racla la gorge afin d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde

'' Avez-vous quelque chose à rajouter ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Nous n'avons trouver ni issue, ni coupable. Vos recherches auront été inutiles !'' dit Toko en se rongeant les ongles.

'' Mais au moins, nous avons pu confirmer que nous étions bien piégés dans une cage sans issue'' dit Celeste avec un regard sinistre

'' Ah ! Que devrons nous faire ?'' demanda Toko en se grattant la tête

'' Vous avez entendu Monokuma, il faut tuer quelqu'un si vous voulez sortir'' dit Byakuya. Tous se retournèrent vers lui.

'' Arrête ce n'est pas drôle !'' dit Junko fermement

'' Il y a bien un autre moyen ?'' dit Leon en mettant ses mains sur sa tête avec nervosité

'' S'adapter ?'' proposa Celeste

'' Hein ?'' demanda Zeroyo

'' S'adapter à vivre ici''

'' Tu veux dire vouloir rester ici pour toujours''

'' Ce n'est ni le plus fort, ni le plus faible qui survit mais ceux qui apportent le changement, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?'' dit-elle avec un joyeux sourire quand soudain elle se lève de sa chaise

'' Cela étant dit, j'ai une proposition à vous faire''

'' Hein ? Une proposition ?'' demanda Bryce avec fermeté

'' Le règlement mentionne quelque chose à propos de la nuit, durant ce lapes de temps, je veux vous proposer qu'on instaure une règle'' dit-elle en montrant son manuel électronique

'' Quelle sera cette règle ?'' demanda Aileen sèchement

'' Ne pas se promener dans l'établissement pendant la période de nuit'' répondit-elle

'' Hein ? Pourquoi ?'' demanda Fuyuki surpris

'' Vous ne comprenez pas, si on se balade encore pendant cette période, alors nous passerons chaque nuit entière dans la peur, se demandant si quelqu'un viendra nous tuer ou non'' expliqua-t-elle

'' Oui c'est logique, et c'est je pense aux nom de tous que c'est la meilleur chose à faire'' dit Yoen en baissant la tête

'' Bien sûr, cette règle n'est pas dans le règlement alors elle n'est pas obligatoire mais cela dépendra de votre coopération'' dit Celeste

Un peu plus tard, tout le monde quitta la cafette et chacun partirent dans son coin mais Yoen décida de continuer d'explorer le première étage. Il n'avait pas encore explorer l'autre partie, là-bas à part la classe où il s'était réveiller et le gymnase c'étaient les seuls endroit qu'ils avaient fouillé de fonds en comble. Il décida d'y aller avec Makoto, Fuyuki, Sayaka et Chihiro. En y entrant il explora la salle de classe qui se trouvait à côté de celle où il s'était réveiller, mais pour ne rien trouver du tout. Après il aperçu un couloir avec aux bout deux grandes portes rouges, Yoen pensait que sa pouvait être une sortie, alors il se dirigea vers ses portes avant de se faire arrêter par Makoto qui lui annonça que ces portes étaient fermées. Plus loin, il trouva le magasin de l'école et elle était rempli de beaucoup de babiole ainsi que d'une petite machine qui avait la tête de Monokuma dessus. Yoen l'examina et remarqua qu'il fallait des pièces spéciales pour jouer avec, mais sa ne l'intéressait en aucun point. Il put s'arrêter devant le bureau des infirmières, seulement pour être verrouillé comme la salle de bains collectif dans l'autre parti de l'étage. Juste avant, ils ont put entrer dans la salle vidéo, et Yoen était surpris de voir comment la pièce était assez grande. Elle disposait de plusieurs ordinateur et au fond de la salle, il y avait un écran géant. En sortant, ils n'avaient plus qu'un endroit à explorer mis à part les toilettes collectifs. C'était la salle des trophées mais seulement pour ne rien trouver du tout à part des trophées de merdes. En sortant il y avait quelque chose qui l'intriguait au plus haut point, pourquoi Monokuma voulait les empêcher d'aller explorer le seconde étage de l'académie ?

En revenant à la cafette, ils sentirent une odeur venant de la cuisine. Quand ils sont entrées, ils furent surpris de voir Shiro dans un tablier de cuisine en train de couper des fruits et en les mettant ensuite dans une casserole mit sur le fourneau.

'' Qu'est ce que sa veut dire ?'' demanda Yoen surpris

'' Je prépare le dîner'' dit-elle encore occupé à couper les légumes.

'' Non je vois ce que tu fais, mais est ce que quelqu'un c'est plaint disant avoir faim et tu l'as pris pour un ordre ?'' demanda-t-il. Elle se contenta de glousser.

'' Non, c'est moi qui me suit proposer, je me sens bien plus utile en vous faisant de quoi manger, je suis pas un chef cuistot, mais je peux au moins préparer de quoi se mettre sur la dents, parce que si on doit rester pendant longtemps dans cette fichue école, autant avoir quelqu'un qui se met au fourneau et puis je me suis dit que sa pouvait nous soulager pour de ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui'' dit-elle

'' Voilà une bonne chose, euh tu veux un coup de main ?'' demanda Sayaka.

'' Oui, la table doit être mise, mais comme je suis occupé à la cuisson, je ne peux pas m'en occuper'' dit-elle

'' Très bien, tu veux m'aider Chihiro ?'' demanda Sayaka en se tournant vers la petite programmeuse.

'' Bien sûr '' dit-elle timidement

Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers le placard et sortirent de nombreux couverts, avec quelque assiettes et quelques verres. Ils les mirent sur le chariot qui était à leurs disposition et en le faisant rouler, les deux filles sortirent de la cuisine.

Yoen, Fuyuki et Makoto fouillaient tous les recoins de la cuisine pour voir de ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Quand Yoen ouvrit le réfrigérateur, il lâcha un petit sifflement en voyant tous le contenu du frigo.

'' Ouah et avec ça, le frigo est rempli chaque jours.'' dit Yoen bouche bée

'' Oui c'est pratique, comme ça, je ne manquerait de rien pour vous faire de bonne choses à manger'' répondit Shiro en se retournant vers Yoen avec un sourire

'' Tu prépare quoi à manger ?'' demanda Fuyuki en fouillant un tiroir

'' J'ai penser à faire une salade légère pour commencer et est ce que vous aimez le curry ?'' demanda-t-elle

'' C'est pas mon plat préféré mais oui j'adore ça'' répondit Fuyuki

'' Pareil !'' répondit Makoto

'' Moi j'en ai jamais manger'' répondit Yoen avec un regard confus. Ils ont entendu un claquement fort à l'extérieur de la cafétéria, ce qui incite Yoen, Makoto et Fuyuki à aller voir.

Ils ont été accueilli avec une Chihiro effrayé et un Bryce avec un regard de colère. Plusieurs assiettes étaient cassés sur le sol. Ils remarquèrent que plusieurs personnes était revenus dans la cafette. La programmeuse saisissait la table derrière elle avec force tellement que ces doigts étaient pâles. Byakuya, qui s'était assis à une des tables rondes regarda la scène avec amusement tandis que Toko se tenait à proximité en mordant son ongle du pouce. Sayaka se tenait à quelque pieds de Bryce sans voix et complètement effrayé également par le regard colérique de Bryce.

Yoen remarqua que Bryce avait une tâche de rose sur son gilet noir. Quand il jeta un œil, à Chihiro il était choqué de voir que son épaule gauche était en train de saigner. Il sentit une colère au plus profonds de lui en regardant le boucher.

'' Espèce de salope, tu l'as fait exprès, ta voulu me tuer ?'' demanda Bryce furax. Chihiro versait des larmes sans répondre à sa question

'' Mais enfin, c'est toi ! Tu lui as foncé dedans, sans regarder ou tu allais et tu lui as balancer une assiette sur son bras avec brutalité'' hurla Sayaka en colère

'' Ferme là pétasse, elle a voulut me tuer alors je vais la faire souffrir'' cria-t-il

'' Hey toi ! Respecte là un peu et c'est pas bien de frapper une femme'' cria Fuyuki en s'approchant du boucher avec rage, cette fois il était extrêmement confiant.

Bryce lui lança un regard impassible quand soudain, il prit une chaise et la balança sur sa tête le faisant tomber par terre, le visage en sang. Sayaka se précipita vers le chef d'orchestre et s'agenouilla prêt de lui en tenant sa tête.

Yoen serra les dents quand soudain, il voit Bryce prendre Chihiro part les cheveux et sortit un couteau de poche et le pointa sur ces cheveux bruns.

'' Et si je te coupais les cheveux. Sa t'apprendras à ne pas regarder où tu marches.'' dit-il de façon sournoise.

'' HEY !'' hurla Yoen en se dirigeant vers le boucher et lui attrape son bras où il tenait le couteau et le tord en deux lui faisant lâcher le couteau. Yoen prit le couteau au sol en tenant toujours le boucher et le mit sur sa gorge.

'' Ne touche plus jamais à mes amis sinon'' dit-il

'' Pff, ou quoi ? Me battre à mort c'est sa, tu serais même pas capable de tuer quelqu'un'' ricana-t-il

'' Je suis peut être pas capable de te tuer mais je pourrai très bien te briser chaque membre de ton corps afin que tu te retrouves clouer sur un lit comme un vulgaire déchets. Je peux ruiner ta vie mais sa ne fera pas de moi un meurtrier'' dit-il fermement. Le boucher regarda Chihiro qui avait des yeux larges remplie de larmes.

'' Ah je vois donc tu n'as pas le cœur à tuer, tu as décidé de rester ici pour toujours avec cette salope inutile'' dit-il en se moquant

'' Tu vas la fermer ta grande gueule, tu crois qu'on est sans valeur ? Crevure !'' cria Yoen en serrant les dents

'' Exactement ! Chacun d'entre vous est sans valeur, tu ne te soucis pas de ce qui ce passe ? Qui s'intéresserait à une tête de cochonne comme elle'' il a crié fusillant Chihiro du regard qui criait dans la peur

'' Cela suffit vous deux. Il y a des questions plus pressantes que cette petite querelle'' la fille aux cheveux lavandes dit en entrant dans la cafétéria suivit par Celeste et Junko ainsi que de Mondo et Paul. Tous avaient été curieux de savoir d'où les cris venaient et avait décidé d'enquêter. Bryce se moqua en regardant loin d'elle

'' Ne t'implique pas à ça, Kyoko, il n'y a rien à voir avec toi'' il a dit. Yoen regarda la jeune fille, maintenant enfin connaître son nom.

'' Elle a raison à propos de l'existence de question bien plus pressantes. Mais si je t'attrape en train de maltraiter l'un de mes amis ou même de poser un doigt sur eux, je pense surtout à Chihiro, je fais de ta vie un enfer vivant, plus pire de ce que je comptais faire à cette ours robotique qui nous a verrouillé ici. Je te ferai souffrir'' dit-il froidement avec un regard intimidant

Bryce ne dit pas un mot et Yoen le lâcha. Il quitta lentement la cafette mais speeda en entendant Yoen lancer son couteau de poche sur le mur de la cafette. Après qu'il soit partit, Yoen sentit son adrénaline chuté , sentant la fatigue dans tous son corps. Il regarda Chihiro qui était sur le sol, sanglotant doucement. Il se mit à genoux devant elle, la tirant dans une étreinte.

'' Tu vas bien ? Sa te fais mal ?'' demanda-t-il en regardant la blessure sur son épaule gauche

'' Un peu, mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien'' dit-elle timidement mais elle sentit encore une douleur atroce.

'' Et Fuyuki ?'' demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Sayaka qui était à genoux en train de tenir Fuyuki sur ces genoux et ce dernier respirait lourdement le visage ensanglanté ainsi qu'une petite trace d'ecchymose sur son front. Le pauvre avait déjà un pansement sur le nez et sur la joue mais maintenant, il allait en recevoir un autre sur son front.

'' Il va bien mais, faut qu'on soulage sa douleur'' dit Sayaka d'un ton inquiet

'' Vite...il me faut quelque chose où je vais mourir'' dit-il faiblement. Sayaka se mit à glousser

'' Ne fais un drame, personne va mourir'' dit-elle avec un sourire

Yoen lança un petit gloussement étreignant toujours la petite programmeuse. Il leva les yeux vers les autres qui lui ont donné un regard sympathique

'' Eh bien je dois dire que je me suis amusé'' dit Byakuya en se penchant son siège en arrière.

'' Si tu veux être divertit, pourquoi tu ne te retires pas dans ton dortoir et regarder ta petite bite. Je te pari que ce serai plus amusant.'' dit Yoen en regardant l'héritier. Son visage se tordit de colère avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux murmurant des choses sous son souffle.

'' Est ce qu'elle va bien ?'' demanda Makoto inquiet

'' Elle va bien. Cette crevure ! Pour qui il se prend ?'' dit-il avec colère

'' Je ne peux pas respecter un homme qui a frapper une femme. Il a penser à quoi ?'' Mondo a ajouté en prenant un siège à la grande table.

'' Il n'a sûrement pas de cervelle, au lieu de mettre ces efforts pour nous trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici, il est apparemment plus utile à frapper les femmes'' ajouta Paul. Yoen a aidé Chihiro à se lever, la tenant plus près de lui.

'' Je vais la ramener à son dortoir, faut que je lui soulage cette blessure'' dit-il

'' Oui mais on pas de matérielle de soins à disposition, le bureau des infirmières est inaccessible'' dit Leon

'' Yoen tu peux allez voir dans mon dortoir j'ai une boîte de pansement dans un de mes tiroirs , tu peux t'en servir'' proposa Aoi avec un sourire

'' Merci tu leur sauve la vie, je te les rendrai un peu plus tard et après on pourra dîner'' dit Yoen en regardant Shiro.

'' Je viens avec toi Yoen, faut que tu m'en passe aussi pour Fuyuki'' dit Sayaka en aidant Fuyuki à se lever et lui mettant une main autour de son épaule. Aoi sortit ces clés de chambres de sa poches et les donna à Yoen

'' Je vais avec vous, nous avons encore à parler'' dit Kyoko. Yoen regarda curieusement, avant de lui donner un signe de tête. Les cinq adolescent ont quitté la cafétéria se dirigeant vers les dortoirs. Chacun d'entre eux est resté calme jusqu'à ce qu'il atteignent le dortoir de Chihiro et de Fuyuki. Sayaka décida de s'occuper de Fuyuki. Les deux entrèrent dans son dortoir et Yoen lui donna un signe de tête promettant de lui ramener la boîte de pansement de Aoi. Yoen entra dans le dortoir de Chihiro et en entrant elle se posa sur son lit. Sa chambre semblait être la même que celle de Yoen sauf que dans la sienne, elle avait sur son lit des draps rose et bien sûr plusieurs de ces affaires étaient ranger dans sa chambres, principalement plusieurs écran d'ordinateur.

Il sortit de sa chambre, lui demandant d'attendre jusqu'à se qu'il revient. En sortant, Kyoko l'attendait dehors et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Aoi. Yoen mit la clé dans la serrure et la tourna ouvrant la porte de sa chambre. Quand ils entrèrent, il se dirigea vers son bureau et ouvrit un tiroir trouvant la boîte de pansement. Il se retourna voyant Kyoko avec un regard examinateur.

'' Euh tu voulais me parler ?'' demanda Yoen mal à l'aise

'' Oui, sur tout le monde ici, tu étais le seul qui ne s'est pas présenter personnellement, j'ai trouver sa un peu bizarre'' dit-elle

'' Je suis désolé...je ne t'ai probablement pas vu...après tout ce qui est arriver.''

'' Je ne te blâme pas..Mon nom est Kyoko Kirigiri, tu es Yoen Harada, c'est correct.''

'' Ouais, le lycéen d'élite Cambrioleur. Pourrais-tu me faire partager ton talent ?'' il a demandé

'' Je suis désolée, je pense que je préfère garder mon talent secret'' elle répondit

'' Je comprends, je ne vais pas t'appuyer sur des réponses si tu ne peux pas y répondre'' dit-il en haussant les épaules

'' Toi et moi sommes semblables à bien des égards. Déjà t'essaie d'en déduire qui aurait pu nous faire prendre aux piège ici. Et je peux dire que tu seras un acteur clé dans ce jeu. Que se soit une bonne chose ou une mauvaise chose, ce qui est au-delà de toute théorie. J'y vais maintenant'' dit-elle en prenant congé laissant Yoen seul dans les couloirs des dortoirs. Sans tarder, Yoen toqua à la porte de la chambre de Chihiro et se dernier y entra avec un sourire.

'' Je t'apporte les pansements''

'' Merci'' dit-elle avec un sourire. Yoen se dirigea vers elle afin de s'asseoir à côté d'elle

'' Laisse moi voir ça'' dit-il. Chihiro tira son chandail afin de montrer son épaule gauche nu. Yoen haleta en voyant un morceaux de l'assiette brisé planté dans sa peau. Avec délicatesse, il la retira faisant Chihiro gémir de douleur. Ensuite, il mit un morceaux de pansements sur la plaie et Chihiro remit son chandail correctement. Elle lui donna un sourire en gigotant timidement

'' Merci Yoen'' dit-elle avec une rougeur sur ses joues

'' Il y a pas de quoi, tant que t'es en pleine forme sa me suffit'' dit-il en se levant de son lit. Chihiro lui donna un sourire large et se leva de son lit et tous les deux sortirent de la chambre en allant dans celle de Fuyuki après avoir fermer la chambre à clé. En y entrant Sayaka était en train d'essuyer le sang sur le visage de Fuyuki. Il devait avouer sa lui faisait du bien et sa le soulageait grandement.

Après que Fuyuki eut enfin un pansement sur son crâne. Ils sortirent de la chambre et après l'avoir fermé à clé, ils retournèrent à la cafette, sauf Yoen qui devait encore remettre la boîte de pansements dans le tiroir de bureau de la chambre de Aoi.

Après ça, il commencèrent à manger le beau curry qu'avait cuisiner Shiro. Seul Bryce n'était pas présent au dîner, sûrement barricader dans sa chambre. Tous le monde, devait admettre que Shiro cuisinait à merveille. Après le dîner, Taka grâce à ses talents de Préfet demanda à se qu'ils prennent tous les jours, le petit-déjeuner, le déjeuner et le dîner tous ensemble et de partager toutes les informations qu'ils pouvaient trouver, seulement pour alléger le fardeau de tout le monde. Shiro reçu plusieurs remerciement pour ce magnifique curry et certains lui on même réclamer de les nourrir tous les jours, la rendant extrêmement gênées.

Trois jours étaient passé, et toujours rien ne s'était produit. Tous le monde étaient sur les bords, plus le temps passait et plus les tensions augmentaient. Presque personne ne voulait dire quelque chose aux autres par peur de ce qui se passerait si il le faisait, mais même pendant ses moment sombres, certains gardait toujours espoirs mais un certain cambrioleur espérait fortement de pouvoir tous les faire sortir de cette prison.

Yoen était assis sur la grande table entre Makoto et Taka pour une fois, avec tous le monde.

Chacun avait un petit déjeuner dans une assiette et sa semblait être la fin puisque tous le monde avait déjà fini de manger. Pour ce petit-déjeuner, Shiro avait décider de leurs faire des gaufres avec comme accompagnement différent sirop. Pour sentir son ventre ce remplir, Yoen les avait manger avec du café aux lait et trouvait sa exquis.

'' Bien maintenant nous devons poursuivre nos efforts pour trouver un moyen d'évasion'' dit fièrement Taka à la tête de la table. Mondo soupira se penchant en arrière de son siège.

'' Mec, donne-nous un peu de repos, nous avons parcouru toutes les parties de cet endroit maudit et on n'a toujours pas trouver de sortie'' il a dit

'' Il a raison, c'est pas en regardant encore et encore aux mêmes endroits que nous allons trouver une issue'' dit Leon en se grattant la tête

'' Que dire de ces portes rouges que nous avons vu, c'est peut être une sortie qui c'est ?'' demanda Zeroyo gagnant un clin d'œil avide de Taka

'' Oui, elles sont impossible à ouvrir, peut être derrière nous découvriront les réponses que nous cherchions''

'' Non, je pense pas'' dit Yoen en croisant les bras gagnant un regard choqué de tous le monde

'' Je veux dire, jusqu'à maintenant aucun de nous n'a senti de courant d'air derrière ces portes et en plus elle n'est pas soudées fermement'' dit-il gagnant un regard désespérer de tous le monde qui commencèrent à soupirer

'' Alors nous sommes piéger ici pour toujours'' dit une voix féminine, Yoen leva la tête pour voir Chihiro sangloter entre Sayaka et Aoi.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas Chihiro !'' dit Aoi en mettant une main sur son dos, gagnant l'intention de la mignonne petite geek. '' Après tous, nous allons bientôt être secourus'' dit-elle avec un sourire

'' Hein ? Secourus ?'' demanda Toko surprise

'' Oui sa fait trois jours que nous sommes piégé ici tu sais, alors à un moment donné ceux de dehors vont bien le remarquer, la police va sûrement nous sortir de là'' dit-elle

'' AHAHAHAHA'' rigola une voix. Ils se tournèrent vers le bout de la tables pour voir Monokuma assis sur une chaise. Tous haletèrent en état de chocs de le voir au bout de la table

'' Vous comptez sur la police pour vous sortir ?'' demanda Monokuma de façon moqueur

'' Pff, tu rigoles, à la police on trouve que des incompétent maintenant'' commenta Yoen gagnant seulement un froncement de sourcils de tous, sauf de Makoto, Sayaka et Fuyuki qui avaient un regard confus écrit sur leurs visage. Chihiro, Celeste et Kyoko lui tirait quand à elle, un regard impassible. '' Ben quoi c'est vrai ?'' répliqua Yoen en levant les bras

'' Enfin bref, je suis venu pour me demander pourquoi personne n'avait encore commis de meurtres. Franchement pour un groupe de surdoué vous avez du crans, sachez que vous devez tuer quelqu'un pour sortir d'ici, vous n'avez pas le choix'' dit Monokuma se penchant de son siège par ennui

'' Tu peux nous provoquer autant que tu veux, nous ne tuerons pas !'' dit Makoto avec fermeté. Quand soudain l'ours tapa dans ses mains avec une idée lui venant en tête.

'' Oh je vois, je comprends pourquoi personne n'a pas encore commis de meurtres. Malgré que vous ayez le bonne environnement, les bons personnages et la bonne ambiance pour commettre un meurtres. Alors maintenant je sais qu'il manquait quelque chose à tous ça pour vous obliger à commettre un crime'' dit-il

'' Manquait ? Comme quoi ?'' demanda Paul avec fermeté

'' En gros, une motivation. C'est pourquoi, je vous est laisser un petit cadeau dans la salle vidéo'' dit l'ours en ricanant

'' La salle vidéo ?'' demanda Fuyuki inquiet

Tous se dirigèrent vers la salle vidéo, Makoto fut le premier à entrer. En y entrant, ils remarquèrent une petite boîte en carton sur le bureau du fond. Makoto s'approcha et en regardant à l'intérieur, il eut une expression choqué sur son visage. Il a vu des disques de DVD. Makoto les passa à tous le monde et chacun se placèrent près d'un ordinateur. Yoen était installé devant le sien et remarqua que son nom était griffonné aux crayon sur son DVD. Il le regarda curieusement quand soudain Monokuma apparut sur le grand écran du fonds, avec un sourire ainsi qu'une coupole de vin dans ses mains.

'' Il semble que vous ayez déjà tous récupérer vos DVD. Avant de venir à l'académie Kibougamine, tous vos amis et vos membres de familles voulaient vous souhaiter bonne chance, mais qu'est ce qu'il leur est arriver pendant que vous êtes tous prisonnier ici ? Qui sait ? Peut être que les DVD détiennent des réponses Upupupupupu !'' dit-il

Avec cela, le grand écran fut éteint, tous les élèves ont partager un regard entre eux, avant de regarder leurs disques dans les mains. Chacun d'entre eux avaient peur pour leurs familles et leurs amis. Yoen a finalement pris un siège, réalisant qu'il était assis juste à côté de Chihiro. Il la regarda voyant de la crainte dans ses yeux.

'' Sa ne peut pas être quelque chose de mauvais'' dit-il. Elle le regarda et lui donna un sourire chaleureux.

'' Oui mais ce nounours m'inspire pas confiance'' dit-elle inquiète. Ils prirent tous les deux un souffle fragile. Yoen glissa son disque dans le lecteur de disque, l'ordinateur se mit en route. Il connecta sa paire d'écouteur et les plaça sur ses oreilles.

'' _Yoen Harada, le lycéen d'élite Cambrioleur, possédant une grande réputation chez les pauvres fut admis à l'académie Kibougamine qu'il admirait tant_.''

Yoen plissa les yeux en ne voyant qu'un écran vide. Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre était la voix de Monokuma . Il n'y avait pas de vidéo du tout quand soudain un petit peu de statique apparut sur l'écran et la silhouette d'une jeune fille apparut.

'' _Mais sait-il réellement qui il est ? En tous cas, il y a quelqu'un qui est prêt à prier pour lui ?_

'' **Qui êtes-vous, s'il vous plaît laissez moi sortir ? Qu'avez vous fait de mon papa ?** ''

'' **Oh ne t'inquiète pas petite orpheline, nous allons être doux avec toi** ''

'' **J'ai peur !** ''

'' _Voulez-vous savoir qui c'est ? Vous voulez retrouver vos souvenirs perdus ? Il suffit que vous attendiez pour le découvrir mais ça, cher monsieur Yoen Harada.._ ''

'' **Vous le découvrirez une fois diplômées** ''

La vidéo se termine, laissant Yoen surpris et confus. Cette voix, elle semblait familière pour lui mais se rappelait pas de qui il s'agit. Elle avait pleurer pour son papa. Il ferma les yeux essayant de réfléchir quand soudain il eu la vision d'une petite fille de huit ans. Ses cheveux blancs doux et soyeux qui descendait en bas de son dos, une peau blanche laiteuse et un visage inexpressif aux yeux violet dont un œil qui était caché par un cache œil de pharmacie blanc. Elle portait un blouson blanc avec des bandes noirs et attaché par un ruban jaune. En dessous elle portait une robe blanche dos nu et portait de grandes chaussette bleu foncée aux jambes avec une paire de grandes bottes blanches. Cette dernière détestait énormément le melon et la courgette et éprouvait beaucoup de tendresse et d'amour. Le cœur de Yoen se tordit à l'agonie et il recula, claquant dans le mur derrière lui. Il heurta ensuite le sol avec un bruit sourd.

'' Penny !'' il cria, Chihiro avait les mains sur sa tête avec un teint pâle et un visage d'horreur. Fuyuki, lui, tapa contre le mur avec fermeté jusqu'aux saignement. Sayaka avait reculer jusqu'au mur derrière elle avec des larmes coulant sur ses joues et elle saisit ces cheveux dans ses mains.

'' J..Je..Je dois sortir d'ici'' dit-elle

'' Qu'est ce que sa veut dire tous ça ?'' dit Fuyuki en versant des larmes après avoir posé son bras contre le mur en posant sa tête dessus pour se faire tenir.

'' Qui êtes-vous vraiment ? Et qu'est ce que vous attendez de nous ?'' demanda Kyoko en se levant de sa chaise tout en regardant le grand écran. Monokuma se mit à rire et prit une gorgée de son vin.

'' Oh de ce que j'attends de vous...eh bien c'est...De tous vous faire désespérer...C'est tout'' dit-il simplement avec un regard sombre avec son œil rouge qui clignotait plus fort et soudain il se mit à rire.

'' Enfoiré !'' cria Mondo en balançant son disque sur l'écran géant, mais cela provoqua Monokuma de rire plus fort.

'' S'il te plaît rends-nous nos famille, ils n'ont rien à voir là-dedans'' supplia Chihiro en sanglot quand soudain Yoen sort de la salle vidéo sans voix. Fuyuki tomba à genoux en sanglot quand soudain il murmura.

'' Rends-moi ma petite sœur adoré'' Quand il vit Sayaka s'abaisser à son niveau en lui donnant une grande étreinte.

'' Est ce que Yoen va bien ?'' demanda Makoto en regardant la porte d'entrer de la salle.

'' Il avait l'air désespérer...quand...il est sortit, je souhaite juste que ce n'est pas quelque chose de grave'' dit Chihiro en reniflant essayant de faire cesser ces larmes.

Makoto regarda Sayaka qui tenait Fuyuki étroitement. Pour lui, il s'attendait à se qu'elle court hors de la salle en sanglot en criant aux meurtres mais, elle fut assez forte pour rester prêt d'eux et tenir le coup afin de revoir ces proches un jour.

'' Oh, le désespoirs sur vos visage est délicieux. Si vous voulez savoir ce qui leurs est arriver , allez de l'avant et tuer les autres. C'est la seule chose que vous puissiez faire pour vous échapper et vos réponse seront révélés une fois diplômées.'' dit Monokuma en riant de plus en plus fort. Alors que tout le monde était en train de le regarder avec horreur, ils entendirent la porte de la salle claquer très fort. Ils se tournèrent tous vers la porte pour voir Yoen tirant un regard sombre avec la tête baissé tenant fermement dans ses mains, sa serpe porte-bonheur.

Tous lâchèrent un halètement en voyant la serpe de Yoen. Makoto se précipita vers lui avec un regard choqué

'' Yoen que fais-tu ?'' demanda-t-il sans recevoir une réponse du garçon qui s'avança vers un bureau et monta dessus.

'' EH Yoen qu'est ce que tu fais ? NE tue pas c'est pas la solution, je te comprends mais arrête !'' dit Taka en essayant de le rassurer avec de la sueur coulant sur son front.

Le rire de Monokuma raisonnait dans son cerveaux et il leva la tête regardant l'ours psychotique avec rage. Soudain il courut jusqu'à l'écran en hurlant et détruis l'écran avec rage en utilisant sa serpe, surprenant tous le monde. En faisant ça, il a enfin fait taire ce salopard d'ours.

'' _Ta fait des choses horribles à Penny sale raclure...elle n'a que huit ans_ '' pensa-t-il en donnant toujours des coups de serpe sur l'écran.

Une fois l'écran détruit, il respira fortement essayant de ce contenir et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Tous, le regardaient avec des yeux choqués sauf Kyoko qui avait toujours son visage impassible écrit sur sa figure. Celeste par contre, écarquilla à peine les yeux avec une main devant sa bouche.

Yoen se retourna vers eux les larmes aux yeux.

'' Je comprends vos frustrations à tous...Mais nous devons tous sortir d'ici...Mais pas en tuant. Ensemble nous trouverons un moyen de sortir d'ici et la seul personne qui mourra entre mes mains sera le responsable de cette situation compris ?'' demanda-t-il en versant de plus en plus de larmes. N'en pouvant plus, il tomba à genoux en versant toutes les larmes de sont corps. Quand soudain il sentit une main se posé sur la sienne. Il vit que cela était Chihiro en sanglot qui lui donna un sourire chaleureux.

'' Tout va bien, nous allons tous surmonter ça'' dit-elle. Yoen mit ces bras autour du cou de Chihiro et pleurait sur son épaule tandis qu'elle le tenait étroitement.

'' Je vais tous vous faire sortir d'ici, je vous le promets'' dit-il en respirant étroitement.

'' J'en suis certaine'' dit-elle en essuyant ces larmes.

En ce moment, Yoen sentait un profond désespoirs en lui. Une partie de sa mémoire venait de revenir, c'était l'un de ses souvenirs les plus précieux. La petite fille auquel il tenait tant est retenu captif par cet ours psychotique. Elle est probablement enfermé dans un enfer et lui il reçoit un ultimatum, tuer quelqu'un pour la sauver ou les laisser faire à leurs guises. Il ne pouvait pas se sentir plus inutile.

 **Épilogue:**

Yoen était à son dortoir assis sur son lit. L'un des souvenirs qu'il avait oublier l'avait complètement chamboulé après s'être rappelé de Penny, la petite fille à laquelle il tenait tant. A cette instant, il se sentait coupables de l'avoir oublié quand soudain il s'endormit coucher profondément dans ces draps. Il était même pas le soir, c'était toujours l'après-midi mais Yoen en sortant de la salle vidéo avait demander si il pouvait se barricader dans sa chambre pendant quelque temps. En s'endormant, il pensa profondément à la petite Penny.

 _Flash-back arrière_

 _Yoen était dans une maison inconnue et sur ces genoux était la petite Penny dans un beau pyjama blanc avec des petites tête d'ours jaune. Tous les deux étaient couché sur un grand lit et Yoen la tenait étroitement._

 _'' Comment c'est passer ta journée aujourd'hui ?'' demanda la jeune fille en le regardant avec un sourire chaleureux_

 _'' Sa c'est bien passer, je me suis fais des tas de nouveaux amis et devine quoi, je pourrai passez plus de temps avec toi, puisque aller en cours n'est même pas obligatoire'' lui répondit-il avec un sourire._

 _Penny eut soudain des yeux étincelant et couinait de joie et elle attrapa Yoen part le cou, et lui donna un baiser sur la joue le faisant rougir fortement._

 _'' C'est super ! Tu pourras m'emmener chez les Christien tous les jours alors.'' dit-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans sa poitrine._

 _'' (rire) tu ne pourras jamais t'en passer des histoires que te lit Alex n'est ce pas ?'' demanda-t-il_

 _'' Mais oui, il m'a dit qu'a chaque fois qu'il finira l'écriture d'un chapitre de ces histoires, il me les lira afin que je donne mon avis personnel et je pense qu'avec le temps j'ai fini par apprécier ces histoires. Mais il y a pas que sa, j'aimerai m'amuser encore avec sa sœur.'' dit-elle_

 _'' Ah oui, toi et elle vous êtes devenu inséparable. J'allais proposer à ce qu'on passe plus de temps nous deux mais si tu veux qu'on aille souvent rendre visite à Alex alors je pourrai lui demander, après tout on est dans la même académie. Quand je le verrai demain, je lui demanderai si c'est possible'' dit-il en la serrant étroitement._

 _Penny l'étreignit étroitement et tous les deux se mirent dans les draps afin de trouver le sommeil._

 _'' Merci. Je t'aime Papa'' murmura-t-elle en se plongeant dans un long sommeil_

 _'' Je t'aime aussi, ma fille chérie'' dit-il en lui donnant un baiser sur le front. Il posa sa tête dans ces cheveux et il fut bercer par la douceur qu'avait ces beaux cheveux blanc._

 _Fin Flash-back_

 **A suivre...**

 **Les étudiants survivants: 21**


	3. Chapitre I: L'Espoir Perdu: Acte 2

**Bienvenu pour l'acte 2 du chapitre 1 de Danganronpa. Cette acte servira surtout de prologue avant le tout premier meurtres et dans cette acte vous en apprendrez un peu plus sur Yoen et Fuyuki. Dans les prochaines actes se sera une première pour moi, d'écrire une scène d'enquête et enfin pour le procès, alors quand ces deux chapitres arriveront, j espère que vous apprécierez pour mon premier essai. Et aussi j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour le choix que j'ai fait sur qui allait mourir dans ce chapitre 1.**

 **Sans plus tarder voici, l'acte 2 du chapitre 1 de Danganronpa**

* * *

Chapitre 1

 _L'Espoir perdu_

Acte 2

 _Nuit Lugubre_

Quelques heures étaient passé depuis l'audition de leurs motif. Tous le monde avaient décider après ça de s'isoler les uns des autres. Yoen avait décider de rester dans son dortoir pendant un moment. Ce dernier avait dormit pendant quelque temps dans sa chambre mais ne savait pas si il allait sortir pour aller quand même dîner avec tous les autres. Yoen sentait un sentiment de désespoirs après avoir découvert que sa fille, Penny, était retenu captif par ce salopard d'ours psychotique. Elle qui l'aimait temps depuis des années et lui, il a osez l'oublier, il s'en voulait vraiment pour ça.

Alors qu'il était en train de ce tortiller dans ces draps en étant plonger dans ses rêves, il sursauta soudain, le forçant à se réveiller, en entendant la sonnette de sa chambre sonné. Il grogna d'agacement en se frottant les yeux. Il bailla un coup se demandant combien de temps il avait dormit et quelle heure était-il ? Il regarda à sa pendule contre le mur et vit qu'il était à peine huit heure du soir. Il se dirigea vers la porte de façon fatigué.

'' C'est qui ?'' il demanda de façon endormi

'' C...C'est Chihiro'' Il écarquilla soudain les yeux et essayait de se réveiller afin de lui faire bonne impression en se mettant des baffes sur le visage.

Il ouvrit la porte, voyant Chihiro avec un sourire tenant un plateau de nourriture dans ces mains, sûrement préparer par Shiro. Sur une assiette, il y avait, une salade composé avec maïs et betteraves rouges. Sur une autre, il y avait une quiche au fromage et au jambon blanc. Et enfin il y avait une bouteille d'eau. L'odeur de la nourriture passait dans son nez et avait déjà l'eau à la bouche.

'' J'ai manqué l'heure du dîner c'est ça ?'' demanda-t-il en se grattant la tête

'' Oui, on s'attendait à ce que tu viennes mais tu n'es pas venu'' dit-elle

'' Désolé, j'avais tellement besoin d'être seul un instant que je me suis finalement endormi sur mon lit. Alors désolé c'est un désordre là-dedans.'' dit-il en la laissant entrer. En entrant elle écarquilla les yeux avec un air confus en voyant les draps de son lit attaché en boule. Yoen sauta soudain sur le lit et plaça vite fait les draps correctement sans lever le matelas

'' Désolé !'' dit-il avec une rougeur sur ses joues

'' Mais non, ce n'est rien'' dit-elle en posant le plateau sur le lit.

'' (rire) j'étais tellement bien dans mes rêveries que je me suis pas rendu compte que je bougeais'' dit-il en se posant sur le lit.

'' T'a fait un rêve ?'' demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui

'' Oui, ce putain d'ours, m'a fait rappeler un de mes souvenirs perdu. Depuis que j'ai vu ce qu'il y avait sur mon disque, j'ai l'impression que mes souvenirs reviennent de plus en plus.'' dit-il en prenant une bouché de la salade composée.

'' Tu as vu ta famille sur le disque ?'' demanda Chihiro inquiète pour lui

'' Non , mais j'ai vu quelqu'un de plus important et ce connard de Monokuma là tient en otage'' dit-il en fronçant les sourcils

'' Qui ?'' demanda-t-elle

'' Ma fille'' dit-il avant de verser quelque larmes en posant son assiettes à côté de lui. Chihiro était sans voix, Yoen le garçon qui lui avait donné son amitié avait une fille.

'' Ta une fille ?'' demanda-t-elle en posant sa main devant sa bouche

'' Non, elle n'est pas réellement ma fille. Je l'ai rencontré alors qu'elle n'avait que cinq ans. À cette époque je débutais seulement à travailler avec la police et un jour, alors que je prenais des vacances dans ma chambre spéciale dans le bâtiment de l'organisation auquel je travaillais pour aider les pauvres. J'avais décidé de partir tout seul à Funabashi, et alors que je passais devant une école, elle fut soudain assiégé par un gang de terroristes. Ils tuèrent tout le monde et avaient pris quelques enfants en otages. En plus ces enfants n'avaient plus de parents, puisqu'ils ont eux aussi été tués par les terroristes. Je voulais intervenir mais la police voulait m'empêcher d'y aller parce qu'aucun d'eux ne savait que je travaillai pour la police de Tokyo. J'ai attendu alors quelque temps et la police n'avait toujours pas décidé d'intervenir. Ces connards ont attendu que plusieurs enfants soient tués pour passer à l'action. L'opération échoua et les terroristes purent s'enfuir dans un camion de marchandise et avec eux, il y avait ma fille qui était la seule survivante. Je poursuivis le camion et grâce à mon agilité je montai dans le camion et je frappais un par un tous ses terroristes. Et quand je fus accroché à la bâche du camion, je pris l'arme de l'une de ces ordures et j'ai descendu le conducteur avec. Le camion fut déjoué et il percuta une centrale électrique en provoquant que le pare-choc soit casser. En fin de compte, le camion explosa à cause d'une fuite d'essence qui avait réagi à une étincelle émanant des fils électriques de la centrale. Alors que les flammes engloutissaient le camion, je me précipita dans le camion et je sortis de là la pauvre petite. Je la pris ensuite avec moi à Tokyo parce qu'elle a failli se faire embarquer par la police de Funabashi et je ne pouvais pas la laisser à ces ordures après l'incompétence qu'ils ont montrée pendant la tragédie. Je l'emmena vite à l'hôpital pour soigner ces brûlures et quand elle en est sortit, elle n'en est pas sortit indemne. Elle avait perdu son œil droit. J'avais décidé alors de rester prêts d'elle pendant un certains temps. Je veillais sur elle comme un grand frère. Vu qu'elle avait perdu ces parents et n'avait pas de proche pour prendre soin d'elle, elle fut transférer à l'orphelinat de la ville. La pauvre, elle était tellement déprimée d'avoir perdu ces proches et ces camarades de classes, qu'elle a du voir un psychologue pendant plusieurs mois. Je ressentais un grand attachement envers cette petite, alors je lui avait promis de passer la plupart de mon temps avec elle. Et au fil du temps, on ressentit tous les deux un liens fort qui nous unissaient fortement. On était tellement proche que j'ai décidé un jour de l'adopter. Malheureusement ce fut impossible pour moi, parce que je n'ai pas de parents et je n'ai pas l'âge de pouvoir adopter un enfant. Je lui fis la promesse de l'adopter à mes dix-huit ans afin qu'elle est une maison et un papa qui l'aime mais malheureusement sans aucune mère pour l'aimer et pour s'occuper d'elle'' raconta-t-il en lâchant quelques larmes de ces yeux

'' Oh Yoen...Je n'en..Je suis..'' Chihiro était sans voix. Elle ne pouvait pas trouver les mots. Que pouvait-elle dire après une révélation aussi horrible et triste ? Elle éprouvait maintenant une certaine admiration envers Yoen, pour avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi noble pour sauver la vie de cette petite.

'' Je sais c'est horrible, mais maintenant Monokuma la détient captif quelque part, elle est sûrement en train de désespérer en pensant à ne plus me revoir un jour.'' dit-il en essuyant ces larmes. Chihiro baissa la tête dans la tristesse.

'' Comment s'appelait-elle ?''

'' Penny''

'' C'est...un...jolie nom'' complimenta Chihiro en se tortillant les doigts

'' Tout comme elle. C'est vraiment une petite fille adorable, toujours joyeuse, douce, drôle et surtout passionné.'' dit-il en prenant une bouchée de sa quiche. Yoen avait toujours l'image de Penny en tête tout en continuant de manger. Yoen trouvait ça énervant d'être enfermées dans cette école pendant qu'elle est retenu captif quelque part sans un père prêt d'elle pour l'aimer. Il voulait vraiment sortir d'ici pour la retrouver. Il savait que tuer quelqu'un ne serait pas une solution et d'ailleurs il avait promis à Chihiro qu'ils allaient sortir tous ensemble de cette académie.

'' Je comprends, ça a dû être difficile pour toi de te souvenir que tu avais une fille ?'' demanda Chihiro en levant la tête vers lui en essuyant ces larmes.

'' Oui, sa a été difficile pour moi'' dit-il en prenant une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau.

'' Je comprends alors pourquoi t'es sortit de la salle vidéo pour prendre ta serpe et détruire l'écran géant de la salle'' dit-elle

'' Voir Penny, m'appelant pour venir à son secours fut un choc pour moi, je suis ici alors qu'elle est sûrement en train de vivre un enfer.'' dit-il en ayant les épaules secouées quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule

'' Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sur qu'elle va bien, après tout peut être que tous nos proches sont retenues captif aux même endroit alors elle est quand même entourée d'adultes.'' dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

'' Qui ta vu toi sur ta vidéo ?'' demanda Yoen en regardant la petite programmeuse dans ces beaux yeux bruns

'' J'ai vu mon père, Taichi Fujisaki. C'était un grand programmeur informatique de renommée et c'est lui qui m'a appris tous ce que je sais sur les ordinateurs'' dit Chihiro les larmes aux yeux.

'' Tu vois, toute ma vie j'ai été quelqu'un de tellement fragiles que je ne sortais jamais dehors pour me faire des amis. Alors pour passer le temps, j'allais sur les écrans sa m'amusait énormément. Quand je suis devenu assez bonne dans se domaine, j'avais par pur curiosité fouiller dans les données de mon père et j'ai trouvé un programme que j'ai essayé d'y développer moi même mais quand mon père m'avait surprit en train de bidouiller son programme, je pensais qu'il allait se fâcher mais par ma surprise, il fut au contraire très content de ce que j'avais fais et m'avait même complimenter'' continua-t-elle en étant un peu plus réconforté avec la joie écrit sur son visage.

'' Ton père doit être quelqu'un de très aimable'' dit Yoen

'' Oui, il l'est, mais dire que maintenant il doit être retenu captif par ce nounours, rien que d'y penser de ce qu'il risque de lui faire ça me fait peur'' dit-elle en tremblant

'' Ne t'inquiète pas, je pari que ma fille et ton père sont tous les deux ensembles en sécurité, de toute façon, Monokuma a besoin d'eux pour nous forcer à nous entre-tuer. Nos proches ne sont que des otages et nous, nous sommes des victimes de se jeu tordu'' dit Yoen avec douceur en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la petite programmeuse.

'' Tu as sûrement raison !'' dit-elle en lui lançant un sourire chaleureux

'' Ton premier programme que t'as créer il consistait à quoi ?''

'' Ben..Mon tout premier programme ce fut en faîte un question-réponse'' dit-elle avec un regard impassible

'' D'accord...c'est intéressant'' dit-il en bégayant. Chihiro baissa la tête de tristesse.

'' Tu es déçu ?'' demanda-t-elle

'' Mais non, non, je trouve que c'est un bon début pour quelqu'un d'aussi génial que toi'' dit-il en panique en se levant du lit. Elle lâcha un petit rire

'' Tu trouves que je suis génial ?'' demanda-t-elle en le regardant

'' Bien sûr ! Franchement je peux dire que tu dépasse le niveau des hommes en informatique'' dit-il en se baissant à son niveau

'' Tu le penses vraiment ?''

'' Oui bien sûr. Tiens dit moi un des programmes que t'a créer''

'' Eh bien, il y a pas longtemps j'ai créer une IA qui marche avec une captation de voix'' dit-elle quand Yoen écarquilla soudain les yeux.

'' Une intelligence artificielle ? Déjà que ça c'est complètement ouf !'' dit-il en faisant le geste de sa cervelle qui explose.

'' Je te remercie Yoen, j'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir comme amis'' dit-elle en lui prenant les mains avec un grand sourire.

'' Moi aussi ! On sortira d'ici tous ensemble'' dit-il avec confiance et Chihiro hocha la tête en réponse

'' Au faîte, comment va ta blessure ?'' demanda-t-il. Chihiro tira sur son chandail pour montrer son épaule gauche nu

'' Je sens que ça va un petit peu mieux, mais ne t'inquiète pour moi, je vais toujours bien''

'' Saleté de Bryce, il n'a rien fait de mal pendant que j'étais pas là ?'' demanda-t-il fermement. Chihiro remonta son chandail afin de couvrir son épaule gauche.

'' Il a juste fait un gros cirque en sortant de la salle vidéo juste après que tu sois partit en pleures dans ta chambre. Et bien sûr Mondo a essayé de le calmer, mais il lui a mis un coup sur le visage et se retira dans sa chambre sans un mot'' expliqua-t-elle avec les sourcils froncer.

'' Tant mieux, je suis rassurée qu'il ne vous est rien fait à toi, où à Makoto ou à Fuyuki, parce que je ne le permettrait pas qu'il touche à un seul de vos cheveux parce que vous êtes tous les quatre mes chers amis.''

'' Moi non plus, je ne le permettrai pas qu'on vous face du mal'' dit-elle en appuyant de plus en plus fort sur les mains de Yoen. Il sentait malheureusement la douleur et Chihiro enleva vite son emprise sur ses mains et se mis de dos face à lui en dépression.

'' Désolé, pardonne-moi, je t'ai fait mal !'' dit-elle en pleure

'' Mais non, t'inquiète j'ai presque rien sentit et je comprends ta frustration'' dit-il en posant délicatement ses mains sur les épaules de la petite programmeuse. Chihiro tourna la tête vers lui avec un petit sourire chaleureux

'' Désolé, j'ai juste peur qu'il vous fasse du mal à vous aussi et vous êtes mes tout premiers amis alors je trouve un peu normal que je sois en colère'' dit-elle

'' T'as le droit de ressentir de la colère, c'est pas la peine de la retenir. Quand elle est remplit, il faut la relâcher et je...d'ailleurs c'est gentil de penser la même chose des avis de nous. Je suis sur que tu pourras nous protéger et moi c'est pareil pour vous tous. Je vous protégerai'' dit-il avec une rougeur sur son visage.

'' T'es sûr, parce que je me sens faible, je peux aider personne, je n'ai pas de muscles pour vous aider assez comme je le peux'' dit-elle en baissant la tête

'' Toi avoir des muscles ? Ah, c'est la meilleur, non ! Écoute moi ! Je suis sur que tu te rendras utile pour nous à un moment donnée, faut juste un bon moment ou on pourrait avoir besoin de toi. Et arrête de dire que t'es inutile, personne n'est inutile ici''

'' Oui mais pour l'instant je ne vous sert à pas grands choses.'' dit-elle

'' Non ! T'inquiète, ton heure viendra et ce jour là, tu deviendra une femme forte qui nous auras fait sortir d'ici'' dit-il en tirant Chihiro dans une étreinte.

'' Merci beaucoup Yoen, tes compliments m'ont vraiment toucher, t'es gentil !'' dit-elle avec tendresse en répondant à l'étreinte de Yoen.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un moment avant de sortir de l'étreinte. Yoen prit le plateau à côté de lui et se dirigea vers la porte

'' Qu'est ce que tu fais ?'' demanda Chihiro par curiosité

'' Je vais rapporter ces assiettes sales en cuisine et en même temps remercier Shiro pour ce bon repas'' répondit Yoen en se tournant vers elle

'' J'aurai pu les rapporter à ta place''

'' Non, je te remercie pour tout mais je préfère le faire moi même, je veux pas que tu te forces pour moi et puis faut que je bouge un peu avant que l'annonce de la période de nuit n'arrive'' dit-il

'' Pas de problème, je comprends, je peux retourner dans ma chambre alors'' dit-elle en se levant du lit. Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte à Yoen pour le permettre de sortir vu qu'il avait les mains prisent. Une fois sortit, Yoen passa le plateau à Chihiro afin qu'il puisse fermer à clé la porte de sa chambre, pour que personnes n'y entre par effraction. Chihiro repassa le plateau à Yoen et ce dernier ce dirigea vers la cafétéria ensuite elle se mit devant la porte de sa propre chambre et alors qu'elle commença à l'ouvrir, elle se tourna vers Yoen avec un sourire et ce dernier ce retourna vers elle avec un sourire

'' Bonne nuit !'' souhaita-t-elle. Yoen lui fit un signe de tête

'' Toi aussi, ferme bien ta porte surtout'' prévenu-t-il un peu inquiet

'' Oui je tâcherai de bien la fermer.'' dit-elle en entrant dans sa chambre et comme promis elle ferma la porte à clé. Yoen lâcha un soupir de soulagement et se hâta à la cafétéria.

Une fois qu'il y entra, il se dirigea vers la cuisine en entendant l'eau du robinet couler. En y entrant, il vit Shiro en train de laver un par un toute la vaisselle.

Elle se retourna vers lui en lui donnant un sourire chaleureux

'' Tiens Yoen, bon de voir que tu vas bien !'' dit-elle en continuant son travail

'' Oui, merci pour ce dîner, je me suis régaler et désolé de ne pas avoir été présent avec tout le monde à table'' dit-il en se grattant la tête

'' Faux ! T'était pas le seul !'' dit-elle gentiment en le corrigeant

'' Ah bon ? Je sais juste que Bryce n'est pas venu, parce que c'est Chihiro qui me la dit'' dit-il

'' Ben, parmi ceux qui ne sont pas venu, il y avait Sayaka, Fuyuki, Byakuya et Aileen c'est tout !''

'' Byakuya et Aileen sa me surprends guère mais pourquoi Sayaka et Fuyuki, je suppose que les motifs qu'il leurs à fait montrer les à anéantit, j'espère qu'ils vont bien tout les deux'' dit-il en posant le plateau près du lavabo et posa les assiettes sales à l'intérieur afin que Shiro puissent les laver.

'' Moi aussi je l'espère'' dit-elle

'' Mais ils ont pas manger du coup ?'' demanda Yoen en regardant Shiro

'' Si, J'ai apporté l'assiette de Aileen dans sa chambre, Makoto à donner celle de Sayaka et de Fuyuki et bizarrement Toko s'était proposer volontaire pour apporter celle de Byakuya.

'' Elle doit sûrement le kiffer, mais franchement qui tomberai amoureux de ce trou duc'' dit-il en faisant rire Shiro

'' Et toi ça va ? Tu tiens le choc ?'' demanda-t-il en la regardant

'' Oh oui, tu sais, j'ai peut être du chagrin mais je ne baisserai pas les bras pour autant.'' dit-elle en plaçant les assiettes sales dans le lave-vaisselle.

'' Tu as vu certains de tes proches ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Oui, j'ai vu mes deux petite sœurs jumelles, Rem et Ram Kronk'' dit-elle

'' Tu as deux sœurs jumelles ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Oui, elles sont à l'école primaire de l'académie Kibougamine en tant que élève d'élite sœurs jumelles. Elles sont comme moi, elle servent les gens, sauf qu'elles ont bien plus de caractères que moi, alors elles intimident un peu près tout le monde. Mais elles ont toutes les deux un cœur tendres et aimant et quand je les ai vu sur la vidéo, elle était désemparé en train de pleurer mon nom en étant fixé du regard par des tas d'écran avec le visage de Monokuma'' dit-elle en lâchant une larmes. Mais elle tressaillit soudain en entendant Yoen frapper son poing contre le bord du lavabo.

'' L'enfoiré, il va tous de même pas les humilier ou les violer quand même juste pour te faire craquer à commettre un meurtre.'' dit-il en serrant les dents

'' Je sais pas se qu'il compte leurs faire subir, mais je sais que mes deux sœurs chérie sont assez fortes et elles savent que je viendrai les chercher tôt où tard.'' dit-elle

'' T'es pas la seule à penser ça, moi aussi, je pense qu'il ne va rien arriver de mal à nos proches puisque Monokuma a besoin d'eux pour nous forcer à nous entre-tuer'' dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortit.

'' Merci de m'avoir écouter Yoen, sa m'a permis d'avoir plus confiance en moi'' dit-elle en s'inclinant

'' Non, non voyons, c'est tout naturel de rassurer ses amis'' dit-il en se grattant la tête d'embarras. Elle lui sourit avec un petit gloussement et se dirigea vers l'étagère avec les chiffons et posa son tablier de cuisine dessus

'' T'as fini ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Oui, je laisse le lave-vaisselle tourner et je rangerai demain.'' dit-elle en se dirigeant vers lui

'' Tu retournes dans ta chambre ?''

'' Oui, je peux faire quoi d'autres ? Pas grand choses, et puisque j'ai fini mes tâches, je n'ai plus qu'à aller me reposer.'' dit-elle

Alors que Yoen, était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte, il percuta quelqu'un de immense et tomba à terre

'' Oh désolé je ne t'avais pas vu'' dit une voix plutôt masculine. Yoen leva la tête voyant Sakura et Aoi se tenant devant lui

'' On est désolé, on a pas vu que tu étais devant la porte.'' s'excusa Sakura

'' Non, ça va, je n'ai rien de casser'' dit-il avec Shiro qui l'aida à se relever

'' Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici à cette heure ?'' demanda Shiro aux deux filles

'' J'ai demander à Sakura qu'elle reste ici avec moi pour prendre un thé, parce que j'avais peur toute seule dans ma chambre.'' expliqua Aoi en regardant Sakura qui lui donna un signe de tête '' Et vous deux ?''

'' Oh moi je terminai de faire la vaisselle'' répondit Shiro

'' Et moi, je suis venu pour la remercier pour le repas.'' répondit Yoen

'' Bon ben je crois qu'on va vous laisser seul toutes les deux puisque nous allons nous coucher, Bonne nuit'' dit Shiro en poussant Yoen hors de la cuisine

'' Bonne nuit vous deux !'' souhaita Yoen à son tours

'' Bonne nuit !'' répondirent les deux athlètes

Yoen et Shiro retournèrent dans leurs chambres respectifs en se souhaitant bonne nuit et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans leurs chambres.

Yoen se tenait derrière la porte de sa chambre et exprimait une inquiétude sur son visage. Il se dirigea vers son lit en s'asseyant dessus. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule et vit qu'il était maintenant 20h30 du soir. Il s'était écouler une heure depuis sa discussion avec Chihiro et sa visite à la cafétéria. Yoen se coucha sur le lit et s'enfouit sous les draps.

'' _Je me dois de tous les soutenir, afin qu'on puisse sortir d'ici tous ensemble._ '' pensa-t-il avant de tomber doucement dans les bras de Morphée.

 ** _xxxxxxx_**

Fuyuki était assis sur la chaise de son bureau en fixant son DVD avec les larmes aux yeux. Il était hors de question pour lui de céder à la tentation de l'ours. Il ne savait pas si cela était vrai ou faux, mais il savait que ce n'était rien de plus qu'un motif pour le forcer à agir de façon irrationnelle et tuer un de ses amis.

Cependant, cela ne lui a pas dit le contraire que la voix qu'il entendait était bien réelle. Cette voix...la voix effrayé de Kotoko se répercutant dans sa tête avec une voix masculine en disant qu'il allait être doux avec elle. Il serra les dents se souvenant de ce qui était arrivé à sa petite sœur. Il secoua soudain la tête après s'en être voulut de ne pas avoir put la protéger en ressentant un profond désespoirs au plus profonds de son être.

'' Non ! c'est justement ce que veux cette crevure d'ours, il veut mon désespoir, et je ne peux pas le laisser faire. Espoir ! Je dois espérer que tout cela n'est qu'un stratagème, oui après tout c'est juste qu'un motif.'' dit-il en soupirant en se frottant les joues.

Il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers sa poubelle afin de jeter son CD dedans. Il décida de se diriger vers la porte de sa salle de bain et il y avait toujours, le message que Monokuma à laisser sur leurs portes de salles bains juste avant qu'ils apprennent qu'ils sont tous prisonniers dans cette école. Il n'avait jamais prêter attention à ce message depuis qu'il est arriver mais il décida de le lire.

'' _Un nouveau semestre a commencé à l'académie de l'espoir, Kibougamine ! Pour rappel, l'alimentation en eau est coupée pendant la nuit, donc si vous voulez prendre une douche faîtes le avant 22 heure. Seules les salles de bains des filles peuvent être verrouillé. Comme note finale, j'ai décidé d'offrir à chacun un petit cadeau, pour les filles, j'ai pour vous un kit de semis, avec un tableau détaillés des organes vitaux. Prenez plaisir à utiliser ce kit les filles ! Et pour vous les gars, je vous ai laissé un kit d'outillage. L'utilisation de l'un de ses outils pourrait se révéler très efficace, je vous souhaite à tous de les utiliser pour commettre des meurtres atroces. J'espère que vous apprécierez grandement votre séjour ici_ ''

Fuyuki détacha le message de la porte de sa salle de bain et le jeta dans sa poubelle avec colère.

'' _Il se fout de nous, je pensais que j'allais vivre une vie heureuse en tant que lycéen en venant à cette académie, mais voilà ma récompense, je suis coincé ici avec tous mes camarades de classes loin de mes proches et en plus retenus captif par un ours psychotique. Franchement grave, j'ai pas eu de chance'_ ' pensa-t-il en plongeant sa tête sur son lit.

Il serra les dents avec colère quand soudain, il entendit la sonnette de sa porte sonner. Il fit lentement son chemin vers la porte avec inquiétude.

'' C'est qui ?''

'' C'est..moi'' dit la voix calme de Sayaka. Il ouvrit la porte, en voyant l'idole debout devant lui. Elle avait des traces de larmes séchées sur son visage et ses yeux était encore gonflées de larmes.

'' Salut...Sayaka...quoi de neuf ?'' il demanda

'' Puis-je entrer ? Je voulais parler à quelqu'un. Makoto était occuper à parler à quelqu'un d'autre quand je voulais en parler avec lui, donc je pensais que je devrais en parler à un autre de mes amis'' dit-elle. Il hocha la tête, ouvrant la porte en la laissant entrer dans sa chambre

Fuyuki la laissa s'asseoir sur son lit et elle avait un regard inquiétude écrit sur son visage tout en ayant ses mains tenant ces épaules.

'' Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?''

'' Eh bien...je sais qu'il est préférable de ne pas y penser à ce sujet, mais je pensais à notre motivation''

'' Oh...je suppose que tout le monde sont en train de penser à ça pas vrai ? Après tout Monokuma nous a obliger à regarder cette horreur'' répondit-il

'' Cela va sembler vraiment foiré mais...En fait je pense à tuer quelqu'un'' dit-elle. Il la regarda avec les yeux écarquillés, en prenant une position prêt à agir en cas de besoin. Elle a vu sa posture et se lève du lit et elle recula, la peur dans ses yeux.

'' Je ne vais pas...J'étais complémentent hors de moi. J'étais désespérer, et quand j'ai commencer à penser à ce sujet, je me sentais pas aider mais plutôt dégoûté envers moi-même. J'ai désespérer et j'ai failli tomber dans les pattes de Monokuma. Voilà pourquoi je voulais en parler à Makoto, mais il était occupé alors je suis venu à toi'' dit-elle. Il soupira, baissant un peu sa garde.

'' Je suis plutôt choqué que t'es penser à vouloir assassiner quelqu'un. Tu pensais à quoi ? Je ne veux pas que tous le monde perds confiance en toi''

'' Je sais...mais je voulais juste...j'avais besoin de voir mes potes du groupe, ils sont tous pour moi. J'ai vécu une vie difficile en grandissant. Mon père nous a élevé ma sœur et moi tous seul, après que notre mère soit décédée. Il n'était presque jamais présent à la maison, il était toujours en train de donner tous son cœur, pour obtenir de l'argent afin de continuer à prendre soins de nous. Il voulait toujours nous offrir les meilleurs jouets, les meilleurs vêtements. Tous se que nous voulions. Nous ne nous voyons pas si souvent, ma petite sœur Mio et moi passions toujours du temps toute seul ou avec l'autre.'' dit-elle

'' Je suis désolée d'entendre ça'' dit-il se sentant un peu coupable. Il avait été préparé à attaquer son ami dès qu'elle a dit qu'elle avait l'intention de commettre un assassinat. Il se sentait terrible envers lui-même et avait sentit une honte de potentiellement de vouloir attaquer une fille.

'' Merci, cela signifie beaucoup pour moi. De toute façon, Mio et moi regardions tout le temps la télé pendant tous nos week-ends, et parfois nous regardions des concerts d'idoles. Ils étaient incroyables, leurs musiques nous rendaient heureuse et nous donnait beaucoup d'espoir. Ils portaient des tenus lumineuses et avait toujours un sourire sur leurs visages...Je voulais être comme ça, pour faire sourire les gens, tous comme ils me faisaient sourire. J'ai travaillé dur pour qu'un jour je me fasse repérer par un agent. Mon père avait même quitter son emploi afin qu'on déménage à Tokyo pour que j'ai une meilleur chance d'être trouvé. Et ça avait marcher, à peine arriver que notre groupe allait devenir populaire. Ma sœur était en faîtes la choriste du groupe'' dit-elle

'' Je vois...C'est pour ça que tu as crier juste après la vidéo...Tu as vu ta sœur et tous ton groupe c'est ça ? Probablement mort ?'' Il a demandé en gagnant un signe d'elle

'' Elles étaient toutes posé là sur scènes comme si elles avaient été tuées. Je ne sais pas si elles étaient ou non ….Voir ma sœur comme ça...Je ne sais pas, sa me rendait fou...tant de choses tourbillonnait dans mon esprit, et après que nous ayons quitter la salle, je me suis basé sur une solution...pour tuer quelqu'un. Je me sentais hypocrite, surtout après que je t'ai serrer dans mes bras et de t'avoir dit que le meurtre n'était pas une solution...Je me sentais plus bas que terre. Je me suis souvenus alors que t'avais une petite sœur toi aussi, ainsi que Makoto...donc je pensais que je pouvais vous parler à vous deux à ce sujet. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à dire ça à Makoto que j'allais tuer quelqu'un...Je veux dire, j'ai même voler ça'' Elle a dit en tirant un grand couteau de cuisine de derrière son dos. Il écarquilla les yeux un peu comme elle le laissa tomber sur le sol.

'' Oh mon dieu..Sayaka''

'' Je sais...Je suis sans valeurs...J'ai fait tant de chose louches pour garder mon rêves d'être une idole vivantes. Je pensais que venir dans cette école allait être grandiose, que j'avais enfin la chance de devenir célèbre à travers tout le Japon ou même à travers le monde entier, mais il fallait que cette merde arrive et...Je ne sais pas quoi faire'' dit-elle, tombant à ses genoux. Elle a commencer à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Fuyuki se dirigea vers son côté et pris le couteau au sol et regardant son reflet sur la lame.

'' Tu sais...J'ai déjà vécu cette situation, une fois'' dit-il simplement attirant l'attention de Sayaka qui leva sa tête vers lui avec les yeux larmoyants.

'' Je traversais une ruelle quand soudain, j'ai été pris au pièges par deux voyou qui persécutait ma petite sœur pendant un moment et alors que j'étais tomber sur eux par hasard, je ne faisais pas le poix face à eux. Ils m'avaient frappé violemment et m'avait menacé de s'en prendre à ma petite sœur et pendant un laps de temps, je voulais à tous pris les tuer pour les empêcher de toucher à ceux que j'aime, j'avais une telle envie de mettre fin à leurs vies misérables, et tu sais comment je m'en suis sortit ? J'ai couru aussi vite que je le pouvais est heureusement j'étais tomber sur un agent de police et ces deux connards sont rester en taule pendant un moment. Ce jour là, j'avais compris qu'il n'y pas besoin d'être un meurtrier pour revoir et protéger ceux qu'on aime.'' termina-t-il en s'agenouillant devant Sayaka avant de poser le couteau dans sa poche de pantalon.

'' Alors ne..écoute, je ne sais pas si tes amis et ta familles vont bien, pour l'instant on ne sais rien , mais une chose est sûr. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser cette ours faire les choses à sa façon, il veut notre désespoirs, donc au lieu de lui donner cela, nous allons faire tous se qui est en notre pouvoir pour lui donner de l'espoir jusqu'à se qu'il crève étouffé.'' dit-il en saisissant fortement les épaules de la petite idole. Elle lui fit un signe de tête en rougissant et essuya ces larmes avec sa manche.

'' Je te remercie Fuyuki. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je suis sûr que j'aurai commis un crime odieux, je ne peux même pas y penser.'' dit-elle ayant les mains qui tremblaient un peu quand soudain Fuyuki prit ses mains et les serra étroitement.

'' T'inquiète pas, je comprends mais l'importance est que l'on garde tous les deux espoirs, et sa vaux aussi pour tout les autres.''

'' Ta raison ! Nous devons garder espoirs dans nos cœurs, ou bien nous allons faire ce qu'il veut...Peut être que nous ferions mieux d'aller reposer ce couteaux ? Avant que la cuisine ferme ?'' dit-elle

'' Okay, allons-y '' dit-il en aidant Sayaka à se lever. Ils ont quittés tous les deux le dortoir, se dirigeant vers la cafétéria. Les salles étaient toutes vides sauf pour eux même. A cause des tensions qui on été apporté à eux à cause des DVD, ils s'attendaient à se que personne ne se montre pendant une journée entière, mais ils ne savaient pas que malgré les tensions, que certain était pourtant présents au dîner ce soir là. Ils entrèrent tranquillement dans la cafétéria, les lumières avaient été grisées un peu presque pour simuler le jour obscurcissant. Fuyuki regarda l'horloge, car ils avaient plus que quinze minutes jusqu'à ce que la période de nuit commence.

'' Tu as mangé quelque chose ? Makoto m'a apporté le dîner et qu'est ce que je me suis régaler, c'était bon'' dit Sayaka en pensant encore aux goûts de la bonne nourriture préparer par Shiro

'' Oui moi aussi Makoto m'a apporté le dîner et franchement exquis et tu sais quelle sont mes moments préférées dans ces journées à l'académie ?'' demanda Fuyuki en tournant la tête vers son amie

'' Non ?'' dit-elle en lançant un regard de curiosité au chef d'orchestre

'' Les repas entre amis avec la bonne nourriture préparé par Shiro'' répondit-il provoquant que Sayaka éclate de rire

'' Oui je te crois'' dit-elle en respirant fortement

Les deux marchaient dans la cuisine surprenant à la fois Aoi et Sakura qui étaient tranquillement en train de préparer le thé. Fuyuki serra les dents étroitement, en saisissant inconsciemment le couteau derrière son dos.

'' Ah bonne soirée, Fuyuki et Sayaka, quelle bon vent vous amène ici ?'' demanda Sakura en les regardant tous les deux. Aoi était tranquillement en train de siroter son thé en plissant les yeux à eux. Fuyuki avala la boule qu'il avait à la gorge en étant en sueur derrière son cou.

'' Nous..euh nous sommes venus boire un coup, on a pas vu le temps alors on s'est dépêché à allez se servir avant que la période de nuit commence'' répondit Fuyuki

'' Êtes vous sûr que vous êtes pas venus ici pour autre chose'' dit Aoi en faisant une grimace en pliant ces lèvres en bec de canard. Sayaka rougit et Fuyuki secoua ses bras

'' Non, non, non, non, non ! Nous sommes venus ici pour prendre quelque chose à boire, c'est juste une coïncidence qu'on a eu tous les deux la même idée.'' répondit-il. Il marchait autour d'eux, afin de repérer l'étagère à couteau sur le mur pour pouvoir remettre le couteau à sa place. Il serra les dents à cause de la présence des deux athlètes dans la cuisine, il ne pouvait pas poser le couteau comme si de rien n'était. Alors il se dirigea vers réfrigérateur et l'ouvrit pour ensuite voir tous les aliments stockée à l'intérieur

'' Hmm.. Sayaka, tu te sens à l'aise ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Tout va bien'' dit-elle en essayant de cacher sa rougeur

Fuyuki se sentait également mal à l'aise parce que dans son dos, Sakura était en train de la regarder avec des yeux intimidant. Il espérait à ce qu'elle ne remarque pas le couteau cacher sous sa chemise. Il n'avait pas d'excuse pour avoir un couteau dans le dos, surtout qu'il n'était pas à lui à la base. Il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas.

'' Peut être que nous devrions les laisser seuls tu crois pas ?'' demanda Sakura à son ami. Aoi souffla finissant son thé.

'' Très bien nous pouvons partir, mais je vais prendre mes beignets.'' dit-elle , en saisissant la plaque de beignets qui était posé à côté de sa tasse de thé. Elle a donné aux deux adolescents un grand signe avant de quitter la cuisine. Sakura cependant les regarda tous les deux avec des yeux plissées

'' Je suis convaincu que tu ne vas pas faire de bêtises avec ce couteau, n'est ce pas Fuyuki''

Fuyuki pâlit et cria dans sa tête de façon comique et se retourna lentement vers Sakura

'' Je...euh j'étais venu aussi pour le remettre à sa place, dit le à personne d'accord ?''

'' Ne t'inquiète pas, du moment que tu ne prévois pas d'assassiner quelqu'un avec ça, je vais pardonner pour cette fois-ci'' dit-elle en prenant congé. Il soupira tirant le couteau de son dos. Il se dirigea vers l'étagère et remit le couteau à sa place.

'' Crois-tu quelle le savait depuis tout ce temps.'' demanda Sayaka en regardant Fuyuki qui lui a donné un haussement d'épaule. Il sortit une bouteille de jus de prune à Sayaka et la bouteille de Coca-Cola pour lui. Ils prirent tous les deux une grande gorgée avant de reposer les deux bouteilles dans le réfrigérateur.

'' Nous ferions mieux de partir avant que l'on est des ennuis.''

'' J'espère vraiment que Aoi ne propageras pas des rumeurs autour, elle semble vraiment douces , mais je ne veux pas avoir des gens qui nous taquine tout le temps'' dit-elle

'' Dit-moi à ce propos, je ne pense pas que se soit le meilleur moment pour une relation de toute façon. Ne te méprends pas Sayaka, tu es vraiment mignonne, mais je doute que tu puisse gérer une relation en ce moment.'' dit-il

'' Je suis entièrement d'accord. Oh hmm..Nous sommes un peu plus proches maintenant, peut être que tu pourrai m'appeler Saya à partir de maintenant? Dire mon nom complet tout le temps, doit t'ennuyer à force non ?''

'' Eh pas vraiment, mais si tu veux, je vais t'appeler comme ça à partir de maintenant. Je pense qu'avoir un surnom formeront des lien fort entre amis. '' dit-il

Après avoir remplie leurs mains de plusieurs collation pour la nuit, ils sont sortit de la cuisine afin de rejoindre leurs dortoirs. Quand ils sont arriver, l'annonce du commencement de la période de nuit avait été annoncer à l'instant par l'interphone de l'école.

'' Eh bien je suppose que je te verrai demain, Celeste serait fou de rage si elle apprenait que nous avions casser la règle, alors qu'en plus elle avait insisté pour qu'on la suive à la lettre.'' dit Fuyuki en se tournant vers la porte de son dortoir. Il glissa sa clé dans la serrure et ouvrit lentement la porte

'' Hey attends...Cela peut sembler bizarre, mais vraiment, après toutes les choses qui se sont passé, je ne suis pas confortable à dormir seul. Pense-tu que peut être tu peux rester avec moi cette nuit ? Je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas, ça sonne vraiment bizarre'' dit-elle en rougissant un peu.

'' Es-tu sûr ? Un garçon et une fille dormant ensemble dans la même chambre n'est pas vraiment une chose que les gens peuvent prendre pour quelque chose de normal, il le prendrait plutôt pour quelque chose de mal. Et si quelqu'un nous repérait ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Nous pourrons nous lever avant que l'annonce matinal soit annoncée, de cette façon, personne pourrait voir que nous avons dormi dans la même chambre'' dit-elle un sourire sur son visage. Il haussa les épaules.

'' Très bien, laisse moi prendre quelque vêtements dans mon armoire et je te rejoins dans quelques minutes.''

'' Très bien la porte sera ouverte, tout pourras entrer.'' elle a répondu en entrant dans sa chambre. Fuyuki est entré dans la sienne en allumant la lumière. Ses joues était extrêmement rose et essayait à tous prit de le faire partir.

'' Wow la belle Sayaka Maizono me demandant de partager une chambre avec elle. Tant de fan boys voudront ma tête pour avoir fait ça'' dit-il avec un teint pâle en se dirigeant vers sa commode pour sortir un pyjama pour la nuit ainsi que ces vêtements de rechange pour le lendemain et rangea également toutes ces nombreuse affaires qui pouvait traîner ou qui dépassait de sa commode. Ensuite il sortit sa trousse de bains car il envisageait de prendre une douche dans la chambre Sayaka.

Hochant à lui même, il se tourna vers la porte, effleurant la lumière éteinte et fermer la porte derrière lui.

Il entendit un bruit sourd, venant des bains public, mais ne pensait vraiment pas que ce soit de se qu'il pouvait être. Haussant ensuite les épaules, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Sayaka donnant un léger coup avant d'entrer.

'' Saya, je suis là'' prévenu-t-il

'' Entre, je viens de finir de me changer.'' sa voix a appelé. Il ferma la porte à clé derrière lui en prenant un coup d'œil dans sa chambre. Sayaka était assis sur son lit, vêtue d'une robe bleu de nuit lumineuse, sans manches qui atteignait juste en dessous de ces genoux. Ses cheveux était dresser vers le bas, et elle portait des chaussettes bleu clair pour correspondre. A côté d'elle était son kit de couture avec quelque bobines de fils sur le cas. Elle semblait retenir sa chemise sur ses genoux. Elle leva la tête, en lui donnant un sourire.

'' Hey, je viens de remarquer que le couteau a déchiré ma chemise, j'ai essayé de le recoudre mais j'ai jamais su comment on devait s'y prendre'' dit-elle. Il mit ces affaires sur sa commode, regardant curieusement.

'' On ne t'a jamais appris à coudre ? N'es-tu pas une idole ?'' dit-il gagnant un souffle de Sayaka qui gonfla ses joues .

'' Je peux être une idole, mais sa ne veut pas dire que je confectionne mes propres vêtements. Il y a des gens qui font cela pour moi'' dit-elle

'' OK bon sang, c'était juste une petite blague. Je sais, je pourrai faire quelque chose pour ça'' dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Elle lui tendit son court, lui montrant la déchirure dans la chemise. Ce n'était pas très long mais la chemise était quand même délicate ce qui signifiait qu'elle pouvait se fendre en deux par une action purement simple.

'' Peux-tu la réparer ?'' Elle a demandé

'' Oui, ma sœur déchirait ses leggings tous le temps, alors j'ai appris à coudre pour pouvoir les remettre en état. Elle déchirait toujours ses jambière et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi une enfant de dix ans tient tellement à monter aux arbres'' dit-il en riant quand soudain il baissa les yeux aux sols , se rappelant du motif que Monokuma lui avait donner. Il sentit une main de Sayaka sur son épaule

'' Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sur qu'elle va bien. En fait, si Monokuma l'a capturé pour ce motif alors peut être qu'elle et Mio sont ensemble, ma sœur va certainement prendre soins d'elle.'' dit-elle essayant de le rassurer

'' J'ai confiance envers Mio, elle saura gérer son temps. Kotoko peut être un peu gâté par moment , surtout avec ses goûts et dégoûts.'' dit-il pour atteindre l'aiguille. Il saisit le fil blanc et commence à enfiler l'aiguille.

'' Oh, je veux en entendre plus sur elle...comment est elle ?'' demanda Sayaka en se tournant vers son ami, les jambes croisées, plaçant sa tête dans ses mains, lui donnant sa plus grande attention.

'' Kotoko est..elle est unique, le moins que l'on puisse dire. Elle a une passion pour agir et depuis qu'elle est toute petite, elle a toujours poursuivit son talent jusqu'à devenir l'élève d'élite d'art à l'école élémentaire de Kibougamine. Chaque fois, qu'elle voyait un film qu'elle aimait, elle mémorisait le script et le répétait devant tous ses amis jusqu'à obtenir des résultat très satisfaisant. Son jeu a attirer de nombreuse foules, et c'est à partir de ce moment que ma mère à commencer à emprunter un chemin sombre'' dit-il

'' Votre mère ?'' demanda Sayaka. Fuyuki lui donna un signe de tête, coupant simultanément le fil et l'attacher à la fin.

'' Pendant mes temps que je ne participais pas à un récital, je regardais toujours ces jeux d'acteurs dans ces petites pièces de théâtres. Elle se tenait toujours dans le grand parc de la ville près d'une fontaine à sirènes toujours prêtes à jouer son scripts. Cependant comme je l'ai dit auparavant, ma mère à commencer à pensé à rien d'autre qu'a l'argent qu'elle pourrait gagner grâce à son jeu. Elle donna quelque appels, envoyé quelque vidéos et en peu de temps, Kotoko a pu créer sa propre série télévisée. Elle était certaine de devenir une actrice populaire auprès des enfants et elle a même reçu un prix une fois. Cependant, plus elle avait de la gloire, plus l'on gagnait d'argent pour vivre et sa a permis à ma mère de chercher un producteur pour qu'elle puisse permettre à Kotoko d'avoir son premier grand rôle dans un film. Le producteur accepta facilement, mais il voyait ma petite sœur comme autre chose'' dit-il en continuant à coudre sa chemise. Soudain il était très énervé dans sa tête parce qu'il ne voulais pas trop parler de la cause qui a rendu sa petite sœur désespérer.

'' Que voyait-il ? Est ce qu'il voyait son talent naturel ? Peut être quelle avait une voix de chanteuse ?'' demanda Sayaka un regard pleins d'espoir dans ses yeux. Il secoua la tête regardant le mur.

'' Il n'a pas vu aucune de ces choses. Il a vu...une petite fille...une petite fille qu'il voulait transformer en son jouet. Ce producteur..non...cette excuse ignoble pour un être humain, ce morceaux de insipide de merde, tout ce qu'il a vu chez Kotoko était rien de plus qu'un gain de malade pour qu'il puisse produire son film. Il a d'ailleurs convaincu ma mère pour lui...'' il arrêta sentant quelque larmes chaudes couler sur son visage. Il se poignarda avec l'aiguille, mais ne l'avais même pas remarqué. Il la sortit et continua à coudre la chemise. L'expression d'espoir de Sayaka à changé à un visage soucieux.

'' Cette homme à convaincu ma mère à ce que lui et ses amis permettent...d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec Kotoko'' dit-il. Sayaka haleta les yeux écarquillé sous le choc. Fuyuki enregistra son choc, mais a décidé de continuer.

'' Non seulement ma mère s'offrait ainsi afin pour qu'ils puissent être ensemble pendant cette acte ignoble. Ils ont filmé la scène et on vendu la vidéo sur le marché noir. L'homme à tenu sa parole et à permis à Kotoko de devenir célèbre, mais d'une manière terriblement malsaine. Tous ceci à durer pendant six mois et les hommes qui la mettait à profit disait toujours qu'ils seront doux avec elle et sa a provoquer chez elle que se soit son mot déclencheur. Dès qu'ils le disaient, elle devenait une poupée. Et un jour, elle a eu le courage de le dire à quelqu'un et quand il l'a dit, ma mère et tous les hommes impliqués furent arrêter avec plusieurs d'entre eux qui ont été condamné à vie dont un qui a eu la peine de mort. Le gouvernement à en quelque sorte trouvé toutes les vidéos et les on toutes supprimer, mais pas avants les avoir présenter à quelques enquêteurs pendant le procès. J'ai...moi-même été témoin de ce que...J'étais la personne à laquelle Kotoko a tout révéler'' dit-il

Sayaka était sans voix et ne pouvait pas trouver les mots. Que pouvait-elle dire après avoir entendu quelque chose de si horrible ? Quelle genre de personne oserait faire ça à sa propre fille ? Tout ça pour de l'argent bien sûr. Elle ressentit de la colère à travers elle, ainsi que de la tristesse.

'' J'ai du bien sûr témoigner contre ma propre mère mais sa n'a pas arranger le cas de ma petite sœur, elle avait absolument besoin de conseil pendant deux années consécutive. Elle a essayé de ce suicider six fois de suite, et elle a finalement été en convalescence, puis ce bâtard de Monokuma...il a du la capturer et la laisser prêts de ces hommes vils. Je te jure quand je sortirai d'ici, je vais trouver le salaud derrière tout ça et le tuer de mes propres mains.'' dit-il sèchement, poignardant encore son doigt dans l'aiguille mais cette fois il sentit parfaitement la douleur. Il tira l'aiguille de son doigt et vit des gouttelettes rose de sang tomber sur la chemise. Il coupa ensuite le fil et la chemise était maintenant entièrement cousu mais barbouillé de sang

'' Désolé Saya, j'ai mis un peu de sang dessus''

''Ne t'inquiète je la nettoierai plus tard'' dit-elle en prenant la chemise et en la posant à côté d'elle.

'' Euh...désolé de t'avoir fait revivre ça..'' dit-elle. Il secoua la tête en essuyant ces larmes.

'' Non, je vais bien. Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que je peux oublier cette période de ma vie. Kotoko se sent mieux maintenant, elle a permis que son vœux soit exaucé et nous deux avions été vivre dans une famille d'accueil parce que notre père est mort quand je fus à peine née. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour veiller sur elle tous les jours de ma vie. Elle était une fille douce, en cours de son amour pour les choses mignonnes et les châtaignes pelées parce que c'est les chose qu'elle déteste par dessus tous...C'est vraiment une fille bizarre, mais je ne l'échangerai pour rien au monde. Elle est ma petite sœur et je l'aime énormément.'' dit-il fermement.

'' Je ne peux pas attendre pour la rencontrer, à conditions que nous sortions d'abord d'ici vivant..et si jamais en quelque sorte je ne...vous lui parlerait de moi ?'' demanda Sayaka

'' Non je ne lui parlerai pas de toi'' dit-il fermement

'' Q-Quoi ?'' elle a demandé, surpris. Il rit en lui donnant un sourire en coin

'' Tu auras juste à lui dire toi même, parce que toi et moi allons sortir d'ici vivant. Et quand nous serons sortit, tu chanteras une chanson. Hmm je pense que Roméo et Cendrillon fera l'affaire et je serai ravi de diriger le groupe'' dit-il en lui donnant un clin d'œil.

'' Oh allez tous le monde parle de cette chanson..Est ce à cause du costume ?'' elle demanda clairement ennuyer.

'' Peut être'' dit-il avec un petit rire. Il se leva et alla prendre un torchon de bain qu'il avait apporté avec lui et décida de prendre sa douche.

'' Saya, dit sa ne te dérange si je prends ma douche ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Non sa me dérange pas tu peux la prendre sans aucun problème'' répondit-elle. Fuyuki enleva ses chaussures en cuir blanches et les posa à côté des chaussures de Sayaka. Il entra ensuite à la salle de bain et verrouilla la porte derrière lui et posa ses vêtements sur les toilettes ainsi que son pyjama. Il se tourna pour ouvrir l'eau mais il se rendit compte que l'eau était coupées. Il soupira de frustration et mis son pyjama avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

'' Alors...J'avais complètement oublié que l'eau était coupé durant la période de nuit, alors je suppose que j'ai dormir sans en avoir pris une.'' dit-il en fermant la porte derrière lui

'' J'avais complètement oublié, sinon je te l'aurai rappeler'' dit-elle

'' Sa n'aurait pas été nécessaire et puis de toute façon j'en ai pris une avant le déjeuner alors sa devrait aller'' dit-il avec un haussement d'épaule. Elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand un bâillement échappa de ses lèvres. Fuyuki regarda l'horloge murale en voyant qu'il était déjà minuit.

'' Allez Mlle l'idole il est temps d'aller aux lit'' dit-il

'' D'accord Papa, je vais aller tout de suite au lit'' dit-elle. Il leva les yeux saisissant l'un des oreillers de son lit, avant de tomber au sol. Elle le regarda curieusement.

'' Qu'est ce que tu fais ?'' demanda-t-elle

'' Ben je me prépare à dormir'' dit-il en haussant ensuite les épaules. Elle secoua la tête, en ayant les mains sur les hanches.

'' Non, non. Tu ne dors pas sur le sol. Le lit est assez grands pour nous deux''

'' Mais Saya...Je sais que nous sommes amis mais c'est vraiment gênant et bizarre pour moi alors''

'' Pas d'excuse, je ne prends pas ça pour une réponse'' dit-elle. Il soupira pensant qu'il était mieux de l'écouter plutôt que de l'embêter. Elle alluma les lumières, et vérifia une fois de plus si la porte était bien verrouillée. Les deux sont finalement entrer dans le lit en regardant maladroitement le plafond, la seule source de lumière était l'horloge qui était posé sur la table de nuit.

'' Peut être, que je pourrai me procurer une lampe de chevet parce qu'il fait assez sombre ici'' dit Sayaka gagnant un signe de tête de Fuyuki, mais elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il bailla, se frottant les yeux.

'' Bon sang, ce fut une journée longue et stressante. Au moins je suis content que se soit fini, Bonne nuit Saya'' souhaita-t-il en se tournant

'' Bonne nuit Fuyuki, fait de beaux rêves'' répondit-elle tranquillement en regardant le plafond.

'' _Aujourd'hui était vraiment un mauvais jour. Si il ne m'avait pas arrêter...j'aurai fait quelque chose d'horrible...Je ne peux pas le remercier assez. A partir de maintenant , je promets que mes amis et moi même survivront à tous ceci. Je ne peux pas mourir ici avant d'avoir revue Mio. Petite sœur, si tu es là-bas avec Kotoko, s'il te plaît veille sur elle_ ''

Avec ces pensées finales, l'idole finit par s'endormir.

Tous le monde étaient maintenant aux lit, mais le responsable guettait encore les lieux grâce à ses caméras de surveillances. Tous le monde devaient à présent espérer et garder à l'esprit que leurs proches sont en sécurité et que s'entre tuer n'est pas la meilleur solution pour avoir une chance de les revoir un jours. Ces étudiants étaient persuader que personne n'oserait faire quelque chose d'aussi insensée et de tomber dans le piège de Monokuma.

Mais pourtant, quelqu'un n'était pas tout à fait de cette avis. Dans le couloir sombre et obscure du couloir du hall de l'école. Un sourire carnassier et meurtrier avec une silhouette noire, apparut dans l'ombre

'' Allez c'est partit (rire)'' dit-il de façon sinistre en disparaissant dans l'ombre.

 **A suivre...**

 **Les étudiants survivant: 21**


	4. Chapitre I: L'Espoir Perdu: Acte 3

**Bienvenu pour l'acte 3 du chapitre 1 de Danganronpa, aujourd'hui est la toute première scène d'enquête pour nos membres de la classe 78. J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas pour celui que j'ai choisi pour mourir dans se chapitre. Petit avertissement je sais pas pourquoi mais l'image de couverture ne veut pas rester en place pour cette histoire, alors je fais de mon mieux pour résoudre ce problème mais j'espère que je pourrai réparer ça**

 **Je ne vais pas vous faire plus attendre, c'est partit pour l'acte 3, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1

 _L'Espoir Perdu_

Acte 3

 _Accusation et Tromperie_

La nuit était fini et il était presque l'heure de l'annonce de la fin de la période de nuit. Un nouveau jour s'annonçait pour nos chers étudiant car chacun avait été rempli de tristesse après avoir regarder leurs motif, donnée par Monokuma.

Il était six heures du matin, il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant que l'annonce de Monokuma soit annoncé. Yoen avait passé une mauvaise nuit, durant celle-ci, il s'était réveiller au moins quatre fois. Il n'avait fait que de réfléchir à qui serait le responsable de cette situation. Mais il s'inquiétait surtout pour sa fille chérie, mais il savait qu'elle ne risquait rien, si bien sûr elle était bien entourer de tous les proches de ces amis.

Yoen se leva de son lit et commença à s'habiller pour sa journée. Il mit exactement les même habits que ces derniers jours. Il pensait prendre une douche maintenant si seulement l'eau n'était pas coupé à cette heure mais il décida de la prendre plutôt après le petit-déjeuner.

Il sortit de sa chambre et pensa à fermer à clé avant de sortir. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cafétéria, juste avant de ce faire arrêter, en voyant Fuyuki et Sayaka sortirent tous les deux ensembles de la même chambre. Yoen trouvait ça vraiment bizarre, une fille et un garçon qui partage la même chambre.

'' Tiens salut Yoen ! Comment étais ta nuit ?'' demanda Fuyuki avec un sourire

'' Oh t'imagine pas la mauvaise nuit que j'ai passée, je suis juste un peu énervé à cause de nos motifs. Mais autrement ça va et vous deux pourquoi étiez vous tout les deux dans la même chambre'' demanda Yoen en tortillant ces sourcils faisant rougir Fuyuki et Sayaka

'' Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, nous avons partagé une chambre, parce que j'avais peur. En fait j'ai appris beaucoup de chose sur Fuyuki et sa petite sœur, même si la majeure partie n'était pas agréable à entendre'' répondit Sayaka en fronçant les sourcils

Ils entendirent ensuite une porte s'ouvrir et virent Chihiro sortir de sa chambre dans sa belle tenue. Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre à clé et elle tira un sourire en voyant Yoen et les autres

'' Bonjour tout le monde bien dormi ?'' demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme en se dirigeant vers eux

'' Salut Chihiro, oui et toi ? Moi sa allait un peu malgré mes préoccupation à propos du motifs, qui m'ont empêchés de dormir'' avoua Yoen en se grattant l'arrière de sa tête

'' Je suppose avec ce que tu m'as raconté hier, sa a du être difficile'' répondit Chihiro un peu triste

'' Quoi donc ?'' demanda Fuyuki par curiosité

'' Hier, moi et Yoen avions discuter ensemble sur nos motifs et j'ai appris des tas de choses sur Yoen et sa..'' s'arrêta Chihiro se sentant hésitante

'' C'est bon tu peux leurs dire'' rassura Yoen en posant une main sur l'épaule de la petite programmeuse.

'' et sa fille'' dit Chihiro avec sourire. Fuyuki et Sayaka écarquillèrent les yeux à la révélation surprenante de Yoen

'' Tu as une fille ?'' cria Sayaka

'' Elle n'est pas vraiment ma fille, mais je vous expliquerai tous ça après''

'' D'accord '' répondit Fuyuki

Les quatre adolescents se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria et ils ont dû attendre devant les portes et attendre que Monokuma face son annonce matinal pour que les portes de la cafette puissent enfin s'ouvrir.

Pendant qu'ils patientaient, Yoen eut le temps de leurs raconter toute l'histoire à propos de Penny et de lui. Une fois avoir terminer, Sayaka et Fuyuki furent ému et touché par la bonté que Yoen a fait preuves avec la petite orpheline. Ensuite, ils se mirent encore à parler un peu jusqu'à un certain temps.

A présent, il était environ 06h50 et alors qu'ils étaient encore en train de causer, cette fois se fut le tour de Taka, de Makoto et de Celeste a arriver devant les portes de la cafettes.

Taka était toujours le premier à être devant la cafette mais cette fois il fut devancer par Yoen et les autres. Quand à Makoto, il se levait toujours soit avant ou après l'annonce matinal, quand à Celeste, elle mettait par contre toujours autant de temps à se lever parce que tout les matins elle remettait ces cheveux en sa coiffure de deux gros entonnoir, mais cette fois-ci elle a du se lever plutôt et à put finir de préparer sa coiffure bien plus tôt que prévue.

'' Bonjour Yoen, Bonjour Fuyuki, Bonjour Sayaka, Bonjour Chihiro comment allez vous ?'' demanda Taka

'' Très bien les gars, encore énervé par les motifs mais autrement tous va bien'' répondit Fuyuki avec un sourire

'' Bien sûr je pense que l'on est à près tous dans le même état. Mais au faîtes, avant que je commence à me coiffer, je vous est vu toi et Sayaka sortir de la même chambre. Vous pouvez m'expliquer cela ?''demanda Celeste

'' J'avais juste peur hier soir, alors j'ai demandé à Fuyuki si il pouvait dormir avec moi pour un soir. Mais sa m'a permis d'en apprendre plus sur lui et sa petite sœur'' répondit Sayaka en essayant de ne pas rougir

'' Et moi j'en aussi appris sur la petite sœur de Saya, et d'ailleurs avant que vous n'arriviez nous nous sommes mit d'accord sur le fait que nos proches sont sûrement retenus captifs quelque part tous ensemble, par Monokuma tous sa pour nous forcer à s'entre-tuer mais j'espère qu'ils se prendront soins les uns les autres.'' dit Fuyuki avec un sourire

'' Saya ?'' demandèrent Yoen, Makoto et Celeste à l'unisson

'' Il est un surnom, nous avions penser que l'on s'entendrait mieux avec quelque surnom, mais sa ne me dérangerai pas que vous m'appeliez aussi comme ça, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez'' répondit l'idole aux cheveux bleu avec un sourire

'' Bien dit, nous devons construire des liens durables si nous voulons sortir de cette académie en vie. L'amitié est la bienvenu !'' dit Taka en souriant

'' Ah alors si les surnoms sont permis, alors je peux t'appeler '' Gros sourcils'' '' plaisanta Yoen faisant que tous le monde rigole bruyamment

'' Je plaisante !'' rassura Yoen à Taka en respirant étroitement quand soudain l'annonce matinal fut annoncé

'' _Ding Dong, Ding Dong, bonjours chers étudiants de Kibougamine, il est maintenant 07h00, c'est maintenant le temps de se réveiller et de commencer une grande journée_ ''

L'écran s'éteint et la grille bloquant la cafétéria à commencer à monter au plafond. Yoen se leva en aidant Chihiro à se lever, avant d'entrer dans la cafétéria.

'' Bon j'aurai bien pu faire mon propre déjeuner, mais c'est tellement bon quand c'est Yukishiro qui fait le petit-déjeuner'' dit Fuyuki en lâchant un souffle

'' Quelqu'un m'a réclamer ?'' demanda une voix qui arriva derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent pour voir Shiro dans ses vêtements de serveuse

'' Oh ma sauveuse'' dit Fuyuki avec les yeux qui pétillait

'' Je me demandais pourquoi tu arrive à cette heure à la cafette, parce que tu es celle qui est la plus occupé pendant le petit-déjeuner alors si tu arrivais plutôt, tu aurais moins de travail à faire ?'' demanda Makoto par curiosité

'' Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, et puis c'est mon rôle de vous nourrir, et je me pointe pas avant parce que je préfère que tous le monde soit présent comme ça j'aurai pas plusieurs voyage à faire'' dit-elle en serrant la ceinture de son tablier

'' De toute façon je sais que personne dans le groupe n'est allergique à quelque chose, alors je n'ai rien de spécial à faire pour quelqu'un'' continua-t-elle en se dirigeant dans la cuisine

'' Shiro, avant de partir, je voulais savoir si tu sais faire du thé au lait royal ? C'est une de mes préférence personnelle'' demanda Celeste curieusement

'' Désolé, Celeste, c'était mes sœurs qui s'occupait du thé, pas moi. En général, je travaille sur les choses à cuisiner. Je peux essayer de t'en faire un, mais je veux pas que tu bois quelque chose de mauvais.'' dit-elle

'' Je pourrai le faire, j'ai déjà appris à le faire..enfin je pense'' proposa Yoen

'' Tu crois ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?'' demanda-t-elle curieusement

'' Euh non rien...J'étais très jeune quand on me la appris, mais ne t'inquiète pas, si elle a mauvais goût, je t'en referai une autre tasse'' dit-il avec un sourire

'' Très bien ne me déçois pas Yoen'' dit-elle, prenant sa place habituelle sur la grande table. Il hocha la tête, donnant un rapide au revoir à Chihiro et aux autres avant de suivre Shiro dans la cuisine. Il se dirigea vers l'étagère à épices et à commencer à chercher des feuilles de thé fraîche. Après les avoir trouver, il attrapa un pot et l'a remplit d'un peu d'eau.

'' Euh normalement c'est pas, tu dois mettre du lait au lieux de l'eau. ?'' demanda Shiro en saisissant un sac de farine sur l'étagère

'' En faîtes si tu fais bouillir le lait, il se répandra sur le dessus du pot. Bien sûr, tu le sais sûrement déjà ? Afin d'obtenir ce type de thé, on doit infuser les feuilles de thé dans un mélange d'eau et de lait , en ajoutant plus de lait que d'eau. Une fois qu'il est en ébullition, on doit retirer les feuilles du pot et il n'y a plus qu'a ajouter le sucre'' dit-il marchant vers le frigo pour prendre une bouteille de lait frais. Il attrapa une tasse à mesurer et versa le lait jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la ligne des ¾ de la tasse. Une fois le lait verser, il se retourna saisissant une cuillère dans le tiroir

'' Au faîtes est ce que ta une préférence pour ton petit déjeuner ?'' demanda Shiro

'' Non pas vraiment, à vrai dire je mange un peu de tout'' répondit Yoen

'' Très bien alors je suppose que des gaufres feront l'affaire'' dit-elle en mettant un doigt sur son menton

'' Bonne idée, mais non merci, je pense que je vais me faire un café au lait et je ferai mes tartines de marmelade avec du pain.'' proposa Yoen en souriant

'' Si tu veux te servir en sirop, il y a myrtille, vanille, ou fraise'' conseilla Shiro en sortant les pots de sirop du frigo

'' Non merci, je vais prendre du beurre, mais en sirop je préfère l'abricot'' dit-il

'' OK monsieur !'' cria Shiro avec enthousiasme en sortant du frigo un pot de confiture d'abricot ainsi qu'une boîte de beurre pendant que Yoen se concentrait toujours sur la préparation du thé en s'assurant qu'il n'a pas trop bouilli. Enfin au bout de quelques minutes, le thé était enfin prêts. Il sortit une tasse de thé et une passoire, il versa le liquide dans la tasse, en veillant à se qu'aucune feuille de thé ne tombe dedans. Il l'a assaisonnée ensuite avec quelques morceaux de sucres, et il mit la tasse fumante à ses lèvres et prit une gorgée de celle-ci.

'' Oh wow, il est vraiment bon'' dit-il, en prenant une autre gorgée

'' Oui, mais est-il aux normes de Celeste ?'' demanda Shiro

'' Je l'espère, mais en tous cas elle devra juger cela, d'elle-même'' dit-il en saisissant une autre tasse. Après avoir verser le contenu dedans, en veillant à ne rien renverser, il attrapa une petite cuillère , la mettre à côté de la tasse sur la petite plaque. La dernière chose qu'il a attrapé était le petit plateau de sucre en cube. Il déglutit alors qu'il sort de la cuisine. En entrant, il remarqua que Sakura et Aoi venait d'arriver et c'était placé à leurs place habituelle sur la grande table. Mondo était lui aussi à sa place habituelle en étant pencher sur sa chaise en ayant les pieds sur la table. Taka se tenait au bout de la grande table comme toujours. Makoto, Fuyuki, Chihiro et Sayaka étaient eu aussi à leurs place habituelle et était en train de discuter entre eux et la petite Chihiro avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres ce qui enthousiasmait beaucoup Yoen. Mais il commença à s'angoisser en s'approchant de la place de Celeste qui était tranquillement en train de jouer au solitaire avec des cartes qu'elle avait éparpillées à son coin de table. Elle leva les yeux, un petit sourire sur son visage.

'' Euh, je ne savais pas avec combien de sucre tu assaisonnais ton thé, alors j'ai rapporté la boîte de sucre avec'' dit-il. Elle ne répondit pas et pris le thé de ses mains, ainsi que le sucre. Quelques personnes regardaient curieusement la jeune femme assaisonné son thé. Elle inspira un peu l'arôme regardant Yoen avec ses orbes rouges.

'' Quelle thé tu as utilisé ?'' demanda-t-elle

'' J'ai utilisé des feuilles d'Assam'' dit-il fièrement. Elle plaça lentement la tasse prêt de ses lèvres, ne prenant pas un seul regard sur lui. Il regardait la scène en retenant son souffle sachant très bien que la lycéenne d'élite Parieuse pourrait bien le baiser. Elle prit une gorgée délicate de celui-ci, tirant la coupe loin d'elle une seconde plus tard. Elle le regarda curieusement, son visage montrant aucune émotion. Quelqu'un toussa, lui faisant réaliser que tout le monde était rester silencieux dans la salle. Cependant, Celeste est rester toute à fait calme en prenant une autre gorgée de son thé.

'' Pas mal Yoen, c'est pas exactement à quoi je suis habitué, mais il est plutôt pas mal'' dit-elle. Yoen lâcha un souffle et remercia le seigneur de ne pas l'avoir mise en colère.

'' Doux Jésus, tu sais vraiment effrayer les gens toi'' dit-il. Elle lui a donné un petit rire, en inclinant la tête en lui donnant un doux sourire maladif

'' Je suis la lycéenne d'élite Parieuse après tout. Mon visage à été conçu pour effrayer les autres joueurs et jamais personne n'a réussi à le briser.'' dit-elle. Yoen prit congé et se rassit à sa place entre Taka et Makoto et discuta encore avec ces chers amis. Un plus tard, les autres qui était manquant arrivèrent à la cafétéria et pîle aux bon moment Shiro apporta le plateau avec des gaufres et mit les différent sirop sur la table afin que tout le monde puisse se servir. Elle apporta également les ingrédients pour le café aux lait de Yoen ainsi que le pain et le beurre pour ces tartines.

'' Donc, nous allons encore parler d'un moyen d'évasion ?'' demanda Hifumi en attirant l'attention de tous le monde alors qu'il étaient tous en train de manger.

'' Ben si quelqu'un à trouver quelque chose, c'est le moment pour lui de le dire'' répondit Paul en ayant la bouche pleine, mais il se fait frapper par Zeroyo sur le crâne

'' Mange proprement'' conseilla-t-elle à l'électricien. Taka se leva de son siège afin de commencer la réunion et jeta un regard à toute la table

'' Je vois qu'ils manquent encore certaines personnes'' dit-il

'' Ben, Byakuya, Junko et Bryce ne sont toujours pas là'' annonça Aoi

Tous le monde commencèrent à se demander à se que pouvait faire les autres, surtout un mec comme Bryce ou encore Byakuya qui était un cas moins pire que Bryce. D'un coup, ils entendirent quelqu'un entrer dans la cafette.

'' Byakuya ?'' demanda Aoi et tous le monde regardèrent Byakuya entrer dans la cafette et s'installer sur sa petite table habituelle.

'' Yo, tu n'aurais pas vu Junko ou se connard de Bryce ?'' demanda Mondo sans tourner la tête vers le jeune héritier.

'' Pourquoi je les aurai vu ? Je viens seulement de ma chambre à l'instant'' dit-il

'' Bryce est sûrement toujours enfermée dans sa chambre, mais pour Junko c'est vrai que ce n'est pas son genre'' en déduit Zeroyo en posant une main sous son menton

'' Qui c'est elle est peut être tombé malade, ou elle a peut être envie de dormir un peu plus longtemps'' proposa Fuyuki

'' Euh si sa ne vous dérange pas, je peux aller la chercher si vous voulez ?'' proposa Yoen en se levant de sa chaise

'' Très bien mais fait vite'' dit le lycéen d'élite Préfet. Il hocha la tête, se dirigeant vers les portes. Il s'arrêta un bref instant et se retourna regardant Makoto et Fuyuki

'' Euh vous voulez venir avec moi, vous deux ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Euh bien sûr sa nous dérange pas de te tenir compagnie'' répondit Makoto en se levant de sa chaise suivi ensuite par Fuyuki.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers les dortoirs et se trouvaient devant la porte de la chambre de Junko. Yoen appuya plusieurs fois sur la sonnette, mais pour recevoir aucune réponse de la Fashioniste.

'' Serait-elle toujours endormie ?'' demanda Makoto

'' Tu rigoles, personnes ne peut encore dormir après avoir reçu plusieurs coup de sonnette, les humains ne sont pas des ours, ils hibernent pas'' répondit Yoen en tapant sur la porte faisant lâcher un gloussement de la par de Fuyuki.

'' En tous cas c'est bizarre, normalement elle est toujours l'une des premières à se lever le matin'' dit Fuyuki inquiet

'' Elle a peut être pris un somnifère cette nuit et à décider de dormir plus longtemps'' répondit Yoen essayant de plomber un peu l'ambiance.

Tous les trois décidèrent de retourner à la cafette. Cependant, le chef d'orchestre s'arrêta et remarqua, une tâche rose sur le sol

'' Euh les gars'' dit simplement Fuyuki. Les deux se retournèrent vers lui et virent Fuyuki regarder l'empreinte rose sur le sol

'' Une empreinte de couleur rose ?'' demanda Fuyuki un peu angoisser. Les trois scrutèrent la zone pour voir si il n'en trouvait pas d'autre et en fuyant encore, il remarqua une autre grosse tâche rose qui était présente...devant la porte de sa propre chambre. Il tourna la poignée avec délicatesse car il y avait aussi une traces de mains ensanglanté sur la poignée, et alors qu'il allait se souvenir que sa porte était fermées hier soir, il découvrit qu'elle n'était pas du tout verrouillé. Il ressentait un sentit d'angoisse en transpirant de sueur. Il ouvrit délicatement la porte de sa chambre. Il faisait noir alors il ne voyait presque rien, il alluma la lumière de sa chambre et écarquilla grand les yeux en voyant ce qu'il y avait devant lui.

Couché dans une marre de sang, se tenait le corps inerte de la lycéenne d'élite Fashioniste, Junko Enoshima. Elle était couché à plat ventre sur le sol carrelé, remplie de tâche de brûlure , elle était sur le dos, le visage crispée de douleur, l'un de ses derniers moments les plus probables. Il a également remarqué qu'elle avait trois couteaux de cuisines planté dans le ventre, et le sang coulait de son ventre afin de s'éparpiller tout autour de son corps et elle saignait aussi au visage comme si elle avait reçu un coup à la tête et avait l'air d'avoir les cheveux humides.

Fuyuki écarquilla les yeux de plus en plus et lança un cri hyper perçant, faisant sursauter Yoen et Makoto ainsi que tous ceux qui se trouvait à la cafétéria.

'' Fuyuki !'' crièrent les deux adolescents. Fuyuki regarda encore dans la pièce en étant aussi pâle qu'un zombie et se pencha fortement en arrière et tomba dans les vapes. Heureusement, Makoto eut le temps de le retenir pour éviter qu'il ne tombe sur le sol.

'' Fuyuki ! FUYUKI !'' cria Makoto en secouant son ami inconscient. Yoen était angoisser de voir son ami à l'agonie. D'un sentiment d'effroi, ils jetèrent tous les deux un coup d'œil dans la chambre et ils finissent par lâcher un cri strident. Yoen ferma vite la porte ne voulant pas revoir une seconde de plus la scène.

'' Bordel de merde c'est pas vrai !'' supplia Yoen avec un regard d'horreur en étant de dos sur la porte de la chambre, quand soudain, ils entendirent le signal de l'interphone et se révélèrent être Monokuma prêt à faire une annonce.

'' _Ding Dong, Ding Dong, un corps à été découvert. Ben dis donc sa fait un putain de temps que j'attends ce moment, je commençais sérieusement à m'ennuyer. Avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, rendez-vous dans le gymnase pour une réunion. Oh cela est tellement excitant._ '' cria joyeusement Monokuma, avant de terminer l'annonce. Yoen et Makoto étaient toujours secouer quand soudain ils entendirent une porte de chambre s'ouvrir.

Ils regardèrent vers la direction du bruit et virent Bryce sortir de sa chambre avec un sourire sournois, mains dans les poches.

'' Ah je vois que quelqu'un à enfin mordu la poussière, eh ben c'est pas trop tôt'' dit-il en regardant le cambrioleur et le jeune homme chanceux.

'' Non mais j'y crois pas, l'un de nos amis viens de mourir et toi tu t'en fout royal, salopard !'' cria Yoen en colère

'' Tss, qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire que les autres meurs un par un, c'est pas moi qui l'est tuer, alors mets toi ça dans le crâne et fiche moi la paix'' dit-il en partant en direction du gymnase.

Yoen tremblait de rage par le comportement de cette ordure, il était prêt à le poursuivre quand Makoto lui prit le bras pour l'arrêter. Il secoua la tête et Yoen se calma un peu et lui fit un signe de tête en réponse. Yoen aida Makoto à soulever Fuyuki et le portèrent sur leurs épaules. Ils atteignirent tous les deux le gymnase avec un Fuyuki inconscient sur leurs épaules où tout le monde les attendaient

'' Alors qui a mordu la poussière ?'' demanda Leon

'' C'est Junko...quelqu'un là..oh mon dieu'' répondit Yoen incapable de trouver les mots.

'' Fuyuki !'' cria Sayaka en se dirigeant vers son ami inconscient suivit de certaines autres personnes. Yoen et Makoto posèrent le chef d'orchestre sur les gradins en attendant patiemment qu'il se réveille. Sayaka s'agenouilla à côté de lui avec inquiétude et Chihiro accepta avec plaisir de rester avec Sayaka.

'' Hmm, ce jeu devient maintenant intéressant avec la mort de la Fashioniste.'' dit Byakuya, obtenant un regard de Yoen. Il ne pouvait pas croire que quelqu'un savourerai la mort d'un de leur ami.

'' Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe avec vous ? L'un de nos amis est mort pour l'amour de dieu. Ayez un peu plus de respect !'' cassa Zeroyo clairement en colère.

'' Pff, quand quelqu'un meurt sa veut tout simplement dire, que la sélection naturelle n'a pas voulu de ces déchets et en plus c'est une autre personne inutile qui a fait de la merde'' ajouta Bryce, gagnant des regards de la plupart des autres. L'adolescent ne semblait pas ce soucier du tout de la situation. Yoen le regarda, et l'adolescent ne lui donna qu'un sourire en coin.

Soudain ils entendirent un gémissement, ils se tournèrent vers le son pour voir Fuyuki se réveiller.

'' Oh Fuyuki on a si peur'' dit Sayaka en étreignant étroitement le chef d'orchestre. Fuyuki répondit à l'étreinte et se séparèrent au bout de quelque secondes.

'' Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas Saya, comment je suis arriver ici ?'' demanda-t-il en se redressant

'' Yoen et Makoto t'ont porter jusqu'ici'' répondit Chihiro se tenant à côté de lui

'' Je vois'' quand soudain il tressaillit, en ayant les yeux écarquillé '' Et pour Junko ?'' demanda-t-il. Il reçu seulement un baissement de la tête de Yoen qui était désespérer

'' Junko est morte'' dit-il simplement

Fuyuki se leva et courut pour sortir du gymnase avant de se faire attraper le bras par Yoen.

'' Où tu comptes aller ?'' demanda Yoen en tenant son bras

'' A ton avis...Junko...je dois vérifier si''

'' C'est pas la peine, Fuyuki, elle est véritablement morte''

'' Alors...Alors dit moi, qu'est ce qu'on fait tous dans se foutu gymnase alors ?'' demanda Fuyuki se rage en se tournant vers Yoen

'' Parce qu'on nous là imposer'' dit seulement Kyoko appuyé contre mur du gymnase, les bras croisé avec les yeux fermées

'' Pourquoi ?'' demanda Fuyuki désespérer

'' C'est Monokuma évidement...C'est lui qui nous a demandé à ce qu'on se rassemble ici.'' répondit Toko se tenant sur les gradins avec son doigt du pouce prêt de sa bouche.

'' Nous avions bien sûr contester en lui disant, qu'est ce que tu raconte quelqu'un est mort. Mais...'' dit Taka en jetant ensuite un regard à Kyoko

'' J'ai insisté que pour l'instant on devrait tous obéir à ses ordres, nous sommes ses prisonniers, il a tout les droits sur nous. Alors lui obéir serait le seul moyen d'empêcher de faire d'autre victime.'' expliqua-t-elle avec un regard impassible. Yoen baissa la tête en regardant le sol en serrant les dents de colère

'' C'est lui qui a fait...Monokuma !'' dit-il assez fort de rage

'' Non, je ne ferai jamais une chose pareil ?'' dit soudain la voix de l'ours monochrome. Tous se retournèrent pour voir Monokuma se tenant debout sur la scène.

'' Sur ce point vous pouvez me faire confiance. Vous savez que je ne ferais jamais quelque chose allant à l'encontre du but de cet exercice Au parc safari, j'étais réputé pour être le seul ours à être deux fois plus sensibles aux règles par rapport aux autres ours.'' dit-il en rougissant

'' Mais qui à fait ça alors ?'' demanda Chihiro inquiète

'' Oh mais ça vous devriez normalement le savoir...Mais c'est l'un d'entre vous qui a tué Junko Enoshima !'' dit-il avec un regard sinistre. Tous le monde sauf les plus buter haletèrent en état de choc à sa déclaration. Et par crainte tous le monde se lancèrent des regards entre eux

'' Hein ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous ressemblez à des pigeons canardés par un pistolet mitrailleur. L'un d'entre vous a tué Junko pour être diplômé. C'est tout ! C'est le règlement. Il n'y a rien de mal là-dedans'' dit-il

'' Impossible...'' dit Chihiro

'' Ce n'est pas vrai.'' dit Sayaka en mettant ses mains sur sa bouche.

'' TOUS ÇA N'EST QU'UN MENSONGE !'' cria Yoen de rage.

'' Non c'est l'un d'entre vous qui l'a tuée, le coupable en a bien conscience'' dit-il en répendant de la méfiance dans les regards de tous.

'' C'est vrai ?'' demanda Fuyuki

'' Soyez honnêtes ! Lequel d'entre vous à tuer Junko Enoshima ?'' demanda Taka en attirant l'attention de tous le monde

'' Si l'un d'entre nous est le coupable, il ne l'admettra sûrement pas !'' répondit Toko en tremblant des épaules

'' Enfin, peut importe qui c'est'' répondit Celeste avec un regard impassible

'' C.. n'est pas moi'' annonça rapidement Hifumi avec crainte

'' Eh vous voulez m'accuser ?'' demanda Bryce en serrant les dents

'' Calmez-vous un peu. Disons que le coupable est parmi nous, il va pouvoir être diplômée maintenant non ?'' demanda Byakuya gagnant un fou rire de Monokuma

'' C'est si naïf ! Terriblement naïf ! Incroyablement naïf ! C'est maintenant que tous commence vraiment'' répondit Monokuma

'' Vraiment ?'' demanda Makoto

'' Je vais maintenant vous expliquer une règle supplémentaire concernant l'obtention du diplôme'' expliqua-t-il

'' Les autres élèves ne doivent pas découvrir que vous êtes le coupable. C'est de cela que vous parlez ?'' demanda Aileen avec un visage sans expression.

'' Oui, juste tuer quelqu'un n'est pas suffisant, vous devez tuer de telle manière à ce que les autres élèves ne sachent pas que c'est vous.'' affirma Monokuma

'' Cela revient donc à créer un crime parfait ?'' demanda Zeroyo en réfléchissant tout en ayant un doigt posé sur son menton.

'' Puis un certain laps de temps après que le meurtre ait eu lieu, nous tiendrons un procès pour étudier votre performance !'' annonça l'ours en levant les bras en l'air

'' Un procès ?'' demanda Yoen en ayant les yeux écarquillé comme certains de ces amis.

'' Dans ce procès, vous aurez l'occasion de débattre sur l'identité de l'assassin, si vous parvenez à identifier le coupable, il sera puni pour avoir perturbé la loi et l'ordre de cet endroit. Cependant, si vous vous trompez, tous les élèves innocents seront punis à la place, voilà les règles de ce procès'' expliqua-t-il

'' Euh à ce propos qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par punir'' demanda Hifumi en levant la main

'' Ah pour faire simple, c'est une sorte d'exécution je dirais'' dit-il

'' Une exécution ? Que voulez-vous dire ?'' demanda Chihiro presque sur le point de pleurer avant que Yoen mette une main sur son épaule

'' Exactement ce que ça signifie. Une exécution. Griller sur une chaise électrique, asphyxié par des gaz empoisonnés, se faire emporter par une tornade et ainsi de suite'' expliqua Monokuma en faisant le mîmes des différentes types d'exécution.

'' Ça veut dire qu'on sera tous exécuter si on se trompe de coupable ?'' demanda Taka en état de choc

'' C'est très bien, nous avons là un chimpanzé très intelligent, c'est bien joué de se comporter comme si tu n'étais pas le coupable.'' se moqua Monokuma faisant serrer les dents de Taka complètement angoisser.

'' Pour faire simple, ce procès fonctionnera sur le principe d'un jury, ce sera à vous de trouver le coupable ! Bon et maintenant je vous laisserai un certains temps pour faire votre enquête, on se revoit après pour le procès'' dit-il en disparaissant de la scène laissant tous les étudiants complètement étourdi

'' On devrait commencer à enquêter maintenant, c'est le seul moyen d'éviter qu'on se fasse tous exécuter'' proposa Kyoko

'' Hein ? Quelque chose vient d'être ajouter dans nos manuel électronique'' annonça Leon en regardant son manuel électronique

'' Hein, ce n'est pas le moment !'' ce plaignit Mondo. Tous le monde jetèrent un coup d'œil dans leurs manuels électronique

'' Les fichiers de Monokuma...'' dit Taka en regardant attentivement, le fichier, c'était un fichier détaillant toutes les choses à propos de la victime. Il pouvait également accéder aux balle de vérité et apparemment cette application exécutait une mise à jours par rapport aux découvertes relatives à l'affaire et aux différents indices découverts.

 **Le nom de la victime: Junko Enoshima**

 **Heure du décès: 01h15**

 **Cause de la mort: Trois couteaux de cuisine planté dans le ventre de la victime et également reçu un coup sur la tête.**

 **La victime a été retrouvé tôt ce matin par Yoen Harada, Makoto Naegi et Fuyuki Utsugi dans la chambre de Fuyuki. Le sang de la victime coulait par le ventre à cause des blessures provoqué par les couteaux et s'éparpilla partout autour de son corps. La victime à également reçu un coup sur la tête.**

'' Ouah il y a toutes les infos sur la mort de Junko Enoshima'' dit Paul

'' Regarder un peu le lieu du décès de la victime...Dans la chambre de Fuyuki'' dit Celeste en levant les yeux de son manuel électronique. L'adolescent en question pâlit de voir des regards sévères de tout le monde sur lui.

'' Hey, Fuyuki, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?'' demanda Mondo sévèrement

'' Franchement vous ne pensez pas que je l'ai fait, pas vrai ?'' demanda Fuyuki

'' Je ne sais pas, mais il semble que les accusations soient contre toi, après tout, c'est ta chambre et tu étais le seul à y être'' se moqua Bryce essayant de le faire céder.

'' Mais enfin vous ne pensez pas que c'est moi tout de même ?'' demanda Fuyuki en colère

'' Vu ta réaction je pense que tu es belle et bien le coupable'' continua Bryce

'' Hey arrêter de le blâmer, Fuyuki n'aurait jamais commis un meurtres et je le sais parce que lui et moi avions coucher ensemble la nuit dernière'' dit Sayaka

'' QUOI ?'' cria Paul. Réalisant son erreur, elle secoua rapidement la tête

'' Non, non, non...c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je voulais dire qu'on a partager la même chambre ensemble, d'une manière totalement platonique. Donc, il n'y a aucun moyen à ce que Fuyuki l'est tuer'' dit-elle

'' Hmph, c'est une histoire probables, mais faudra que vous nous apportiez des preuves pour pouvoir l'innocenter, mais pour l'instant, il reste le principal suspect.'' dit Byakuya en sortant de la salle suivi de plusieurs autres. Ils passèrent à côté de lui en le regardant avec mépris.

'' Je ne l'ai pas tuer, pourquoi est ce que personne ne me croit ?'' demanda Fuyuki prêt à tomber en larmes

'' T'inquiète Fuyuki, c'est évident que ce n'est pas toi qui l'est fait, je suis témoin, compte sur moi pour t'aider'' dit Yoen en se tenant fièrement devant Fuyuki.

Fuyuki leva la tête pour le regarder avec enthousiasme.

'' Je suis avec lui, nous allons prouver coûte que coûte ton innocence. Bon et si maintenant on se rendait à la scène du crime'' proposa Makoto

'' Je ne suis pas doué pour quelque chose de ce genre mais je ferai de mon mieux'' dit Chihiro timidement avant de sentir Yoen mettre une main sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête vers lui avec un doux sourire

'' Je te remercie, Chihiro, mais si jamais c'est trop dur pour toi, tu pourras arrêter quand tu veux, tu te sens capable d'examiner un cadavre ?'' demanda Yoen avec inquiétude

'' Pas vraiment, mais je te promets que je ferai de mon mieux pour aider Fuyuki'' dit-elle en tirant un sourire à Fuyuki. Ce dernier se mit à verser une tonne de larmes

'' J'ai de la chance d'avoir des amis comme vous !'' cria Fuyuki en pleure avant de sentir Sayaka lui prendre la main.

Yoen savait que ce sera pas facile, mais il était toujours secouer de savoir que Junko a été tuer par l'un d'entre eux. Et surtout que presque que tous le monde prenait son ami Fuyuki pour le seul et unique coupable. Il devait tous faire en son pouvoir pour trouver le vrai coupable. Il devait absolument revoir sa fille, mais avant il devait sortir de l'académie vivant alors il n'avait pas d'autre choix de trouver le véritable coupable de cette affaire. Il sentit Chihiro lui donner une prise ferme mais douce sur sa main, il savait qu'elle ressentait probablement la même chose

'' Allons-y'' dit-il fermement, conduisant ces amis hors de la salle de gym, en allant à la chambre de Fuyuki qui était devenu la scène du crime.

 _ **(Fin de la vie quotidienne)**_

 _ **(Début de l'enquête)**_

En revenant dans les dortoirs, Yoen vit que tous ça fut transformée en une scène cliché, ressemblant à ceux qu'on voit dans les séries policières. Quelques personnes étaient déjà à l'intérieur, regardant littéralement tout autour y compris les éléments personnels de Fuyuki.

Byakuya était à genoux devant le corps, en regardant les blessures qui ont été infligée sur elle. Yoen a décider de mener sa propre enquêtes et heureusement, Chihiro, Makoto, Sayaka et Fuyuki étaient là pour l'aider

'' Alors Fuyuki, ne vois tu pas quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire ? ce serait un bonne endroit pour commencer'' dit Makoto. Il hocha la tête en regardant la porte.

'' Eh bien quand je suis entrer ici, ce matin, j'ai remarqué que ma porte était ouverte alors que je l'avais verrouillé hier soir.'' dit-il

'' Peut être qu'elle a été crocheter ?'' demanda Sayaka

'' Non Monokuma a affirmée que ces verrous étaient incassable'' répondit Yoen en examinant la porte quand soudain il vit quelque chose comme une liasse vert bleuâtre à l'intérieur de la chambranle de la porte.

'' Fuyuki ? Est ce que tu mange des chewing-gums ?'' demanda Yoen en regardant le chef d'orchestre

'' Non pourquoi ?'' demanda Fuyuki

'' Ben je crois avoir trouver le problème, il y a un chewing-gum à l'intérieur, le coupable s'en est sûrement servi pour laisser la porte ouverte malgré quelle soit fermer à clé'' expliqua Yoen

'' Oui mais je n'ai vu personne pendant la journée d'hier, à part Sayaka c'est la seule personne que j'ai vu hier soir'' dit-il quand soudain il se rendu compte de quelque chose '' Alors ça veut dire que le coupable eut le temps de poser ce chewing-gum pendant que j'étais pas là.'' dit-il sérieusement

 _'' Chewing-gum a été ajouté à vos balles de vérité''_

'' Il y a aussi une tâche de sang sur la poignée mais je pense qu'elle a du se barbouiller les mains de sang quand elle a reçu cette blessure à la tête. C'est sûrement aussi la cause de la tâches de sang dans le couloir'' en déduit Yoen en regardant les tâches de sang présente dans le couloir

 _'' Tâches de sang dans le couloir a été ajouté à vos balles de vérité''_

 _'' Empreinte sanglante a été ajouté à vos balles de vérité''_

Soupirant à lui même, Yoen entra dans la chambre en prenant un bon coup d'œil autour. Tous le monde présent dans la chambre essayait de ne pas marcher sur les traces de sang. Le cadavres à belle et bien était recouvert d'un draps sur le sol carrelé. Byakuya regardait dans la poubelle de Fuyuki, Celeste regardait de ce qu'elle pouvait trouver à la salle de bain, pendant que Zeroyo et Kyoko examinait le cadavre de Junko. Bizarrement Leon était en train de fouillé dans les tiroir de la commode de Fuyuki. Yoen décida d'aller parler à Byakuya

'' Je vais allez parler à Byakuya voir si il a trouver quelque chose'' dit Yoen en contournant le sang qui avait sur le sol. Chihiro, Makoto et Sayaka partirent de leurs côté pour trouver des indices pendant que Fuyuki alla dans la chambre de Sayaka pour vérifier quelque chose.

'' Ben dis donc, Fuyuki a du boire beaucoup d'eau cette nuit'' se moqua Byakuya en fouillant la poubelle.

'' Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?'' demanda Yoen en s'agenouillant pour regarder ce qu'il y a, à l'intérieur de la poubelle. Il remarqua qu'il y avait cinq bouteilles d'eau en plastique bleu.

'' Non ça ne doit pas être Fuyuki qui est bu ces bouteilles d'eau je ne l'ai pas vu une seule fois se servir autant de bouteilles d'eau dans le frigo'' dit-il quand soudain il pensa à autre chose

'' _Attends, est ce qu'elle viennent vraiment du réfrigérateur de la cuisine ?_ '' se demanda Yoen et s'éloigna de Byakuya en rendant cette fois une visite à Celeste dans la salle de bain

 _'' Bouteilles d'eau en plastique à été ajouté à vos balles de vérité''_

Celeste était en train d'examiner un seau d'eau avec un balai, pour Yoen s'était étrange que Fuyuki avait ce genre de chose dans sa salle de bain. Celeste avait son manuel électronique dans les mains et étaient perdu dans ces pensées. Elle leva les yeux en lui donnant un de ses fameux sourires.

'' Bonjour Yoen, comment vas-tu ?'' dit-elle poliment

'' Pas bien, je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un qui est véritablement morte et surtout dans la chambre d'un de mes meilleurs amis et franchement je suis pas habituée, même si j'ai déjà vu des gens se faire tuer dans certaines de mes opérations pour aider la police. Comment tu fais pour être si à l'aise ?'' demanda-t-il, elle lui donna un autre sourire en réponse

'' C'est savoir s'adapter mon cher. Dans la vie, nous devons apprendre à nous adapter à des situations qui nous plaisent pas. Nous sommes dans un monde fou et cela deviendra peut être la norme pour nous. Donc faut savoir apprendre à vivre dans des situation ou si tu ne respectes pas les règles, tu meurs'' dit-elle en souriant avec un ton optimiste.

'' Je suppose. En tous cas je voulais te parler de quelque chose, sa nous permettrait de faire avancer l'enquête. Ce matin, tu as bien vu, Fuyuki et Sayaka sortirent tous les deux de la même chambre ?'' demanda Yoen

'' En effet, je les ai vu tout les deux, essayant de se faufiler une heure avant l'annonce matinal, ils étaient tellement mignon tous les deux, et puis t'es sortit de ta chambre juste après.'' répondit-elle

'' Si cela arrive, tu serais d'accord pour témoigner sur le faite que Fuyuki a bien partager une chambre avec Sayaka ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Hmm...eh bien tu m'as fait mon thé ce matin, alors je vais te retourner la faveur, à condition que tu me fasse mont thé tout les matins.'' dit-elle

'' Pas de problème, ce sera fait''

 _'' Témoignage de Celeste à été ajouté à vos balles de vérité''_

'' Au faîte je voulais ton avis, que ferait Fuyuki avec un seau d'eau ainsi qu'un balai dans sa salle de bain ?'' demanda-t-elle en examinant le seau

'' Personne d'autre parmi nous ne possède ça dans sa salle de bain, je dirai dans aucune salle de bain, alors quelqu'un les aurait déposer dans sa chambre et c'est évidement la personne qui a pu entrer dans la chambre.'' dit-il

 _'' Seau d'eau et balai à été ajouté à vos balles de vérité''_

'' On dirait que le seau à été remplie récemment vu qu'il a des traces de gouttes sur le bord'' continua-t-il

'' D'accord mais pourquoi ? Je ne pense pas que le coupable aurait voulu nettoyer le sang après avoir commis son crime'' en déduit Celeste

'' _Mais si Junko est morte à 01h15 du matin, l'eau devait être coupé alors comment à fait le coupable pour remplir le seau ?''_ se demanda-t-il

 _'' Traces de gouttes sur le seau a été ajouté à vos balles de vérité''_

Yoen regarda attentivement dans le seau et remarqua un bout de papier sur le manche du balai. Yoen le pris dans ces mains et remarqua que le papier était trempé.

'' Celeste, regarde ça, c'est un morceau de papier''

'' Qu'est ce qui est écrit ?'' demanda-t-elle par curiosité en regardant le papier gagnant un grognement de Yoen

'' Merde, le papier est mouillé, je ne vois presque rien, faut qu'il sèche avant pour pouvoir voir ce qui est écrit.'' dit-il. Il se leva posant le bout de papier vers l'évier de la salle de bain.

 _'' Morceaux de papier à été ajouté à vos balles de vérités''_

'' Maintenant que je réfléchis, je dois vérifier quelque chose'' dit-il en sortant de la pièce et fut suivi par Celeste. Yoen se dirigea vers le bureau de Fuyuki et regarda son tas de bloc-notes et remarqua que le contenu était à neufs.

'' C'est bien ce que je pensais, le paquet de bloc-notes est toujours neuf, alors ce message n'a pas été écrit avec un bloc-note de Fuyuki'' dit-il

'' Si seulement on pouvait savoir ce qui est écrit sur le morceaux de papier, on pourrait alors savoir qui devait être le destinataire.'' en déduit Celeste en mettant une main sur son menton

 _'' Paquet de bloc notes de Fuyuki complet à été ajouté à vos balles de vérités''_

 _'' Morceaux de papier à été mise à jours''_

'' Celeste ? Surveille le morceaux de papier jusqu'à ce qu'il sèche et je te le confie au cas ou le procès commence, je dois encore vérifier quelque chose.'' dit Yoen en prenant congé

'' D'accord, à plus tard'' dit-elle en retournant à la salle de bain pour attendre jusqu'à ce que le papier soit secs.

Yoen se dirigea ensuite vers le cadavre ou Kyoko et Zeroyo examinaient le corps.

'' Vous penser que ces couteaux viennent de la cuisine ?'' demanda Yoen aux deux filles qui étaient encore en train d'examiner le corps.

 _'' Couteaux de cuisines à été ajouté à vos balles de vérité''_

'' Shiro est aller vérifier pour nous, mais on a un doute à propos de quelque chose !'' répondit Kyoko avec un visage impassible

'' Quoi donc ?'' demanda curieusement Yoen

'' La cause de la mort de Junko sont les coups de couteau dans le ventre, alors pourquoi est-elle couverte de trace de brûlure sur la peaux ?'' demanda-t-elle

 _'' Trace de brûlure a été ajouté à vos balles de vérités''_

 _'' Fichier de Monokuma n°1 à été mise à jours''_

Yoen était confus dans son esprit, Junko est morte à cause des coup de couteaux, alors comment ces traces de brûlures ont elles puent apparaître sur le cadavre. Il regarda les cheveux de Junko pendant quelque seconde et remarqua qu'elle était coiffés bizarrement. Il exécuta une petite prière en s'agenouillant à côté du corps avant de toucher lentement les cheveux de Junko.

'' _Ils sont humides ?_ '' se demanda-t-il

 _'' Cheveux humides de Junko a été ajouté à vos balles de vérité''_

Il continua à parcourir le corps quand soudain il toucha la barrette en tête de lapin de Junko et sentit quelque chose passez à travers ses doigts le forçant à lâcher un petit picotement et gigota sa main qui était étourdi.

'' Ça va ?'' demanda Zeroyo se tenant prêt de lui

'' Tout va bien ! Je me suis pris un coup de jus, ne t'en fait pas sa m'arrive souvent.'' dit-il

'' C'est sûrement dû à l'électricité statique présente dans ces cheveux et en plus ta toucher quelque chose de métallique alors c'est normal'' dit Zeroyo en regardant le cadavre. Yoen lui sourit et tourna la tête vers la porte pour voir Fuyuki examiner l'interrupteur de sa chambre. Yoen se leva et se dirigea vers son amis.

'' Tu as une piste Fuyuki ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Euh oui, eh bien toute à l'heure quand j'ai allumé la lumière, j'ai trouver bien plus difficile d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur, comme si l'interrupteur était mal monté.'' expliqua Fuyuki en appuyant sur l'interrupteur

'' Ouais ça c'est bizarre, mais t'es sur que c'était pas comme ça depuis le début qu'on est arriver ici ?'' demanda Yoen en touchant l'interrupteur

'' Non sa fait trois jours qu'on est là et pourtant l'interrupteur n'était pas si difficile à appuyer'' contredit Fuyuki

 _'' Interrupteur mal montée à été ajouter à vos balles de vérité''_

'' Dit moi, Fuyuki qu'est ce que ta fait de ta boîte à outils ? J'ai entendu dire que tous les garçon en avait de les tiroirs de leurs commodes'' demanda Chihiro timidement qui apparut juste derrière eux.

'' J'en sais rien, je ne l'ai pas encore utiliser ?'' répondit Fuyuki en haussant les épaules.

'' Pourtant elle n'est plus dans ta commode ?'' continua Chihiro.

'' Elle n'est pas autre part ?'' demanda Fuyuki

'' Non, Leon et moi avons fouillé partout, mais aucune trace d'elle dans ta chambre'' répondit Chihiro en baissant la tête.

'' Vous croyez que le coupable les a utiliser et s'en est débarrasser juste après ?'' demanda Yoen par curiosité

'' Je ne vois pas le sens, pourquoi aurait-il utiliser mes outils ?'' demanda Fuyuki perdu dans ses pensées

 _'' Boîte à outils disparus a été ajouté à vos balles de vérité''_

Alors qu'ils se posèrent tous les trois la question, Sayaka arriva vers eux avec un sourire sur son visage en regardant Fuyuki.

'' Nous constatons sur beaucoup de chose avec cette assassinat mais nous sommes sûr à 100% que ce n'est pas toi qui a fait ça'' dit-elle avec un clin d'œil

'' Tu crois ? parce que pour l'instant il y a des choses qu'on a toujours pas résolue'' répondit Fuyuki en baissant la tête

'' Bien sûr que si, je pense qu'on a assez d'indices pour t'innocenter. D'abord nos témoignages pour ce matin, d'ailleurs Celeste à accepter de te soutenir, ton bloc notes est encore neuf alors c'est pas toi qui a écrit le mot que j'ai trouvé dans le seau d'eau et pour finir, on l'aurait remarqué si tu avais apporté un seau d'eau dans ta chambre'' expliqua Yoen à son amis

'' AH bon ? Merci les mecs, je regarderai tous ça plus tard'' dit Fuyuki en sortant son manuel électronique pour regarder toutes les mise à jours qu'il y a eu récemment afin de réfléchir à une théorie

'' C'est pas tout, je dois allez voir Shiro pour voir si elle a trouver quelque chose en cuisine à plus tard'' souhaita Yoen en sortant de la chambre

'' Attends je t'accompagne !'' dit Chihiro en courant après Yoen

'' D'accord'' dit-il

Les deux se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria et entrèrent dans la cuisine pour voir Shiro regardant l'étagère à couteau et était en train de réfléchir sur place.

'' Qu'est ce qui ce passe Shiro ?'' demanda Chihiro inquiète

'' Le problème c'est que Junko a été tuer par trois coups de couteaux de cuisines et quand j'arrive là, ils sont tous à leurs place comme si de rien n'était'' expliqua Shiro en gonflant ces joues de déception

'' Comment c'est possible ça ? Dit-moi, il y a t-il un autre endroit ou on pourrait trouver d'autre couvert ?'' demanda Yoen. La petite servante se tourna vers Yoen très lentement avec un regard confus en ayant un souvenir qui lui revenu en tête.

'' Je m'en rappelait plus, mais je me souviens qu'il y avait également des couverts qui étaient rangée dans la salle de stockage'' dit-elle incitant tous les trois à aller vérifier dans la salle de stockage. Une fois être entrer dans la salle de stockage, ils cherchèrent tous les trois, le rayon ou était rangé des cartons de couverts. Chihiro finit par les trouver et à l'aide de Yoen, elle sortit tous les boîtes de cartons contenant que des couteaux de cuisines. Ils se mirent tous les deux à compter le nombre de couteau que contenait les cartons.

'' Mes doutes ont été confirmées, le coupables à bien pris les trois couteau dans la salle de stockage''

'' Chaque carton en contient quinze et celui là en contient seulement que douze, il en manque trois alors on obtient le nombre de couteaux utilisé par le meurtrier'' répondit Shiro en ayant un sourire fière avec les mains sur les hanches.

 _'' Couteaux de cuisine manquant dans la salle de stockage à été ajouté à vos balles de vérités''_

 _'' Couteaux de cuisines à été mise à jours''_

Les trois sortirent de la salle de stockage avant de se faire interpeller par Taka qui courut vers eux

'' Qu'est ce qui ce passe Taka ?'' demanda Shiro inquiète

'' Venez voir ça !'' ordonna-t-il en détallant comme un lapin. Les trois étudiants le suivirent par derrière. Taka les conduisit jusqu'au gymnase.

'' Pourquoi nous as-tu amener ici ?'' demanda Yoen au préfet

'' Vous trouvez ça normale ça ?'' demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt le plafond du gymnase à l'autre bout de la salle. Il y avait une grande horloge murale numérique qui était accroché au plafond et bizarrement elle n'affichait plus du tout la bonne heure, il était environ 08h36 du matin et l'horloge affichait 07h21

'' Pourquoi cette horloge n'est pas à l'heure ?'' demanda Chihiro

'' C'est justement ce qui est étrange, j'ai demandé à Paul si c'était normal, il m'a répondu que les pendules des dortoirs étaient toute à l'heure sauf celle-ci alors il a supposé que elle était peut être en panne'' répondit Taka se souvenant exactement de ce que lui avait dit l'électricien.

 _'' Horloge du gymnase en panne à été ajouter à vos balle de vérité''_

'' _Ding Dong Ding Dong_ ''

Les moniteurs de toutes les salles s'allumèrent, montrant l'image de Monokuma assis dans son fauteuil , tenant un verre de vin à la main, il avait un air ennuyé sur son visage.

'' Bien bien, je me suis assez ennuyé d'attendre alors j'ai décidé de mettre fin à cette enquête. Tout le monde doivent se retrouver devant la salle aux portes rouges du première étage. Je vous verrai plus tard''

Avec cela, le moniteur s'éteint. Un sentiment d'effroi se levait soudainement sur Yoen, car il était enfin l'heure pour le procès tant attendu. Lui, Chihiro, Shiro et Taka s'échangèrent un regard, avant de concéder avec l'ours et se dirigèrent vers les portes rouges qu'ils avaient vu dans le dernier couloir. Il a vu les autres étudiants faisant lentement leurs chemin vers les grandes portes rouges, aucun d'entre eux ne dit un mot. Quand ils ont atteints les portes rouges, elles se sont ouvertes, un flash lumineux de lumière les aveuglant un peu. Il a remarqué que Byakuya et Toko été déjà entrer à l'intérieur de la salle. Tous le monde entèrent dans la pièce et les portes se fermèrent soudainement.

'' Manque-t-il quelqu'un ?'' demanda Taka attirant l'attention de tous le monde

'' Non Fuyuki, Sayaka et Makoto ne sont toujours pas arriver !'' annonça Aoi avec inquiétude

Ils entendirent les portes s'ouvrir et les trois adolescent en question entrèrent dans la salle.

'' Vous êtes en retard vous trois !'' dit Taka avec sévérité

'' Désolé'' s'excusa Fuyuki

'' Rhh je suis sur qu'il est terrifié à l'idée que son crime soit révélé'' murmura Toko en fronçant les sourcils

'' Ne fait pas de conclusion hâtive, attendons le procès.'' dit Taka en tournant la tête vers Toko qui se trouvait juste derrière son épaule.

'' Pff, pourquoi faire des hypothèse alors qu'on sait tous que c'est lui le coupable'' se moqua Bryce avec un regard ferme

'' Je ne l'ai pas fait, pourquoi vous ne me croyez pas ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Je ne sais pas peut être parce qu'elle a été charcuter dans ta chambre.'' dit Bryce

'' Mec, est un peu de respect. Elle est morte putain ! C'est le moins que tu puisses faire'' dit Leon, le joueur de base-ball était littéralement fatigué par le comportement du boucher.

'' Arrêter de dire que c'est Fuyuki qui a tué Junko, parce que ce n'est pas lui bordel !'' dit Yoen clairement en colère.

'' C'est tout ce que ta a dire. Faut te faire une raison, ton ami est un meurtrier'' dit Bryce se moquant du cambrioleur.

'' Tout le monde s'il vous plaît, prenez l'ascenseur et il vous emmènera tous ensemble à la salle d'audience'' dit Monokuma par le moniteurs de la petite salle.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent toutes seules et chacun d'entre eux pénétrèrent à l'intérieur.

Yoen était très angoisser par la tournure que pourrait prendre le procès, mais il décidait tout de même de rester fort pour punir l'assassin de Junko et innocenter l'un de ses amis.

'' Tu as peur ?'' demanda Kyoko attirant l'attention de Yoen

'' Tu as le droit d'avoir peur, mais pense tu aux fonds de toi que Fuyuki serait le coupable ?'' demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec un regard impassible

'' Je suis sur que ce n'est pas lui, il ne ferait jamais un trucs pareil'' dit-il de façon ferme

'' Alors utilise tes preuves pour pouvoir l'innocenter le mieux que tu pourras'' dit-elle

'' Je vais tout donné'' déclara Yoen en serrant fermement ses poings. Les deux finissent par entrer dans l'ascenseur et ce dernier se mit à descendre à quelques mètres sous terres, les menant à la salle d'audience.

'' _J'ai des preuves pour prouver son innocence...Je pourrai mettre le vrai coupable en justice_ '' pensa-t-il

Il regarda tous le monde autour de lui, un froncements de sourcils écrit sur ses traits. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire que l'un des amis et camarades de classe avaient vraiment fait quelque chose d'aussi vils.

L'ascenseur c'est finalement arrêter et les portes en métal devant eux s'ouvrirent lentement. Il serra les dents, un regard sérieux sur son visage

'' _Je dois leurs montrer tous se dont j'ai découvert. Junko je te promets que je punirai le véritable coupable pour ce qu'il ta fait. Il y a eu beaucoup d'incohérence dans cette assassinat. Des choses que j'ai peut être rater, ou encore que je n'ai peut être pas assez de preuves pour innocenter la personnes qui n'a pas prit ta vie. Je ferai de mon mieux pour trouver le véritable assassin ou je ne m'appelle pas Yoen Harada !_ ''

 _ **(Fin de l'enquête)**_

 **A suivre...**

 **Les étudiants survivants: 20**

* * *

 **J'espère que cette première scène d'enquête vous aura était favorable, n'hésitez à laisser un commentaire pour me donner vos impressions personnels et j'en ferai par pour le prochain chapitre. Dans le chapitre prochain, j'écrirai mon premier chapitre sur un tribunal de classe, alors patientez jusque là et attendez patiemment de découvrir qui sera le véritable coupable. Sur ce, je vous dit à plus et à bientôt.**


	5. Chapitre I: L'Espoir Perdu: Acte 4

**Bienvenu pour l'acte 4 du chapitre 1 de Danganronpa, désolé pour l'attente c'est parce que je voulais commencer le premier chapitre d'un nouveau projet avant d'écrire la suite de celle-ci et j'avais passer un peu de temps sur ma fanfiction Hunter X Hunter. Et sa dur un temps parce que moi quand j'écris quelque chose, c'est rare que je le finisse en un jour. Je n'ai aucune idée de quand je vais poster le prochain chapitre parce que je vais certainement devoir travailler sur les trois derniers chapitres du premier arc de ma fanfiction Fairy Tail pour fêter les un ans de cette histoire, alors l'acte 1 du chapitre 2 arriva dans un certains temps. Jusque là je vous demanderai de patienter.**

 **Au faites, J'ai vu Danganronpa 2.5, et franchement j'ai adoré même si il y a certaines choses qui n'étaient pas bonne. Déjà les personnages de Danganronpa Zero et ceux de la classe 78 sont assez absent, parce qu'on voit que Sayaka et Makoto durant 30 secondes seulement. Et d'ailleurs c'est dommage qu'on ne voit pas trop les autres de la classe 77, parce que dans cette OAV on voyait plus Nagito, Fuyuhiko, Kazuichi et Sonia, mais content qu'on a eu au moins une scène avec Hiyoko. Moi je pensais que l'OAV allait être une occasions pour voir la classe 77 et 78 interagirent ensemble avec bien sûr tout les personnage réuni, mais j'ai trop rêvée pour cette OAV. Je ne l'ai pas vu en vostfr, j'ai vu la version original, j'attends plus que la version sous-titrée pour pouvoir comprendre cette OAV.**

 **Et j'ai regarder certaines vidéo de Gameplay sur Danganronpa V3 et franchement le jeu est assez intéressant et pour l'instant mes personnage préférée sont Maki Harukawa, Kiibo, Himiko Yumeno et Kaito Momota et pour dire je déteste grave Kokichi Oma. Par rapport aux autres jeux, je trouve que le design du personnage principal est beaucoup plus stylée (Je ne parle pas de Kaede mais de Shuichi). En ce qui concerne les exécutions, ils sont assez violents parce qu'on a de la pendaison, quelqu'un qui tombe de haut après avoir échapper à des pièges en montant à une branche d'épine, ensuite un qui se fait bouillir vivant (mais je trouve que c'était plus violent que l'exécution de Teruteru dans Danganronpa 2), un autre qui se fait piquer par des guêpes et ensuite il se fait transpercer par une guêpe mutante, et ensuite la réplique exacte de l'exécution de Jin Kirigiri dans le premier Danganronpa. Mais je suis paumé, mais on a le temps de savoir, c'est juste que je me demandais à quelle moment ce déroulait le jeu si c'était pendant l'intrigue des deux premiers jeux ou si cela se déroulait plus loin dans le futur après la pire tragédie de l'histoire de l'humanité. Tout sa pour dire que sa m'a donner envie d'ajouter l'intrigue du jeu pour un arc prochain de cette histoire.**

 **En tous cas aujourd'hui c'est le premier tribunal de classe, n'hésitez pas a me faire partager vos impressions à la fin du chapitre et surtout ne m'en voulez pas pour le choix de la personne qui sera exécuter dans ce chapitre. Sans plus tarder, voici l'acte 4 du chapitre 1, bonne lecture à tous...**

* * *

Chapitre 1

 _L'Espoir perdu_

Acte 4

 _Premier procès du désespoirs_

 _ **(Premier tribunal de classe ! Est en cours!)**_

La salle d'audience du premier tribunal de classe n'était rien de ce que Yoen avait prévu. Elle était grande, assez grande pour être considérer comme un bâtiment, et pourtant elle était sous terre, juste en dessous de l'académie Kibougamine. Les murs étaient peints d'une nuance de bleu, et décorée avec des candélabres, il y avait aussi de grands rideaux rouges qui étaient placés là seulement par aspect esthétique. Avant tous, ils y avaient vingt-deux stands disposé en cercle au centre de la salle. Le plancher était fait de tuiles qui était de couleur noir et blanc. Juste derrière les stands il y avait aussi un grand trône. La dernière chose que Yoen avait remarquer était une caméra de surveillance sûrement pour que le responsable garde un œil sur le procès. Tout le monde se tenaient dans la salle, tout en regardant autour d'eux.

'' Alors c'est ça le tribunal ?'' demanda Yoen à lui même.

'' Bien, bien, vous êtes enfin tous là !'' dit la voix de Monokuma avec enthousiasme. Ils jetèrent tous un regard à l'ours qui s'était installer confortablement sur le trône.

'' Qu'en pensez-vous ? Cet endroit est parfait non ?'' demanda-t-il.

'' C'est écœurant !'' répondit Mondo d'un air dégoûté en fronçant les sourcils.

'' Attendez !'' dit soudain Kyoko, jetant tous les regards sur elle.

'' J'aimerai savoir quelque chose avant de commencer à débattre. Pourquoi y a t-il ça ?'' demanda-t-elle en faisant allusion à un panneau avec une photo de Junko dessus, avec un X en rose tracer dessus qui se trouvait à une des places des stands qui devaient être sûrement la place réservée pour Junko.

'' Tu ne trouves pas que ce serait injuste de la mettre de côté juste parce qu'elle est morte ?'' répondit Monokuma d'un air amusé.

'' Et cette place supplémentaire alors ? Pourquoi il y a t-il vingt-deux places alors que nous sommes que vingt et un ?'' demanda Aileen d'un regard stoïque.

'' Sans raison particulière, c'est juste une cour pouvant accueillir jusqu'à vingt-deux personnes à la fois'' répondit-il en se grattant le ventre avec une main, tendit que l'autre lui servait de repose tête. Il se leva soudain de son trône avec un regard sinistre.

'' Bien, à présent, sans plus tarder, commençons le tribunal de classe !'' déclara-t-il que tous le monde se dirigea vers les stands afin de trouver rapidement ceux avec leurs noms étiquetées dessus.

Yoen était installé entre Chihiro qui était à sa droite et Fuyuki qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Sayaka était installé à gauche de Fuyuki,avec à côté d'elle Taka qui se tenait debout avec attention, le plus susceptible à attendre que le procès commence. Juste à côté de lui se tenait l'image de Junko, Yoen était énervé de voir sa photo afficher là. À gauche de l'image se tenait Aileen, qui gardait un visage sans expression pendant qu'elle lorgnait tous le monde. Juste à côté d'elle se tenait Sakura d'un air passive, qui elle aussi lorgnait tous le monde. Suivit ensuite de Kyoko qui restait absolument calme tous le long. Mondo se tenait à sa gauche qui semblait plutôt curieux comme il regarda autour de toute la salle. A côté de lui se tenait Aoi et à côté ce tenait Zeroyo qui faisait tous son possible pour rester calme. Le stand qui était vide se trouvait juste à côté d'elle, alors Yoen jeta un regard à la place d'à côté qui était celle de Paul. Shiro se tenait à côté de lui en se tortillant les pouces, voyant qu'elle était un peu stresser par la tournure qu'allait prendre ce procès. Byakuya se tenait à côté d'elle en souriant fièrement à lui-même. À côté de lui se tenait Celeste, qui avait un masque d'incertitude écrit sur son visage. Elle regarda autour de tout le monde, probablement afin d'essayer de trouver le coupable, au sein de leurs groupes de personnes. Par malchance, juste à côté d'elle se tenait Bryce qui n'arrêta pas de ricaner, qui gardait un regard flagrant à Yoen et à Fuyuki, en ayant un sourire heureux écrit sur ces lèvres. Leon se tenait juste à côté de lui en mâchant sa lèvre inférieur, montrant qu'il était sur les nerfs. Toko se tenait à côté de lui suivit de Hifumi qui croisait les bras et pour terminer Makoto se tenait à droite de Chihiro, et faisait tous son possible pour rester concentré.

Yoen avait remarqué que Kyoko le regardait en lui lançant un coup d'œil passif. Yoen reprit une bouchée de confiance en se souvenant de tous se qu'il avait découvert pour mettre un terme à ce procès aussi vite que possible.

'' Le coupable fait vraiment partie du groupe ?'' demanda Makoto gagnant des ricanement de Bryce et de Byakuya.

'' Évidement, il y a aucun doute là-dessus'' répondit Monokuma lui offrant un coup de pouce de certitude.

'' Bien ! Fermer tous les yeux ! Que le coupable lève la main !'' déclara Taka d'un ton autoritaire en fermant les yeux.

'' Tu es stupide ou quoi ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il le ferait ?'' dit Mondo avec un air agacée.

'' Upupupupupu, commençons maintenant le débat !'' déclara Monokuma en tapant son marteau sur le bord de son trône.

'' _Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur. Pas seulement pour moi, ou pour Fuyuki, mais pour le bien de tous ici_ '' pensa fermement Yoen.

Yoen secoua les nerfs de son système en attendant que le débat commence, mais certains semblait perdu. Pas étonnant, après tous c'était le premier tribunal à laquelle ils assistaient. Pour Yoen s'était différent car il a déjà accompagner des criminelles jusqu'au tribunal pour témoigner de ce qu'il avait découvert.

'' Commencer le débat, mais par quoi….?'' demanda Aoi en regardant tous le monde.

'' Comment savoir par quoi commencer ?'' marmonna Hifumi avec un regard incertain.

'' Commençons d'abord par parler de l'arme du crime'' proposa Kyoko.

'' Il y avait trois couteaux de cuisines planté dans le corps de Junko Enoshima. Il n'y a pas de doute, ce sont les armes du crimes !'' déclara Taka avec confiance.

'' Ça ne sert à rien de dire des évidences !'' dit Mondo.

'' Si justement sa peut être utile'' contredit Makoto gagnant un regard confus du motard tout en gardant son air féroce.

'' Hein ?'' demanda Mondo.

'' Cela signifie que le coupable les à prit dans la cuisine'' répondit Makoto.

'' Non, c'est pas à la cuisine qu'il les a prit, mais dans la salle de stockage'' corrigea Yoen gagnant des regards de tous le monde.

'' Comment ça ?'' demanda Aoi dans la confusion.

'' Oui, quand on va chercher un couteau, on va forcement en cuisine ?'' demanda Hifumi gagnant un soupir d'ennui de Aileen.

'' T'a rien compris !'' déclara-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

'' Aileen, arrête de l'insulter, continuer'' dit Taka en faisant signe à Yoen. Il répondit avec un signe de tête.

'' Merci. Ce que dit Hifumi n'est pas totalement faux, mais l'étagère de la cuisine sur lequel était rangé les cinq couteaux étaient placés comme ils étaient, ce qui veut dire à leurs place.'' dit Yoen.

'' Alors on s'est souvenu qu'il y avait des couverts ranger dans des cartons dans la salle de stockage'' continua d'expliquer Chihiro.

'' Dans ceux où auquel était ranger plusieurs couteaux, il y avait quinze couteaux ranger par carton, et l'un d'entre eux n'en avait plus que douze'' dit Shiro.

'' Alors quinze et qu'ensuite il en reste douze, sa fait en tout trois couteaux manquant. Ce qui prouve que le coupable est aller ce servir dans la salle de stockage afin d'éviter les soupçons'' conclu Yoen.

'' Alors la personne qui se sera rendu à la salle de stockage sera le coupable ?'' demanda Sayaka en mettant un doigt sous son menton.

'' Pff, je crois que le coupable, on l'a déjà, pas la peine de chercher. Fuyuki est aller se servir à la salle de stockage, il a prit les trois couteaux, et à attirer la blondasse dans sa chambre afin de la charcuter'' dit Bryce avec un sourire en coin.

'' Non mais tu réfléchis avec ta tête salopard !'' dit Yoen avec un ton enragé.

'' Quoi ? Déjà sa c'est produit dans sa chambre et parmi vous est ce que quelqu'un la vu ce servir dans la salle de stockage hier ?'' demanda Bryce extrêmement vexée gagnant des déclinement de tête de tous le monde.

'' Alors voyez, personne ne la vue, alors sa ne peut être que lui'' déclara-t-il en se moquant vaguement du chef d'orchestre qui le regardait avec rage.

'' Je dois vous dire combien de fois que ce n'est pas moi !'' dit Fuyuki essayant de persuader tout le monde.

'' Attendez, il y a un détails, que tout le monde n'avait pas réfléchi du tout'' dit simplement Kyoko en gagnant des regards de tous le monde.

'' Ah je vois de ce que tu veux dire.'' dit Yoen avec un sourire.

'' De quoi, elle parle ?'' demanda Leon dans la confusion.

'' C'est à propos du nombre de personnes qu'on a pas vu durant tout le reste de la journée d'hier juste après que nos motif nous est été montrer.'' expliqua Yoen aux joueur de base-ball.

'' Beaucoup d'entre nous se sont barricader dans leurs chambres juste après ça et c'était arriver assez tôt dans la matinée, alors le coupable eut une occasions pendant la journée d'hier de se rendre à la salle de stockage pour prendre les couteaux et sa devait être pendant que tous le monde avait le dos tourner'' expliqua Kyoko.

'' Autrement dit, l'heure du repas ?'' demanda Yoen gagnant un hochement de tête de Kyoko

'' Qui était barricader dans sa chambre hier ?'' demanda Paul ayant une perte de mémoire.

'' Les personnes qui n'était pas présent dans les couloirs durant la journée d'hier étaient, Yoen, Sayaka, Fuyuki, Aileen, Byakuya et enfin toi Bryce.'' dit Shiro en lançant un regard ferme aux boucher le faisant raidir.

'' On ne les a pas vu de toute la journée d'hier alors, si personnes n'a vu Fuyuki hier, alors sa ne peut être que lui'' dit Bryce reprenant son calme.

'' Ah ouais et pourquoi sa serait pas toi ? Après tous tu étais barricader dans ta chambre depuis plus longtemps que lui, tête de fion'' insulta fermement Yoen.

'' Répètes çà !'' cria Bryce de colère.

'' Arrêter ! Cessez ces chamailleries ce n'est pas le moment'' dit Celeste avec fermeté, faisant ricaner le boucher et faisant déglutir le cambrioleur qui ne voulait absolument pas vexer la parieuse.

'' Oui mais pourtant certaines personnes les ont vu hier non ?'' dit Shiro en regardant Makoto.

'' Oui elle a raison, hier j'étais aller apporter le repas à Sayaka et à Fuyuki.'' répondit Makoto.

'' Et moi c'était pour Aileen. Toko était aller apporter celui de Byakuya et puis un peu plus tard j'avais croiser Yoen qui me rapporta l'assiette que lui avait apporter Chihiro'' continua Shiro.

'' Elle dit vrai, Aoi et moi étions arriver en cuisine pendant que Yoen était avec Shiro et c'était arriver deux heures avant l'annonce de la période de nuit'' dit Sakura gagnant un sourire de Aoi et de Yoen.

'' J'avais peur alors j'avais demander à Sakura de rester avec moi pendant un moment'' dit Aoi.

'' Donc sa veut dire que sur les six personnes qui se sont barricader dans leurs dortoirs hier, seulement cinq on été vu aux moins une fois hier. Et bien sûr le seul que personne n'a vu c'est vous Bryce'' dit Celeste en lançant un regard à Bryce.

'' Et alors ?'' se moqua Bryce en tournant son regard loin d'elle.

'' Sa peut faire de toi, le principal suspect sur cette affaire.'' prévenu Zeroyo en fronçant les sourcils.

'' Attendez, il est encore trop tôt pour dire que c'est soit l'un, soit l'autre, et d'ailleurs Fuyuki, tu n'es pas encore lavée de tout soupçons'' dit Byakuya en regardant le chef d'orchestre.

'' _Pourquoi ils ne me croient pas ! Bryce est peut être devenu à l'instant un des principaux suspects mais sa n'a rien donner. Ne faîtes pas ça, ne me désigner pas comme coupable, sinon on se fera tous exécuter_ '' pensa Fuyuki fermement en serrant les dents.

'' Bon récapitulons, le coupable est aller chercher les trois couteaux à la salle de stockage entre l'heure du repas, ce qui signifie entre 19 heure et 20 heure. Mais il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas à cette affaire. Fuyuki ?'' dit Celeste en attirant l'attention de Fuyuki.

'' Hein ?''

'' Le seau d'eau qu'il y a dans ta salle de bain, est ce que c'est toi qui t'en est servi ?'' demanda-t-elle.

'' Non je n'ai jamais pris de seau d'eau. Pourquoi ?'' demanda Fuyuki par confusion.

'' Parce qu'il a récemment été utilisé, car il y avait des goûtes d'eau sur le seau'' dit-elle avant d'entendre un soupir de Bryce.

'' RAH Pourquoi parler d'une chose qui n'a rien avoir avec le meurtre de cette blondasse.''

'' Bryce, tais-toi ! Continue'' dit Taka en gagnant un signe de tête de Celeste.

'' Merci, je disais qu'il y avait encore des gouttes dessus et bizarrement il n'a pas été servi pour nettoyer la scène de crime mais pour autre chose'' dit-elle gagnant des regards confus de tous le monde.

'' Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?'' demanda Mondo quand soudain elle tire un morceaux de papier de ça poche.

'' C'est le morceaux de papier écrit, que Yoen et moi avions trouver sur le manche à balai prêt du seau. Il était mouillé alors j'ai attendu qu'il sèche, mais je pense que le coupable désirait s'en débarrasser, alors il a décider de le tremper dans le seau et attendre qu'il s'éparpilla en plusieurs morceaux jusqu'à dissolution.'' dit-elle en faisant passer le papier à tous le monde.

Fuyuki prit le morceaux de papier et commença à lire ce qui était écrit.

'' _J'ai quelque chose à te dire, rejoins-moi aux bains publiques à 22 heure._ ''

'' Fuyuki es-ce toi qui a écrit ça ?'' demanda Celeste.

'' Non ce n'est pas moi !'' dit-il en regardant le message.

'' C'est ce que je pensais, de plus ton paquet de bloc-notes sur ton bureau était parfaitement comme neuf'' dit-elle.

'' MAIS..mais il aurait pu très bien utiliser le bloc-note de quelqu'un d'autre.'' proposa Toko en tremblant des épaules.

'' De toutes la journée d'hier, Fuyuki était rester dans sa chambre et après avoir passer un temps avec Sayaka, ils ont finalement dormit dans la même chambre. Et quand il l'a rejoins dans sa chambre c'était pendant l'annonce de la période de nuit.'' expliqua Yoen.

'' Qui te dit que Sayaka n'étais pas complice avec lui, vous avez inventer cette alibi afin de nous faire croire n'importe quoi !'' proposa Bryce avec un sourire en coin faisant serrer les dents de l'idole et du chef d'orchestre.

'' Euh dans le cas présent, même s'il y a des complices, il n'y a que le coupable qui pourra être diplômé'' interrompit Monokuma en trempant sa patte noir dans un gros pot de miel.

'' Non, les deux ont bien dormit dans la même chambre. Une heure avant l'annonce matinal, je me suis levée pour me faire ma coiffure et je les est entendu se lever et sortir de la chambre ensemble. Ensuite juste après, c'est Yoen qui sortit à son tour de son dortoir'' expliqua Celeste en regardant le cambrioleur.

'' Oui elle dit vrai !'' répondit Yoen avec confiance.

'' Donc réfléchissez, si Fuyuki aurait été le coupable, alors il ne serait pas présent dans sa chambre pendant l'heure du repas, de plus le mot qu'on trouver Celeste et Yoen ne venait pas de lui. Et enfin le message parle d'un rendez-vous à 22 heure dans les bains publiques, et c'est l'heure de l'annonce de la période de nuit et Fuyuki était dans la chambre de Sayaka. Alors il est clair et justifiable que Fuyuki n'est en aucun cas le coupable'' expliqua Kyoko gagnant un sourire de Fuyuki et de Yoen.

'' Alors ce n'est pas Fuyuki'' marmonna Toko en tremblant. Tous le monde étaient à présent perplexe dans la salle. Ils savaient que maintenant, ils devaient tous reprendre de là où ils en étaient.

'' Je te remercie Kyoko'' murmura Fuyuki avec son sourire.

'' Ne nous reposons pas, ce n'est pas encore fini'' dit-elle.

'' Supposons que le coupable est quelqu'un d'autre, comment lui et Junko on put entrer dans la chambre de Fuyuki ?'' demanda Shiro en se grattant le menton.

'' En crochetant la porte ?'' dit Chihiro de façon timide.

'' Non, je suis pratiquement sûr que les portes ne peuvent pas être crocheter n'est ce pas Monokuma ?'' demanda Taka à l'ours qui roupillait sur le trône.

'' Oui seules les clés respectives des serrures peuvent ouvrir les portes'' répondit l'ours en se frottant les yeux.

'' Vous êtes le juge, faîtes un effort pour rester éveillé.'' gronda Celeste.

'' D'accord'' répondit-il.

'' Mais pourtant en partant de ma chambre hier, je l'avais bien verrouiller à clé alors comment elle a put s'ouvrir ?'' demanda curieusement Fuyuki.

'' _Hmm...La porte était fermée, mais elle était encore ouvert, mais comment ?_ '' se demanda Yoen en se grattant la tête.

Il ferma les yeux essayant de penser. Il avait déjà la moitié des preuves qui étaient bien mémoriser dans sa tête mais il y avait quelque chose qui le tracassait.

 **CHEWING-GUM**

'' Bien sûr c'est ça'' dit-il attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

'' Quand Fuyuki a ouvert la porte de sa chambre pour la première fois en trouvant le corps de Junko, il put l'ouvrir en effectuant seulement une petite poussée sur la poignée et comme convenu elle n'était pas du tout verrouiller. Alors sa nous avait intriguer cette histoire et pendant l'enquête j'ai eu le temps de jeter un œil à se problème et j'ai trouver un morceaux de chewing-gum à la menthe coincée dans la chambranle de la porte'' expliqua Yoen.

'' Le chewing-gum a été suffisant pour empêcher que la porte ne se ferme. Voilà comment Junko et le coupable ont pu entrer dans la chambre sans problème.'' dit Makoto en regardant son manuel électronique.

'' Mais pourquoi Junko serait sortit de sa chambre aussi tard la nuit ?'' demanda Sayaka.

'' Je sais que c'est un peu soudain, mais je vous ai pas tout révéler'' dit soudain Fuyuki. Sayaka et Yoen le regarda d'un air choquée.

'' Hier, quand j'avais fini de préparer mes affaires pour rejoindre Sayaka dans sa chambre, dans les couloirs j'avais entendu soudain un bruit venant des bains publiques'' révéla Fuyuki faisant lâcher un halètement à tous le monde.

'' Idiot pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plutôt'' dit Byakuya.

'' Sa ne m'avait pas surpris au début, mais c'est quand Celeste à lu le message disant à quelqu'un de le rejoindre à 22 heure dans les bains publiques que je me suis souvenu de ce que j'avais entendu hier soir. Et ce bruit je l'ai entendu exactement à 22 heure.'' dit Fuyuki.

'' Sa signifie alors, que le coupable se trouvait aux rendez-vous convenu, et la personne qui aurait pu se retrouver avec lui pouvait être ?'' demanda Makoto d'un air choquée.

'' Oui sa pouvait être Junko'' répondit Kyoko.

'' Alors le coupable avait l'intention de tuer Junko dans les bains publiques mais cette imbécile là laisser s'enfuir jusqu'à la chambre de Fuyuki, ce qui explique les tâches de sangs dans le couloir et sur la poignet de la porte de la chambre de Fuyuki'' dit Byakuya en relevant ces lunettes.

'' Exact mais je pense qu'il voulait sûrement jouer avec elle, alors il a choisi Fuyuki comme bouc-émissaire et c'est pour ça qu'il avait placer le chewing-gum dans la chambranle de sa porte. Il savait que si Junko devait fuir, se serait sûrement dans la seule chambre qui pouvait être encore ouvert et comme il décida de la poursuivre, alors elle n'eut pas d'autre choix de se cacher dans un autre endroit que sa propre chambre en espérant pouvoir le duper.'' expliqua Yoen.

'' Pff, la pauvre imbécile, elle s'est fait avoir comme un bleu'' se moqua Bryce.

'' Ferme là salopard et écoute les autres !'' prévenu fermement Leon.

'' Je suis d'accord avec ta théorie Yoen, mais il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse. A quelle moment le coupable a-t-il put placer le chewing-gum dans la chambranle de la porte de Fuyuki ?'' demanda Zeroyo en regardant le cambrioleur.

'' Difficile à dire, mais sa devait sûrement être un moment où Fuyuki était absent'' répondit Yoen en réfléchissant fortement.

'' Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Fuyuki aurait bien put placer le chewing-gum dans la chambranle de sa porte par lui même'' se moqua Bryce.

'' NON Mais je rêve, pourquoi as-tu une dents contre lui ? Fuyuki n'est pas le genre à mâcher de la gomme et d'ailleurs t'es sourds ou quoi, on a dit que Fuyuki ne se trouvait pas dans les bains publiques à 22 heure alors qu'elle utilité de mettre un chewing-gum dans la chambranle de sa propre chambre sachant qu'il disposait déjà d'une clé.'' dit fermement Yoen.

'' C'est peut être pas lui qui a attaqué Junko dans les bains publiques mais sa pouvait être un complice qu'il a allié à sa cause, par exemple l'un de ses soi disant amis'' dit-il en accusant Yoen d'être le complice.

'' Attends ! T'es en train de dire que c'est moi qu'aurait attaquer Junko dans les bains publiques ! Si tu veux savoir, hier je suis juste aller voir Shiro et tous les deux avons regagner en même temps nos dortoirs respectives et il était dans les 20h30, exactement à l'heure de la fin du repas, et avant cela, j'avais passer une heure à discuter avec Chihiro sur nos motifs alors à aucun moment je serai sortit pour prendre les trois couteaux dans la salle de stockage. Alors arrête de faire chier, ni Fuyuki, ni moi n'avions tuer Junko'' déclara-t-il fermement en gagnant un signe de tête de Chihiro, Shiro et de Fuyuki.

'' Ce n'est pas le temps de ce chamailler'' dit Kyoko en fermant les yeux.

'' En effet, nous savons toujours pas qui est le coupable et nous ne savons toujours pas à quelle moment le coupable aurait pu mettre le chewing-gum dans la chambranle de la porte de Fuyuki'' dit Celeste en ouvrant un peu plus les paupières.

'' Je crois que c'est en partit ma faute'' dit soudain Sayaka en gagnant des regard de curiosité de tous le monde. Yoen et Fuyuki la regardèrent avec inquiétude. Elle leur donna un sourire et se retourna ensuite vers tous le monde.

'' Hier, je...je comptais tuer quelqu'un'' dit-elle.

L'effet était instantanée. Tout le monde a commencé à murmurer des choses à eux-même, tandis que d'autre avait commencer à l'insulter. Taka leva enfin la main, afin que tout le monde fasse le silence.

'' S'il te plaît, continu Sayaka''

'' Je te remercie. J'avais pris un couteau à la cuisine, avec l'intention de tuer quelqu'un cette nuit-là. Cependant j'ai commencé à me rendre compte de ce que j'allais tenter de faire, et me suis rendu compte à quelle point j'étais une personnes vils, en pensant à assassiner quelqu'un. Je voulais parler de ce sujet à Makoto, mais il n'était pas dans sa chambre, alors j'avais décider de parler à Fuyuki à la place. Il a put me parler de lui, même si se n'était pas directement. Après que je lui ai parler de ce sujet, nous sommes retourner en cuisine pour déposer le couteau et c'est moi qui est fermé la porte. Et je me souviens de ne pas l'avoir bloquer'' dit-elle. Yoen n'en revenait pas que l'un de ces meilleurs amis avait l'attention de commettre un meurtre.

'' Elle a dit la vérité. Moi et Aoi étions encore dans la cuisine en train de boire le thé quand ils sont arriver pour reposer le couteau'' dit Sakura.

'' Bon sang, cela devient de plus en plus confus. Maintenant l'idole est un assassin ?'' dit Hifumi.

'' Hifumi, s'il vous plaît, penser avant de parler. Sayaka n'est pas la meurtrière cette fois, elle a dit clairement qu'elle ressentait de la culpabilité pour son crime avenir. Garde tes commentaires pour toi même à l'avenir'' lui dit Celeste avec un doux sourire maladif . Il frissonna un peu, ne voulant pas la mettre en colère.

'' Donc si Sayaka n'a pas fermé la porte pendant qu'ils sont partit en cuisine, alors le coupable à utiliser cette occasions pour pouvoir placer le chewing-gum à l'intérieur de la chambranle de la porte afin de pouvoir entrer dans la chambre de Fuyuki, au cas ou Junko aurait eut l'idée de fermé la porte de l'intérieur. Comme ça il pouvait entrer sans problème afin de pouvoir la tuer à l'aide des trois couteaux.'' conclu Kyoko.

'' Et si Fuyuki aurait été le coupable, il aurait sûrement été barbouillé de sang à un moment donner, en particulier si il l'aurait poignarder avec les trois couteaux.'' dit Makoto.

'' Attendez'' dit soudain Yoen attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

'' Et si les informations sur la mort de Junko dans les fichier de Monokuma était fausses ? Je veux dire, et si ce n'était pas les couteaux qui avait provoquer sa mort'' continua Yoen en fronçant les sourcils.

'' Pourquoi tu as un doute, c'est pourtant évident que se sont les coups de couteaux qui ont provoquer sa mort'' dit Mondo en mettant ces mains sur les hanches. Yoen se mit à repenser à un événement qui s'était passer pendant qu'il examinait le corps de Junko avec Kyoko et Zeroyo.

'' Sa pourrait être le cas, mais à part les couteaux planter sur son corps, elle avait reçu également d'autre traces d'agression'' dit-il en faisant haleter de surprise quelques uns.

'' Tu veux parler des marques de brûlures sur son corps ?'' demanda curieusement Chihiro.

'' Oui ! Sur le corps de Junko, les couteaux étaient les seules armes présentent sur la scène du crime, mais pourtant il y a des éléments qu'on ne sait toujours pas comment ils ont put se retrouver dans la chambre de Fuyuki.'' dit-il en gagnant des regards de curiosité de certains.

'' Quand tu parles des autres éléments, tu parles du seau et du balai ?'' demanda Makoto gagnant un hochement de tête de Yoen.

'' Vous trouvez pas ça bizarre ? Pourquoi le coupable à déposer le seau et le balai dans la chambre de Fuyuki alors qu'il aurait bien pu aller directement dans la salle de lavage pour se débarrasser du morceaux de papier, puisque que le balai et le seau était ranger là-bas'' expliqua Yoen.

'' Mais alors qu'elle est ton hypothèse ?'' demanda Byakuya en le fixant attentivement avec attention.

'' Junko n'est pas mort par poignardage...Mais par électrocution'' annonça-t-il en faisant haleter de surprise un bon nombre d'entre eux.

'' QUOI ?'' demanda Shiro en état de chocs.

'' Comment c'est possibles ?'' demanda Taka en état de chocs.

'' Je vais vous expliquer en détails. Quand Kyoko, Zeroyo et moi avions examiné le corps de Junko, on a remarqué que ces cheveux étaient coiffées bizarrement, alors j'ai commencer à les toucher et bizarrement ils étaient humides'' expliqua Yoen.

'' Humides ?'' demanda Sayaka gagnant un signe de tête de Yoen et il se tourna ensuite vers Zeroyo.

'' D'ailleurs pendant que Yoen touchait les cheveux de Junko, il s'était prit une décharge dans sa main après avoir toucher la barrette métallique de Junko.'' continua Zeroyo.

'' Alors cette décharge électrique venait de l'électricité statique qui devait être encore rester dans les cheveux de Junko, après avoir été électrocuter par le coupable'' en déduit Kyoko.

'' D'accord, mais comment savoir qu'elle a bien été tuer par électrocution ?'' demanda Shiro.

'' Premièrement, si Junko aurait été tuer à cause des couteaux, il y aurait eu obligatoirement des traces de violence sur la scène. Deuxièmement, Junko ne serait pas morte prêts de la porte, elle aurait pu mourir prêts du lit ou à côté du bureau, ce qui aurait voulu dire qu'elle aurait peu-être ramper afin d'essayer de saisir quelque chose pour qu'elle puisse se défendre, mais sa mort fut directe. Voilà exactement d'où viennent les traces de brûlures'' expliqua Makoto aux autres.

'' D'accord, mais de quoi c'est servit le coupable pour pouvoir l'électrocuter ?'' demanda Leon.

'' Et bien, l'interrupteur de la chambre était comme-ci il était mal-montée alors sa veut dire que le coupable l'a ouvert et une fois avoir tuer Junko il l'a remonter aussi vite que possible'' expliqua Yoen.

'' Alors tu veux dire, que le coupable a utilisé les outils de Fuyuki pour pouvoir ouvrir le cache de l'interrupteur afin de sortir les fils et après l'avoir remonter, il s'en est débarrasser'' dit Chihiro.

'' C'est pour ça alors qu'aucun d'entre nous, ne les a retrouver sur la scène du crime'' dit Byakuya.

'' Toi qui t'y connais en électricité, est ce à la porter de tous le monde de pouvoir démonter un interrupteur électrique ?'' demanda Mondo en s'adressant à Paul.

'' Eh bien, techniquement si la personne possède l'équipement qu'il faut et les outils, on peut en effet démonter un interrupteur facilement.'' répondit-il en regardant le motard et en plaçant ces lunettes devant ses yeux avec classes.

'' Le seau et le balai ont été placer alors dans la chambre de Fuyuki, parce que le coupable se servit aussi du seau pour asperger Junko d'eau et dans la précipitation elle entra en contact avec les fils et c'est faite ensuite électrocuter. Nous avons alors découvert la véritable cause de sa mort, est ce que quelqu'un à des objection'' demanda Celeste en regardant tout le monde.

'' Oui moi'' dit soudain Aoi.

Tous le monde se mirent à tourner leurs regards vers la nageuse.

'' Si le coupable est aller chercher les couteaux entre 19 heure et 20 heure et que ce n'est pas Fuyuki qui les as pris, et qu'a 22 heure il était dans la chambre de Sayaka, alors à quelle moment le coupable à put prendre le seau et le balai ?'' demanda-t-elle.

'' Si le coupable aurait prit le seau et le balai, pendant l'heure du repas, c'est obliger que quelqu'un aurait fini par le voir. Alors il a du l'apporter dans la chambre pendant que Fuyuki et Sayaka était en cuisine, ou juste après avoir commis le meurtre de Junko.'' répondit Makoto.

Yoen commença à réfléchir durement à quand, le coupable aurait pu prendre le seau et le balai. Tous sa n'avait aucun sens dans sa tête.

'' _Le coupable aurait pu aller chercher le seau pendant que Fuyuki et Sayaka étaient à la cuisine, mais quand le coupable se trouvait dans les bains publiques, l'eau était alors déjà couper à 22h et si le coupable poursuivait Junko quand elle entra dans la chambre, alors c'est impossible qu'il est put démonter l'interrupteur pendant que Fuyuki et Sayaka soient absent. De plus Junko est morte après avoir mis un pieds dans la chambre. Alors est-ce qu'il..._ '' pensa-t-il.

'' Attendez j'ai une suggestion à faire ?'' demanda Kyoko en attirant l'attention de tous le monde et Yoen l'a regarda d'un air surpris.

'' Je pense que je vais le regretter d'avoir dit ça, mais je pense que la théorie de Bryce sur le fait que le coupable avait un complice avec lui peut être exacte.'' dit-elle en regardant le boucher.

'' Hmph, voyez que j'avais raison, mais bien sûr, jamais vous ne voulez m'écouter'' dit-il avec moquerie en se la frimant grave, énervant tous le monde.

'' Normal, tu ouvres ta bouche seulement pour accuser les gens'' marmonna Leon à côté de lui.

'' Ouais et bien sa à servit quand même'' répondit le boucher en ricanant.

'' Vous deux taisez vous et laisser là continuer'' déclara Taka faisant signe à Kyoko de continuer.

'' Merci, le coupable devait bien avoir un complice mais dans un sens différent'' dit-elle en provoquant de la confusion chez certains.

'' A quoi tu veux en venir ?'' demanda Sakura.

'' Dans cette affaires, la personne ayant pris les couteaux devait être celle qui à avait l'intention d'assassiner quelqu'un et la deuxième personne était celle ayant pris le seau et celle qui a tuer Junko, alors je pense que la personne se trouvant dans les bains publics avec le coupables, n'était pas Junko mais celui l'ayant tuer'' expliqua-t-elle.

'' Alors tu veux dire que Junko est morte par accident ? Mais comment sa pourrait être vrai explique nous ?'' demanda Sayaka extrêmement surpris.

'' Si le coupable aurait poursuivit Junko juste après l'avoir agresser dans les bains publiques alors l'heure exacte de la mort aurait normalement du être plus tôt que prévu, l'heure du décès de Junko était à 1h15 du matin, si Junko se trouvait dans les bains à 22 heure avec le coupable, sa mort aurait été estimé à peu près entre 22 heure et minuit, pas au-delà de minuit.'' expliqua Kyoko en détails.

'' D'accord estimons que il y ait deux coupables dans l'affaire, alors celui qui avait planifier ce meurtre prévoyait alors d'assassiner celui qui a tuer Junko par accident. Alors pour ce venger de son agression dans les bains publiques, il décida d'attirer son agresseur dans la chambre afin de le tuer, mais malheureusement son agresseur fut plus intelligent alors il dupa le meurtrier en envoyant Junko dans la chambre de Fuyuki au lieu de lui-même.'' en déduit Byakuya.

'' D'accord, alors le cerveau de cette affaire à alors fait semblant de poursuivre le véritable meurtrier, pour que ce dernier eut le temps de préparer de ce qu'il fallait pour provoquer un assassinat. Il alla alors chercher le seau dans la salle de lavage et le déposa dans la chambre de Fuyuki et attendu patiemment que son agresseur ne le retrouve pour pouvoir le tuer. Mais il y a pourtant trois questions qui ne sont toujours pas résolu, comment le véritable coupable a-t-il pu remplir le seau avec de l'eau, sachant que l'eau était couper à 22 heure et deuxièmement, pourquoi avoir préparer son meurtre dans une autre chambre alors qu'il aurait très bien put le faire dans sa propre chambre, mais pourquoi celle de Fuyuki alors ?'' demanda Sayaka en haussant les sourcils.

'' La réponse de la première question est assez évidentes'' dit Byakuya en lançant un regard amusée à Yoen.

'' T'insinue alors que le coupable c'est servit des bouteilles d'eau pour remplir le seau ?'' demanda Yoen en regardant le jeune héritier.

'' Exactement, il y avait cinq bouteilles d'eau en plastique bleu dans la poubelle de Fuyuki, il y en avait assez pour remplir un seau entier'' répondit-il en jetant un œil à son manuel électronique.

'' Bien, maintenant que le problème de l'eau est résolu, pourquoi le coupable aurait préparer son coup dans la chambre de Fuyuki ?'' demanda Aileen en mettant une main sur son menton.

'' Sûrement par ce qu'il croyait être dans sa propre chambre'' répondit simplement Kyoko surprenant tous le monde.

'' Comment ça ?'' demanda Taka.

'' J'ai examiné la pancarte de la chambre de Fuyuki et j'ai remarquer qu'elle n'était plus très bien fixer à sa porte, j'en ai déduit alors que sa pancarte fut retirer afin de duper celui qu'avait préparer son coup dans la chambre de Fuyuki.'' dit-elle.

'' Mais qui aurait pu faire ça ?'' demanda Paul dans la confusion.

'' La seule personne qui aurait pu préparer ça, c'est le cerveau lui même de cette assassinat.'' répondit Makoto en serrant fermement son stand.

'' Donc le cerveau, aurait duper sa victime afin de faire accuser Fuyuki de meurtrier ?'' demanda Chihiro.

'' C'est bien beau, mais tous ceci ne nous révèle rien sur l'identité du cerveaux de cette affaire et sur celle du véritable coupable'' dit Hifumi faisant désespérer ceux qui en avait marre de ne pas avoir assez d'argument pour le prouver.

'' _Réfléchit il doit bien y avoir un indice qu'on n'a pas encore essayer d'expliquer_ '' pensa Yoen fermement dans son esprits.

'' Et la coupure de courant alors ?'' demanda Taka surprenant tout le monde et qu'ils le regardèrent avec étonnement.

'' Quelle coupure de courant ?'' demanda Makoto surpris.

'' Il dit vrai'' répondit Yoen gagnant des regards surpris de tous le monde.

'' Taka m'a amené dans le gymnase pendant l'enquête et m'a montrer que l'horloge numérique du gymnase, retardait ! J'avais déjà remarquer cette horloge dans le gymnase et je sais qu'avant elle ne retardait pas autant, au contraire elle était à l'heure exacte que celle afficher sur nos pendules de chambres. Alors je pense que le coupable qui prévoyait de tuer le cerveau de cette affaire avait prévu de plonger tout le bâtiment dans le noir complet afin d'affaiblir la vue de son agresseur pour l'attirer dans la mauvaise chambre plus facilement et pouvoir le tuer.'' expliqua Yoen.

'' Mais si il y aurait eu une coupure de courant, on l'aurait remarquer et puisqu'il s'est servit du courant pour tuer Junko, il devait être obligatoirement ouvert mais il n'aurait pas pu la tuer si il était fermé.'' dit curieusement Shiro.

'' Si il aurait éteint le disjoncteur, peut être, mais si il a juste éteint les fusibles des autres pièces mais pas ceux des chambres, alors personnes ne l'aurait remarquer et je sais que le disjoncteur de l'académie qui se trouve justement dans la salle de l'incinérateur avait plusieurs fusibles apportant le courant dans chaque pièce de l'académie y compris les chambres'' expliqua Paul.

'' Oui, alors si il a éteint le courant de toutes les pièces de l'académie sauf ceux des chambres, alors l'horloge numérique du gymnase à du s'éteindre sur le coup. Et quand le courant des autres pièces furent remis en route, l'horloge fut remis à zéro à cause de son hors-service inattendu. Quand nous avions remarquer ce problème, les horloges de nos pendules affichaient 8h36 du matin, alors que l'horloge numérique affichait 07h21. Si on soustrait les deux heures alors on connaît exactement le temps qu'il y a de différence entre les deux heures et on arrive à un résultat de 1h15 de différence, le chiffre et l'heure exacte de la mort de Junko, alors si l'horloge recompta l'heure à partir de minuit et que le courant fut remis à 1h15 du matin, alors ils ont exactement la bonne heure de différence'' expliqua Yoen gagnant des regards surpris de tout le monde.

'' Alors cela signifie que c'est le vrai coupable qui avait couper le courant pour le rallumer ensuite à l'heure où il a tuer Junko par accident ?'' demanda Aoi complètement choqué.

'' Il n'y a pas d'autre explication !'' répondit Yoen en hochant la tête avec confiance.

'' Pour éteindre un disjoncteur ou même éteindre un fusible, tout le monde ici saurait comment faire, mais il y a quelque chose qu'on a pas penser'' dit Kyoko en regardant l'électricien.

'' Je me sens viser'' dit Paul en remarquant que tous les regards étaient braquer sur lui

'' Paul, pour démonter un interrupteur, de quoi a-t-on besoin pour enlever le cache et ressortir les fils sans risque'' demanda-t-elle à l'électricien.

'' Pour ça on a juste besoin de s'équiper de gants, car comme nous sommes nous même des conducteurs en électricité alors les gants sont impératives'' dit Paul.

'' Alors réfléchissez est ce que le vrai coupable aurait démonter le cache sans gants sachant qu'il risquait de se tuer lui même.'' essaya de persuader Kyoko à tout le monde.

'' Ce qui signifie que le vrai coupable est quelqu'un qui possède des gants sur soi'' dit Sakura en plissant les sourcils dans la pensée.

'' Pff, n'importe qui ici peut avoir des gants, regarder moi celle-là, elle porte des gants à longueur de journée'' dit Bryce en pointant du doigts Kyoko. Tous ce qu'il reçu en réponse furent des grognements de certains, ils commençaient tous à en avoir marre de cette ordures de première ordre.

'' Non mais oh saloperie ! tiens un peu ta langue, Kyoko n'est pas le genre de personne à tuer quelqu'un'' lui dit Fuyuki clairement en colère contre le boucher.

'' Oh s'il vous plaît, cette dernière peut être présent durant les repas mais elle gambade toujours dans les couloirs sans le dire à personnes, qui te dit qu'elle n'a pas des envies de meurtre dans le fonds'' accusa Bryce.

'' Et alors, elle a le droit, c'est pas comme ci elle n'en avait pas les droits de continuer à chercher un moyen de sortir d'ici, elle le fait pour nous je te rappelle, mais certainement pas pour un gros égoïste de la pire espèce comme toi'' insulta Yoen en fixant le boucher avec colère.

'' Aucun moyen de sortir d'ici, je te rappelle que tout est barricader ici, c'est un véritable piège à souris ici, alors ne trouve pas d'excuse pour la défendre et d'ailleurs pour revenir à cette enquête qui te dit qu'à un moment elle ne s'est pas servit de bouteilles d'eau dans le réfrigérateur'' accusa-t-il.

'' Non mais tu vas arrêter d'accuser tout le monde !'' ordonna Mondo avec fermeté en tenant fermement la barre de son stands.

'' Non mais quoi, ce procès me tape sérieusement sur les nerfs'' dit-il

'' Alors au-lieu de gaspiller ta salive pour insulter les autres, aide-nous plutôt à trouver le coupable'' dit Yoen en fronçant les sourcils.

'' C'est ce que je fais depuis le début, et celui qui a pris les couteaux peut être que l'un de ceux ayant participer aux repas hier, en regagnant leurs chambres, quelqu'un à eux sûrement le temps de faire un arrêt à la salle de stockage'' proposa-t-il avec un regard amusé.

'' C'est totalement improbable, parce que quelqu'un l'aurait remarquer impérativement, et pour revenir à l'histoire des bouteilles d'eau sache qu'il n'y en avait aucune dans le réfrigérateur, alors c'est le vrai coupable qui les a pris dans la salle de stockage'' expliqua Shiro avec fermeté au boucher.

'' Ben pour moi, ça pourrait être Fuyuki puisqu'il a sûrement ramener des provisions dans la chambre de Sayaka hier soir'' dit-il soudain, faisant tressaillir Yoen, Makoto et Fuyuki ainsi que Sayaka qui écarquillèrent tous les yeux.

'' Que viens-tu de dire ?'' demanda Yoen.

'' Hmm ? Es-tu sourds ou je dois me répéter ?'' demanda Bryce.

'' Pas la peine, tête de con. Est ce que quelqu'un à vu Bryce enquêter sur la scène du crime aujourd'hui ?'' demanda Yoen en regardant les autres.

'' J'étais de garde à l'extérieur entre la chambre de Fuyuki et de Sayaka pendant toute la période de l'enquête et je ne l'ai pas vu entrer et le seul qui est entrer dans la chambre de Sayaka c'est Fuyuki, pourquoi ?'' demanda Mondo. Fuyuki regarda Bryce, bouillonnant de colère. Il saisit le stand devant lui si fort que ses doigts devinrent blanc.

'' Comment tu savais que Sayaka et moi avions pris des provisions pour la nuit ?'' a demandé le chef d'orchestre. Bryce se raidit un peu, mais essaya de faire comme si il ne savait rien et ressortit son regard arrogant en haussant les épaules.

'' Je l'ai simplement supposé c'est tout. Après tout, tous le monde fait ça avant d'aller ce coucher.'' dit-il.

'' Je ne pense pas, je n'ai jamais mentionner que j'avais des provisions en mains avant d'aller chercher mes affaires dans ma chambre pour aller ensuite dans la chambre de Sayaka. Alors la seule raison pour laquelle tu étais au courant, c'est parce que c'est toi qui a pris les couteaux dans la salle de stockage et qui envisageait de commettre un meurtre. Il restait plus que quelque minute avant que tu ne rejoigne celui que tu avais demander de ce rendre dans les bains publiques. Alors tu nous a vu Sayaka et moi quand on est sortit de la cafétéria avec les provisions en main depuis l'autre couloir des dortoirs, tout prêts de la salle de lavage'' dit Fuyuki en montrant la carte des dortoirs du première étage avec son manuel électronique .

'' Bryce...est ce toi qui a pris les couteaux et attirer le coupable dans les bains publiques ?'' demanda Yoen silencieusement. La salle entière était rester silencieuse en attendant la réponse de l'adolescent. Les épaules de Yoen ont commencer à trembler. De nouvelle larme coulait sur son visage. Il les essuya rapidement avec sa chemise.

'' Réponds-moi !'' cria-t-il quand soudain il tira un regard choqué. Tous le monde lâchèrent le même regard sauf Kyoko et Aileen qui restèrent impassible en fronçant les sourcils ainsi que Byakuya qui avait les bras croisés en fixant le boucher.

Ce dernier était en train de lâcher un petit fous rire en tirant un sourire carnassier en ayant la tête baisser quand soudain son rire commença à devenir de plus en plus fort et d'un coup, il leva la tête en l'air en fixant le plafond avec un gros fou rire diabolique qui résonna dans toute la salle d'audience.

Il s'arrêta de rire et fixa tous ces camarades de classes en ayant toujours le même sourire malsain.

'' Parfaitement c'est moi ! C'est moi qui est pris les couteaux dans la salle de stockage, qui est écrit le message et la déposer sous la porte du véritable assassin de la blondasse, après c'est moi aussi qui est poser le chewing-gum dans la chambranle de la porte de Fuyuki et qui est arracher la pancarte de sa chambre afin que le véritable coupable se trompe de chambre. Ensuite je suis celui qui à attirer à l'extérieur de sa chambre la blondasse et qui lui est porter le coup à la tête. Et pour finir c'est moi qui est planter les couteaux dans son petit corps et grâce à moi, vous aviez pu trouver mon petit message que le véritable coupable avait chercher à ce débarrasser en le trempant dans l'eau du seau.'' dit-il en ricanant à la fin.

'' Non, mais tu n'es vraiment qu'un morceaux de merde'' cria Aoi. L'adolescent grimaça à son utilisation soudaine de jurons. Il semblait que tout le monde avait développé une haine mutuelle envers le boucher.

'' Pas la peine, je suis le cerveau de cette affaire, c'est moi qui est tous manigancer mais n'oublier pas que c'est n'est pas moi qui l'ai tuer'' prévenu-t-il en secouant son index de gauche à droite devant son visage avec un sourire amusée.

'' Je suis désolée d'admettre ça mais Bryce à raison, ce n'est pas lui'' dit Kyoko en regardant méchamment le boucher.

'' Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir essayer de m'accuser ?'' demanda Fuyuki angoisser à cause de la révélation du boucher en se tournant vers ce dernier.

'' Tout simplement parce que tu m'avais tenu tête il y a quelque jours et parmi nous tu étais le plus inutile ici, alors j'avais décider de te faire porter le chapeaux, et quand Monokuma nous a montrer nos motifs hier, j'étais plus que motivé à participer à ce jeux. Alors celui qui devrai être punit aujourd'hui c'est celui ayant le talent qui pouvait nous être utile à tous pour nous faire sortir d'ici et ça je ne veux pas que ça arrive, sinon ce jeu serait moins amusant. C'était un petit indice de ma part'' ricana le boucher.

Yoen le regarda avec rage et frustration.

'' _C'est un putain de grand malade !...celui qui possède le talent qui aurait put nous servir à sortir d'ici sera celui qui sera exécuter aujourd'hui ? Mais de qui il parle à la fin ?_ '' pensa-t-il quand soudain, il se rappela de l'histoire des pancartes et se tourna ensuite vers Kyoko.

'' Kyoko ? tu disais tout à l'heure que la pancarte de la chambre de Fuyuki avait été arracher afin de la remplacer par celle de la chambre du véritable coupable, c'est ça ?'' demanda-t-il.

'' Oui, Bryce l'a dit lui même, et quand j'ai regarder toutes les pancartes des autres chambres, j'ai vu que celle de Junko n'était plus là. Bryce est ce toi qui t'en est débarrasser ?'' demanda-t-elle aux boucher.

'' Non je n'ai pas toucher une seule fois à la pancarte de cette blondasse'' répondit Bryce en ricanant.

'' _Putain, même ça, sa n'a rien donner, voyons, le véritable coupable à tuer Junko par électrocution par erreur croyant que c'était Bryce, il devait disposer obligatoirement de gants et avait accès à la salle de l'incinérateur pour pouvoir toucher le panneau de commande. Celui qu'avait les clés c'était Hifumi mais je pense qu'il ne serait pas capable d'éteindre des fusibles sans se tromper._ '' pensa Makoto quand soudain, un souvenir lui revenu.

 _Flash-back arrière_

 _Makoto avait fini de rapporter le plateau de Sayaka et de Fuyuki quand soudain il croisa, Hifumi qui revenait du couloir de la salle de l'incinérateur en regagnant ça chambre. Il remarqua que Makoto le regardait alors il lui fit un grand signe de salut._

 _'' Tu vas déjà t'enfermer dans ta chambre ?'' demanda Makoto._

 _'' Oui, je n'ai plus trop grand chose à faire, j'ai voulu aider la petite Shiro mais elle a refuser mon aide'' dit-il avec un sourire pervers._

 _'' Tu reviens de la salle de l'incinérateur ?'' demanda Makoto._

 _'' Non, à partir de maintenant je ne vais plus jamais vérifier cette pièce, parce que de ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur, je ne m'y connais rien, alors je l'ai confié à...''_

 _Fin de Flash-back_

Makoto pâlit soudain en entendant le nom dans son esprit, il l'avait, le nom de la personne qui a tuer sans le vouloir Junko, et il correspondait également au critère qu'avait citer cette ordure de Bryce.

'' Sa y est j'ai trouver !'' annonça-t-il surprenant tout le monde qui le regardèrent avec surprise.

'' Le coupable est aller dans la salle d'incinérateur pour pouvoir accéder aux disjoncteur de l'académie, mais à votre avis comment a-t-il put entrer dans la salle de l'incinérateur ?'' dit Makoto.

'' Il a peut être réussi à toucher le bouton d'ouverture de la grille en lançant quelque chose dessus'' dit Toko en tremblant.

'' Non, on n'a rien retrouver de ce qui aurait pu être utiliser pour ouvrir la grille depuis l'autre côté, alors sa ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose'' dit Kyoko perplexe.

'' Que le coupable avait la clé ?'' demanda Yoen recevant un hochement de tête de Makoto.

'' Exacte, et je me souviens encore, c'était hier pendant la période de repas, je venais de rapporter le repas pour Sayaka et pour Fuyuki. Alors que j'étais toujours dans les couloirs, j'ai vu Hifumi regagner ça chambre'' dit-il en regardant l'adolescent potelée.

'' Oui, il dit la vérité'' affirma le créateur de magazines Doujins.

'' Alors tu veux dire que c'est Hifumi le coupable ?'' demanda Byakuya.

'' Non ce n'est pas lui, parce qu'il m'avait dit qu'il n'avait plus à aller ouvrir à quelqu'un à la salle de l'incinérateur. Tous simplement parce que si un problème surgissait à l'intérieur, il ne saurait pas comment le résoudre alors il l'a confié à quelqu'un de compétent dans ce domaine, et la personne que Hifumi à choisis pour lui confier la clé de la salle de l'incinérateur n'est autre que...Paul Qwalich'' dit-il faisant raidir le jeune électricien faisant écarquiller les yeux à plus d'un.

Paul commença à devenir nerveux à cause des regards que tout le monde lui faisait. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux bien plus grand en transpirant de sueur.

'' Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?'' demanda-t-il en regardant le porteur de chance

'' Hifumi m'a dit qu'il t'avait confier la clé, Bryce à aussi parler d'une personne au talent le plus utile qui aurait pu nous aider à nous sortir d'ici. Celui qui aurait pu peut être trouver un moyen de nous faire sortir de là, c'est toi, parce que tu es le lycéen d'élite Électricien, et puis t'es le seul qui aurait pu éteindre les fusibles des autres pièce de l'académie, car quelqu'un ne connaissant pas le fonctionnement du disjoncteur aurait pu se tromper et éteindre par accident le courant d'une des chambres et le coupable ne s'est pas tromper du tout puisque personne n'avait remarquer la veille une éventuelle panne de courant. Alors sa veut dire que le coupable connaissait le fonctionnement du disjoncteur comme ça poche et étais le seul à l'avoir vu une fois.'' expliqua Makoto faisant pâlir l'électricien.

'' Et parmi nous c'est aussi celui qui pouvait posséder le matériel de sécurité pour pouvoir démonter le cache de l'interrupteur de la chambre de Fuyuki et tirer les fils électriques sans courir de risque, alors que le courant était toujours en marche.'' expliqua ensuite Kyoko.

'' Mais qu'est ce que vous...'' essaya de dire Paul complètement choqué et nerveux

'' J'ai du mal à croire que c'est Bryce qui nous est presque révéler que c'était toi le coupable'' murmura Aileen en fronçant les sourcils.

Yoen n'en revenait absolument pas, la personne qui avait tuer Junko, une de ces amies qu'il ne connaissait pas encore assez bien, était un autre de ces amis qu'il n'avait pas encore appris à connaître. Il ne voulait absolument pas admettre que c'était la vérité alors il décida de s'opposer aux autres

'' Attendez, Paul n'aurait jamais voulu faire une chose pareille.'' dit-il clairement en tendant son bras avec la main ouverte mais Paul qui était bouche bée le regarda avec un regard choqué.

Paul commença à serrer les dents et baissa la tête dans l'angoisse. Yoen commença à se diriger vers son stand et le saisi par les épaules fermement

'' Qu'y a-t-il Paul ? Dis leurs ! Dis leurs que ce n'est pas toi ! Oui ils se trompent, ce n'est pas possible ! AVOUE BRYCE, TU NOUS AS TOUT REVELER POUR NOUS INCITER A NOUS TROMPER SUR L'IDENTITÉ DU COUPABLE, JUSTE PARCE QUE TA VOULU ENCORE TE MOQUER DE NOUS C'EST ÇA ?'' demanda-t-il en hurlant aux boucher qui répondit seulement par un ricanement

'' Non, vous aviez vu juste, Paul est celui ayant tuer cette blondasse qu'est ce que je peux te dire'' dit-il en lui donnant un sourire arrogant

'' C'EST TOI QUI L'A OBLIGER A FAIRE ÇA ORDURES !'' hurla Yoen de rage aux boucher

'' Yoen s'il te plaît, calme-toi ?'' demanda doucement Chihiro avec un regard triste écrit sur son visage. Yoen continua à lancer un regard noir aux boucher en serrant les dents avant qu'il ne soit sortit de son envie de l'étriper par Makoto.

'' Revoyons alors le déroulement du meurtre. Cela nous permettra de savoir si notre raisonnement est juste ou non, je te laisse l'honneur'' dit Makoto en le regardant avec les sourcils froncer.

Yoen se calma un peu, avouant que c'est inutile de nier la vérité alors il souffla un peu en lâchant sa prise sur les épaules de Paul et regarda tout le monde prêt à raconter les faits.

'' Voilà le déroulement de l'affaire. C'est le matin juste après que nos motifs ne nous soit montrer. Le cerveau de l'affaire quitta la salle vidéo en s'enfermant dans sa chambre. Et pendant qu'il s'y trouvait, il décida d'accepter les intentions de Monokuma et de participer à son jeu. Alors il envisagea de provoquer un meurtre.

C'est ensuite la période du repas entre 19 heure et 20 heure. Le cerveau en profita que tout le monde soit en train de dîner et que personne ne soit dans les couloirs afin d'aller prendre les trois couteaux de cuisines dans la salle de stockage et avec un bloc-notes de sa propre chambre, il écrit un message afin d'inciter quelqu'un à le rejoindre dans les bains publiques à 22 heure qui est le coupable lui même.

Le cerveau décida de se poster dans les couloirs tard le soir pendant que tout le monde étaient dans leurs dortoirs, mais alors que Fuyuki sortit de sa chambre en compagnie de Sayaka pour reposer le couteaux qu'elle avait prit pour assassiner quelqu'un, le cerveau de l'affaire eut le temps de poser un chewing-gum dans la chambranle de la porte de Fuyuki. Ils les avaient également vu revenir à leurs propres chambres avant qu'il n'aille à son rendez-vous dans les bains publiques.

C'est 22 heure, Fuyuki entendit le bruit de la lutte depuis son dortoir. Le cerveau était en train d'essayer de tuer le coupable lui même. Après s'être enfuit et être retourner dans sa propre chambre, le coupable décida à son tour de tuer le cerveau de l'affaire. Alors il prit ces gants de protection et alla ensuite dans la salle de l'incinérateur tout en essayant de ne pas croiser le cerveau de l'affaire. Mais le cerveau fut bien plus rusé alors il échangea la pancarte de chambre de celle du coupable par celle de Fuyuki, la personne qu'il avait décider de faire accuser.

Le coupable désactiva les fusibles, des couloirs et de toutes les autre pièces du bâtiment excepté les chambres dans le seul but d'affaiblir la vue du cerveau en l'incitant à le chercher dans le noir complet et en les désactivant il ne se trompa pas du tout puisqu'il connaissait le disjoncteur comme sa poche et à pu entrer dans la salle parce que l'ancien gardien de la clé, le lui avait confier. Juste après, il alla dans la salle de lavage pour prendre le seau d'eau ainsi que le balai mais ne pouvant pas voir dans le noir, il utilisa son manuel électronique pour se guider dans le noir. Et grâce à ceci il put aller prendre aussi les cinq bouteilles d'eau en plastique bleu dans la salle de stockage.

Ayant fini de faire les préparatifs, le coupable retourna dans sa propre chambre en se fiant uniquement à la pancarte, mais il ne savait pas qu'elle avait été remplacer par celle de Fuyuki. Alors il y entra facilement grâce aux chewing-gum qu'avait déposer le cerveau dans la chambranle de la porte. Il ouvrit les bouteilles d'eau et remplit le seau avec. Il mit ensuite ces gants et en utilisant les outils de Fuyuki, il démonta le cache de l'interrupteur de chambre avec faciliter, parce qu'il était le lycéen d'élite Électricien. Il la démonta sans risque grâce aux gants et ensuite il plongea la pièce dans le noir en enlevant l'ampoule de la lampe de chambre et ensuite il saisit le seau et attendit patiemment que le cerveau entre dans sa chambre afin de le tuer.

Un peu plus tard dans les 1 heure du matin, le cerveau attira Junko en faisant du bruit à l'extérieur et celle-ci mordit à l'appât et se prit un coup à la tête et en s'enfuyant elle lâcha quelque tâche de sang sur le sol et en essayant de trouver une pièce ouverte, elle entra dans la chambre de Fuyuki où le coupable y était et laissa une trace de sang sur la poignée.

Le coupable vit Junko entrer mais comme il était dans le noir complet il n'avait aucune idée de qui il s'agissait, alors il l'aspergea d'eau sans aucune hésitation. Junko fut surpris par se contact soudain et en reculant elle entra en contact avec les fils électriques sans faire attention. Alors elle s'électrocuta dans d'atroce souffrance et tomba inconsciente en mourant sur le champ.

Le coupable à alors remit l'ampoule afin de rallumer la lumière et fut choquer par la découverte du corps de Junko et non celle du cerveau. Alors, il alla vite réactiver les fusibles des autres pièces sur le disjoncteur mais il ne savait pas que le gymnase disposait d'une horloge numérique qui allait se remettre à zéro et allait avoir l'heure de différence exacte entre l'heure où le courant du gymnase fut remis en route et l'heure de la mort de Junko, en gros à 1h15 du matin. Il retourna dans la chambre et remonta vite fait le cache de l'interrupteur parce qu'il ne voulait sûrement pas rester plus longtemps près du corps de Junko. Il alla mettre ensuite le seau et le balai dans la salle de bain et déposa ensuite le message d'invitation du cerveau dans le seau d'eau afin de le faire disparaître. Il prit ensuite les outils de Fuyuki et décida de les jeter à l'incinérateur.

Angoisser d'avoir tuer Junko dans sa propre chambre, il arracha la pancarte de sa chambre qui était accrocher sur la porte de la chambre de Fuyuki et la plaça sur celle de la chambre de Junko et plaça ensuite la pancarte de la chambre de Fuyuki à sa place. Quand à la pancarte de la chambre de Junko, il l'a plaça sur la porte de la chambre juste à côté de celle-ci, qui était en faîte sa véritable chambre. Il ferma ensuite la porte de la chambre de Fuyuki et alla passer une nuit sans sommeil dans la chambre de Junko. En ayant sa propre pancarte sur la porte de la chambre de la victime.

Le cerveau avait vu la scène et retourna alors dans la chambre de Fuyuki et planta les trois couteaux dans le corps sans vie de Junko et entra ensuite dans la salle de bain et empêcha la dissolution du message dans l'eau en le prenant et le posant ensuite sur le manche à balai. Il quitta la chambre comme-ci de rien n'était et retourna dans sa chambre. Même si se fut compliquer à trouver à cause de la complexité du meurtre, le cerveau de cette affaire et le coupable ayant tuer Junko sont...Bryce Krieger et Paul Qwalich...n'est ce pas ?'' dit Yoen en regardant l'électricien avec choque et le boucher avec mépris.

Paul baissa la tête sans dire un mot avec l'ombre qui cachait ces yeux.

'' Ouais...c'est ça...Je...je l'ai tuer'' dit Paul en tremblant

Yoen écarquilla les yeux complètement choquer alors que le boucher lâcha un petit rire

'' Bingo, vous aviez parfaitement raison, l'électricien et celui qui a tuer cette blondasse'' ria Bryce en gagnant des regards énervé de la plupart d'entre eux.

Yoen regarda le boucher avec colère quand soudain Paul attira leur attention en disant ces mots.

'' Monokuma ?...Tu peux y aller...commençons le vote'' dit-il à l'ours robotique

'' D'accodac !'' répondit Monokuma avec enthousiasme en balançant son pot de miel en l'air et se cassa en mille morceaux en tombant par terre.

Yoen tressaillit de peur et déplaça ensuite son regard vers l'ours avec les yeux en pleure.

'' Arrête...Attends ! Je t'en pris'' supplia-t-il mais l'ours lui répondit seulement avec un regard sinistre.

'' Non, faire attendre la loi et l'ordre est un crime envers l'autorité, et puis je n'aime pas attendre vous savez, alors il est temps de voter, utiliser les leviers en face de vous pour désigner votre choix.'' annonça-t-il en levant les bras en l'air.

'' ATTENDEZ !'' cria Yoen bruyamment avec supplice.

Les leviers apparurent devant les stands et tous le monde les regardait attentivement. Ils se partageaient tous un regard, sachant très bien qu'ils condamnaient quelqu'un à mort si ils tiraient dessus. Peu importe l'issue, il ne pouvait pas être évité, alors ils décidèrent de voter.

Une machine à sous de toute sorte est apparut soudain dans le centre de tous les stands, et le visage de chaque élèves défila dedans. Les roues s'arrêtèrent de tourner et affichèrent les trois visage de Paul. Des applaudissement pouvaient être entendu, que deux bouquets de fleurs apparut de chaque côté de la machine à sous.

'' DING DING DING, c'est exact, Junko Enoshima..a été tuer par Paul Qwalich''

 _ **(Premier tribunal de classe ! Affaire classée)**_

Fuyuki s'écarta de son stand, en s'en voulant à mort pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il savait que Paul était le responsable de la mort de Junko, mais il savait également que lui même était responsable de la détermination de Bryce d'avoir voulu envoyer quelqu'un à la peine de mort. Tout le monde partageaient le même regard, probablement en train de penser la même chose

'' D'ailleurs, le vote n'a pas été unanime. Yoen ? Pourquoi as-tu voté pour Bryce à la place ? Mais tu as été sauver par le vote de la majorité'' rassura Monokuma avec amusement.

Yoen était choquer, il savait que tous le monde devait voter pour Paul afin d'éviter l'exécution mais aurait préférer que se soit plutôt Bryce qui paît pour avoir manipuler à sa guise Paul, le forçant à tuer l'un de ses amis et puis c'était un meurtre accidentelle. Il pensait fortement que sa devait être le cerveau du meurtre qui devait payer.

'' Je...Je...suis dans un cauchemar'' murmura-t-il en ayant les yeux pas cadré du tout en tirant un visage d'angoisse avec de la sueur sortant de son front.

'' Je suis désolée'' murmura ensuite Paul avec un regard triste. Yoen sursauta et se retourna ensuite vers l'électricien en le saisissant par le col de sa chemise, avec les larmes aux yeux.

'' POURQUOI TU T'EXCUSES ? POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ? POURQUOI AS TU FAIT ÇA !'' hurla Yoen fortement sur sa figure. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de serrer les dents de tristesse en entendant les cris de Yoen, mais surtout en sachant qu'ils avaient tous désigner une victime pour aller à la mort.

'' C'est simple, il espérait vraiment pouvoir nous faire tous sortir de là. Alors quand j'ai dit que je voulais pas vous laissez sortir d'ici, il c'est décider de vouloir me tuer, uniquement parce que je m'y suis opposé, même si je suis son agresseur, il a seulement trouver cette raison pour me tuer'' dit Bryce avec moquerie, soudain il n'avait pas remarquer que Paul venait de s'éloigner de Yoen et frappa violemment Bryce en pleine figure, le faisant tomber par terre.

'' ESPÈCE DE SALE MENTEUR!'' cria-t-il au boucher prêt à plonger sur lui pour faire payer à mort le boucher. Alors que Paul allait encaisser d'autre coup sur le corps de Bryce, Zeroyo arriva et essaya de l'écarter du boucher.

'' Paul s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas la peine je t'en prie'' lui dit-elle presque en sanglot

'' Je ne vais pas laisser ce salopard, dire des absurdités quand ce connard m'a agresser il m'a dit exactement ces mots là''

 _Flash-back arrière_

 _Paul venaient de ce défendre férocement contre Bryce. Toute ces forces furent épuiser et il tomba au sol d'un coup en ressentant une soudaine perte d'adrénaline et respira fortement en essayant de récupérer. Bryce se tenait en souriant devant lui avec un des trois couteaux en mains tandis que les deux autres étaient ranger à sa ceinture_

 _'' Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Connard !'' demanda l'électricien avec fermeté_

 _'' Parce que ce n'est pas en attendant patiemment que je vais pouvoir sortir d'ici'' dit-il simplement_

 _'' Tu te comportes peut être comme une ordure, mais je suis sûr que nous pourrons trouver comment sortir d'ici, si on coopéré tous ensemble'' proposa Paul en essayant de ce relever._

 _'' Désolé mais votre méthode faisant appeler à cette...soi disante amitié. Désolé mais je préfère crever que d'être ami avec l'un d'entre vous. Tu veux savoir pourquoi, parce que vous croyiez tous que quelqu'un finira par venir nous chercher, alors qu'il faut se faire une raison, personne viendra nous chercher ici, il n'y a aucune raison d'espérer. Cette ours à tous prévu, il est la personne la plus puissante de cette endroit, alors il a tous les droits sur nous. Vous vous accrochez tous disant que l'espoir puisse vous faire sortir d'ici et vaincre cette ours, mais c'est impossible, grandissez à la fin! On est dans la cours des grands là. D'ailleurs de mon point de vu, je trouve que l'entraide est une technique de lâche. Je préfère opter pour le chemin le plus simple pour sortir'' expliqua Bryce en faisant tourner son couteau entre ces doigts_

 _'' Alors, tu choisi de participer à se jeu arrogant ?'' demanda Paul en état de choc_

 _'' Exactement, je pense que vous tuer serait le moyen le plus simple pour que je puisse sortir d'ici. Je vous tuerai un par un sans que personne ne puisse me soupçonner. Tu seras le premier et juste après, je m'occuperai des autres un par un. ALORS PREPARE TOI !'' cria Bryce en essayant de poignarder Paul violemment, mais ce dernier s'enfuit en pleure espérant échapper à se fou furieux._

 _'' C'est ça fuit, mais sache que tout se retournera contre toi'' murmura Bryce en laissant un sourire carnassier en marchant dans les couloirs et en voyant Paul courir aux loin afin de lui échapper._

 _Fin Flash-back_

Tous le monde furent choquer de ça révélation et Yoen se sentait bien plus en colère que d'habitude contre le boucher

'' Je l'ai entendu de sa propre bouche ! Il parlait de tous nous tuer jusqu'au dernier'' dit Paul avec colère en regardant le boucher.

'' J'ai dit que j'avais seulement envie de tuer le plus utile d'entre nous et qui aurait pu tous vous faire sortir de là, afin de seulement vous empêcher de vous échappez de ce jeu, mais pour qu'elle raison j'aurai besoin de tuer tout les autres'' contredit Bryce avec un regard agacée en regardant sa main couverte de sang. Il n'avait pas remarquer que Fuyuki se tenait derrière lui avec un visage énervée. Bryce sentit sa présence et par surprise, Fuyuki le frappa avec une telle force qu'il le poussa loin sur le sol.

'' Espèce de raclure, tu as dépasser les bornes, j'aurai du te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce le jour où tu m'as frapper aux visages, MAIS JE PENSE QUE JE VAIS ME CONTENTER DE QUELQUE CHOSE DE PLUS VIOLENT POUR CE QUE T'AS FAIT'' cria-t-il prêt à battre Bryce à mort avant qu'il sentit deux bras s'envelopper autour des siens.

Il se retourna voyant, Sayaka et Makoto en train de le retenir

'' S'il te plaît, Fuyuki arrête ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine'' supplia Sayaka en ayant les larmes aux yeux. Fuyuki regarda avec rage le boucher qui se releva en essuyant le sang coulant de sa lèvre avec sa chemise.

'' Pourquoi ?...pourquoi fallait que cela se termine de cette façon...personne ne devait mourir'' dit Aoi en ayant des larmes qui glissèrent sur ces joues

'' Nul besoin de mourir ,oui, mais pour certain, le motif fut avérée de trop pour pousser quelqu'un à faire ça'' déclara Byakuya

'' Ce n'était pas du tout sa faute. Il l'a tuée par accident, exécuter Bryce à la place, cette enculé à tout manigancer'' dit Mondo en serrant les poings

'' Ouais, mec tu ne pourrais pas tuer Bryce à la place ?'' demanda Leon dans le même état

'' Désolé mec, mais Bryce n'a tuer personne, bien sûr il a eu sa part de responsabilité dans ce meurtre, mais ce n'est pas lui qui a finit par la tuer à la fin, Paul l'a fait, et il va en payer le prix. Après tous vous avez tous voter pour lui pour être exécuter.'' dit Monokuma de façon joyeuse

'' Mais il ne mérite même pas de mourir, ce n'était qu'un accident'' contredit Yoen clairement en colère. Paul secoua la tête

'' Non c'est bon'' dit-il simplement gagnant l'intention de tout le monde

'' Qu'est ce que tu raconte enfin ?'' demanda Yoen en état de choc

'' Je dois être puni, j'aurai bien put décider de tous simplement de fuir et me cacher, mais finalement je ne l'ai pas fait. Tout simplement parce que je m'étais rendu compte à quel point Bryce était un salopard de première ordre'' dit-il en s'avançant vers son stand et le saisi fermement.

'' J'ai alors pris le décision de le tuer, parce que si je le laissait en vie, il aurait oser tuer quelqu'un d'autre parmi vous et ça je ne me l'aurai jamais pardonner. Quel dommage, j'aurai espérer pouvoir sortir de l'académie avec chacun d'entre vous. J'aurai voulu vous conduire jusqu'à la voie de la liberté, pour que vous puissiez revoir vos familles sain et sauf. Mais dans tous les cas, je savais que je vous accompagnerai pas jusqu'au bout puisque j'allais devoir payer pour ce que j'ai fais. Et je suis content que mon sacrifice n'aura pas été vain.'' dit-il en lâchant un sanglot de larmes à la fin de son discours touchant.

'' Ne dis pas ça Paul, on aurai voulu avec plaisir que tu reste avec nous parce que tu es notre amis celui qui nous a tous protéger, tu as fait ça pour nous et de ta part c'est héroïque'' dit Makoto avec les larmes aux yeux se tenant à côté de Yoen. Paul fut surpris du compliment et baissa la tête en sanglot.

Tout le monde, sauf Kyoko,Aileen et Byakuya lâchèrent des larmes qui ne cessèrent de couler en savant qu'il devait dire adieu à celui qui décida de sacrifier son sort pour eux. Yoen ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lâcher encore plus de sanglot quand soudain Paul lui demanda une faveur en l'étreignant fermement

'' S'il te plaît, tu as résolu cette assassinat, promets moi que tu les feras tous sortir d'ici. Compte sur tout tes amis pour t'aider et ramène-les jusqu'à la lumière du jour'' murmura-t-il en lui donnant en douce quelque chose dans sa main. Il regarda de quoi il s'agit, alors il ouvrit délicatement sa main afin que Monokuma ne puisse pas le voir. Il s'agissait de la clé de sa propre chambre accompagner d'un petit message. Yoen commença à sangloter fortement

'' Je te le promets'' dit-il incapable de retenir ces pleures. Sous le coup de l'émotion, Paul baissa la tête en continuant à pleurer. L'ambiance dans la salle fut silencieuse, on n'y entendait que des pleures de presque tout le monde

'' Upupupupupu, Désoler de vous interrompre en pleine discussion, mais il est l'heure du châtiment !'' annonça Monokuma, faisant tressaillir Yoen qui tira ensuite un visage choquant en entendant le mot '' châtiment ''.

'' Bien c'est presque l'heure !'' continua l'ours en se levant de son trône.

'' Attends !'' supplia Yoen avec les larmes qui coulaient encore sur son visage en se tenant prêt du trône de Monokuma.

'' J'ai préparer un châtiment très spécial pour Paul Qwalich, le lycéen d'élite Électricien !'' annonça-t-il avec un regard sinistre en tournant sur lui même

'' Attends je t'en supplie'' supplia Yoen en tendant son bras vers lui.

'' Bien faisons de notre mieux, c'est l'heure du châtiment !'' annonça encore une fois l'ours faisant craquer Yoen qui hurla de rage et se pencha prêt de l'ours en exprimant de la pitié sur son visage

'' JE T'AI DIT D'ATTENDRE CONNARD !'' cria-t-il à l'ours qui l'ignora complètement. Devant son stand, Chihiro était à genoux sur le sol avec les larmes aux yeux en regardant son amis supplier l'ours. Elle savait que Yoen gaspillait sa salive pour rien, puisque Monokuma était sans pitié et ne pourrait faire aucune offrande à quelqu'un, même pour lui souhaiter rien qu'un petit adieu.

'' Désolé, Yoen, j'aurai voulu que l'on se connaisse un petit peu mieux, et qu'on finisse par sortir d'ici tous les deux et qu'on devienne amis et qu'on continue à se parler si je serai sortit d'ici avec tout le monde. Adieu !'' souhaita Paul en fermant les yeux et ayant un sourire sur son visage alors que les larmes continuait à dégouliner sur ces joues.

Yoen avait les yeux qui sortait de son orbite, et commença à mettre ses mains autour de sa tête, avec les bras qui tremblaient fortement, le visage en sueur, les larmes qui n'arrêtaient pas de tomber. Perdre un ami pour lui, fut le plus cruel des châtiments.

'' AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !'' hurla-t-il en levant la tête en l'air.

Un bouton rouge apparut devant le trône, Monokuma sortit soudain un marteau et il claqua le marteau sur le bouton rouge qui avait un petit écran sombre dessus.

'' _**Paul Qwalich a été jugé coupable ! Le châtiment va maintenant commencer !**_ ''

Monokuma avait emmener l'électricien dans une pièce sombre et l'a placé sur un cerf-volant. Il fut ligoter fortement dessus et quand soudain les lumières furent allumer, plusieurs installations commencèrent à apparaître. Il y avait une grande capsule posé sur une plate-forme en bois, disposant d'un générateur sur le toit qui était relier à plusieurs poteaux électrique, et ces derniers était brancher à un énorme écran de télévision placé sur une plate-forme en bois qui n'était pas fonctionnelle du tout. Juste devant cette télé il y avait une foule de Monokuma habiller comme des fans, certains avait du pop-corn,des casquettes ou des gants de supporter sur eux.

 **Le Paratonnerre Humain**

Un grand ventilateur apparut et commença à souffler faisant emporter le cerf-volant de Paul dans la bise et c'est Monokuma qui tenait la ligne. Alors que le châtiment semblait commencer calme au début, un faux orage fut créer et enveloppa tout le plafond de la salle. Des petites éclaires commencèrent soudain à gronder et Paul se sentait pas du tout rassurer sur le cerf-volant. Comme prévu la foudre tomba sur le cerf-volant et passa par le fil, en électrocutant Monokuma et Paul. Le cerf-volant fut pris en feu et Paul était complètement pétrifier et les cheveux frisées à cause du chocs. Monokuma qui était devenu fluorescent à cause du chocs électrique, prit le corps de Paul et le plaça ensuite dans la capsule. Elle commença soudain à tourner sur elle même et plus elle tournait, plus Paul filait toute sa décharge aux réservoirs du générateur à l'aide de pince électrique que Monokuma avait plaçer sur le nez et sur les oreilles de l'électricien. Le générateur fut mis en route et l'électricité parcourra les poteaux électrique et soudain, la télé fut allumer sur la chaîne d'un match de foot. La foule de Monokuma commença à s'agiter en lançant des acclamations de joie. La capsule finit par s'ouvrir et tous le monde dans salle ne reconnaissait plus du tout Paul. Il avait son corps tout griller et sans vie. Son corps ne tenu pas en place et tomba sur le sol de la plate-forme. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était mort.

Tous le monde avaient des regards horrifier sur leurs visages. Yoen, tomba à genoux en lâchant un gros sanglot en étant à quatre pattes sur le sol. Byakuya était seulement bouche bée. Kyoko gardait son regard impassible en cachant qu'elle avait versé qu'une toute petite larme, Aileen était pareil mais avec un visage plus stoïque. Bryce avait regarder le spectacle avec amusement et se tenait prêt de l'ours monochrome qui était devenu fluorescent. Mondo, Taka et Leon quand à eux, ils serraient les poings de frustration en lâchant quelques larmes. Sakura, Aoi et Shiro, ne pouvait s'empêcher de lâcher des sanglots après avoir vu se spectacle, Aoi pleurait avec sa tête dans les mains, Sakura fermait les yeux et Shiro était à genoux en regardant le corps de Paul avec un visage horrifié. Hifumi était bouche bée en ayant ces mains prêts de sa gorge et Toko secouait la tête en fermant les yeux en tremblant des épaules.

'' Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas vrai !'' cria-t-elle en se grattant la tête.

Zeroyo mit une main prêt de son cœur et sanglotait en silence. Makoto avait un regard horrifié sur son visage, après avoir vu l'un des ses amis se faire tuer. Fuyuki était dans le même état, avec Sayaka qui s'était agripper à son bras, aussi fort qu'elle pouvait et pleurait sur son épaule. Chihiro était à genoux en pleure avec ses mains sur son visage.

'' Sa..Sa suffit'' dit-elle incapable de retenir ces larmes et avec sa respiration qui était étroite.

'' Yahoo, ce fut extrême ! J'espère que vous aviez aimer ça et que vous aviez compris que personne ne pourra vous sortir de là, et comprenez que j'étais très sérieux quand je disais que vous alliez rester durant toute votre vie ici'' annonça Monokuma.

Fuyuki serra les dents de frustrations et regarda l'ours avec colère

'' Commet pouvez-vous être aussi cruel. Quelqu'un viens de mourir'' cassa Fuyuki

'' Vous aviez tous voté contre lui afin de mourir. Quelqu'un devait mourir pour ces crimes et vous aviez voté pour que ce soit lui. Vous auriez pu voter pour quelqu'un d'autre et mourir à sa place, mais tu as eu de la chance, car tu es rester en vie. Donc si tu commets un autre meurtre, tu pourras rejoindre Paul dans l'au-delà'' dit-il fermement.

'' Hmm...Pas exactement ce que j'attendais, mais se fut toujours très amusant. Je suis assez impressionner par tes compétences Yoen. Pour un cambrioleur, tu as été en mesure de déduire tout ça, parfaitement bien.'' dit Bryce

'' Ferme ta gueule sinon je t'étripe ! Sale bâtard de merde !'' cria Yoen en colère sans se retourner vers le boucher en fixant toujours le corps de Paul qui était carboniser.

'' Heh oh, c'est tellement bon de tous vous voir baisser les bras, et tous ça, pour la mort d'une seule personne. Mais je suis sûr que d'autre le rejoindra puisque que j'ai décider de jouer pour gagner, alors je ne mourrai pas de si tôt dans cette académie.'' dit-il de façon stoïque. Alors qu'il décida de détaler vers la salle d'audience, soudain il entendit Yoen murmurer quelque chose. Il regarda le cambrioleur par dessus son épaule.

Yoen tremblait des épaules, avec un regard horrifié sur son visage, la pupille de ces yeux avait rétréci et ne présentait plus aucune émotion dans son regard.

'' TU...Tu as dépasser les bornes. Je ne pourrai pas me retenir plus longtemps'' dit-il en tremblant de plus en plus fort quand soudain, il fronça les sourcils et étira fortement ces lèvres en serrant les dents. Il était en train d'entrer dans une colère meurtrière, il commença a lâcher des crépitements par sa bouche et d'un coup sec, il se leva et fonça droit sur le boucher en hurlant de rage.

Juste qu'avant qu'il ne parvienne jusqu'au boucher. Taka, Mondo, Leon et Sakura se précipitèrent sur Yoen. Mondo et Sakura le prenait par les bras alors que Leon et Taka le tenait par les jambes.

'' LAISSEZ MOI LE TUER ! CREVURE ! SALPOARD ! JE T'AURAI UN JOUR , JE ME VENGERAI DE TOI, POUR PAUL, POUR JUNKO ET POUR TOUS MES AMIS !'' cria Yoen en essayant de ce débattre. Mais les quatre le tenaient fortement bien

'' Yoen arrête, calme-toi !'' dit Leon en fronçant les sourcils utilisant toutes ses forces pour retenir le jeune cambrioleur.

'' Ne fais pas ça maintenant, si tu veux vraiment le venger, reste en vie mec'' dit Mondo dans le même état

'' Pff, faudrait déjà que vous ayez du cran pour pouvoir me tuer, mais bien sûr vous en serez incapable'' se moqua Bryce avec un regard amusé. A cause de son commentaire, Monokuma se mit à rire

'' Upupupupupu j'ai l'impression que toi et moi on va bien pouvoir bien s'entendre n'est ce pas ?'' demanda Monokuma en retournant dans la salle d'audience avec Bryce.

'' N'exagère rien, tu reste mon ennemi toi aussi.'' dit-il avec agacement en s'éloignant des autres avec l'ours à ses côté qui avait arrêter de dégager sa lumière fluorescente.

Tous le monde les regardèrent partir avec des visages énervé et choqués.

'' Il se moque de nous se salopard'' marmonna Mondo avec colère.

Les quatre se mirent à déposer lentement Yoen sur le sol. Ce dernier tomba à genoux en respirant étroitement et ses yeux n'était pas cadré du tout, il se mit soudain à sangloter fortement en baissant la tête. Ses pleures ce firent entendre dans la salle et certains décidèrent de quitter la salle afin de le laisser tranquille ou pour certains ça leur cassait les oreilles. Les seuls à être sortit étaient, Byakuya et Toko parce qu'il ne voulait pas écouter Yoen pleurer plus longtemps, Kyoko avait de la peine pour Yoen et essaya de rester calme en entendant les hurlements de ce dernier et quand elle sortit de la salle, elle s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir faire quelque chose pour soulager Yoen, Zeroyo quand à elle ne pouvait plus supporter de voir le corps de Paul encore planter devant la capsule d'électricité, elle s'était un peu rapprocher du jeune électricien et avait commencer à créer un lien avec lui, alors sa lui faisait mal aux cœurs de le voir sur le sol, mort. Les autres décidèrent de rester prêts de Yoen en le regardant d'un air attristé avec les larmes aux yeux.

'' Comment...Comment peux-t-on être aussi cruel ? Qu'est ce qui pousses les gens à faire des choses pareilles ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Certaines personnes aiment regarder le monde brûlée autour d'eux'' dit Hifumi

'' Ça ne l'aide pas'' cassa Celeste en effrayant le créateur de magazine. Chihiro se dirigea vers Yoen et le serra étroitement contre elle, berçant sa tête pour le calmer.

'' Chut, sa va allez. Tout va bien se passer...nous sortirons tous d'ici vivant, et quand nous serons dehors, nous trouverons le cerveau et nous pourrons venger Paul'' dit-elle avec des larmes dans les yeux. Il la regarda dans les yeux, lui donnant un simple signe de tête, avant de retourner son étreinte. Et commença ensuite à pleurer sur son épaule. Les autres qui étaient rester avec eux étaient Makoto, Fuyuki, Sayaka, Shiro, Leon, Celeste, Taka, Mondo, Sakura, Aoi, et Hifumi

'' Hey, je voulais dire qu'on était désolé Fuyuki, pour tout. Si cela se produit à nouveau, je serai sûr de penser clairement avant de parler'' dit Leon en se tournant vers Fuyuki qui lui répondit avec un hochement de tête

'' Je suis d'accord avec cette affirmation. Chacun d'entre nous étions simplement embrouillé par tous ceci'' dit Celeste

'' Pourrons-nous vraiment sortir d'ici, je veux dire...regarder ce qui viens de ce passer'' dit Yoen en les regardants avec des larmes aux yeux

'' Bien sûr que nous réussirons. Nous ne devons pas perdre espoir maintenant parce qu'on...a perdu un ami. Mais nous ne devons pas laisser cela se reproduire à nouveau, alors on ne doit pas baisser les bras maintenant. Il faut se rappeler de ce qui est arriver aujourd'hui. Nous devons garder cette profond tragédie dans nos cœurs et l'utiliser afin d'aller de l'avant. Nous...devrons nous adapter'' dit Makoto en regardant Celeste qui lui donna un signe de tête.

'' Oui pour vivre dans ce monde fou où nous nous trouvons actuellement, nous devrons joindre nos force et embrasser cette folie. C'est alors que nous serons en mesure de voir l'espérance qui sera à notre porter de main.'' dit la parieuse.

'' Alors Yoen, arrête de pleurer et reste avec nous'' dit Chihiro en mettant ces mains sur les épaules de Yoen et en le faisant regarder dans ses beaux yeux bruns.

Yoen comprit de ce que voulais signifier Celeste, et sourit à Chihiro en essuyant ces yeux avec sa chemise. Il se leva en aidant également Chihiro à se relever. Il partagea ensuite un regard avec tous ces amis en leur donnant un sourire ferme.

'' Vous avez raison...La fin n'est pas encore pour nous. Ce n'est que le début, le début de notre avenir. Nous devons sortir d'ici vivant, de sorte que nous pourrons empêcher que des choses comme celle-ci n'arrive encore une fois. Et pour être sûr que sa ne se reproduit pas c'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on devienne tous amis, afin de créer des liens solides entre chacun d'entre nous.'' dit-il

'' C'est vrai. Nous ne pouvons pas perdre espoir'' dit Fuyuki. Yoen, si attristé, avait participer à son premier tribunal de classe. Avec ce nouvel espoirs et ses nouveaux liens solides d'amitié, il les mènes vers la salle d'audience, et l'ascenseur les ramena à leurs prison. Chacun attendait avec patience le jour où ils sortiront tous de cette prison et avoir l'occasion de mettre le cerveau de cette tragédie à la justice pour lui faire payer tous ces crimes.

 **Épilogue:**

Yoen se sentit triste en revenant dans sa chambre, quand ils sont revenus à la surface, la plupart de ces amis c'était excusé à Fuyuki pour l'avoir soupçonner d'être le meurtrier. Yoen était allongé sur son lit et regarda de ce que Paul lui avait donner. Il y avait la clé de sa propre chambre et regarda ensuite le message qui avait été soigneusement plier par l'électricien. Il déplia le message et se mit à le lire.

'' _Mon heure est bientôt venu et je sais que tu sauras comment les faire sortir de là. Mon talent aurait pu vous servir, mais comme je sais que je ne serai plus là avec vous, j'ai décidé de prendre des précautions pour vous. Je vous laisse en votre possession tous mes bouquins de maçonnerie, d'électricité, d'informatique et sur l'histoire de l'architecture afin que vous puissiez essayer de trouver un moyen d'exploiter une faille que vous trouverez dans cette académie. C'est la seule chose que je puisse vous léger avant ma mort, je souhaite sincèrement que cela vous permettra de tous sortir d'ici. Adieu mes amis !_

 _Paul Qwalich ''_

Yoen lâcha une larme en serrant le papier dans ces mains.

'' Adieu Paul'' murmura-t-il avec un regard ferme. Soudain sa sonnette se mit soudain à sonner. Il se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit ensuite, révélant Chihiro qui se tenait devant la porte avec un sourire.

'' Tout va bien Chihiro ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Oui bien sûr et toi ?'' demanda-t-elle

'' Encore un peu secouer, mais je viens de lire le message de Paul et sa ma permis de me reprendre sur ce que je dois faire. Espérer ! Pour nous tous ! Mais pas que, c'est aussi pour nos proches !'' déclara-t-il en souriant.

'' Quand tu dis ça, tu pense à ta fille ?'' demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre.

'' Oui, je sais qu'elle compte sur moi pour la sortir de ce pétrin. Elle espère revoir son papa chérie sain et sauf mais je veux que son souhait sois exaucée.'' dit-il. Il jeta un œil à se que Chihiro avait dans les mains. C'était un morceaux de gâteau accompagnée d'une crème anglaise. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant un tel bon morceaux

'' C'est Shiro qui a préparer ce dessert ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Oui, elle pensait que se réunir autour d'un gâteaux serait un bon moyen de resserrer les liens entre nous'' dit-elle en lui tendant l'assiette avec le beau désert dessus.

Il le prit avec plaisir et l'avala d'un coup. Le goût était tellement bon pour lui qu'il était maintenant dans l'extase

'' OUAH c'est dingue comment c'est trop bon !'' dit-il faisant rigoler Chihiro

'' J'aime beaucoup ton sourire tu sais et je suis fière d'être ton ami, parce que je trouve que tu es vraiment une personne intéressante. Pendant le procès, j'avais peur quand tu as commencer à être triste pour Paul. Je voulais te demander d'arrêter mais j'ai préférée me taire parce que je pensais que si j'allais te dire d'arrêter, tu me crierai certainement dessus'' dit-elle en rougissant en jouant avec ces cheveux avec un regard triste.

Soudain Yoen lui donna une grande étreinte, Chihiro fut choquer aux début, mais elle commença à enrouler ces bras autour de son cou en répondant à l'étreinte.

'' Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer quand je me suis mit à crier sur tout le monde pendant le procès. Mais c'est Bryce qui m'avait mis hors de moi. Je te promets que je ne crierai plus jamais.'' dit-il

'' D'accord, mais ce ne fut pas de ta faute, c'est Bryce le problème'' répondit-elle en le regardant dans ces yeux orange.

'' Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?'' demanda-t-il en espérant qu'il ne fasse pas de coup fourrer, car maintenant qu'il savait de quoi il était capable, il se jura qu'il ne faudra plus le lâcher d'une semelles pour l'empêcher de faire des saloperies.

'' Il est enfermée pour de bon'' dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Yoen fut choqué et surpris

'' Comment ça !'' s'exclama-t-il

'' Mondo, Leon et Makoto se mirent d'accord pour l'enfermer dans un des casiers des bains publiques. Alors tout les garçons ont commencer à l'immobiliser et l'enfermèrent ensuite dedans'' expliqua-t-elle

'' Je suis assez d'accord sur leurs choix, tant qu'il n'était pas hors d'état de nuire, je suis certain que d'autre meurtres allait avoir lieux avec lui dans les parages'' dit-il avec fermeté.

Les deux se séparèrent de l'étreinte.

'' Tu viens avec moi, Shiro a proposer pour qu'on l'aide à cuisiner avec elle ce soir ?'' lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire

'' Bien sûr, mais avant est ce que je pourrai prendre une douche ?'' demanda-t-il en lui souriant. Elle se tourna vers la pendule et regarda l'heure, il était 17h29 du soir. Elle se retourna ensuite vers lui en gardant son sourire aux lèvres

'' Oui tu as le temps, mais dépêche-toi je crois que Shiro n'aime pas trop qu'on la fasse attendre'' dit-elle en ouvrant la porte pour sortir.

'' T'en fais pas, dit lui que je vous rejoindrai dans cinq minutes'' dit-il avec joie. Chihiro lâcha un petit gloussement en tirant un beau sourire et sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Yoen devait prendre une douche car habituellement, il l'a prenait tous les trois jours et n'avait pas changer de vêtements depuis le temps qu'il était là. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et y entra en fermant la porte derrière lui, ne pouvant pas la fermer à clé parce que les salles de bains des garçons n'avaient pas de verrou. Il enleva sa chemise bleu-turquoise ainsi que son tee-shirt noir et les posa sur le sol blanc de la salle de bain.

Il se regarda dans la glace et écarquilla soudainement les yeux. Il plaça sa main droite sur son bras gauche en apercevant une silhouette jaune sur sa peaux

'' Mais c'est quoi çà ?'' demanda-t-il avec effroi.

Sur son bras gauche, il y avait un tatouage jaune représentant un loup. Il n'a jamais voulu ce faire un tatouage et par mémoire, il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir demander à en faire un sur son bras. Alors qu'il avait besoin de résoudre tous les mystères de l'académie, il fallait maintenant qu'il ressoude le mystère du tatouage mystérieux dessiner sur son bras gauche.

 _ **(Chapitre I: L'Espoir Perdu Fin)**_

 **A suivre..**

 **Les étudiants survivants: 19**


	6. Chapitre II: Secret désespérer: Acte 1

**Bonjour internet, je sais que sa fais un bail depuis janvier que je n'avais pas travailler dessus, mais après avoir fini l'acte 4 du chapitre I, j'ai travailler 2 mois sur ma fanfiction Fairy Tail, après j'avais publier le premier chapitre d'une fanfiction One piece et enfin j'avais travailler un temps sur ma fanfiction Akame ga kill et publier le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction Nurarihyon no mago. Et puis pendant une longue durée je ne savais vraiment pas par quoi continuer, car dans mes documents de mon ordi j'ai plein de chapitre de mes autres histoire que j'ai commencer mais que je n'ai pas encore fini car je passe sans cesse à vouloir travailler sur une et après sur une autre alors sa n'en finis jamais.**

 **Alors ce chapitre est le premier acte du chapitre II, la classe 78 va aujourd'hui explorer le deuxième étage que Monokuma va leur donner accès pour les récompenser d'avoir résolue le premier meurtre, même si ce cadeau ne leurs fera pas trop plaisir. En tous cas maintenant, ils sont en sécurité puisqu'ils ont enfermée ce salopard de Bryce pour de bon.**

 **Pour ceux qui ont lu le précédent acte, on s'était arrêter sur un nouveau mystère qui concernait un tatouage sur le bras de Yoen, je dois vous dire que dans ce chapitre II, certains mystères de l'académie seront découvert par nos étudiants, mais également autre chose pour le mystère du tatouage.**

 **Normalement ce chapitre devait durer plus longtemps mais j'ai décidé d'écrire le reste dans le prochain chapitre puisque je vous ai trop fait attendre depuis janvier.**

 **Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse lire l'acte 1 du chapitre II. Au faite n'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos avis sur le précédent chapitre et sur celui-ci quand vous voulez. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre II

 _Secret désespérer  
_

Acte 1

 _Un nouveau monde rempli d'espoir_

 _ **(Vie quotidienne)**_

Ce fut une toute nouvelle matinée pour tous les étudiants de l'Académie Kibougamine, et encore une fois, ils sont toujours pris aux piège entre ces murs. Deux jours s'était écoulées, depuis la mort de Junko Enoshima et Paul Qwalich, et depuis leurs morts tout le monde était encore sur les bords. Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'ils meurent et pourtant c'est arriver. Les motifs semblaient avoir été trop douloureux pour certains, et à la fin Junko en a payer le prix. Depuis ce meurtre, tout le monde essayait de s'entraider pour surmonter la mort de leurs deux camarades afin d'éviter qu'à l'avenir, il y est un autre meurtre. Tout le monde n'avait plus rien à craindre puisque l'un des pires individus de l'académie était enfermées dans uns des casiers dans les bains publiques. À tous les repas, Shiro apporte toujours un peu de souper dans le casier de Bryce pour éviter d'avoir un mort au placard, en le faisant mourir de faim et que tout le monde soit accuser de meurtre.

Tout le monde s'était retrouvé à la cafétéria sur des places séparée, mais certains ne pouvaient pas enlever cette tristesse d'avoir perdu deux de leurs camarades, surtout Fuyuki qui ne voulait plus du tout sortir de la chambre de Sayaka. Il ne voulait pas retourner dormir là où l'une de ses amis a été retrouver morte, surtout si c'est dans sa propre chambre. Quand à Yoen, il essayait comme il pouvait de surmonter ça et d'ailleurs il était même aller dans la chambre de Paul afin de récupérer tous ces livres de maçonneries, d'électricité, d'informatique, et sur l'histoire de l'architecture pour pouvoir chercher un moyen de s'échapper de l'académie en trouvant une faille quelque part pour ainsi l'exploiter. Pendant ces deux jours, il avait commencer à les lires sans comprendre un seul mot de ce que sa racontait. Il n'y connaissait absolument rien en maçonnerie, en informatique et en électricité, il comprenait seulement l'histoire de l'architecture. Alors pour comprendre, il avait demander à Chihiro de l'aider pour les bouquins d'informatique et depuis il comprend mieux les choses jusqu'à les expliquer par lui-même.

Tous les matins, il se réveillait bien avant la fin de la période de nuit et en restant dans sa chambre, il continuait à lire tous ses bouquins pour mémoriser tout dans sa tête. Il était pour l'instant sur son lit dans son pyjama en train de lire le dernier bouquin d'informatique et quand il le ferma, il bailla un bon coup et avait des poches sombres sous les yeux signalant qu'il dormait mal la nuit.

'' Ça y est je suis au taquet !'' déclara-t-il en s'étirant les membres. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa commode et en sortit quelque vêtement et s'enferma ensuite dans sa salle de bain.

En mettant ces vêtements, il se mit à regarder pendant plusieurs minutes son tatouage mystérieux qu'il avait au bras dans le miroir en tirant un air d'inquiétude.

'' Mais enfin d'où vient-il ce tatouage ?'' demanda-t-il fermement.

Juste après avoir mis son haut il se barbouilla le visage avec de l'eau pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un zombie devant ces amis. Il avait put avoir l'accès à l'eau car la période de nuit était terminer depuis trente minutes. Il sortit ensuite de la salle de bain et était maintenant vêtue, d'un chandail bleu à capuchon ou l'intérieur était en noir, un pantalon noir et portait encore ces baskets bleu et blanches.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte et marcha dans les couloirs juste après avoir pris son manuel électronique qui se trouvait sur sa commode. En sortant, il se mit en marche vers la cafette. En arrivant, il remarqua que tout le monde était là comme seul absent, Sayaka, Fuyuki et Bryce qui ne reviendra plus jamais. Comme toujours, Byakuya et Aileen étaient assis à des tables séparées, avec Toko qui se trouvait debout prêt de celle de Byakuya. Sur la grande table se tenait Kyoko, Zeroyo et Taka qui se tenaient au bout de la table ainsi que Sakura et Aoi qui était assis à l'autre bout. Au milieu se tenait ces amis, Chihiro, Makoto, Celeste et plus surprenant encore, Leon s'était joint à eux. Les autres étaient assis eux aussi sur des tables séparer. En entrant dans la pièce, tout le monde remarqua son arriver et se mirent à le saluer.

'' Salut Yoen !'' souhaita Aoi avec enthousiasme.

'' Yo ! Bonjour Yoen'' souhaita Taka

'' Bonjour tout le monde'' salua Yoen en souriant. Il se dirigea vers ses amis et s'assit à coté de Chihiro. Il lâcha ensuite un bâillement attirant l'attention des autres.

'' T'as passer une mauvaise nuit Yoen ?'' demanda Makoto avec curiosité.

'' Si, mais je dors très peu c'est tout !'' répondit-il.

'' Pourquoi'' demanda Chihiro

'' Sa fait deux jours que je me réveille avant la fin de la période de nuit, alors j'en profite pour relire les bouquins de Paul pendant des heures'' expliqua-t-il

'' Mais enfin, Yoen faut pas te forcer à toute apprendre d'un coup, surtout si tu ne dors pas assez, tu vas finir par tomber malade'' dit Chihiro avec inquiétude.

'' Non, je dois apprendre ces satanés bouquin par cœur, sinon la mort de Paul aura été veine , et ça, je ne peux pas le permettre, sinon je trahis la confiance qu'il avait envers moi'' déclara Yoen avec fermeté quand soudain, il sentit la main de Chihiro sur la sienne. Elle le fixait avec un regard ferme.

'' Yoen s'il te plaît fait moi plaisir, je ne veux pas que tu tombes malades et puis je suis sûr que notre amis Paul ne t'en voudras pas pour une pause pendant un certain temps'' dit-elle.

Les autres lancèrent des petits gloussement. Yoen les regarda par dessus l'épaule de Chihiro et Makoto lui fit un signe de tête.

'' Tu devrais l'écouter, elle n'abandonnera pas tant que tu y renonceras pas'' dit-il avec un sourire enthousiasme.

Yoen regarda une nouvelle fois dans les beaux yeux bruns de Chihiro et après quelque seconde, il ferma les yeux avec un sourire aux lèvres et posa ensuite une main sur les cheveux de la petite programmeuse, la caressant délicatement.

'' Très bien, si c'est toi, alors je te promets que je vais arrêter, mais je trouve que tu t'inquiètes trop pour moi, tu sais t'es pas ma mère'' dit-il avec enthousiasme faisant rougir la petite programmeuse.

'' Eh bien t'es mon amis, alors c'est normal pour moi que je m'inquiète'' dit-elle avec un beau sourire.

'' Yoen à propos de promesse, t'aurait pas oublier quelque chose ?'' dit soudainement Celeste avec un sourire maladif. Yoen tressaillit soudainement se souvenant parfaitement de ce qu'il devait faire.

'' Ah oui merde, ton thé au lait ! Je cours la préparer pour son altesse immédiatement'' dit-il en courant en un éclair vers la cuisine. Quand il est partit, Celeste lâcha un petit gloussement en revenant ensuite à ces cartes poser sur la table. Chihiro renifla en croisant ces bras.

'' Franchement Celeste, c'était pas sympa !'' dit-elle. La Parieuse eut un petit rire plaçant ces mains sous son menton.

'' Mes excuses chère Chihiro. Je me suis dis que se serai le seul moyen de le faire penser à quelque chose d'autre'' répondit-elle

'' Bonjour tout le monde !'' souhaita soudain une voix masculine.

Tout le monde se retournèrent vers l'entrée pour voir Fuyuki vêtue de ses vêtements habituel avec Sayaka qui arriva peu de temps après lui avec un sourire sur son visage

'' Désolé pour le retard les gars, j'ai finalement réussi à le convaincre de sortir de ma chambre'' s'excusa Sayaka

'' Bonjour Fuyuki. Il est bon de te revoir'' dit Taka avec enthousiasme

'' Ouais mec, nous étions tous inquiets pour toi'' ajouta Leon

'' Je suis désolé les mecs, mais fallait que je m'isole un moment le temps que je finisse par reprendre confiance en moi'' dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de Makoto et Sayaka s'assit juste en face de lui.

'' Où est Yoen ?'' demanda Sayaka en regardant autour d'elle.

'' Il est aller me préparer mon thé au lait, après tout c'était notre promesse'' répondit Celeste avec un petit gloussement à la fin.

'' C'est quoi cette histoire de promesse ?'' demanda Fuyuki

'' Ben Yoen m'avait promis de faire mon thé au lait tous les matins si j'acceptais de témoigner pour toi durant le procès'' répondit Celeste.

Soudain ils entendirent quelqu'un sortir de la cuisine. C'était Yoen qui portait un plateau avec une tasse de thé au lait pour Celeste et Yukishiro qui poussait une charrette à roue avec les petits-déjeuner de tout le monde.

Yoen s'assit à côté de Chihiro et donne la tasse de thé à Celeste tandis que Shiro passa près de leur table avec le chariot en tirant un doux sourire.

'' Et voilà pour vous les mecs !'' annonça-t-elle en leurs donnant chacun leurs bol de nourriture. Yoen se contentait encore une fois de son café au lait avec quelque tranches de pain avec du beurre et de la marmelade.

Il commença à regarder Celeste qui trempait ces lèvres dans son thé et prit une bouchée de celui-ci. Elle remua ses papilles afin d'examiner la saveur et le goût.

'' Hum, c'est parfait !'' dit-elle avec un sourire

'' Ouf tant mieux'' soupira Yoen

'' Je veux qu'il soit comme ça tous les matins'' proposa Celeste avec un sourire joyeux.

'' Mais tu l'auras, parce que Yoen met toujours du cœur quand il fait ton thé'' complimenta Shiro avec un sourire faisant rougir Yoen.

'' Toi aussi tu donne de tout ton cœur pour nous faire le petit-déjeuner tous les matins'' dit Yoen en se tournant vers la serviteuse.

'' Oh mais faut bien que je sers à quelque chose pour vous'' répondit-elle avec un sourire

'' Eh personne n'est inutile ici et puis tu te donne tellement de mal pour nous que tu ne prends aucune pose, tu devrais te reposer un peu non ?'' proposa Yoen avec un regard inquiet.

''A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais penser à prendre de pose alors je vais continuer à vous cuisiner des plats, sa me convient ainsi'' répondit-elle

'' Hmm je suis impatient de goûter au moins une fois tes plats'' dit soudain une voix. Tous se retournèrent pour voir Monokuma se tenant à l'entrée de la cafétéria près de la porte de la cuisine.

'' Mais malheureusement, je ne suis qu'un ours fait de coton, alors je n'ai aucune raison de manger des plats qui ne sont pas fait pour les ours cotonneux'' continua-t-il en plaisantant.

'' Qu'est ce que tu viens faire là toi ?'' demanda Mondo dans la frustration en se levant de sa chaise.

'' Comment ça qu'est ce que je viens faire là ? Je voulais juste dire bonjour à tous mes élèves et aussi vous rappeler toutes les règles de l'académie , principalement la règle numéro deux'' dit-il en regardant fixement le lycéen d'élite chef d'orchestre qui le mit mal à l'aise.

'' Attendez ! Le règlement dit qu'on a pas le droit de dormir uniquement dans les autres pièce mise à part les dortoirs et d'ailleurs il n'est pas précisé si on doit impérativement dormir dans son dortoir approprié'' contredit Sayaka en essayant de défendre son ami, qui ce dernier était pâle comme un zombie et ne sentait pas qu'il était en train de tenir fermement la main de Celeste sans sentir que sa griffe en argent était en train de s'enfoncer dans sa main.

'' D'accord mais dormir dans le dortoir de quelqu'un d'autre est considérer comme dormir en classe, et monsieur Chef d'orchestre a dormit pendant trois jours dans votre dortoir'' répondit Monokuma avec les bras croisés.

'' Normal qu'il dort dans sa chambre il ne va pas dormir dans la chambre où il y a eu un meurtre quand même'' contredit Yoen en se levant de sa chaise.

'' Très bien, je passe pour cette fois, mais cette avertissement compte pour tout le monde, c'est pour ça qu'a partir de maintenant, vous ne dormirez plus dans la chambre de mademoiselle l'Idole, mais dans celle de mademoiselle Fashioniste, alors est ce que je me suis fait bien comprendre Fuyuki Utsugi ?'' demanda Monokuma en prenant un ton plus sérieux.

'' Pas de problème cela me convient !'' répondit Fuyuki d'un ton ferme

'' T'en est sûr ?'' demanda Leon en regardant le chef d'orchestre.

''Vaut mieux ça que de dormir sur une ancienne scène de crime'' répondit Fuyuki en donnant un signe de tête au joueur de base-ball.

'' Tiens, je te remet les clés de sa chambre, mais tes affaires reste dans ta chambre d'avant !'' signala l'ours en levant un doigt en l'air juste après lui avoir lancer les clés de la chambre de Junko.

Le chef d'orchestre lui répondit qu'avec un signe de tête

'' Ah et autre chose, vu que vous aviez résolu le dernier procès avec réussite, je me suis dit que ce serai injuste de ne pas vous récompenser pour tout vos effort. Malgré la peine de la mort de Junko tuer par Paul que ayez d'ailleurs voté pour être exécuté'' expliqua Monokuma se qui fait serrer les dents à Yoen à cause de sa remarque.

'' Espèce d'enfoiré, on a pas de cadeau à recevoir de toi, on a pas à être récompensé de la mort de deux de nos amis qui sont mort par ta faute, c'est toi qui a organisé ce jeu atroce, alors tout les malheurs qui nous arrivent viens seulement de toi'' cria Yoen avec frustration.

'' Peut être, mais je tiens vraiment à vous récompenser après tout ce sera pas le seule meurtre que vous résoudrez. Et si je vous stimulait pas vous resterez là les bras croisées comme tous ceux de votre génération'' dit-il en lâchant un regard fâché en sortant les griffes de sa patte droite.

'' Et puis mettez-vous dans le crâne une fois pour toute que si vous voulez sortir d'ici retournez à vos vie misérable, il faut que vous vous entretueriez'' continua-t-il en faisant serrer les dents à Yoen.

'' Enfin bref, la récompense que j'ai a vous offrir est la possibilité d'explorer un nouveau monde'' annonça l'ours monochrome ce qui surprit le monde

'' Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?'' demanda Chihiro dans la confusion

'' Je veux dire qu'à chaque fois que vous survivrez aux tribunal de classes, un nouvelle étage de l'académie s'ouvrira à vous'' annonça-t-il

'' Vous voulez dire que vous nous laisserez accéder aux autres étages à chaque fois qu'un meurtre aura lieu ?'' demanda Makoto

'' Exactement, je vous donnerai à chaque fois la liberté d'exploré un nouveau monde qui s'offre à vous. Vous avez la liberté de circuler à l'étage, mais ne faîte pas d'idiotie qui serait à l'encontre du règlement. Bonne exploration et bonne journée de lycéen à vous'' salua Monokuma en prenant congés.

Quand il a quitté la cafette, le bruit des grilles métalliques qui s'ouvrait rempli leurs oreilles. Kyoko se leva de sa place, tirant sur un de ses gants.

'' Eh bien il semble que nous avons un nouvelle endroit à explorer...mais je vais voir ailleurs, je ne vous rejoins pas'' dit-elle

'' Bon chacun fait comme il le sent'' dit Byakuya en se levant de sa chaise et en quittant la cafétéria. Shiro soupira.

'' Et juste au moment où tout le monde était dans une aussi bonne humeur'' dit-elle. Elle a commencer à ramasser les plats vides et de les remettre sur le chariot.

'' Tu veux qu'on te donne un coup de main ?'' demanda Yoen. La serviteuse secoua la tête.

'' Non, je vais m'en sortir toutes seules. Allez-y et allez explorer. De plus , quand je ne tourne pas le lave-vaisselle, les plats des fois sont mystérieusement lavés quand il n'y a personne'' dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

Fuyuki sentit une douleur sur sa main et se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours la main de Celeste. Il laissa échapper un rire nerveux, lâcha ensuite son emprise sur sa main, en voyant enfin la coupure sur la paume de sa main. La parieuse regarda le liquide rose sur sa griffe et poussa un soupir en utilisant une serviette pour l'essuyer.

'' Tu sais, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me serre la main jusqu'à ce que ça lui fasse mal'' dit-elle

'' Désolé Celeste. Je pensais que j'allais mourir'' répondit le chef d'orchestre en se frottant le front en sueur.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'était qu'un simple avertissement de sa part,...on va explorer le deuxième étage ?'' demanda-t-elle gagnant un signe de tête de Yoen.

À la suite, tout le monde est sortit de la cafétéria en se dirigeant vers les escaliers du second étage, ils s'arrêtèrent devant en les regardants avec perplexité.

Tout d'un coup, leurs manuel électronique vibrèrent d'un coup et en l'allumant, ils remarquèrent que l'onglet de la carte de l'académie a été mis à jours et qu'il pouvait jeter un œil au plan du second étage.

'' Nos manuels ont aussi été mis à jours'' signala Leon en tenant son manuel dans les mains

'' Au faites, qu'est ce qu'on fait avec Bryce, on le laisse là où il est ?'' demanda Hifumi en gagnant des froncements de sourcils de tout le monde.

'' On a pas besoin de lui pour explorer l'étage et puis comme ça sa l'empêchera de préparer un nouveau meurtre'' répliqua Mondo avec férocité

'' Baliverne sa n'empêchera pas quelqu'un d'autre à vouloir commettre un meurtre'' répliqua Aileen en croisant les bras, faisant baissé la tête aux plus sensibles d'esprit.

'' Allez, il ne faut pas perdre espoir. On sortira de là si on coopère tous ensemble'' dit Aoi en essayant d'aider les autres à reprendre confiance en eux.

'' On n'a pas besoin de tes pauvres tentatives pour nous remonter le moral. Un meurtre a fini par avoir lieu, ça veut dire qu'il sera plus facile pour quelqu'un de nous trahir au second tour.'' dit Byakuya en croisant les bras.

'' Bryce Krieger à tous mis en route'' dit Toko en ouvrant faiblement les lèvres en tremblant des épaules.

'' Mais vous savez pour éviter de prochaines victimes, travaillons ensemble pour trouver le responsable...'' dit Zeroyo avant de se faire couper par Byakuya.

'' Ça suffit, tu dois sortir la tête du brouillard''

'' Comment ça ?'' demanda Hifumi dans la confusion.

'' Il veut dire que nous avons vraiment sous-estimé le pouvoir qu'à le responsable de cette situation'' répondit Celeste.

'' Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire alors ?'' demanda Sakura

'' Facile, explorons d'abord et si quelqu'un trouve quelque chose, qu'il le signale tout de suite aux autres'' répondit Yoen avec fermeté gagnant un petit hmph de Byakuya qui tirait un sourire moqueur.

'' Impossible, c'est peine perdu !'' dit-il sarcastiquement

'' Tais-toi le binoclard !'' répondit Yoen, faisant rire certaine personne.

'' Allez, explorons et on se retrouve après !'' continua-t-il

'' Bien d'accord avec toi'' répondit Taka avec un petit sourire

Ils prirent tous les escaliers pour le second étage et chacun se séparèrent pour chercher un moyen d'évasion ou toute autre chose pouvant leur être d'une grande utilités.

Yoen ne remarqua aucune différence entre les couloirs du second et du premier étage. Les fenêtres étaient aussi blindés d'une plaque de fer avec des vis géantes, ce qui voulait dire que là aussi ils ne pouvaient pas s'échapper par les fenêtres.

Yoen décida de visiter l'étage en compagnie de Makoto, Fuyuki et Leon alors que Chihiro, Sayaka et Celeste partirent de leur côté entre filles.

Alors que les quatre garçons parcouraient le couloir, afin de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Leon faisait que de regarder Fuyuki qui était en train de soulager sa main à cause de la pression qu'il avait donner sur la main de Celeste en se griffant la paume de sa main.

'' Alors Fuyuki avez-vous toi et Sayaka fait quelque chose pendant ces deux jours ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Non je n'avais pas envies de sortir à cause des événement du tribunal de classe !'' répondit Fuyuki

'' Je comprends mais j'ai une autre question a te poser, mais elle te semblera stupide'' dit Leon en jouant avec sa barbiche

'' Aucune question n'est stupide, sauf si tu la rends stupide'' répondit-il

'' Eh bien, comment fait-tu ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Je te demande pardon ?'' demanda Fuyuki dans la confusion

'' Comment t'arrive à faire qu'une fille modèle comme Sayaka Maizono tombe amoureuse de toi ?'' demanda-t-il qu'il fit rougir Fuyuki comme une tomate

'' Saya n'est pas amoureuse de moi, nous sommes juste ami'' répondit-il

'' C'est des conneries. Si tu n'aurais pas vu les regards subtils qu'elle te donne alors tu dois être aveugle comme une taupe hein ?'' dit Leon d'un ton frimeur.

'' En fait..Je veux en venir que je ne rajeunis pas et j'ai bien envie d'une petite ami car j'ai peur qu'on ne sortent jamais d'ici'' continua Leon

'' T'inquiète vieux, tu as toute la vie devant toi, et on va sortir d'ici. J'en suis certain !'' répondit Yoen en essayant de le rassurer.

'' Mais Yoen comment fait-tu pour être si plein d'espoir ?'' demanda Leon. Il haussa les épaules en réponse.

'' Je tiens énormément à ma vie et à celle des autres et sa serai stupide de désespérer maintenant car je dois trouver ma fille à tous prix et pour ça je dois impérativement rester en vie'' dit-il quand soudain Makoto et Leon écarquillèrent les yeux.

'' Tu as une fille ?'' demanda Leon sous le choc

'' Elle n'est pas réellement ma fille, c'est une adorable petite fille dont j'avais assisté à toutes les horreurs qu'elle a subi. Et après plusieurs années à avoir veiller sur elle, j'avais pris la décision de l'adopter à mes dix-huit ans'' répondit Yoen avec un sourire chaleureux.

'' Franchement...Je..Je suis choquée de l'apprendre'' répondit Makoto sous le choc

'' Je comprends t'en fait pas'' rassura-t-il

'' Mais alors sa veut dire que Chihiro sera la maman ?'' demanda Leon dans l'excitation.

Yoen s'étouffa en écoutant sa remarque et rougit follement dans la gêne

'' Comment ça ?'' demanda-t-il en haussant le ton de sa voix.

'' Ne me l'a fais pas Yoen, je suis certain que vous deux sortez déjà ensemble'' dit-il

'' Bien sûr que non, on est juste amis'' répondit-il en perdant son calme.

'' Oh j'ai bien vu comment vous vous comportez vous deux. Mais ne me cache pas que Chihiro n'est pas ton genre de fille'' dit Leon dans la perplexité. Yoen soupira et regarda le sol se sentant battu par la curiosité de Leon.

'' T'as gagné, j'avoue que les filles comme Chihiro me font extrêmement craquer'' dit Yoen dans l'acceptation de sa défaite.

'' Eh alors, tu comptes demander un jour à Chihiro d'être ta petite amie ?'' demanda Fuyuki avec enthousiasme

'' Je le voudrai mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle accepte et d'ailleurs je n'ai pas la tête à ça pour l'instant'' répondit Yoen

'' Mais bon, lance-toi je suis sûr qu'elle sera d'accord'' dit Leon

'' Je ferai mes aveux plus tard, pour l'instant on doit explorer cette étage et dénicher une sortie'' annonça Yoen en se redressant.

'' Bien parlé mec'' dit Leon qu'il s'éloigna un peu de Makoto se positionnant à côté de Fuyuki et Yoen.

Makoto restait à l'arrière en train de les voir avancer dans les couloirs comme des gamins, en étant confus.

'' _Ils gardent la tête haute malgré les circonstances, leurs espoirs est impressionnantes._ '' pensa-t-il en les rejoignant

Ils explorèrent d'abord toutes les salles de classes de l'étage sans y trouver grand choses. Dans un temps d'amusement, Leon voulait dessiner des choses rigolotes au tableau et décida de faire un concours de quelque seconde du dessin le plus rigolo et se fut Yoen qui gagna pour son dessin de Monokuma qui se fait démembrer par tous les élèves de la classe, tous dessiner en chibi. Junko et Paul était même parmi eux.

Plus tard, ils ont visité les toilettes sans rien trouver et ensuite ils se sont dirigées vers les vestiaires qui donnait ensuite un accès à la grande piscine olympique. En la voyant, Yoen fut assez impressionné et pensait qu'elle plaira certainement à Aoi. Et enfin le dernier endroit à visiter était la grande bibliothèque.

Une fois y être rentrer presque tout le monde était déjà en train d'examiner chaque recoins de la pièce.

'' Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?'' demanda Makoto

'' Non rien du tout qui pourrait nous aider à sortir d'ici et vous ?'' demanda Sayaka

'' Non plus'' répondit Yoen en haussant les épaules

'' Bon au lieu de rester planter là venez chercher avec nous'' dit Taka à haute voix en fouillant dans un tiroir.

'' Euh oui bien sûr'' répondit Fuyuki que les quatre se mirent aux boulot en fouillant dans chaque recoins.

La bibliothèque était la pièce la plus grande de l'étage mis à part la piscine olympique. Elle était remplit avec des tonnes d'étagère contenant toutes sortes de livre. Ils avaient aperçu qu'il y avait également une pièce secrète qui elle aussi possédait des étagères avec des livres rangées dessus, sauf que ceux-ci s'avèrent être plus des documents confidentielle, comme des archives d'enquêtes de police ou encore toutes sortes de documents secret. Avec tout ceci, Yoen se demandait comment l'Académie a-t-il put obtenir dans sa bibliothèque tous ces mystérieux documents sachant qu'en plus il travaille dans ce domaine. Il se doutait que Monokuma pouvait avoir un lien avec ça.

Alors que Yoen cherchait entre les étagères, il remarqua que Byakuya était en train d'examiner un ordinateur portable posé sur une des table de la bibliothèque en tapotant sur les touches du claviers. Kyoko se tenait juste à côté de lui et Makoto était à proximité en train de fouiller les tiroirs d'une commodes.

'' Il ne fonctionne pas, il doit être cassé'' dit l'héritier

'' Si on pouvait se connecter à internet, on pourrait chercher des infos'' dit Kyoko avec les bras croisée.

'' Avant de mourir, lors de la cérémonie d'entrée, Paul avait dit que le câble internet de l'académie était coupée, donc même si il marchait on pourrait pas aller sur Internet.'' dit Yoen en marchant vers eux

'' Je croyais que t'avais lu tous les livres de Paul, alors tu serai capable de le réparer ?'' se moqua Byakuya

'' Eh j'ai tout lu mais, on a pas le matériel pour remplacer un câble internet, par contre je sais qui pourrait réparer cette ordi'' dit Yoen avec un sourire sur son visage

'' Tu penses à Chihiro ?'' demanda Makoto en se tournant vers Yoen en arrêtant ses recherches. Yoen répondit avec un signe de tête.

'' _Se sera une chance pour Chihiro de se rendre utile, je suis sûr qu'elle saura faire des merveilles_ '' pensa Yoen dans l'enthousiasme.

'' T'as quelque chose ?'' demanda Yoen en regardant Makoto. Ce dernier tira un des tiroir de la commode pour y trouver une lettre enveloppée et timbré. Il l'a retourner et aperçu quelque chose d'écrit.

'' Le principal de l'Académie Kibougamine ?'' s'exclama Makoto en gagnant des froncements de sourcils des trois ados.

'' Je crois que c'est un mot du principal ?'' dit Makoto en ouvrant l'enveloppe et sortit la feuille de papier afin de la lire.

'' Hein ?'' s'exclama-t-il soudainement

'' Qu'est ce que sa dit ?'' demanda Yoen surpris

'' Ça dit que l'Académie Kibougamine a été fermée ! Tout reviendra très prochainement à la normale dès que les problèmes seront résolus.'' répondit-t-il en lisant les lignes

'' Qu'est ce que sa veut dire ?'' demanda Yoen en regardant ses amis

'' On dirait que l'académie à cessé il y a peu de temps d'être une école normale.'' en déduit Kyoko en fermant les yeux.

'' Mais je n'ai pas eu l'impression de ça en arrivant ici'' répondit Yoen

'' Alors le responsable à du s'emparer de cette académie déserte et l'utilisé comme scène de ce jeu détraqué ?'' en déduit Byakuya en mettant un doigt sous son menton.

'' Mais une chose pareille ne peut pas passer inaperçu, les autorités auraient pu remarquer quelque chose. Je ne sais pas, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que quelque chose d'autre cloche là-dessous.'' dit Yoen dans l'inquiétude

'' Je comprends, il y a encore des tas de mystères qu'entoure cette endroit.'' dit Makoto, soudain leurs attentions se dirigèrent vers Byakuya qui posa sa main droite sur un tas de livre exposé sur la table.

'' Je n'aime pas lire ce genre de roman vulgaire, mais ça pourrait nous aider tant que nous sommes ici'' dit-il avec un regard impassible.

'' Nous aider ?'' demanda Makoto

Soudain l'héritier ce dirigea vers la salle secrète de la bibliothèque, ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur tout en ayant un regard amusé sur son visage.

'' On ne vit pas ce genre de jeu stressant tous les jours, autant prendre du plaisir en y jouant.'' dit-il en fermant juste après la porte. Soudain, ils entendirent quelqu'un venir vers eux par derrière. C'était le motard extrêmement enragé avec tout les autres derrière lui.

'' C'est un jeu pour toi, enfoiré ? Arrête de raconter des conneries'' demanda-t-il avec rage.

'' Je peux l'appelé ainsi puisque c'est un jeu'' dit Byakuya sans se retourner vers eux.

'' Un jeu où le vainqueur gagne tout ?'' demanda soudainement la voix de Celeste attirant l'attention de tout le monde

'' Que ce soit un examen d'entrée ou une lutte pour la vie, presque chaque chose dans la société tombe dans cette catégorie. Mais dans ce cas-ci, nous nous affrontons tous pour devenir le seul et unique vainqueur.'' expliqua-t-elle en plongeant tout le monde dans la réalité qui exprimaient maintenant un regard choquée sur leurs visages.

'' C'est juste...'' dit Makoto sans trouver les mots.

'' La possibilité que tu puisses perdre ne t'a pas effleuré l'esprit ?'' demanda Celeste à Byakuya

'' Bien sûr que non'' répondit Byakuya avec un sourire amusé tout en ayant les yeux fermées. Par sa réponse Celeste lâcha un petit gloussement mensongères

'' Je n'en attendais pas moins de l'héritier des entreprises Togami, l'un des plus puissants conglomérats au monde, ta manière de penser est différentes des autres.'' dit-elle

'' Et que se passera-t-il si tu meurs ?'' demanda Sayaka en fronçant les sourcils extrêmement frustrée contre Byakuya

'' Je ne mourrais pas, aucune chance'' se moqua-t-il

'' Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?'' demanda Mondo de rage

'' Tu sais je suis surpris'' dit-il soudainement

'' De quoi ?'' demanda Mondo dans la frustration

'' Que votre espèce sans cervelles n'a pas encore été décimer'' dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

'' JE VAIS TE TUER ENFOIRER !'' cria Mondo

'' Dis ce que tu veux, je ne mourrai pas'' dit l'héritier en gardant son sourire amusé

'' Pour toi, le lycéen d'élite Héritier, ces épreuves et jeux n'existent que pour te permettre de réussir, même si des vies sont en jeu si je m'abuse.'' dit Celeste

Toutes les paroles de Celeste à fait changer à Yoen, l'image qu'il avait du lycéen d'élite Héritier en bien plus pire. Au fonds de lui, Yoen était très en colère et faisait tout pour ne pas lâcher un gnon sur le binoclard. Durant ces temps de métier en tant que cambrioleur, Yoen avait déjà affaire à des tas de gens riche et fière d'avoir une vie bien garantie et il savait que c'était le style de personne qui se fichait de la situation des autres et qui se croit toujours supérieur aux autres.

'' Tu es perspicace !'' répondit Byakuya avec son sourire amusé extrêmement énervant.

'' Mais je dois dire une chose, vous feriez tous bien d'y réfléchir sérieusement. Ce ne serait pas amusant que mes adversaires ne fassent pas de leurs mieux'' continua-t-il avec un regard stoïque. Par sa déclaration Yoen serra les poings de frustration, dégoûté de l'attitude de l'adolescent blindé de frique. Sa frustration se calma soudainement se transformant en inquiétude quand il entendit la voix de sa meilleure amie.

'' Non...tu ne peux pas !'' dit Chihiro presque aux bord des larmes.

'' Qu'est ce que ta dit ?'' demanda Byakuya en la regardant fixement d'un ton méprisant.

'' Ce...Ce n'est pas un jeu, nos vies sont en jeu. Nous sommes amis, on ne peut pas s'entretuer. ON NE PEUT PAS FAIRE ÇÀ '' cria-t-elle en exprimant tous ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Yoen fut d'ailleurs surpris de son comportement.

'' Amis ? A quelle moment cela c'est produit ?'' demanda l'héritier avec un sourire amusé

'' Hein ?'' demanda Chihiro dans la stupéfaction.

'' Nous ne sommes pas amis. Non, c'est plutôt le contraire. Nous sommes adversaires et nous sommes tous là à regarder avidement la place du vainqueur'' répondit l'héritier

'' Mais'' s'apprêtait à dire Chihiro avant de ce faire couper une nouvelle fois par l'héritier

'' Mais ? Qui a dit que tu pouvais utiliser ce mot ? Une plébéienne comme toi n'a d'autre choix que d'être d'accord avec moi'' dit-il avec un ton méprisant et ferme. Chihiro ne trouvait plus les mots et tremblait de plus en plus.

'' Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le. Et si tu ne peux pas n'ouvre pas la bouche'' dit-il clairement. A ce moment, Chihiro ne trouvait plus les mots et n'avait plus le choix que de se taire. Yoen serra les dents de frustration du comportement de Byakuya mais il était surtout en colère car il avait insulter Chihiro pour ensuite la faire passer pour une idiote. Son air supérieur le tapait sur les nerfs.

'' Ferme ta gueule saloperie, elle a le droit de dire ce qu'elle a à dire contre un salopard comme toi et elle a raison nous sommes tous amis et c'est notre amitié qui nous fera sortir d'ici !'' dit Yoen avec frustration en attirant les regards de tout le monde.

'' Encore une fois, je te repose la question. Nous sommes amis ? Si vous êtes soit disant amis, pourquoi aviez vous voter pour que Paul soit exécuter dans ce cas ?'' demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé en relevant ces lunettes. Là c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Rien que d'avoir mentionné le nom de Paul, mettait Yoen dans une colère rage.

'' On aurait été exécuter si on ne l'avait pas fait. '' dit Aoi en baissant la tête

'' Exactement, personne n'est responsable, tout ce qui est arriver est de la faute du responsable de tout ceci et de Bryce qui a commis un acte horrible en lançant le commencement de se jeu morbide'' dit Makoto quand soudain l'écran de la bibliothèque s'alluma révélant une image de Monokuma qui applaudissait.

'' _Voilà bien la façon de penser des jeunes ! Votre pauvre désir de vous rassurer vous fait dire ces mots avec deux fois plus de '' totalement évident'' que de '' bien subtile''. Vous êtes bien trop prévisibles''_ dit Monokuma avant que l'écran ne s'éteigne laissant les étudiants dans la perplexité.

'' Il se moque de nous'' dit Fuyuki

Soudainement, Chihiro éclata en larmes et tomba à genoux sur le sol en se cachant les yeux avec ces mains. Son état faisait mal aux cœurs à Yoen qui était sur le point lui aussi de lâcher une larme. La seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire était de la prendre dans ces bras et de la rassurer.

'' Hé, ne le laisse pas t'avoir'' dit Mondo en se retournant vers elle, essayant de la rassurer.

'' Hmph, tu fais encore semblant d'être amical ?'' se moqua Byakuya avec son sourire moqueur.

'' C'est bon je vais te tuer !'' cria Mondo en se craquant les doigts et en courant vers l'héritier prêt à le frapper.

'' Arrête !'' cria Taka en s'interposant devant le motard énervé essayant à tous prix de le retenir. Il attrapa les bras du motard en le repoussant mais le motard l'attrapa à son tour et balança le préfet sur le sol.

'' Hé calmer vous !'' dit Zeroyo d'un ton ferme.

'' Rrh'' grogna Mondo en retenant sa colère

'' Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à faire des choses inutiles avec vous'' dit soudainement Byakuya prêt à partir.

'' Attends un peu !'' dit soudainement Yoen en attirant l'attention de tout le monde. L'adolescent à lunettes lâcha un petit '' hm '' en tournant son regard vers le jeune cambrioleurs, quand soudain, Yoen le coinça contre le mur de la bibliothèque et planta sa serpe en plein dans le mur presque à toucher le coin de la tête de l'héritier. Tout le monde était sous le choc du geste de Yoen, tellement que Chihiro avait arrêter de pleurer en le regardant.

'' Tu te crois pouvoir jouer à ce jeu et décider du choix de tous, si tu as un problème, t'en prends pas à eux, c'est à moi que tu auras affaire d'abord.'' expliqua Yoen avec un regard noir.

'' Hmm, un type comme toi qu'aide les sans-abris dans les rues, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que cela fait d'être supérieur aux autres. Ceux qui n'arrivent pas à diriger et à commander les autres sont tous des singes qu'on devrait mettre en cage '' se moqua Byakuya. C'était le mot de trop et le sang de Yoen chauffait fortement à l'intérieur. Par colère, il détacha sa serpe du mur et la tourna du côté bâton et appuya sur le cou de Byakuya essayant de l'étouffer. Tous le monde haletèrent en état de choc. Fuyuki et Leon coururent vers lui et essayèrent de l'écarter de l'héritier l'empêchant de le tuer.

'' Arrête Yoen, ne cède pas à la colère, tu comptes mourir maintenant ?'' demanda fermement Fuyuki.

Au fond de lui, Yoen était toujours en colère, mais le chef d'orchestre avait raison sur un point, tuer n'était pas la solution et si il voulait sortir de cette prison, il devait impérativement contrôler ces nerfs et rester en vie.

Il enleva sa pression sur le cou de l'héritier en enlevant sa serpe. Il le regarda avec un regard ferme.

'' Très bien, tu as de la chance que je tiens à ma vie. Mais je suis sûr qu'un gosse de riche comme toi ne serait pas capable de tuer l'un d'entre nous.'' dit Yoen d'un ton moqueur.

'' Oh que si j'en serai capable. Mais ce n'est pas l'heure.'' dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

'' Très bien !'' cria Yoen quand soudain, il lui lança sa serpe et l'héritier l'attrapa dans ses mains.

'' Qu'est ce que sa veut dire ?'' demanda-t-il en regardant la serpe.

'' Tue moi maintenant !'' dit-il simplement en gagnant des halètements de tout le monde.

'' Arrête Yoen c'est de la folie !'' cria Chihiro en pleure en regardant le sol.

'' Vas-y tue moi ! Ah moins que t'es pas de couilles'' dit Yoen d'un ton moqueur, quand soudain Byakuya chargea vers lui avec sa propre serpe. Yoen voyait les mouvements de Byakuya au ralentit et d'un geste rapide, il prit Byakuya par le col et le cloua au sol. En sentant un contact puissant avec le sol, Byakuya cracha de douleur avec sa respiration qui était coupée. Yoen avait le temps de prendre la serpe des mains de l'héritier et de poser la lame autour de son cou.

'' Pff, franchement tu es ridicule, je suis même sur que ce connard de Bryce aurait fait mieux que toi. '' dit Yoen avec un regard impassible.

'' Ne me compare pas avec un vulgaire assassin'' dit faiblement Byakuya dans la douleur

'' Pourtant c'est ce que tu veux être'' répondit Yoen fermement

'' C'est le prix à payer si je veux remporter ce jeu, c'est le destin des membres de la famille de toujours gagner quelque soit les situations'' répliqua Byakuya

'' Un conseil ! Oublie ! tu ne vaux pas un clou'' répliqua Yoen en retirant la lame de son cou, et regarda l'héritier avec mépris en croisant les bras.

'' Comment oses-tu m'insulter ! Qui es-tu pour osez insulté un homme comme moi'' dit fermement l'héritier

'' Ton cauchemar'' répondit Yoen avec un sourire amusé

'' Hmph, je t'ai assez entendu ! Un roturier comme toi n'a pas à me faire la morale, je n'écoute pas les faibles. Ils sont tous dégouttant avec leurs histoires à la con sur l'amitié et bien sûr c'est toujours eux qui perdent en premier'' dit-il en se relevant sur ses jambes en époussetant son costume.

'' Sauf si il se débrouille mieux qu'un sale bourgeois comme toi'' dit Yoen en rangeant sa serpe. Au fonds de sa pensée, Byakuya se sentait vexée, mais il avait décidé de ne pas prêter attention à se que Yoen disait car pour lui ce n'était que des paroles en l'air qu'un homme d'affaire comme lui ne comprendrait pas.

'' Je commence à m'en lasser de voir vos têtes de perdants, alors je vous laisse entre faible et au faites, bonne chance et que le meilleur gagne'' dit l'héritier avec un sourire amusé en quittant la bibliothèque.

'' Eh où tu vas comme çà enfoirée ! On en a pas fini avec toi ! Sale lâche ! Reviens-là !''cria Mondo de rage avant de se faire arrêter par Yoen qui tendit son bras gauche devant le motard énervé.

'' Laisse-le, il se croit supérieur, mais en faîte on voit bien que sur sa tête, il y a écrit dégonfler'' dit Yoen en fronçant les sourcils.

'' En tous cas, tu lui as bien montrer qui était le plus fort'' dit Mondo en donnant un pouce vainqueur à Yoen.

'' Pff, c'est pas un type comme lui qui me ficherais les chocottes, ça c'est clair'' se moqua Yoen avec un regard amusé.

'' Vous savez, peut être que Byakuya à raison finalement'' marmonna soudainement Toko tremblotante en se grattant la tête.

'' Non, pas toi aussi Toko !'' s'exclama Aoi en se tournant vers la jeune fille à lunette.

'' De toute façon, sa ne dérangerai personne si je disparaissais moi aussi, hein c'est bien ce que vous devez vous dire n'est ce pas ?'' dit-elle en baissant la tête dans la honte.

'' Non voyons, on a jamais pensé quoique ce soit, tu es..'' dit Makoto essayant de la rassurer avant de se faire interrompre par la lycéenne d'élite Rat de bibliothèque.

'' Vos yeux ! C'est vos yeux qui me le disent !'' cria-t-elle d'horreur en se dirigeant ensuite vers la sortie.

Tout le monde était désemparée par le comportement de l'héritier à vouloir participer à ce jeu psychotique. Yoen n'était pas si désespérer par le comportement du garçon rempli jusqu'aux poches mais c'était surtout sur le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas encore trouver un moyen d'évasion et qu'un autre meurtre pourrait très bien avoir lieu à cause de cette dispute. Sa priorité à présent ce sera de garder un œil sur les moindres faits et gestes de l'héritier pour qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d'insensé comme par exemple, libérer Bryce de son casier afin qu'il commette un meurtre à sa place.

Il était aussi inquiet pour Chihiro, elle a été obliger de voir son ami la défendre contre l'héritier sans avoir son mot à dire. Elle était sûrement triste de ne pas avoir pu s'opposer à Byakuya d'elle même et que ce fut Yoen qui l'a fait à sa place. Pour cette raison, elle devait ce détester énormément.

Afin de faire une bonne action, Yoen était prêt à aller vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Il se tourna vers elle pour découvrir qu'elle avait quitter la salle en silence.

'' Où est Chihiro ?'' demanda-t-il provoquant que tout le monde se tournèrent vers l'endroit où elle était.

'' La pauvre, elle a sûrement dû quitter la bibliothèque à cause du combat'' dit Aoi avec inquiétude

'' Elle a du craquer de voir que tous ça soit arriver à cause d'elle'' dit Sakura dans le même état

'' Mais, elle n'a rien fait, c'est cet enfoiré qui a commencé en la traitant de plébéienne'' cassa Mondo en serrant les poings avec fermeté.

'' Je vais la chercher !'' dit Yoen en courant vers la sortie. Quand il passa la porte, Yukishiro arriva soudainement dans la bibliothèque juste après son passage. Elle regarda le cambrioleur avec curiosité, qui ce dernier courait dans les couloirs pour retrouver la jeune programmeuse. Elle détourna la tête de sa direction en regardant ces amis présent dans la bibliothèque.

'' J'ai louper quelque chose ?'' demanda-t-elle ne gagnant que des regards inquiet de ses amis.

Yoen avait cherché partout au second étage en la trouvant nulle part. Il n'avait plus qu'a cherché à l'étage inférieur. Il courut jusqu'aux escaliers et en arrivant, il s'arrêta dans sa course pour voir la petite programmeuse assise sur une marche d'escalier, la tête dans ses genoux en lâchant des reniflement et des sanglots.

Il tira un regard triste et décida de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Chacun n'a rien dit pendant quelque s minutes avant que Chihiro sente enfin la présence de Yoen, assis juste à côté d'elle. Elle retira sa tête de ses genoux en regardant le cambrioleur avec les larmes aux yeux.

'' Oh c'est toi ?'' demanda-t-elle faiblement en séchant ces larmes avec la manche de son chandail sans se contenter si elle avait mit de la morve dessus.

'' Tiens, mouche-toi'' dit-il calmement en lui tendant un mouchoir en papier. Elle le prit volontiers en ayant un beau sourire aux lèvres. Elle le plaça devant son nez et souffla dedans. Une fois terminer, elle plia le mouchoir et le mit dans sa poche. Elle baissa soudainement la tête avec tristesse.

'' Je suis désolé'' dit-elle surprenant Yoen qui la regarda avec surprise.

'' Pourquoi ? T'as pas à t'excuser'' dit-il

'' Je pense que si, je n'ai pas été capable de me défendre toute seule face à Byakuya et tu as été obligé de me défendre à ma place, je suis faible, je ne peux rien faire de moi-même, je me déteste.'' dit-elle en lâchant quelques larmes. Yoen l'attrapa soudainement par les épaules, la forçant à le regarder.

'' Écoute, je pense que parmi tous, tu as été la plus courageuse, car tu n'as pas hésité à t'opposer à ce merdeux.'' dit-il

'' Je sais, mais quand il m'a rabaissé comme il l'a fait, je ne trouvais plus mes mots et je me suis tait comme une pauvre idiote.'' dit-elle avec tristesse.

'' Ce n'était pas de ta faute, faut pas écouter ce qu'il disait, il ne sait pas ce que c'est d'être impuissant face à quelqu'un.''

'' Mais...je voulais à tout prix éviter que cette affront que j'allais dire ne provoque pas chez lui l'envie de commettre un meurtre, et puis tu es venu me défendre contre lui et votre combat l'a sûrement motivé à assassiner l'un d'entre nous, si tu n'avais rien fait on n'en serai peut être pas là, tu comprends !...JE NE ME PARDONNERAI JAMAIS SI QUELQU'UN MEURT A CAUSE DE MOI TOUT SIMPLEMENT PARCE QUE JE SUIS FAIBLE'' cria-t-elle en sanglots. Elle marquait un point, car si il avait laisser Byakuya dire du mal sur Chihiro et le laisser partir juste après, peut être qu'il n'aurait eu aucune arrière pensée malsaine pour commettre le deuxième meurtre du jeu. Mais d'un autre côté Yoen détestait vraiment qu'on insulte ses amis, surtout la personne qu'il aime le plus.

'' MA FAIBLESSE, VA PROVOQUER LA MORT DE QUELQU'UN PARCE QUE JE N'AI PAS SU ME DÉFENDRE MOI-MÊME. SI QUELQU'UN DOIT MOURIR JE PRÉFÈRE QUE CE SOIT MOI AU LIEU DE QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE'' cria-t-elle

'' LA FERME '' cria-t-il fermement, la faisant haleter en état de choc avec des yeux effrayés. Elle tremblait de plus en plus fort prêt à lâcher un énorme sanglot quand soudain Yoen l'attrapa fermement en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, lui donnant un câlin serrer. Yoen lui aussi lâchait des sanglots violent. Il essaya de se calmer mais sa respiration était faible.

'' Espèce d'idiote...tout ça ne changeras rien. Qu'on soit faible...ou..ou..ou fort...personne ne mérite de mourir. Si le deuxième meurtre est commis, se ne sera pas de ta faute mais de celui qui l'aura provoquer...ALORS NE DIT PAS DES HORREURS PAREILLES.'' cria-t-il fermement

'' Mais..Yoen..c'est à cause de moi que le combat s'est produit entre Byakuya et toi, alors si il commet un crime...J'aurai ma responsabilité dedans.'' dit-elle faiblement

'' Tu sais, j'aurai quand même moi aussi une part de responsabilité dans se meurtre.'' dit-il en la surprenant. Elle le regarda en état de choc

'' Non..Pas toi Yoen !'' dit-elle

'' Bien sûr que si, quand je t'ai protégé, je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas de couilles pour tuer l'un d'entre nous. Je l'ai provoqué, tous simplement parce que je n'avais pas du tout peur de ce connard. C'est moi qui ai le plus de responsabilité que toi. Alors ne te rabaisse plus pour ce que tu es. Tant que tu as des amis près de toi, n'écoute pas de ce que dit les saloperies dans son genre..'' dit-il en lui lançant un sourire chaleureux. Elle commença à pleurer de plus en plus fort et enroula ses bras autour du cou du Cambrioleur.

'' Mais voyons pourquoi pleures-tu encore ?'' demanda Yoen essayant de la consoler.

'' Tu es incroyable Yoen ! Tu incarnes l'espoir ici, dit moi qu'est ce que je dois faire pour devenir un peu plus forte ? Je sais que tu me serai d'une grande aide'' dit-elle

'' Très simple, reste prêts de moi et prends-en de la graine, ton ami va te montrer des tas d'exemple. Mais promets moi une chose'' dit-il en la forçant à le regarder.

'' Oui ?'' demanda-t-elle

'' Ne souhaite plus jamais de mourir, ce serai abandonné toute espoir de sortir d'ici. Ton père, te manque et je suis sûr que tu souhaite plus que tout de le revoir. Et moi, je fais le vœux de revoir Penny. Alors pour qu'on réussisse, on doit travailler ensemble et s'entraider comme de vrai ami. Si tu venais à mourir, je serai désespérer tu sais ? Je tiens énormément à toi parce que je...'' dit-il avant de rougir follement en se rendant compte qu'il allait dire quelque chose de gênant.

'' Je quoi ?'' demanda-t-elle dans la curiosité.

'' Parce que..je suis heureux d'avoir une ami comme toi dans ma vie et je souhaite que tu me soutienne jusqu'aux bout en te tenant à mes côtés.'' dit-il d'un ton mensongères essayant de cacher se qu'il a faillit révélée.

'' _Je ne peux pas lui dire que je l'aime, c'est n'est pas la meilleur occasions et j'ai pas envie de lui avouer tout de suite_ '' pensa-t-il tristement. Par sa surprise, elle lâcha le plus beaux sourire qu'elle n'est jamais donné de sa vie avec encore quelques petites larmes aux yeux.

'' Oh, Yoen... _(pleure)_ C'est la chose la plus douce que j'ai entendu dans ma vie'' dit-elle quand soudain elle se pencha en avant et donna un baiser sur la joue du cambrioleur. Yoen fut surpris du geste et se leva de la marche d'escalier en regardant la petite programmeuse avec les yeux écarquillés.

'' ( _bégaiement_ ) mais...pourquoi ?'' bégaya-t-il en étant rouge comme une tomate.

'' C'est en geste de remerciement. J'ai été aveuglé par ma culpabilité que je n'ai pas vu le plus important. C'est toi Yoen, dès que l'on s'est rencontrer, tu es venu vers moi sans même me connaître, on a rit, on a pleuré, on a parler, on s'est consoler mutuellement et tout ça parce qu'on était ensemble. Cette endroit est peut être, une prison sans issu, mais je tiens à te dire que j'ai passer les meilleurs moments de ma vie en restant avec toi. Alors c'est pour ces moments de joie que je te suivrai jusqu'au bout afin qu'on puisse vaincre le responsable de tout ceci et pour revoir nos familles, très bientôt'' dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux avec un sourire tout en ayant une petite rougeur sur son visage.

Yoen sourit à sa déclaration et s'assit ensuite en face d'elle. Il mit ses mains sur son visage et essuya les larmes de la jeune fille. Les deux se regardèrent ensuite pendant quelque secondes toute en se donnant un sourire mutuellement.

'' Tu sais que t'es craquante comme ami'' lui dit-il en la faisant rougir follement.

'' Arrête ce n'est pas drôle et c'est gênant'' s'exclama-t-elle en détournant les yeux du cambrioleur en mettant ses mains sur ces joues en rougissant fortement.

'' (rire) sa va c'était pour te faire aller'' dit-il que les deux se regardèrent une nouvelle fois et se mirent à rire ensemble.

Cependant, ils ne savaient pas que quelques curieux les regardaient depuis le haut des escaliers. Fuyuki, Makoto, Sayaka et Leon les regardaient avec un sourire écrit sur leurs lèvres.

'' Et voilà, finalement ça c'est bien terminer.'' dit Fuyuki

'' Ouais et j'espère qu'avec se qui c'est passer toute à l'heure, nos liens vont sûrement ce renforcer encore plus'' dit Makoto avec un sourire joyeux sur son visage.

'' Que veux-tu dire par là ?'' demanda Leon dans la confusion.

'' Il veut dire que maintenant qu'il y a plus personne mise à part Byakuya qui veut commettre le deuxième meurtre, il faut espèrer afin qu'on puisse sortir d'ici en s'entraidant les uns les autres, comme de vrais amis, Yoen et Chihiro en sont d'ailleurs un parfait exemple de se qu'on doit faire'' expliqua-t-il

'' Il a raison faut que chacun d'entre nous ce comporte comme nos deux tourtereaux'' dit Fuyuki

'' Former un couple ?'' demanda Leon dans la confusion faisant rougir le chef d'orchestre et l'idole en même temps.

'' Mais non ! Il veut dire en tant qu'amis.'' contredit Makoto

'' Ben t'as dit de prendre exemple sur eux'' dit Leon en haussant les épaules.

'' C'était une image; je voulais parler de leur l'amitié '' dit Fuyuki avec un sourire gêné.

'' Bon et si on allait les rejoindres ? ''demanda Sayaka gagnants des hochements de têtes des trois garçons.

Ils descendirent les escaliers tout en souriant. Yoen et Chihiro cessèrent leurs discutions en voyant leurs quatre camarades arriver vers eux.

'' On vous dérange ?'' demanda Leon avec un sourire moqueur

'' Pas du tout, on faisait rien d'important '' répondit Yoen d'un ton defensif

'' Ouais, je vais te croire'' dit le joeur de baseball en roulant ses yeux.

'' Arrête de faire chier'' murmura Yoen d'un regard ennuyeux.

'' Oh il était juste en train de me consoler, c'est vraiment gentil de sa part '' dit Chihiro avec un sourire tout en regardant le cambrioleur. Son sourire fut tellement craquant, que Yoen ne put se retenir de rougir.

'' Et qu'est ce qui c'est passer pendant qu'on était parti ? '' demanda-t-elle

'' Oh, bien sûr, on a dû d'abord tout expliquer à Yukishiro de la situation et franchement elle n'en revenait pas. Bizarrement, elle était pour qu'on enferme Byakuya tout comme Bryce. Mondo était lui aussi favorable à cette décision. Mais on en a convenu qu'il fallait mieux laisser tomber. '' expliqua Makoto

'' Bonne décision, tant qu'il n'aura rien tenter, on ne peut pas l'enfermer maintenant. Bryce a commis l'une des choses les plus horribles, mais Byakuya n'a encore rien fait. Surtout que ce mec est trop fier dans sa chemise pour se salir les mains.'' expliqua Yoen avec un regard ferme.

'' D'accord mais alors qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ?'' demanda Fuyuki

'' Faut juste garder un oeil sur lui, et veiller à ce que personne ne s'approche de l'entre de la bête de foire.'' dit Yoen en lâchant un petit rire à la fin.

'' La bête de foire ?'' demanda Sayaka dans la confusion.

'' Bryce '' répondit Yoen

'' Donc tu penses que Byakuya risquerait de libérer Bryce pour faire le travail à sa place ?'' demanda Makoto

'' Je ne peux rien insinuer, mais c'est l'un des cas les plus probables.'' répondit Yoen en fronçant les sourcils. Cette réponse de la part du cambrioleur provoquèrent une grande inquiètude dans leurs esprits déjà fragiliser par la situation dans laquellle ils sont confrontés. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'imaginer le pire, puisqu'ils allaient tous faire pour éviter que cette incident n'arrive.

'' Bon, c'est pas la déclaration meurtrière d'un sale bourgeois qui va gâcher tous nos espoirs de revoir à nouveau le jour, ça vous dit qu'on aille se changer les idée à la place ?'' demanda Sayaka essayant d'apporter un peu de joie à tous ses amis

'' Ouais bonne idée, comme quoi ?'' demanda Fuyuki en regardant la jeune fille aux cheveux bleues.

'' Eh bien justement, je pensais que vu qu'on a maintenant accès à la piscine olympique, une baignade nous ferait du bien'' proposa-t-elle

'' Excellente idée, mais je n'ai pas de maillot'' dit Chihiro en rougissant.

'' T'inquiète pas, j'en ai des tas dans mon dortoir'' répondit Sayaka en donnant un clin d'oeil à la petite programmeuse.

'' Pour vous les gars, je suppose que vous en avez déjà n'est ce pas ?'' demanda-t-elle à nouveau

'' Oui moi j'en ai, je suppose que vous avez tous dans vos valise quelques short de bain vous aussi ?'' demanda Fuyuki en gagnant des signes de têtes des trois autres garçons.

'' Parfait, moi je fais le tour des gens pour voir si d'autres veulent nous rejoindre à la piscine'' dit Leon en montant les escaliers afin de prévenir ceux qu'était encore à l'étage supérieur.

'' Bon eh ben nous, on va chercher nos maillots'' dit Makoto en partant aux larges avec Fuyuki et Sayaka. Chihiro et Yoen était rester en arrière tout en se regardant avec un sourire aux lèvres.

'' Aller, on y va ?'' demanda Yoen en gagnant un hochement de tête de la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns.

Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, il se sentit soudainement retenu par quelque chose. Il tourna la tête pour voir Chihiro le retenir en tirant sur la manche de son chandail à capuchon. Elle avait une ombre cachant ces yeux tout en ayant la tête baissé dans la tristesse.

'' Ben qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu te sent pas bien ?'' demanda Yoen avec inquiètude.

'' Je suis encore un peu secouer par ce qui c'est passer...est ce que je peux...te..te prendre la main ?'' demanda-t-elle d'une voix mignonne, avec les joues teintés d'un rouge profond. Cette déclaration surpris Yoen et ce dernier, se mit à rougir fortement.

'' Si c'est pour te sentir un petit mieux, d'accord'' répondit-il en lui prenant la main. La programmeuse était suprise au départ, mais elle commençait à se sentir rassurer par la prise ferme du cambrioleur sur sa main.

'' _Ces mains sont si chaudes et douces !_ '' pensa-t-elle.

Les deux descendirent les escaliers, main dans la main en se dirigeant vers leurs dortoirs. Une fois arriver, les deux devaient se lâcher prises afin de se diriger devant la porte de leurs chambres respective.

'' Tu as peut être besoin d'aide pour préparer tes affaires ?'' demanda Yoen en tournant sa clé de chambre dans la serrure de la porte.

'' Non, sa va, c'est gentil de ta part. J'ai juste à prendre une serviette et des affaires de rechanges c'est tout. Sayaka apporte les maillots de bain alors sa ne prendra pas longtemps'' dit-elle avec un sourire confus.

'' D'accord, a tout de suite'' dit Yoen en entrant dans sa chambre. Chihiro ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avec sa clé et pénétra à l'intérieur. Une fois entré, elle s'appuya de dos contre la porte en mettant une main sur son coeur. Elle avait un sourire chaleureux écrit sur son visage.

'' _Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Je ressens un sentiment étrange quand je suis près de lui. Un sentiment plaisant, et qui me fait oublier tous mes soucis. Yoen est vraiment quelqu'un d'incroyable et je souhaite qu'il reste mon ami pour toujours.''_ pensa-t-elle

 ** _ _xxxxxxx__**

Pendant ce temps, Kyoko était au première étage en direction de la grande porte métallique de l'académie qui les empêchait de sortir. Kyoko n'était plus retourner à cette endroit depuis, le premier jour qu'elle a passé dans cette prison sans issue. Mais ce qui l'a fait retourner à cette endroit était juste par simple curiosité. Elle n'avait jamais penser à chercher dans le bureau d'admiration de l'académie qui se trouvait juste à l'entrée à l'autre coin du hall d'entrée. Une fois y être entré, elle pénétra dans le bureau de la sécurité qui était une pièce simple, avec qu'un simple bureau aux centres de la pièce. Il y avait un écritot dessus marquer '' gardien de sécurité'' dessus. Le bureau de sécurité servait pour que les éléves puissent montrer leurs billet d'absence ou leurs billets de retard. Mais maintenant ce n'est plus qu'un bureau vide sans gardien qui contrôle ceux qui entre et qui sort de l'académie.

Kyoko remarqua qu'il y avait un caisson de bureau posé juste derrière le bureau du gardien. Par curiosité, la jeune fille se dirigea près du meuble et examina chaque tiroir en les ouvrant délicatemement. Les tiroirs faisait un bruit de rouilles chaque fois qu'elle les ouvrait, faisant penser que ce caisson devait dater de plusieurs années.

Alors qu'elle ouvrit le dernier tiroir, elle découvrit plusieurs dossiers contenant les rapports de retard et d'absence de tous les éléves de l'académie issue de différentes classe. Elle les sortit du tiroir et remarqua qu'il y avait un dossier par classe, Ils allaient de la classe 75 à la classe 78. Elle remarqua que beaucoup de document était manquant et que certain était détruit à cause du papier qui avait vieilli. Soudainement quelque chose la turlupina, il y avait deux dossiers appartenant à la classe 78.

'' _Pourquoi, ils ont eux besoin de deux dossiers pour notre classe ?_ '' se demanda-t-elle. Elle feuilleta les deux dossiers pour voir que les deux étaient vide. Elle posa les deux dossiers sur le bureau et se retourna vers le caisson, en voyant un dossier couché dans le tiroir qu'elle avait ouvert qui devait être caché en dessous de tous les autres dossiers. Elle le sortit du tiroir et remarqua qu'il était à moitié déchirer et qu'il ne contenait rien du tout.

'' _Pourquoi ce dossier était caché ? Et pourquoi était-il vide ? Il devait sûrement contenir quelque chose d'important._ '' pensa-t-elle en mettant une main sous son menton. Elle commença à reposer le dossier vide ainsi que les deux de la classe 78 avant qu'elle remarqua un petit papier dans le tiroir qui semblait être une photographie.

Elle la prit dans ses mains gantés et retourna la photo pour jeter un coup d'oeil sur l'image montré dessus. Elle fut assez surprise au début par ce qu'elle voyait, mais elle reprit son sang-froid en examinant la photo.

Sur la photo, il y avait un jeune homme avec un visage assez enfantin d'une teinture très pâle. Il avait des cheveux blanc coiffé en frange. Il avait des yeux bruns chaudron, et était vêtue d'une veste de sport blanche avec un jogging blanc ainsi qu'une longue écharppe blanche autour du coup. Il était bizarrement rempli de pansement sur le visage et portait un platre au bras droit. La chose la plus surprenante était que la deuxième personne qui se tenait à côté de lui n'était autre que Shiro. Elle était vêtue de l'uniforme de l'académie qui était composé d'un blazer marron avec des poches de chaque côté, de trois boutons dorés et d'une jupe à plie marron. Elle portait en dessous une chemise blanche et une ficelle rouge attachée soigneusement sous le col de sa chemise. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur deux chaises autour d'une table dans une des salles de classes de l'académie. Il y avait une fenêtre juste derrière eux donnant une vue sur l'extérieur qui avait un ciel bleu, sans nuage. Les plaques de fer sur les fenêtres n'étaient pas du tout présentent sur la photo. Les deux souriaient devant l'objectif de l'appreil photo utiliser par une personne inconnue.

Kyoko fronçait les sourcils en examinant la photo. Cette découverte était assez étrange pour elle car elle révélait quelque chose de mystérieux. En la regardant pendant plusieurs minutes, elle en déduit que cette photo n'était pas une magouille de Monokuma.

'' _Mais enfin qu'est ce que sa veut dire ? Pourquoi Shiro est sur cette photo_ '' pensa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

 **A suivre...**

 **Les étudiants survivants: 19**


End file.
